Le mort vivant
by Vavaamoi
Summary: Harry Potter est mort à la fin de sa 5ème année tué par Voldemort, c'est une certitude pour tout le monde. Enfin tous sauf Ursula, fille improbable d'Hermione et Drago, qui tombe un jour sans le faire exprès sur un homme au allure de mendiant.
1. L'allée sombre

La jeune femme marchait droit devant elle sans vraiment regarder. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture, du haut de ses 17 ans. Elle aurait rêvé de pouvoir étudier à Poudlard, même si ça n'était que pour sa dernière année. Mais à la place elle était obligée de fuir 10 ans auparavant. Depuis presque 20 ans la guerre faisait rage en Angleterre, voilà pourquoi Ursula avait été obligé de s'exiler en France. Le fait que sa mère soit une sang de bourbe n'avait déjà pas beaucoup aidé, mais que son père, l'un des Mangemorts trahisse celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom par amour pour cette même sang de bourbe leur avait valu un ticket direct pour la France une fois que Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir. Sa mère qui avait été une Gryffondor pure et dure avait eu beaucoup de mal à abandonner son pays natal, mais le père d'Ursula avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison en lui disant qu'ils devaient prendre soin de leur enfant. Oui ses parents s'étaient détesté durant toute leur adolescence, mais quand son père avait montré des signes de faiblesses c'était vers une sang de bourbe Gryffondorienne qu'il s'était tourné. Quelques mois seulement plus tard, sa mère tombait enceinte. Pendant 10 ans Albus Dumbledore et Voldemort se firent la guerre en oubliant les vies innocentes qui se trouvaient à côté, puis vint le jour où Dumbledore baissa sa garde et en mourut. Combien était déjà mort pour cette recherche de puissance. Le grand tournant c'était produit cette nuit où Voldemort avait voulu récupérer une prophétie et que le célèbre Harry Potter s'était interposé. Ursula connaissait l'histoire sur le bout des doigts tellement sa mère lui en avait parlé. Cette nuit là l'ordre du phénix avait débarqué au ministère de la magie pour venir en aide à Harry Potter, Sirius Black en était mort, ainsi que Ron Weasley, deux pertes trop grande aux yeux du jeune homme pour qu'il ne cherche pas vengeance. Il avait poursuivit la femme responsable de ce double meurtre, Bellatrix Lestrange. Une fois arrivait devant elle, Harry l'avait faite souffrir et avait voulu la tuer mais en avait été incapable. Voldemort en avait profité pour prendre la relève et après un combat acharné, des doloris à foison, Harry Potter s'était pris un dernier Avada Kedavra qui l'avait fait voler dans le grand hall du ministère de la magie sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amies les plus proches. Voldemort était lui aussi tombé au sol, mais s'était relevé bien vite. Harry lui ne se releva pas, pire encore, sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment comment, puisque qu'un combat entre Dumbledore et Voldemort avait éclaté, le corps d'Harry Potter avait disparu. Cette nuit là aux yeux de tous, un héros était mort, Harry Potter avait poussé son dernier souffle. Le monde sorcier en avait subi les conséquences. Dumbledore ne voulait pas cesser de se battre et Voldemort voulait à tous prix prendre le pouvoir. Il l'avait obtenu le jour de la mort du très célèbre sorcier qu'était l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Le pays n'avait été que dévastation après cela. Les nés moldus avaient été pourchassé et traitaient comme des esclaves. Seuls les sangs purs avaient le droit de vivre comme des dieux sauf les traitres à leur sang bien sur. Pour la plupart de ceux qui se firent pourchasser, ils se cachèrent ou fuirent. Maintenant que Voldemort avait pris le contrôle de l'Angleterre il essayait de poursuivre vers les autres pays de l'Europe et bien entendu, la France était sa première cible. Bien malheureusement pour lui, les français étaient une autre paire de manche. Ca allait lui prendre beaucoup plus de temps pour s'installer ici. Ursula était actuellement en Bretagne pour faire des recherches plus précises sur la magie de Merlin. La jeune femme possédait la soif de connaissance de sa mère et les sarcasmes de son père. Physiquement elle ressemblait point pour point à sa mère, à part les yeux bleus aciers de son père. Les cheveux bruns bouclés, mais beaucoup plus discipliné que ceux de sa mère. Quel choc ça avait été pour les amis de sa mère comme de la famille de son père quand ils avaient compris qu'Hermione Granger était enceinte de Drago Malefoy. Qui aurait pût croire que deux ennemis juré pourraient un jour se marier et faire un enfant ensemble. Personne ! Et pourtant la peine d'Hermione dû à la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis et la peur de Drago de devenir aussi mauvais que son père avait permis à leur amour de naitre. Ce rendant compte qu'ils avaient plus en commun que de simples histoires de sang et de pouvoir. Ursula était né l'année où ses parents aurait dû passer leurs ASPIC, oui ils étaient peut être trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, mais ils ne changeraient cela pour rien au monde. Alors qu'elle lisait intensément son livre, la jeune femme heurta avec force quelqu'un. Elle en reculant de quelques pas sous l'impact.

- Je vous pris de m'excuser, dit-elle avant de ramasser son livre et essayant de se remettre en route avant d'être bloqué.

Seulement en relevant la tête elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que cette rue ressemblait un peu trop à l'allée des embrumes de Londres, rien de bon à prévoir. Sa mère allait la tuer si elle apprenait que sa fille avait mis un pied dans une rue mal famée. L'homme qu'elle avait percuté n'était de toute évidence pas un gentleman. Ses dents et son haleine ferait fuir un chacal. Un gros baraqué tout sale et puant, bien imbibé d'alcool. Problème en perspective, se dit-elle quand elle vit le sourire de l'homme s'agrandir comme pour dire « à table ! ». Elle essaya de transplaner mais rien à faire.

- En voilà un joli brin de jeune femme, s'exclama-t-il d'une voie rocailleuse. Je suis sure que tu dois avoir soif ma belle, viens donc je vais t'offrir à boire.

- Non merci sans façon, répondit-elle en se dégageant brutalement. Et je crois personnellement que vous avez déjà assez bu. Laissez-moi passer que je puisse partir.

- Pourquoi tu t'ennuis déjà ? ricana-t-il suivit de plusieurs autres se trouvant dans la rue et en se rapprochant. Nous pourrions peut-être égayer ta journée qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis, répondit-elle en sortant sa baguette et en ne démontant pas, que soit vous bougez votre derrière de mon passage soit je fais une tranchée entre les deux et dommage pour vous si vous y êtes.

Elle avait la suffisance de son père et le courage de sa mère lorsqu'elle disait cela, mais au fond d'elle-même elle tremblait de peur. Quand elle vit six baguettes la pointer aux visages elle pensa qu'elle aurait mieux fait de penser comme sa mère au lieu de vouloir faire son arrogante comme son père. Elle était dans un merdier pas possible. Alors qu'Ursula tournait la tête en réfléchissant au moyen de s'en sortir elle accrocha le regard d'un homme appuyé nonchalamment sur un mur. Les cheveux longs noirs lui tombant sur les épaules et le visage, une barbe et des habits miteux, cet homme avait tout du clochard, ou de l'homme de Cro-Magnon, au choix. Mais se qui captiva Ursula se fut son regard, des yeux verts brillant d'intelligence. Alors qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux elle vit le visage de l'homme virer au blanc et ses sourcils se froncer.

- Pose cette baguette petite tu pourrais te faire mal, ricana une fois de plus l'homme en face d'elle.

- Même pas en rêve, répondit-elle en essayant de reculer en se faisant encercler.

Alors que tous ceux qui l'entouraient rigolèrent de bon cœur, l'homme inconnu se releva et s'approcha.

- Laissez la tranquille, exigea-t-il d'une voie puissante et envoutante avec un fort accent anglais.

Alors que les hommes se retournèrent comme un bloc près à attaquer, l'inconnu les fusilla tous du regard.

- Maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

Seulement les autres n'étaient pas de son avis. Un florilège de sort vola dans la direction de l'inconnu qui osait s'occuper de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Mais tous les sorts se heurtèrent à un bouclier bien préparé.

- Tans pis, dit-il en sortant sa baguette avec adresse.

En trois coups de poignet les six hommes étaient au sol inconscient. L'homme rangea sa baguette et s'avança vers Ursula qui avait trébuché en reculant. Il s'abaissa et lui tendit une main.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle en attrapant sa main et en se relevant. Merci beaucoup de votre aide.

- Vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de mon aide si vous ne vous étiez pas aventuré dans cette rue. Qu'est ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête, à votre âge vous ne devriez pas venir ici.

- Où suis-je exactement, demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

- Mieux vaux ne pas le savoir si vous voulez que vos parents ne vous assassine pas en rentrant.

- Vous avez raison une fois de plus. Êtes-vous anglais ?

- Fut un temps je l'étais, aujourd'hui je ne suis plus vraiment personne. Venez, je vais vous ramener chez vous. Ou du moins je vais vous aider à sortir de cette rue en sécurité.

Il la dirigea à travers la rue en lançant des regards menaçant à tous ceux qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près de la jeune femme. La route se fit en silence, l'homme ne semblait pas très bavard. Alors Ursula essaya d'engager la conversation.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes en France ?

L'homme se renfrogna un peu, de toute évidence il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de lui.

- Disons que je ne vis ni en France ni vraiment autre part, je voyage beaucoup.

- L'Angleterre ne vous manque pas ?

- Et vous ? demanda-t-il à son tour pour esquiver la question.

- Oui l'Angleterre me manque, j'adore la France, mais l'Angleterre c'est mon pays de naissance, les neuf premières années de ma vie. Même si elle y était remplie de guerre et de magie noire, j'aimais l'Angleterre. J'avais des amis là bas. On se soutenait les un les autres. Même si mon père était triste, je pense que c'est ma mère qui en a le plus souffert. Elle dit souvent que nous avons abandonné notre pays.

- J'ai parfois l'impression que c'est le pays qui nous a abandonné, répliqua-t-il amer. Nous y voilà. A partir d'ici vous serez en sécurité. Ici au moins vous pouvez transplaner, enfin si vous avez l'âge.

- Bien sur que j'ai l'âge, répliqua-t-elle vexée. Merci encore pour votre aide Monsieur, moi c'est Ursula et vous ?

- Mieux vaux que cela reste inconnu aussi, dit-il avec un sourire. Le vent se lève, une tempête approche vous feriez mieux de partir.

Alors qu'elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et qu'elle était prête à transplaner, le vent souffla plus fort et les cheveux de l'homme de levèrent et partir se loger à l'arrière de son crane, révélant ainsi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair bien visible. L'homme ne fit pas vraiment attention et rebroussa chemin croyant qu'elle allait partir pour de bon. Mais ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait paralysé sur place. La seule personne en ce monde ayant eu un jour une cicatrice semblable était morte depuis presque 20 ans. Ursula se dépêcha de rentrer et de rassurer ses parents. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, et que ses parents étaient encore en train de se chamailler comme toujours, Ursula les coupa en pleine élan.

- Maman est-ce que tu aurais une photo de ton ami Harry ?

Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec son eau et regarda sa fille avec des yeux brillant.

- Pourquoi faire chérie ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Juste pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait, répondit Ursula évasivement.

- Bien je t'en montrerais une après manger.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Ursula essaya de s'imaginer le jeune homme sur la photo en plus vieux, en plus barbu. Mais quand elle vit ses yeux verts elle n'eu plus aucun doute. Harry Potter était en vie.


	2. Le bar

Avant d'en parler à sa mère, Ursula voulait être certaine qu'elle ne faisait pas erreur. Pas qu'elle doutait, pour elle, l'homme qu'elle avait vu était bien Harry Potter, aussi improbable que ça puisse être, mais elle voulait en savoir plus. Comment était-il encore en vie après s'être pris un Avada ? Pourquoi, puisqu'il était en vie, il n'était jamais retourné en Angleterre, pour être le sauveur qu'ils attendaient tous ? Pourquoi il n'avait jamais donné de signe de vie à qui que ce soit ? Pourquoi il était en France ? Et surtout que faisait-il dans cette rue habillé comme un mendiant ?

Voilà pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée une nouvelle fois dans cette rue « flippante » comme elle l'appelait. Il y faisait sombre, les hommes étaient toujours aussi louches et l'odeur laissait à désirer. Cette fois ci, Ursula avait pris des précautions, elle avait mit une cape noire, qui au vu des habitants de cette rue, ne faisait pas vraiment tache. Pendant plus d'une heure elle chercha l'homme, en priant intérieurement qu'il ne soit pas parti. Elle était entré dans toutes les boutiques présentes, le seule endroit qu'elle n'avait pas visité était le bar, pour cause, c'était certainement le plus effrayant. Ursula pris tout de même son courage à deux mains et entra. L'odeur de whisky pur feu et cigarette l'attaquèrent à peine eut-elle franchi la porte. Un brouhaha sans nom se faisait entendre, et dans certains coins des hommes parlaient à voix basse en s'échangeant des choses, « trafic ! trafic ! » se dit-elle. Ursula jeta un coup d'œil partout, avant d'enfin apercevoir l'homme qu'elle cherchait. Il était affalé sur le comptoir du bar avec un verre à la main. Sa curiosité légendaire l'obligea à s'approcher, elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Le tabouret qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui était libre, elle y prit place en silence. L'homme avait son visage enfouit dans son bras, mais aucun doute s'était bien lui, ses habits étaient les mêmes que la fois précédente.

- Dure journée ? demanda-t-elle en faisant réagir l'homme à côté d'elle.

- Ursula, s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête et en se frottant les yeux. Jeune fille vous n'êtes pas raisonnable ou alors vous êtes inconsciente.

- Il fallait que je vous revoie !

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il surpris. Vous avez eu des ennuis, je vous ai aidé, vous m'avez remercié, maintenant Ciao ! A plus ! Bye bye ! Dégagez !

- Vous êtes soul, remarqua-t-elle en le voyant tanguer légèrement.

- Absolument pas !

- Pourquoi buvez-vous ?

- Je bois pour oublier, répondit-il en approchant une fois de plus son verre. Et qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ses questions ? Je vous en pose moi ! Non ! Alors allez vous en et laissez moi en paix.

- Avez-vous au moins connu une fois la paix ?

Il releva aussitôt la tête en s'empourprant. De toute évidence Ursula venait de taper là où ça faisait mal.

- Que me voulez vous à la fin, s'énerva-t-il. Que cherchez-vous ?

- Je cherche la vérité et surtout des réponses, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi m'avoir secourut hier ?

L'homme la regarda intensément, cherchant à se convaincre lui-même de se taire.

- Vous m'avez rappelé quelqu'un, une personne que j'aimais beaucoup. Une personne qui me manque énormément, une personne que je ne verrais plus jamais, une personne que j'ai laissée derrière moi comme tant d'autre. Ma meilleure amie. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes traits mais surtout ce bouquin que vous teniez comme ci votre vie en dépendait.

- Pourquoi ne voyez-vous plus cette amie ?

- Parce que le destin à fait de ma vie un enfer et que pour sauvegarder ceux qui me tenait à cœur j'ai préféré partir. C'est très lâche, mais c'était la meilleure solution pour eux.

- Et qu'elle aurait été la meilleure pour vous ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement sachant que sa mère ne serait pas du tout d'accord avec le point de vue de l'homme.

- La mort, répondit-il froidement. Au moins là, peut être aurais-je eu la paix. Maintenant laissez moi boire tranquillement et retournez à vos bouquins.

Si l'homme avait mieux connu Ursula, il n'aurait pas agi de la sorte, car lui dire de partir était la meilleure façon de la faire rester.

- Le meilleur ami de ma mère est mort à cause de la guerre, elle ne s'en ai jamais vraiment remise. Elle a perdu plus qu'un ami, c'était comme son frère. Cette même nuit elle a perdu un autre de ses amis, elle l'aimait aussi mais pas autant ou du moins pas de la même manière. Imaginez-vous ce que ça peut être pour elle de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis en une seule soirée. Imaginez vous un peu sa réaction si on lui apprenez que l'un de ses amis se fait passer pour mort depuis presque 20 ans alors qu'il se trouve actuellement entrain de boire comme un trou dans un bar miteux et mal famé ?

L'homme se retourna sur son tabouret comme au ralenti. Son visage était fermé, aucune expression n'en sortait, Ursula n'arriva pas à savoir si elle l'avait mis en colère ou s'il était simplement insensible.

- C'est bien dommage pour votre mère, elle aurait peut être dû se suicider pour les rejoindre si elle était si malheureuse, dit-il froidement ce qui choqua la jeune fille. Parfois la mort est préférable à la vie vous pouvez me croire.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous toujours vivant si vous croyez si peu en la vie, s'énerva Ursula n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Oh c'est simple, je n'ai pas le courage de me tuer moi même. La mort m'a surprise tellement de fois que je finis par croire qu'elle ne veut pas de moi. D'ailleurs personne n'a jamais voulu de moi je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait à présent. Alors à présent je subis la vie en attentant que la mort vienne enfin réclamer son dû. Car je n'ai pas la vocation d'être immortel.

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'était devenu le Harry Potter que sa mère lui décrivait. Celui qui allait au devant du danger, le héros qu'il était depuis son plus jeune âge, celui qui mêlait courage et témérité. C'était devenu un ivrogne désabusé qui ne croyait plus en rien.

- Ne me regardais pas comme ça je n'ai rien à faire de votre pitié, s'exclama l'homme en voyant la tête de sa voisine.

- Pourquoi faite vous ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Pourquoi vous ne vous battez pas, pourquoi vous restez là à boire alors qu'ils ont besoin de vous là bas…

L'homme la dévisagea à nouveau mais avec un regard beaucoup moins amical qu'auparavant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, lança-t-il sur la défensive.

- Une tonne de cheveux et une barbe d'un siècle n'effaceront jamais l'intensité de vos yeux ni la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui habite votre front Mr Potter, chuchota-t-elle mauvaise.

Si des regards pouvaient tuer, elle serait morte à ce moment précis.

- Harry Potter est mort depuis longtemps lors d'une attaque au ministère de la magie. Votre comparaison est fort avantageuse mais totalement fausse.

- Vraiment ? reprit-elle certaine d'avoir raison. Cette amie que vous aimeriez tant revoir ne s'appellerait-elle pas Hermione Granger par hasard.

Un éclair de tristesse profonde passa dans le regard de l'homme ce qui n'échappa pas à sa voisine.

- Peut être souffre-t-elle de votre absence autant que vous souffrez de la sienne.

- Harry Potter est mort ! maintint l'homme en vidant son verre et en se levant.

- Peut être que ce qui faisait de lui le héros que tout le monde aimait tant est mort ce soir là, mais vous êtes toujours en vie. Derrière le héros se trouvait l'homme. Et si le héros a raccroché son masque, l'homme lui a gardé toutes les blessures de cette nuit au ministère. Cela ne signifie pas que vous êtes mort, seulement que vous êtes aveugles, perdu, sans point de repère, et qu'il est plus que temps de vous sortir de ce monde illusoire dans lequel vous vous êtes plongez. Parce que vous pouvez fuir aussi longtemps que vous le voulez, votre destin vous reviendra toujours dessus. Vous étiez un héros et vous le serez jusqu'à la fin de votre vie même sous l'apparence d'un clochard des bas quartiers.

Ursula était essoufflée après ce monologue. Elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait avant qu'il ne parte et qu'elle ne le revoit plus. L'homme s'était arrêté en l'entendant il tourna juste un peu la tête pour lui répondre.

- J'aurais aimé vous connaitre il y a 20 ans à présent cela ne sert plus à rien, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, l'Angleterre est perdu et bientôt la France suivra le même chemin, tout simplement parce que Voldemort est immortel. Personne ne peut le tuer…

- Sauf vous, le coupa-t-elle.

- Même si tout ce que vous racontez est vrai, jamais au grand jamais je ne retournerais en guerre, elle m'a pris bien plus que ce que je pouvais donné.

- Si la vie a si peu d'importance à vos yeux, pourquoi donc refusez-vous de la donner pour la guerre ?

- Parce que je l'ai déjà donné par deux fois pour la guerre, j'aimerais pour une fois dans ma vie mourir en paix.

- Beaucoup de monde souffre de votre absence, le retint-elle.

- Faux, beaucoup de monde souffre de l'absence du Survivant, peu se sont soucié d'Harry Potter. Ce nom n'était connu que par le fait qu'il est survécu au sortilège de la mort, qu'il est tué, enfin sommairement, Voldemort. Qui sait souvenu de ses parents, qui est venu le sauver de ses horribles moldus, qui l'a soutenu quand il affirmé que Voldemort était de retour, qui a vraiment était là pour lui sans aucun mensonge ni compromis de quelque sorte ? Très peu de personne et ce sont ces personnes là que je regrette vraiment.

- Vous admettez donc que vous êtes Harry Potter.

- Non Harry Potter est mort je vous le dit et je vous le répète. Il ne reste plus que ce que vous voyez actuellement. Un homme aigri, sale, qui pue, un ivrogne mal élevé et sans perspective d'avenir. Bienvenu dans mon monde. Celui où l'on broie du noir à longueur de temps.

- Alors il serait peut être temps que je vienne éclairer votre lanterne pour y voir plus clair, claqua la voie d'Ursula. Parce que je ne crois pas au hasard. Si je vous ai rencontré et reconnu dans cette rue c'est qu'il y a une raison.

- Et bien gardez cette raison pour vous et tenez votre langue car sinon je ne verrais aucune objection à vous la couper. Sur ce, bonne continuation, surveillez vos arrières et évitez de voir des héros à chaque coin de rue, ça peut être dangereux pour votre santé mentale.

Il commença à s'éloigner en titubant sous le regard furieux d'Ursula.

- Vous savez ! Je ne vous imaginez pas comme ça.

- Rassurez vous, je ne me voyais pas finir ainsi non plus, mais la vie à fait de moi ce que je suis. Un corps qui vit mais qui est mort à l'intérieur. Un simple mort vivant, ni plus ni moins.

La jeune femme préféra le laisser partir, elle ne pourrait pas lui faire entendre raison, elle ne connaissait pas cet homme après tout. Mais sa mère elle le connaissait. Sa mère, elle, pourrait le faire revenir de cet abime où il s'était laissé dépérir. Parce que si le corps était encore là, faire revenir l'âme ne nécessité que de la volonté et de la force de caractère et ça Hermione en posséder à revendre puisque qu'Ursula avait hérité de cette force. Sa décision était prise. Demain elle devrait trouver un plan pour faire en sorte que sa mère voit le zombie qu'était devenu Harry Potter.


	3. Regardez là dans les yeux !

**Et voici la suite mesdames et messieurs !**

**Un Harry plus humain ça fait du bien, mais bon il est quand même légèrement dépressif sur les bords. **

**Adenoide : Oui tu as tout à fait raison. Les gens s'attache beaucoup au survivant mais très peu connaisse vraiment Harry. **

**Bien alors je vous laisse avec la suite qui promet de l'émotion, bisous à tous !**

* * *

><p>Ursula eu à peine le temps de franchir la porte de sa maison sur la pointe des pieds, que la lumière du couloir s'alluma. Devant elle se trouvait sa mère les mains sur les hanches avec un regard sévère, juste derrière Drago était appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur avec un sourire moqueur. Aucun doute, cette scène était des plus claires, Ursula allait se faire tirer les oreilles.<p>

- Je peux savoir où tu étais à une heure pareille. Ca fait 2 heures que l'on te cherche partout, s'exclama Hermione avec une voie bien trop calme pour ne pas être effrayante.

La jeune femme essaya de trouver une réponse adéquate, mais avouer à sa mère qu'elle trainait dans les bas quartiers de la ville pour retrouver un homme sois disant mort n'était certainement pas la bonne solution.

- Je me promenais, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire innocent.

- Te promener dehors à 22 heures alors qu'il fait nuit sans prévenir personne, mais qu'elle merveilleuse idée, ironisa sa mère. Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

Ursula se mordit sa lèvre inférieure cherchant un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin, si elle disait la vérité jamais personne ne la croirait.

- Tu sais j'ai été jeune avant toi jeune fille, reprit Hermione en relâchant un peu son masque de sévérité. Si tu as un petit ami tu peux nous le dire, je préfère le savoir plutôt que de te voir partir en douce.

- Pardon ! s'étranglèrent Ursula et Drago.

Le grand blond avait soudainement perdu toute envie de rire de la situation. Il n'avait jamais pensé que sa fille ai pût faire le mur pour retrouver un garçon. Sa petite fille avec un garçon…impossible. Inacceptable !

- C'est qui ce morveux moi je vais te lui dire le fond de ma pensée pour éviter qu'il ne recommence à te faire sortir à cette heure indue ! s'énerva Drago très sérieux. Tu es trop jeune pour avoir un petit ami.

- Papa j'ai 17 ans je ne suis plus une enfant, répliqua sa fille vexée qu'il la voie toujours comme une enfant. De toute façon ça n'a aucun rapport je n'étais pas parti rejoindre un petit ami…

- Ah non ! ce qui étonna sa mère mais qui soulagea son père. Où étais tu alors ?

- Euh…, commença-t-elle en se disant que l'excuse du petit ami n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle l'avait pensé tout compte fait. J'étais parti remercier quelqu'un qui m'a aidé à me sortir d'une situation difficile hier.

Ses parents la regardèrent avec des yeux suspicieux puis soufflèrent à l'unisson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? dirent-ils en même temps blasé.

Ursula ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, ce n'était pas de sa faute, enfin pas tout à fait. Elle était un vrai aimant à situation improbable. La seule à rester coincer dans un ascenseur qui est neuf depuis une semaine, la seule à tomber dans un trou protégé par une planche fragile, la seule à s'étouffer avec le bouchon d'un stylo à bille (oui Ursula adorait les objets d'écriture moldus), la seule à foncer dans un ivrogne parce qu'elle ne regarde pas où elle va. Elle en devint rouge de honte.

- Eh ! Je ne le fait pas exprès, s'énerva-t-elle. Je me suis juste un peu emballé parce que ce vieux sorcier pervers et alcoolique ne voulait pas me laisser passer, alors forcement je me suis énervé et de fil en aiguille il s'est retrouvé que j'ai eu besoin d'aide et que cet homme me l'a fournit.

- Dans qu'elle histoire abracadabrantesque t'es tu encore fourré ? souffla son père dépité. D'ailleurs où as-tu réussit à croiser un sorcier alcoolique ?

- Dans l'allée sombre…, répondit-elle hésitante.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais là bas ? la questionna sa mère alarmée.

- Ca c'est une bonne question, je lisais, j'avançais, je lisais et j'avançais toujours, jusqu'au moment où j'ai percuté ce bonhomme hideux. Mes pieds m'ont conduit dans cet endroit sans le vouloir.

- Pourquoi y être retourné ? demanda Drago en se frottant les yeux fatigué des facéties de sa fille.

- Je voulais remercier l'homme qui m'a aidé je vous l'ai dit ! répondit un peu trop violemment Ursula.

- Fait tout de même attention à ta façon de nous parler Ursu, intervint Drago. Cet homme tu l'as trouvé ?

Au moment précis ou elle allait dire oui une idée germa dans son esprit. Si elle disait oui ses parents allaient lui faire la morale et en rester là. Mais si elle disait non en prenant l'excuse qu'elle avait eue trop peur d'y aller seule une fois de plus, peut être que sa mère allait l'accompagner et ainsi elle reconnaitrait son ancien ami.

- Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le chercher très longtemps c'est vraiment glauque là bas, dit-elle en faisant la grimace.

- Bon et bien tant pis. Cet homme a fait sa BA de la journée, n'en parlons plus. Par contre ton cas à toi m'intéresse, reprit Hermione. Tu es punis jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour ne pas nous avoir prévenu avant de partir sans autorisation…

- Maman je voudrais vraiment remercier cet homme, la supplia sa fille pas prête à lâcher l'affaire.

- Pourquoi y tiens-tu autant ? Et surtout que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ?

- Et bien peut être que vous pourriez m'aider à le chercher demain matin, proposa Ursula hésitante. La rue n'est pas des plus accueillantes et un petit peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop.

- Ursula…, souffla sa mère complètement perdue.

- S'il te plait j'ai besoin de toi maman, tu verras c'est un homme très… (sombre, bougon, froid, désagréable, sinistre…) héroïque. Il m'a vraiment aidé je lui dois bien des remerciements.

Et elle mit tout en œuvre pour convaincre sa mère, ses petits yeux digne du chat Potté avec sa petite moue. Hermione souffla laissant partir toute la colère et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait eue pour sa fille.

- D'accord même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je t'accompagnerais demain matin.

- Et j'irai avec vous, la soutint Drago craignant toujours pour cette histoire de petit ami.

Sauf que ça, ça n'était pas prévu dans l'équation. Ursula n'ignorait rien de l'animosité que son père avait eu contre Harry Potter, puisque c'était un sujet de dispute récurant chez ses parents quand elle était jeune. Bon, tant pis, c'était tout ou rien, et pour une fois elle préférait prendre le tout. Mais malgré tout elle ne passa pas à côté de la leçon de morale de sa mère. Néanmoins le lendemain matin, ses parents étaient prêts à partir. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de les presser, la patience n'était pas une qualité première chez elle. Hermione voulu prendre la voiture mais quand elle vit le regard noir de son mari elle abandonna. Drago était un sorcier dans l'âme et ne comptait pas changer de si tôt même pour sa femme. 20 ans qu'Hermione essayait de lui faire comprendre que le fait de se faire passer pour des moldus les aiderais à passer inaperçu face aux espions anglais qui trainaient en France à la recherche d'éventuel fuyard comme eux. Plusieurs fois ils avaient faillit se faire prendre mais avaient réussi à fuir. Hermione ne comptait pas déménager une fois de plus. Ursula préféra se ranger du côté de son père, non pas qu'elle pensait que la voiture était indigne d'elle, mais juste que le transplanage allait plus vite. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'allée plus que lugubre, Hermione eu un frisson dans le dos. Drago lui parut surpris de retrouver un réplique de l'allée des Embrumes en France, mais pas plus effrayé que ça. Oui lui l'allée des embrumes il l'avait côtoyé plus d'une fois. Ursula prit la tête de l'expédition, ce qui étonna sa mère qui se posait de plus en plus de question. Sa fille savait de toute évidence où elle allait, elle ne montrait pas le moindre signe de peur, mais plutôt de l'excitation. Elle mijotait quelque chose de louche. Hermione tourna son regard soupçonneux vers son mari et y vit la réplique exacte de ce qu'elle pensait. Leur fille avait menti pour les amener ici, pourquoi, ça c'était une bonne question, mais elle avait menti. Ils préférèrent la suivre pour savoir où elle voulait en venir. Ursula entra une fois de plus dans le bar de la veille. Etonnamment, ou pas, il était vide. Le matin était probablement moins propice à la boisson que la nuit. Seul le barman était là, essuyant des verres d'un air absent. Ursula l'aborda avec un air sure d'elle.

- Bonjour je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez me dire où se trouve la chambre de l'homme qui se trouvait assez à cette chaise en ma compagnie hier soir ?

- Non je ne peux pas vous le dire, répondit-il en ne levant même pas le regard vers elle.

- Pourquoi cela ?demanda-t-elle vivement.

- Ma clientèle n'a peut être pas envie d'être dérangé par des gamines dans ton genre, je crois que vu comment cet homme t'a éjecté hier soir il ne voulait pas te revoir, même si je n'ai pas compris un mot, son visage voulait dire que la discussion était close.

Ursula essaya d'oublier les regards brulants de ses parents dans son dos, elle les sentait traverser sa tête comme des épées bien aiguisées. Ils étaient furieux, ils avaient enfin compris qu'elle les avait manipulés.

- J'ai besoin de parler à cet homme, c'est une urgence, une question de vie ou de mort !

- Même si je voulais vous dire où se trouve sa chambre cela ne servirait à rien puisqu'il est parti il n'y a pas plus de 5 minutes.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le dire avant espèce de crétin ! hurla-t-elle en partant en courant et en renversant des chaises sur son passage.

Hermione la regarda partir comme une flèche sans comprendre qu'elle mouche avait piqué sa fille. Drago avait à peut prêt la même expression à la différence prêt qu'il courut après sa fille une fois qu'elle fut sorti. Hermione essaya de les suivre tant bien que mal. Ursula parti dans le sens inverse de celui par lequel elle était venue, si Harry était passé par là, elle l'aurait vu. Personne ne pouvait transplaner dans cette rue. Et ça ne loupa pas, pas très loin un homme aux allures des plus minables trainait un sac tout aussi miteux que ses habits. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- STOP ! cria-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le put en rejoignant l'homme.

Les épaules du voyageur d'affaissèrent quand il reconnut la voie de son interlocutrice, il ne se retourna même pas, mais il souffla bruyamment.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, vas-tu arrêter de me harceler, dit-il blasé. Tu n'as donc personne à embêter. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Il se retourna enfin en lui montrant un visage aussi froid que possible. Ursula n'en fut pas plus surprise que ça.

- Il fallait que je vous montre quelque chose avant de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait retenir mon attention, voilà bien longtemps que mon attention ne se concentre plus sur rien à part sur un verre de whisky pur feu….

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de parler quand il vit Hermione arriver derrière sa fille, toute essoufflée. Le visage déjà pâle de l'homme passa aussitôt au livide total. Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes refoulaient et sa posture était rigide comme un cadavre. Il l'avait reconnu, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Toujours cette même expression faciale, se regard intense, cette posture fière et droite, c'était son ancienne meilleure amie, en plus âgée, mais c'était bien elle.

- Ursula tu vas me tuer un jour, s'énerva sa mère en reprenant sa respiration. D'ailleurs ton père a été obligé de s'arrêter parce qu'il a foncé dans quelqu'un. Alors voilà l'homme dont tu nous as parlé…

Quand Hermione vit l'allure de l'homme en question elle fit une petite grimace. Il n'avait rien d'héroïque. Harry quand à lui, tourna un regard vengeur vers Ursula. La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite garce toi, dit-il méchamment en faisant reculer Ursula. Tu t'imaginais quoi, que parce que j'allais la voir, j'allais redevenir comme avant. Il ne faut pas rêver. Les songes d'une gamine ne sont que des songes, réveille toi, tu essaye de rentrer dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien et qui n'est plus le mien depuis longtemps. Je n'y retournerais pas. Je suis mort tu m'entends, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas là dedans, plus rien en moi n'a de raison de vivre.

- Ca ne vous fait vraiment rien de la revoir après tant d'année, s'énerva Ursula insultée par les propos d'Harry. Vous êtes Ha…

- Je t'interdis de prononcer ce nom ! hurla-t-il fou de rage.

- Oh ! On va se calmer là, intervint Hermione en sortant sa baguette. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je ne sais pas ce que ma fille vous a fait mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'insulter et lui crier dessus.

L'homme ne regarda même pas Hermione, il n'en avait pas le courage. La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire c'était fuir. Alors qu'il allait tourner les talons et qu'Ursula allait insister lourdement, Drago arriva au petit pas. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent en le reconnaissant. Ni Drago ni Hermione n'avait vraiment changé avec le temps. Mais l'association des deux dans une même rue était vraiment étrange.

- Ursula la prochaine fois que tu me fais courir ainsi, je te coupe les jambes, la menaça son père. Tu as décidé d'assassiner toi-même tes parents où quoi ?

- Tes parents ? demanda Harry en soulevant un sourcil.

Ursula le défia du regard avec un petit sourire, elle avait enfin retenu son attention. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parte dans une colère noire et qu'il avoue tout, mais non, il éclata de rire et tourna les talons.

- Il est étrange ce bonhomme, dit Hermione complètement perdue.

- Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça ! hurla Ursula prise de panique.

- Bien sur que si, qu'est ce qui me retient ici, dit-il en se retournant. Rien ne me retient nulle part, c'est une sorte de liberté. Ah et avant que je m'en aille, je t'ai prouvé aujourd'hui qu'une tonne de cheveux et une barbe d'un siècle peuvent effacer l'intensité de mes yeux et le reste.

Harry commença à partir, mais Ursula le poursuivit une fois de plus et l'attrapa par la manche.

- Ursula ! l'appela son père inquiet qu'elle s'approche de l'homme.

- Mais bon sang vous êtes aveugles ou quoi, s'énerva-t-elle après ses parents. Regardez le, regardez le bien vous ne voyez rien…

- Ursula arrête, lui demanda Harry en s'arrachant à sa poigne, ça ne sert à rien.

- Regardez ses yeux, imaginez le sans tous ses cheveux, sans la barbe…

- Arrête ! la coupa-t-il un peu plus fortement. Regarde-moi.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Dans ses yeux elle ne trouva rien, pas la moindre petite étincelle, pas d'espoir, pas de vie.

- Je suis mort depuis longtemps, laisse moi en paix.

- Vous n'êtes pas mort, répliqua-t-elle durement. Et il serait plus que temps que vous vous en rendiez compte.

Avant qu'Harry n'ai pu esquiver un seul mouvement, Ursula attrapa ses cheveux et les souleva de son front. Même à la distance où Hermione et Drago se trouvait, aucun des deux ne pût louper la cicatrice sur le front d'Harry. Hermione recula de quelque pas, très proche de l'évanouissement.

- Harry…, souffla-t-elle choquée en posant une main sur sa bouche.

- Potter ! s'écria Drago tout aussi impressionné.

- Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, crût bon d'ajouter Ursula en lâchant les cheveux d'Harry.

- C'est impossible…, commença Hermione avec des sanglots dans la voie.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi chérie, il s'est prit un Avada Kedavra il ne peut pas être encore en vie.

- Non si Harry était encore en vie il me l'aurait dit, il serait venu me voir pour me dire qu'il avait survécu, il…c'est impossible.

Harry quand à lui ne regardait toujours pas Hermione il préféra partir en silence. Ursula l'avait remarquait et lui bloqua la route.

- Regardez là, ordonna-t-elle, regardez la dans les yeux et dites moi après que vous n'êtes pas heureux de l'avoir vu.

Il ne pût s'y résoudre, Hermione était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait regarder dans les yeux, parce que c'était et ça resterai toujours la seule qu'il avait vraiment regretté. Quand il avait un coup de blues, c'était la seule qui lui revenait à l'esprit, accompagné de Ron, ce qui le conduisait peu après à boire pour oublier. Hermione c'était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, c'était la sœur qu'il avait abandonné. La seule et l'unique qui l'avait aimé pour lui et simplement pour lui. Celle qui lui remettait les idées en place, celle qui le disputait comme une mère l'aurait fait. Hermione c'était sa famille, du moins l'image qu'il s'en était faite à l'époque. Mais depuis tout avait changé, la vie n'avait plus de sens, il avait essayé de se sortir de cette mélancolie, mais pourquoi faire ? Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver, tous avait fuit, ce jour là encore en était la preuve. Hermione, une Gryffondor dans l'âme avait abandonné son pays. Tous avaient fuit et abdiqué, pourquoi pas lui. Pourquoi lui serait-il obligé de se battre pour une cause en laquelle il ne croyait même plus. Il ne croyait plus en rien de toute façon. Alors non il se refusait à regarder la seule personne pour laquelle il éprouvait des regrets, de la culpabilité, de la honte. Il préférait encore fuir une fois de plus, c'était bien plus simple. Mais Hermione étant ce qu'elle était, ne laissa pas Harry partir comme ça. Elle le rejoignit vite et planta d'autorité son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit plus mal que toutes les blessures qu'il avait accumulées depuis des années. Elle le détestait à cet instant là et elle lui faisait bien comprendre.

- Pourquoi, cracha-t-elle rageusement en retenant ses larmes. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit !

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, répondit le plus platement possible Harry.

- Tu aurais pût me dire que tu étais en vie ! cria-t-elle en le menaçant de sa baguette ce qui ne fit même pas réagir le survivant. Tu imagines ce que j'ai vécu, ce que j'ai pût ressentir, ce que je ressens actuellement. Je me sens trahit comme je ne l'ai jamais était. Mon frère s'est fait passé pour mort alors qu'il déambule comme un vagabond dans des rues males famée de France pendant que son pays souffre le martyr et qu'il pourrait y changer quelque chose…

- Le voilà le problème, l'interrompit-il en serrant les mâchoires. J'aurais crut que toi plus que quiconque d'autre aurait pût comprendre ça. Un homme seul ne peut pas changer le monde, je ne suis pas Superman je ne l'ai jamais été. Voldemort a ses Mangemorts et Dumbledore avait l'ordre du Phénix. Qu'est ce que j'avais moi, rien. Personne ne voulait me croire. Cela fait des années que j'ai oublié cette vie, alors laissez moi tranquille avec vos guerres et vos morts, j'en n'aie déjà bien assez sur la conscience.

Hermione comme Drago n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Cet homme n'était pas Harry Potter, en tous cas pas celui qu'ils avaient connue. Il était froid, il était terne, il était comme un mort qui parle.

- Mais qu'es-tu devenu, s'insurgia Hermione en le désignant d'un coup de tête. Tu crois que c'est à ça que tes parents voulaient que ressemble ta vie…

- Ca personne ne le saura, ils sont morts bien avant qu'ils puissent le dire à qui que ce soit, la coupa froidement Harry. Je t'interdis de me juger, quand tu connaitras ce que c'est d'avoir le poids du monde sur tes épaules à peine âgée de 11 ans, tu pourras venir me faire la morale, d'ici là j'espère bien être crevé et cette fois ci pour de bon…

Tout à coup Harry s'effondra à terre assommé. Juste derrière lui se tenait Ursula avec sa baguette passablement rouge de colère. Ses parents la regardèrent choqués au plus au point. Elle les regarda en prenant son air de « ce n'est pas de ma faute ».

- Il m'a énervé à sortir autant de connerie, se justifia-t-elle. Il est aussi têtu qu'une mule ce bonhomme. Je croyais que le fait de te revoir allait lui remettre le cerveau au bon endroit mais de toute évidence il est plus atteint que je ne le croyais.

- Il faut le comprendre la vie n'a pas était tendre avec lui, s'exclama Drago pour la première fois depuis la découverte de l'identité de l'homme évanouit.

Sa femme et sa fille le dévisagèrent comme ci c'était la première fois qu'elles le voyaient.

- Quoi ! Je dis juste qu'il n'a pas était gâté.

- Aucun de nous ici présent ne l'a été, ne démordu pas Hermione. Il va m'entendre quand il va se réveiller ça tu peux me croire. Il est vivant depuis 20 ans et personne n'était au courant, personne.

Alors qu'elle avait retenu ses larmes depuis le début, Hermione éclata en sanglot. Elle s'agenouilla à côté du corps effondré d'Harry et le pris dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle posa sa tête sur celle de son ami disparu en lui caressant les cheveux. Drago et sa fille regardait la scène pour l'un sans savoir quoi faire et pour l'autre avec émotion.

- Il faut l'aider, exigea Hermione entre deux éclats de larmes. On ne peut pas le laisser continuer comme ça. Regarde le Drago, il se laisse mourir.

- Bah il y met pas beaucoup du sien parce que sinon depuis le temps il serait déjà six pieds sous…

Il s'arrêta quand il vit le regard meurtrier de sa femme. Maintenant qu'Hermione savait qu'Harry était en vie, elle n'allait pas le lâcher d'une semelle, Drago en plaindrait presque le survivant. Sa femme lui fit le même regard que sa fille leur avait fait la veille, impossible d'y résister même en essayant très fort.

- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il sachant très bien ce que se tendre épouse avait en tête, on le ramène à la maison. Passe le moi qu'on sorte de cette rue, sinon on ne pourra jamais transplaner.

Ursula sourit devant cette scène. Elle avait réussit, enfin presque. Le chemin allait être long pour faire comprendre à ce mulet qu'il n'était pas seul au monde. Des gens avaient compté sur lui, certes, mais certains avaient compté pour lui, et ça Ursula était décidé à lui montrer que ça existait toujours. Dumbledore avait souvent désigné Harry comme un être pur qui avait pour arme l'amour. Malheureusement le temps avait fait d'Harry Potter un cœur de pierre. Mais la jeune femme était bien décidé à tourner la roue et s'il fallait qu'elle séquestre ce bonhomme chez elle pour lui faire entendre raison elle n'allait pas hésiter.


	4. Prisonnier

**Salut salut, voilà le nouveau chapitre, vous allez enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à Harry. **

**Bienvenu à ceux qui nous ont rejoind:**

**Perrine: heureuse de te retrouver sur cette fic !**

**Sheltan: Contente de te revoir ici, tu vas voir le Harry d'avant n'a plus grand chose avoir avec le harry de maintenant.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !**

* * *

><p>Quand Harry se réveilla il avait la tête bourdonnante. Il entendait des voies sans pouvoir forcement les comprendre. Puis ce qui c'était passé lui revint en tête, cette sale peste lui avait jeté un sort assez puissant pour le mettre KO. Il essaya de bouger mais ses mains restèrent inlassablement immobiles au dessus de sa tête, il était attaché.<p>

- Franchement c'était nécessaire Ursu ? questionna la voie de Drago. Potter n'est pas du genre à se faire la malle.

- Bien sûr que c'était nécessaire, le contredit Ursula en chuchotant. Tu ne le connais pas papa je peux te l'assurer, si je devais compter le nombre de fois où il a essayé de disparaitre depuis que je l'ai rencontré je n'aurais pas assez de mes dix doigts. Ce type n'est pas totalement suicidaire mais il est légèrement timbré.

C'était donc l'idée de la jeune femme de l'attacher, bien, au moins maintenant Harry savait à quoi s'en tenir, cette gamine était prête à tout.

- Pas de doute tu es bien une Malefoy toi, marmonna Harry en ouvrant les yeux légèrement ébloui par la lumière. Tirer dans le dos n'est pas très loyal.

- En temps de guerre la loyauté ne prévaut pas sur la survit désolé, répliqua Ursula en croisant les bras. D'ailleurs je suis fière d'être une Malefoy.

- Je m'en doute bien puisque je n'ai jamais rencontré un seul Malefoy qui ne le soit pas. Alors vous en êtes arrivé à me…kidnapper et me séquestrer pour…quoi faire au juste ?

- Pour te faire entendre raison, pour te remettre les idées en place pour te rappeler où se trouve ta place, lui lança méchamment Hermione qui se trouvait à côté d'une porte le visage froid.

- Ma place je sais où elle se trouve, lui dit Harry très sérieusement se qui fit relevait le menton d'Hermione. Au fond d'un trou bien profond entre quatre planches de bois, malheureusement je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

Les trois autres le dévisagèrent, vraiment inquiet pour sa santé mentale. Son ancienne meilleure amie en devint rouge de colère ce qui n'avait jamais rien présagé de bon chez elle, d'ailleurs son mari et sa fille préférèrent se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

- Tu n'as pas finie de raconter des âneries pareilles, cria-t-elle en marchant droit vers le lit où Harry était attaché. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'être en vie après t'être pris un Avada Kedavra alors que d'autre ont succombé avec un simple Stupéfix mal placé qui leur a rompu le coup.

Les paroles qu'elle lui lançait lui faisaient plus de mal qu'elle ne s'imaginait. Entendre la façon dont Ron avait perdu la vie ramena des images de la mémoire d'Harry. Ces mêmes images qu'il essayait d'oublier, ou du moins d'enfouir au plus profond de lui-même.

- Et que crois tu que je me sens mieux parce que je suis en vie, que je m'en estime heureux comme tu dis. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de croire en la vie quand je sais que mon parrain est mort pour venir me sauver et que mon meilleur ami a suivit le même chemin parce qu'il a voulut m'aider dans cette tache suicidaire. C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts, parce que je me suis laissé piéger comme un débutant. Dumbledore disait qu'il y avait des choses bien pires que la mort et depuis 20 ans j'expérimente cette vérité. J'aurais préféré mourir 10 fois plutôt que de vivre cette vie de merde. Je ne peux même pas mettre fin à mes jours, parce qu'un maudit sorcier au grand cœur à vue dans quel état j'étais juste après l'attaque et il a estimé que me jeter un sortilège m'empêchant de me tuer moi-même serait une bonne idée. Enfer et damnation c'était une bonne idée pour lui pas pour moi. Je ne sais pas où il a était chercher un sortilège pareil mais il m'a pourrit le peu d'existence qu'il me restait. Alors j'ai cherché un moyen de me faire tuer, en agressant les gens, en voulant retourner voir Voldemort, mais ce sorcier de malheur m'a suivit pendant un certain temps et m'en a empêché. Maintenant je pourrais toujours essayer, mais j'aime trop le whisky pur feu pour l'abandonner. Alors oui je suis une épave et je suis fier de l'être, parce que la seule chose que je mériterais d'être d'autre c'est mort. Ce que je suis déjà à moitié.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la chambre. Hermione ouvrait et fermait la bouche dans l'espoir de trouver une réplique à ça, sa fille soufflait en secouant la tête de gauche à droite désespérée et Drago cherchait un moyen de désamorcer la situation.

- T'as vraiment perdu de ton prestige Potter, essaya-t-il de dire en souriant.

- Je te retourne le compliment Malefoy, dit à son tour Harry. Qui aurais crût qu'un Malefoy se retrouverais avoir une fille avec une née Moldus. De surplus, de ce que je vois de cette chambre, tu ne roule plus sur l'or.

- Dis l'homme aux millions de galions qui se traîne avec des haillons, répliqua Drago légèrement vexé.

- Ne prends pas la mouche voyons, ricana Harry ne répliquant même pas à l'attaque de son ancien ennemie. Nous savons tous les deux que tu as eu une enfance bien plus dorée que la mienne. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre au moins j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer pour la suite. Aujourd'hui je crois que le placard des Dursley ne me semble plus aussi inamical qu'il l'avait été à l'époque…

Seule Hermione compris à quoi il faisait allusion, jamais il ne s'était plaint de sa vie chez ses moldus, pourtant il aurait pût. Hermione, elle, savait parce qu'elle était la seule personne à qui Harry s'était confié à l'époque.

- Drago tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plait, lui demanda sa femme en sortant de la chambre suivit par son mari.

- Ursu tu sors ? lui demanda son père en tenant la porte ouverte.

- Oh non, répondit-elle en lui faisant des gros yeux. Ce type a réussi à se faire passer pour mort pendant 20 ans, je crois qu'il est bien assez intelligent pour trouver un moyen de s'enfuir malgré qu'il soit attaché, je vais donc le surveiller.

Son père lui sourit malicieusement. Oh oui elle était une Malefoy et il était fier qu'elle soit sa fille. Sa malice et son intelligence étaient vraiment dangereux pour quiconque essayerai de lui barrer la route. Potter allait finir par s'arracher les cheveux avec elle. Il partit donc le sourire aux lèvres en imaginant les tortures que sa fille était capable de faire subir à leur « invité ».

- Tu es fière de toi, demanda Harry à la jeune femme qui s'était assise au bout du lit en le dévisageant.

- Assez oui, répondit-elle en souriant. Je voulais que ma mère se rende compte que son meilleur ami était toujours en vie et j'ai réussi, ça ne vous conviens peut être pas mais moi ça me plait bien.

- Tu es bien trop naïve, tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ?

- Ca changera au moins le fait que ma mère ne se sente plus coupable de cette nuit où elle a vu ses deux amis mourir, qu'elle se dise qu'au moins l'un des deux est vivant.

- Elle n'a pas à se sentir coupable, je suis le seul responsable, répliqua Harry en fusillant la jeune femme du regard.

- Dite lui, parce que je ne crois pas qu'elle soit du même avis que vous.

Harry préféra ne pas approfondir le sujet, cette gamine avait tendance à vouloir toujours avoir raison. Il commença alors à détailler la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était assez sobre, des photos d'Ursula avec ses parents trainaient un peu partout.

- Drago et Hermione tout de même ce n'est pas croyable, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

- Ils sont très fusionnels, lui confia Ursula en souriant. Deux caractères bien trempés, mais ils se complètent en quelque sorte. Je pense que les débuts ont été difficiles, mais aujourd'hui ils sont toujours ensemble et ils m'ont eu.

- Oui ça par contre ils auraient pût s'abstenir, ricana Harry. Tu es plus têtu qu'une mule.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité si vous voulez mon avis, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras et en relevant le menton.

- Ta mère avait cette expression quand elle était plus jeune, lui dit mélancoliquement le prisonnier.

- Elle l'a toujours, je l'a tiens d'elle.

Un silence tomba sur la chambre, seulement entrecoupée des respirations de ses deux habitants. Harry détailla un peu mieux la jeune femme, elle avait la beauté qu'Hermione avait à son âge, mais elle avait ce petit truc dans le regard qui changé tout. Ursula en profita pour faire de même. S'il n'avait pas eu cette tonne de poil sur la figure peut être qu'elle aurait put mieux juger. Malheureusement ça gâcher l'ensemble. Seuls les yeux d'Harry ressortaient, un océan d'émeraude qui aurait fait chavirer beaucoup de cœur si Harry s'en était donné la peine. Il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup vieillit même s'il était dur de voir vraiment.

- Qu'avez-vous donc fait pendant toutes ses années, demanda curieusement la jeune femme.

- J'ai appris à survivre avec ma culpabilité, répondit-t-il nonchalamment.

- Quelqu'un aurait peut être pût vous aider…, commença-t-elle mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit le regard menaçant du prisonnier.

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'aide de personne et les seules fois où j'ai accepté que l'on m'aide je n'ose même pas te dire le nombre de morts qu'il y a eu à la fin.

- Nous pourrions vous aider à présent…

- Mais qui t'a mis dans la tête que j'avais besoin d'aide ? Je m'en sors très bien tout seul.

- C'est ce que confirme votre odeur qui est justement entrain d'envahir mon lit, ragea-t-elle aussi bornée que lui. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas pris de bain ?

- Qu'elle importance cela peut-il bien avoir ? rétorqua-t-il. De plus cela est bien pratique, plus je sens mauvais plus on m'évite, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je t'aide ?

- Parce que vous avez l'âme d'un sauveur, répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

- Tu en connais beaucoup de sauveur dans mon genre qui laisse les autres mourir à leur place et qui sente aussi bon que les égouts de Paris ?

- Vous êtes vraiment infernal, s'égosilla-t-elle en abdiquant et en faisait presque sourire Harry.

A ce moment là, le couple revint dans la chambre avec une mine sérieuse. Harry reprit aussitôt son masque de froideur. Ursula, au fond de lui, le faisait beaucoup rire, mais il s'interdisait à lui-même de sourire ou de rire quand il avait privé d'autre personne de le faire.

- Bien nous avons pris une décision, s'engagea Hermione en le fixant de son regard le plus noir. Nous t'invitons à séjourner chez nous le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu reprennes allure humaine. Considère ça comme des vacances chez des amis si tu ne veux pas y voir de la charité.

- Et qui vous dit que j'ai l'intention de rester ? rétorqua Harry froidement.

- Qu'as-tu de mieux à faire ailleurs de toute façon, l'attaqua automatiquement la maitresse de maison. Tu dis toi-même que tu es mort, un mort n'a pas de but dans la vie puisque justement il est mort. Maintenant si tu veux savoir comment je vais vraiment te retenir, je vais jouer avec cette culpabilité qui te ronge tellement. C'est mesquin, c'est très Serpentard, c'est très Malefoy, ce que je suis à présent, tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix. Tu m'as déjà menti une fois Harry, taches de ne pas me décevoir une seconde fois. Car alors je me sentirais encore plus trahit que je ne le suis aujourd'hui. Tu me dois bien ça. Reste, pas pour toujours, mais au moins pour quelques mois.

Le prisonnier la regarda méchamment, il n'avait jamais regardé Hermione ainsi, d'ailleurs même Drago ce demandait s'il avait déjà vu ce regard chez Potter.

- J'ai peut être changé mais tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux, dit Harry en serrant les mâchoires. Où est passé la Hermione qui respectait toujours les règles et qui n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en elle ?

- Elle est restée au ministère de la magie ce fameux soir où elle a crut que tu étais mort, siffla-t-elle en ouvrant rageusement la porte. Ah et puisque tu es dans ma maison à présent, je te prierais d'aller te laver, Ursula te montrera la salle de bain. Que tu ressemble à un ivrogne ne me dérange pas plus que ça, mais l'odeur elle me déplait au plus haut point.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre avant de claquer la porte. Drago eu un sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- Potter, Potter, là tu l'as mise en colère, c'est mauvais pour toi mais ça va être bon pour moi.

Il se frotta les mains et sortit de la chambre en souriant comme un dingue. Harry regarda Ursula qui faisait une grimace prête à vomir.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, dit-elle en se secouant le crane. Quel horreur !

- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu viens de faire, la menaça-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

- Je viens de rendre l'espoir à ma mère…

- Non tu viens de te condamner à me supporter jour et nuit pendant plusieurs semaines et crois moi…je suis invivable.

Ursula avala de travers en constatant en effet qu'il pourrait très bien la rendre folle. Elle s'approcha de lui et fit comme ci de rien était. Elle le détacha et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Maintenant bougez vous, ordonna-t-elle. Un bain ne sera pas un luxe.

Elle lui indiqua où se trouvait la salle de bain et le laissa s'installer. Drago arriva peu de temps après en sortant de sa chambre et en tendant des vêtements à sa fille.

- Si on m'avait dit que je partagerais un jour quelque chose avec Potter, j'aurais rit.

- Il n'était pas comme ça avant n'est pas papa ? demanda Ursula inquiète tout de même.

- J'ai muri depuis le temps chérie, répondit-il sérieusement, je sais à présent reconnaitre mes erreurs d'ado et oui j'étais un petit con prétentieux qui estimait qu'il devait toujours surpasser tout le monde. Je réussissais tout le temps, enfin presque, s'il n'y avait pas eu Potter. Un sérieux adversaire en duel, un don inégalé pour le Quidditch, je lui ais toujours envié son amitié indestructible avec ta mère et Ronald Weasley. Oui, malgré tous mes préjugés que j'avais à l'époque, je peux te dire à présent qu'Harry Potter était quelqu'un de bien, d'honnête et de courageux. Un peu téméraire et buté, quelqu'un qui ne renonçais jamais. Il aurait pourtant fait un parfait Serpentard j'en suis sure. Or, ce que je vois aujourd'hui, ce type qui se trouve dans la salle de bain, et bien il n'a plus grand-chose avoir avec le Harry Potter de l'époque. Par la barbe de Merlin, il a même mis sa fierté de côté, et c'est bien la seule chose que nous avions en commun. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire à part que non, il n'était pas comme ça avant.

Sa fille le remercia pour cette confirmation et pris les vêtements que son père lui tendait. Elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain en se disant que pour sa mère elle ferait revenir le Harry qu'elle avait connue. Quand la jeune femme ouvrit la porte sans frapper, elle tomba sur quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prévu. Harry avait enlevé son vieux manteau puant et miteux, son pull à trou et son tee-shirt arriéré. Il était torse nu ! De dos, mais torse nu. Harry se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et croisa le visage rouge cramoisi de la jeune femme.

- Le spectacle te plait ? demanda-t-il froidement en la fixant.

- Je…je…en fait…mon père m'a donné ça pour vous, bafouilla-t-elle en montrant les habits.

- C'est trop aimable, maugréa-t-il sarcastiquement en les attrapant.

Alors qu'Ursula allait faire demi tour, rouge de honte et d'embarrât, elle regarda tout de même le torse de son invité de plus prêt et ce qu'elle y vit ne lui plut pas du tout. Le torse, comme le dos d'Harry, était barré de dizaine de cicatrices, parfois discrètes parfois beaucoup plus méchantes. Cela n'enlevait rien à la beauté des muscles qu'il arborait, mais ça choqua Ursula. Elle s'approcha de lui et toucha l'une des plus grosses cicatrices qui se trouvait sur ses côtes gauches.

- Mais d'où viennent toutes ses blessures, demanda-t-elle en posant ses doigts sur la cicatrice en question.

Harry se recula aussitôt comme ci il avait été brulé.

- Ne me touche pas, cracha-t-il mauvais en repoussant violement la main de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci préféra battre en retraite devant la fureur qui avait envahit son nouveau colocataire.

- Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète…

- Et bien tu l'as été, tu n'as pas à savoir d'où elles viennent. Elles n'appartiennent qu'à moi ! Dehors maintenant, puisqu'à cause de toi je n'ai déjà plus de liberté laisses moi au moins de l'intimité. Dégage et fais-moi plaisir de t'occuper un peu de tes affaires pour changer.

Ursula ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais ces paroles lui firent mal. Elle voulait juste l'aider, mais elle doutait de plus en plus d'y arriver. Mais cet homme ne voulait de toute évidence pas de son aide. Ursula s'arma de la fierté qu'il lui restait et sorti aussitôt de la pièce, à peine fut-elle partie qu'elle s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre pour décompresser un bon coup. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'optimisme d'Ursula tomba au plus bas étage. Harry ne voulait pas d'aide et bien il ne l'aurait pas, un point c'est tout !


	5. Ma famille

**Désolé pour le retard les gens, mais je suis débordé (surtout que c'est difficile d'écrire quand l'ordi ne marche plus) . J'aimerais avoir le temps d'écrire plus souvent, mais c'est difficile. Alors voici la suite, avec une petite amélioration pour Harry, beaucoup de confidence, et un conflit en perspective.**

**Alors bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

><p>- Mais concentre toi un peu Ursu ! s'énerva Drago en lui remontrant le sortilège qu'il essayait de lui apprendre. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué.<p>

Ca c'est ce qu'il disait maintenant, parce que lui il avait eu beaucoup de mal à le mettre en pratique, mais il ne l'avouera jamais. Harry quand à lui était nonchalamment installé à l'entrée de la porte et regardait la scène avec grand intérêt. Voilà un mois qu'il vivait de force chez les Malefoy. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, était très souvent taciturne et d'une manière ou d'une autre, malgré tous les efforts d'Hermione, il finissait toujours par trouver une bouteille d'alcool quelque part. Il n'était pas totalement alcoolique, parce qu'il arrivait très bien à s'en passer quand il le désirait, seulement, certain soirs il préférait se plonger dans ce monde de brume où tout lui échappait.

Il n'avait noué de lien avec personne dans la maison, Hermione avait beau essayer, Harry continuait à l'ignorer, Ursula était toujours vexée et ne voulait donc pas lui adresser la parole, le seul qui sortait un peu du lot c'était Drago. Les deux hommes arrivaient à cohabiter ensemble en se lançant des petites piques qui pourraient paraitre choquantes à l'extérieure, mais qui démontrait un léger lien amical naissant de l'intérieur. L'invité avait refusé catégoriquement de se raser et de se couper les cheveux « je me suis lavé, ce n'est déjà pas si mal » avait grogné Harry. Etrangement il passait ses journées à lire et écrire dans un petit carnet qu'il ne partageait avec personne, il adorait s'instruire dans les innombrables bouquins d'Hermione, mais sa séance favorite de la journée, c'était les cours particuliers d'Ursula, dispensaient par ses parents.

Actuellement elle essayait de reproduire un sortilège que son père s'échinait à lui apprendre depuis plus d'une semaine, mais rien à faire. Pourtant, sans se vanter, Ursula avait hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère et de la vivacité de son père, elle avait plus que le potentiel pour réussir. Malheureusement la méthode d'enseignement n'était pas forcement la bonne.

- Je te dis que je n'y arrive pas, s'enflamma sa fille en tapant du pied et en baissant les bras.

- C'est pourtant simple tu prends la posture, tu tourne le poignet et tu lance le sortilège, répéta Drago pour la énième fois. Tu m'agace parce que tu n'essaye même pas.

Voyant que Ursula devenait de plus en plus rouge, Harry hésita entre deux options, la première la laisser crier de tout son soul et rigoler un bon coup, ou préserver ses oreilles et lui faire comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Même si la première solution était très alléchante, il préféra mettre fin au massacre avant qu'il y ait du sang.

- Tu n'as aucune patience Drago, l'interrompit-il en entrant. De plus le mouvement du poignet est dépassé, de nos jours pour lancer ce sortilège tu peux aller directement au but en lançant ta main vers l'avant. Pour que le sortilège sorte comme tu le souhaite il faut juste le prononcer en même temps que le mouvement, or tu ne le fais pas.

- La ferme Potter ! claqua la voie de Drago n'appréciant pas qu'Harry intervienne.

- On vous a pas demandé l'heure à vous, intervint à son tour Ursula en reprenant ses exercices.

- Comme tu voudras gamine, mais sache une chose je peux t'apprendre ce sortilège en 20 minutes si tu le souhaite.

- Que de la gueule, lança-t-elle rouge de colère.

- URSULA ! hurla Hermione de l'autre côté de la maison. TON LANGAGE !

La jeune femme regarda son père en secouant la tête, comment sa mère s'y prenait-elle pour toujours entendre ses grossièretés ? Elle reporta son attention sur leur invité qui avait un sourcil de soulevé.

- On parie, demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Pari tenu, accepta-t-elle ne croyant pas vraiment qu'il puisse lui apprendre quelque chose.

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle il releva ses manches, sortit un élastique d'une des poches du jeans prêtait par Drago et attacha la masse de cheveux qui se trouvait sur sa tête. Hermione se plaignait de ses maudits cheveux qui lui cachait le visage, mais une fois lavait, ils étaient pourtant doux et soyeux même s'ils avaient tendance à friser. Etrangement, Harry passait ses journées à afficher un visage égal, froid, sans émotions, alors que là il prit un air sérieux qui ne lui été pas habituel.

- Regarde, ordonna-t-il en lançant le sortilège à la perfection sans ouvrir la bouche.

Il n'avait même pas fait de mouvement de poignet comme expliqué dans tous les livres, non il avait juste lançait d'un coup sec le sort. Le sortilège en question frappa Drago sans qu'il puisse réagir et celui-ci se retrouva aveugle.

- Potter enlève moi ça, exigea sa victime.

- Tu vois ce n'est pas si compliqué, dit Harry en ignorant complètement Drago.

Ursula, qui préféra faire preuve d'intelligence avant de laisser son caractère prendre le dessus, s'intéressa de plus prêt à la technique de son nouveau professeur.

- Comment avez-vous fait, demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'Harry avec hésitation.

- Viens là.

Il se mit derrière elle et lui attrapa fermement le poignet. Il lui montra le geste en lui expliquant à la seconde précise où elle devait prononcer la formule.

- Si tu ne le dis pas ou dans le cas des informulés, si tu ne le pense pas au moment précis où tu projette le sort, alors ça ne fonctionnera pas. La seule difficulté ici c'est le timing, alors que dans la version de ton père c'est le mouvement du poignet associé à l'annonce du sort. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

Ursula n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait enfin mit le doigt sur la seule chose qui faisait réapparaitre l'étincelle dans les yeux de son nouveau professeur, il aimait enseigner. Hermione avait beaucoup parlé de l'AD, disant qu'Harry avait été le meilleur professeur de défense qu'elle n'ait jamais eu après Lupin. D'ailleurs Ursula remarqua que sa mère les regardait dans l'ombre du couloir. Bien, la jeune femme mit sa rancœur et sa fierté de côté pour un temps puis essaya de reproduire le sortilège qu'il venait de lui montrer. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses et plusieurs explications techniques le sortilège sortit à la perfection, comme par miracle.

- Génial ! cria-t-elle de joie en sautant au cou d'Harry en oubliant qu'elle était censée être en colère contre lui.

- Doucement gamine, ronchonna Harry en la repoussant comme ci il avait reçu un coup de poing.

De toute évidence il n'était pas vraiment tactile.

- Et bien tu n'es pas prêt de te marier si tu repousse toutes les femmes comme ça, ricana Drago qui venait d'être libéré du sortilège par Hermione.

Cette phrase était aux yeux de Drago une manière de plus de taquiner son ancien ennemi, malheureusement la réflexion fit repartir Harry dans les profondeurs de sa déprime. Il reprit un visage froid et inexpressif et sortit en hâte de la pièce. Le blond regarda sa femme et sa fille avec un visage coupable.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Je l'ais blâmé pour ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il était en vie, dit Hermione inquiète, mais je n'ais pas pensé à lui demander comment il vivait sa solitude, ce qu'il avait fait pendant toutes ses années. Peut être qu'il n'est plus habitué à côtoyer des gens et surtout des femmes.

Alors que Mr et Mme Malefoy cherchait une explication, Ursula elle décida d'aller se renseigner directement à la source, sa curiosité allait très certainement encore lui attirer les foudres de son colocataire mais elle tenta quand même le coup. Elle frappa à la chambre qu'ils lui avaient attribuée et elle ne reçu pas de réponse. Elle décida donc de rentrer après tout, avec ses tendances suicidaires, elle préférait vérifier qu'il était en bonne santé. Curieuse ! lui dit sa conscience. Ursula trouva Harry assit sur son lit, les coudes appuyaient sur ses genoux et la tête enfouit entre ses mains.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit de rentrer Ursula, maugréa-t-il en relevant la tête.

- Comment avez-vous sût que c'était moi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Tu es la seule assez givrée pour venir m'embêter alors que je veux de toute évidence être seul.

- Du moment que je le suis moins que vous ça me convient d'être givrée, ricana-t-elle en s'asseyant d'autorité à ses côtés. Rien n'est possible sans un grain de folie.

Il sourit à sa remarque, comme quoi il y avait tout de même de l'amélioration. Alors qu'Ursula cherchait un moyen de mettre fin à ce silence embarrassant elle remarqua que son voisin tournait un objet entre ses doigts, une bague plus précisément et là, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle, demanda-t-elle cherchant à en savoir plus sur lui.

- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il gamine, fit-il méchamment.

- Je ne suis pas là pour écrire un article ou pour vous faire la morale, je suis là en tant qu'… amie si l'on peut dire, alors je cherche juste à faire connaissance et à en savoir un peu plus sur le Harry Potter d'aujourd'hui au lieu de toujours entendre parler de celui d'il y a 20 ans.

Il la regarda profondément, cherchant à savoir si elle était sincère ou si elle cherchait juste à assouvir sa curiosité. Mais contre toute attente elle était belle et bien sincère, même si sa curiosité était importante, son envie de mieux connaitre Harry la dépassait largement.

- Elena, répondit-il en regardant la bague qu'il avait dans les mains. Elle s'appelait Elena Prince.

- S'appelait ? l'interrogea-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui elle est morte il y a 12 ans, se confia-t-il. On était marié depuis 4 ans, mes quatre années de rédemption, quatre années à vivre sur les côtes les plus reculées d'Angleterre, puis vint ce jour maudit où mon passé à refait surface bien entendu. Quatre Mangemorts nous ont attaqué, sans savoir qui j'étais, puisque quand nous nous promenions je prenais toujours du Polynectar, c'est ça le plus ironique dans toute cette histoire. Elena a fait un scandale parce qu'ils exigeaient mon identité. Je ne pouvais décemment pas leur dire que j'étais Harry Potter. Alors ils ont crut que j'étais un né moldus et ils ont voulu m'embarquer pour me torturer ensuite probablement. Seulement Elena a toujours eu un caractère de cochon, elle ne s'est pas laissait faire. Nous avons engagé un combat. J'avais gardé de bon reflexe, mais pas encore assez bon pour des combattants aussi doués. Elena en a tué un, j'en ai stupéfixé un autre. Connais-tu Bellatrix Lestrange, la tante de ton père ?

Ursula, qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux se contenta de hocher positivement de la tête.

- C'est la personne la plus horrible et ignoble que je connaisse après Voldemort. Elle faisait parti des quatre Mangemorts, moi j'étais immobilisé à terre, elle a torturé Elena sous mes yeux, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci finisse par crier grâce. Elle a juste rie, puis elle a ordonné à son sous fifre de tuer Elena et d'en finir avec moi après, elle a dit « montre à ce sang de bourbe la douleur que l'on peut ressentir avant de mourir ». J'ai vu ma femme se faire tuer sous mes yeux, parce que j'étais trop faible, parce que je n'ais pas sut la défendre, parce que je suis un bon à rien. Alors à ce moment là je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais une rage folle m'a emporté et je me suis libéré seul du sortilège qui me tenait immobile, et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai tué quelqu'un. Bellatrix était déjà parti depuis longtemps, mais son sous fifre lui était toujours là. Il a gouté de ma colère, il a souffert de ma vengeance et depuis ce jour je ne vis plus vraiment. Un fois encore je m'étais permis le bénéfice du doute, j'ai aimé quelqu'un et je l'aimerais éternellement, et cette personne s'est faite tuée par ma faute.

- Alors vous ne voulez plus approcher personne, déduisit-elle. C'est plus simple pour vous d'ignorer ma mère, que de vivre dans l'angoisse de la voir disparaitre si elle est trop proche de vous.

- C'est…exactement ça en effet, admit-il en la regardant sérieusement. Tu es bien plus mure que tu en a l'air n'est ce pas ?

- Depuis que je suis né la guerre nous poursuit, même en France. Les Mangemorts viennent incognito ici pour chercher les gens comme nous. Et il faut dire que le patriarche Malefoy à la rancune tenace. Il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que son fils se soit marié avec une née moldus et de surplus lui ai fait un enfant unique qui ce révèle, pour combler le tout, être une fille. Alors oui, Lucius Malefoy veut autant la mort de mon père que la mienne, il veut laver l'honneur de sa famille. Voilà pourquoi nous déménageons souvent. Nous nous sommes fait repérer plus d'une fois, ma mère ne peut pas rester éloigné des livres et de surplus nous ne vivons que des ventes de potions par correspondance que mes parents ont crée. Alors des combats j'en ai vu plus qu'il n'en faut pour savoir que je ne serais jamais en sécurité où que ce soit temps que nous serons des traitres. Je ne pourrais certainement jamais construire de famille, avoir des enfants, vous en vouliez vous des enfants avec Elena malgré votre situation ?

Ursula avait demandé ça innocemment, cherchant à mieux le connaitre, à le faire sortir un peu de sa coquille, malheureusement le visage d'Harry se fit sombre et des larmes pointèrent aux coins de ses yeux, ce qui arracha le cœur d'Ursula.

- Elena était enceinte de 6 mois lorsqu'elle est morte, se confia-t-il. Elle avait eu tellement de mal à tomber enceinte elle qui rêvait d'un enfant, elle a préféré l'emporter avec elle. On m'a tout pris, absolument tout. Mes parents, mon enfance, ma femme, mon enfant en gros la totalité de ma vie. La seule question qu'il me reste à résoudre, c'est pourquoi suis-je encore vivant ?

- Peut être parce que vous avez encore des choses à accomplir, dit-elle sérieusement. Peut être qu'au fond de vous-même, vous vous dites que vous ne pouvez pas partir sereinement tant que vous les aurait pas vengeait.

Un silence de plomb tomba et Ursula ne se senti pas le courage de la briser. Elle croyait qu'Harry était un être sans cœur qui se culpabilisait de chose dont il n'était pas coupable, mais elle découvrait en plus de cela qu'il avait souffert bien plus que ce qu'on lui avait déjà fait souffrir. Elle comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi il se sentait mort à l'intérieur. Si elle perdait tout ce qu'elle avait, aurait-elle envie de vivre ?

- Je crois que tu as passé un stade aujourd'hui, s'exclama Harry en faisant froncer les sourcils de sa voisine qui n'y comprenait rien. Tu as officiellement le droit de me tutoyer. Par contre comme tu me dois un gage…

Ursula allait protester mais Harry la coupa en levant le doigt.

- Un pari est un pari gamine, donc mon gage c'est que tu dois te taire sur tout ce que tu as entendu aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas qu'Hermione sache et j'ai bien conscience que si Drago est au courant ta mère le sera sous peu, alors tu me fais plaisir pour une fois et tu la fermes s'il te plait.

- D'accord pour cette fois ci, souffla-t-elle par dépit, mais vous…enfin tu ne pourras pas éternellement te cacher. Maman est très perceptive quand elle ne laisse pas son sale caractère prendre le dessus.

Harry ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et cela faisait vraiment longtemps que ça lui était arrivé. D'ailleurs ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'arriva plus à s'arrêter.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle, s'étonna-t-elle en souriant néanmoins.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ria-t-il en se tordant en deux. Tu as le pire caractère que je n'ai jamais vu gamine. Ta mère a un certain level je l'admet, mais tu es bien plus coriace qu'elle. Un mélange de Malefoy et d'Hermione ça ne pouvait faire que du gros calibre.

Et alors qu'il riait à gorge déployé, Hermione entra et le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

- Et bien je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici, dit-elle légèrement.

Malheureusement cela coupa net l'hilarité d'Harry, ce qui jeta un froid dans la pièce.

- Ursula je suis juste venu te dire que Matthieu est en bas et il demande si tu veux venir avec lui au cinéma.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina de bonheur.

- Pour de vrai Matt veut aller au ciné avec moi ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant aussitôt folle de joie.

- Apparemment oui, sourit sa mère en sortant de la chambre.

Ursula, dans sa bonne humeur fit une rapide accolade à Harry qui essaya tant bien que mal de s'en débarrasser.

- Eh ! Doucement gamine, râla-t-il en se dégageant rapidement.

- Argh ! Ne fais pas le rabat joie Harry. Je sais que la vie doit te sembler inutile à présent, mais tu as une famille maintenant, nous sommes ta famille, même si tu ne veux pas de nous. Nous on sera toujours là pour toi, et même si tu ne l'avoueras pas, je sais qu'à présent tu seras toujours là pour nous, même caché dans l'ombre du coin de la rue. Allez bye ! Je dois y aller. Tu te rends compte, Matthieu m'invite au ciné, le Matthieu super sexy de la maison d'à côté, c'est dingue non !

Il la regarda se recoiffer dans le miroir et il hésita. Les paroles qu'elle venait de lui dire tournaient dans sa tête sans s'arrêter. « et même si tu ne l'avoueras pas, je sais qu'à présent tu seras toujours là pour nous ». Alors qu'elle allait partir il l'interpela.

- Eh gamine !

- Oui, dit-elle en se retournant.

- Fais gaffe à toi, la prévint-il. Ce type est un moldus et il n'a certainement pas les mêmes attentes que toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. A ce moment là Hermione revint et poussa sa fille vers l'extérieur en lui disant que le fameux Matthieu l'attendait dans le salon. Le jeune femme ne chercha pas à comprendre plus longtemps et descendit les marches en quatrième vitesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire au juste ? s'énerva Hermione en s'appuyant contre la porte.

- J'essayais…enfin bon ! Peu importe, dit-il en s'allongeant sur son lit.

- Le problème c'est que c'est un moldus c'est ça, faut-il que je te rappelle qu'à l'origine je suis une moldus aussi…

- Ca n'a rien avoir Hermione, l'interrompit-il. Je n'ai rien contre les moldus, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec ce moldus.

- Pourquoi parce qu'il s'intéresse à ma fille. Tu n'es pas son père Harry. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut elle a 17 ans. Il y a déjà bien assez de Drago comme ça pas besoin d'en rajouter. Et puis depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour elle, tu t'en es fait une amie peut être !

Harry la fusilla du regard et en devint méchant.

- Jalouse de ta propre fille si ce n'est pas malheureux, cracha-t-il froidement. Tu n'arrive pas à comprendre et tu ne comprendras certainement jamais. Oui Ursula arrive à me sortir de ma coquille par je ne sais quel moyen, la seule qui ai réussi cette exploit depuis longtemps. Parce qu'elle a cette chose en elle, cette flamme que toi tu ne cultive plus et qui chez moi s'est consumé jusqu'à extinction totale, l'espoir. Alors maintenant je lui tendais juste une main secourable, ne vient pas te plaindre que ta fille soit malheureuse quand il l'aura foutu dans son pieu et qu'il n'aura plus besoin d'elle. Il fera comme il doit faire très souvent avec les filles qui passent chez lui, comme un mouchoir, j'utilise et je jette.

Hermione le regardait bouche bée, commençant à devenir rouge de colère.

- Comment peux tu juger les gens ainsi, tu ne le connais même pas, cria-t-elle en le foudroyant des yeux.

- Je…, commença-t-il avant de baisser les bras et en se levant en hâte. Et puis merde, fais ce que tu veux après tout c'est ta fille ce n'est pas comme ci j'étais de la famille, démerdez vous ensemble moi je sors.

Sur ce il bouscula Hermione au passage et se précipita vers la sortie. Drago qui était à l'autre bout du couloir regardait sa femme, inquiet.

- Je te fais confiance sur ce coup ci chérie, dit-il gentiment à sa femme. Mais si Harry a raison et que ce gamin profite d'elle, moldus ou pas moldus, je lui casse la gueule.

Et il parti à son tour. Hermione se retrouva donc seule dans la chambre d'ami qu'elle avait attribué à son nouveau colocataire. Elle désespérait de retrouver un jour son ami d'avant, elle l'avait aujourd'hui, mais cet ami là ne lui avait prêté aucune attention, non il n'en avait eu que pour Ursula. Alors oui, peut être était-elle jalouse. Mais malgré les paroles d'Harry, elle continua d'espérer qu'un jour son Harry à elle lui reviendrait.


	6. Le diner

**Salut tout le monde. Voici la suite qui est arrivée aussi vite que possible. **

**Dans ce chapitre nous allons voir un diner, oui ! Enfin vous comprendrez mieux par vous même. **

**Je vous remercie encore de suivre cette fic, ça me fait énormement plaisir. Alors je vous attends pour la suite, même si ce chapitre n'est qu'une transition, la suite promet d'être volcanique. **

**A bientôt gros bisous à tous !**

* * *

><p>- Oui bien sur, répondit Ursula accrochée à son téléphone portable. Oh ne t'inquiète pas Matt ça n'a rien d'officiel ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre, non juste un diner entre toi, moi, mes parents et… enfin rien d'officiel c'est juste entre ami.<p>

Harry, qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors, ricana sous cape. Juste entre ami, mon œil ! Quand elle le vit enfin elle le foudroya du regard.

- Très bien à tout de suite alors, dit-elle en raccrochant. On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas écouter aux portes.

- Non je n'ai eu aucune éducation mes parents sont morts avant d'avoir pût me la donner, répondit-il du tac-o-tac en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine. Et rassure toi je n'ai pas l'intention de rester à votre réunion de famille ce soir, avec ce charmant « Matt », j'ai bien l'intention de sortir et de broyer du noir en toute tranquillité pour une fois.

- Essaye de ne pas revenir torché comme la dernière fois, se vexa-t-elle aussitôt en se renfrognant.

- Ursu ton langage ! s'énerva Hermione en entrant à son tour. Et Harry tu restes ici avec nous ce soir.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu n'es pas ma mère et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, claqua-t-il aussitôt en la regardant froidement.

Depuis ce fameux soir où Ursula était sorti avec Matthieu, Harry était devenu encore plus taciturne et voir agressif avez Hermione. D'ailleurs ce même soir il était rentré ivre mort en chantant « Mon chaudron plein de passion » UN MASSACRE ! Hermione ne savait plus comment réagir et il y avait des moments où elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir perdu son ami pour toujours.

- Je voudrais juste que pour une fois tu restes avec nous, que tu passes un bon moment, que la famille soit réunis pour ce souper…

- Je n'ai pas de famille, répliqua-t-il aussitôt en blessant à la fois Hermione mais aussi sa fille. Et se n'est certainement pas en essayant de me prendre par les sentiments que tu vas réussir à me retenir à ce diner auquel je n'ai pas envie d'être.

- Alors tu vas faire quoi, comme toujours tu vas sortir, boire et boire jusqu'à plus soif ? l'interrogea la maitresse de maison en changeant brusquement de ton.

- Non bien sur que non, répondit-il sérieusement sous les regards surpris des femmes de la maison. Je suis certain que même après ne plus avoir soif je vais réussir à boire encore.

Hermione était tellement agacée, qu'elle sorti comme une furie de la cuisine. Sa fille lança un regard blasé à Harry.

- Tu sais exactement comment l'énerver n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en souriant malgré elle. Tu es impossible quand tu t'y mets. Fais tout de même attention à ne pas aller trop loin, parfois tu es blessant.

- Si c'est ainsi le moyen de la tenir loin de moi, alors je resterais blessant. Je partirai un jour d'ici, et ce jour là vous m'oublierez, parce que ça vaux mieux pour tout le monde.

- Pas pour elle !

- Surtout pour elle, être née moldus n'aide déjà pas, avoir était l'amie proche d'Harry Potter la cataloguait direct, mais être actuellement l'ami d'Harry Potter revint à signer son arrêt de mort. Je ne la mettrai pas en danger. Rectification, je ne la mettrai plus en danger.

- Mais tu te fais passer pour mort, que veux tu qu'il lui arrive ?

Harry resta silencieux devant la véracité des mots d'Ursula.

- Crois moi, personne n'est en sécurité avec moi, ça je te l'assure…

La jeune femme n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Comme à son habitude, Ursula courut jusqu'à la porte. Depuis qu'il était ici, Harry avait bien compris que la fille Malefoy était tombée amoureuse de ce Don Juan de pacotille. Rien que pour le bonheur de voir Drago ouvrir la porte au jeune homme, le survivant la suivit en s'appuyant sur la chambranle de la porte du couloir. L'homme de la maison accueillit le jeune voisin aussi chaleureusement qu'un père jaloux sur le point de perdre sa fille pouvait le faire. Harry devait bien admettre que le Matthieu en question était beau, il avait une musculature à faire pâlir n'importe quel moldus. Ce sale petit con se servait de son sourire Colgate pour dire bonsoir à Hermione et Ursula, constata Harry en ayant envie de vomir. Drago était assez froid, mais restait néanmoins poli. Quand l'invité croisa le regard mauvais d'Harry il perdit son sourire. _Sale moldus pervers…,_ pensa Harry en frôlant les pensées lubrique du jeune homme. _Intéressant, je le fais flipper. _

- Bien le repas sera bientôt prêt je vais vous laisser vous installer dans la salle, leur dit Hermione en se retournant en chuchotant à Harry, si tu veux partir vas-y maintenant j'en ai plus qu'assez d'essayer de te retenir…

- Non tout compte fait je vais rester, la coupa-t-il en fixant l'intrus jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte de la salle.

- Vrai ? demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir.

- Oui pour de vrai, dit-il en souriant méchamment et en entrant à son tour dans la salle.

Matthieu s'était assis juste à côté d'Ursula et Harry en profita pour se mettre juste en face de lui. Le survivant ne décrocha pas un mot de la soirée, non il préférait observer. Il n'avait pas réussit à avouer à Hermione qu'il pratiquait la Legimentie de temps à autre. Même s'il ne la métrisait pas encore aussi bien que son professeur, il n'avait aucun doute sur les intentions de ce « Matt ».

- Et quel âge avez-vous ? demanda Drago en mode interrogatoire obligatoire.

- J'ai 19 ans monsieur, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Harry laissa échapper un petit gloussement en essayant de le cacher dans son verre de vin. Au moins sur ce point là il disait la vérité. Il remarqua que son voisin d'en face lui jetait fréquemment des regards inquiets. Drago qui était en bout de table releva un peu la tête pour le dévisager. Matthieu le dépassait de deux bonnes têtes.

- Vous êtes donc majeur, bien, très bien, s'exclama pour la première fois Harry.

- En effet monsieur. Vous êtes un ami de la famille ?

Un silence de plomb tomba juste avant qu'Ursula ne le comble de son intelligence sous le sourire ironique d'Harry.

- Oui et non, Harry est comme mon oncle.

_Ouais bah l'oncle m'a l'air dangereux, _pensa Matthieu en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

Harry souri encore plus à cette remarque entendue se qui fit encore plus peur à l'invité.

- Et que font vos parents dans la vie, demanda Hermione en essayant de réchauffer l'ambiance.

- Ma mère est infirmière et mon père est chirurgien à l'hôpital le plus proche c'est là qu'ils se sont rencontré. De toute façon il n'y a que de belle carrière dans ma famille, mon oncle est adjoint au maire. Alors ils s'attendent à ce que je fasse aussi bien qu'eux, c'est pour cela que je m'applique en cours.

- Un vrai fils modèle, ironisa Harry en le fusillant du regard. Je suppose que vous pratiquez un sport.

- Et vous supposez bien, répondit-il en gigotant. Je fais un peu de musculation.

- Que de la gonflette en gros, c'est comme les cours ça, la théorie ne sert à rien sans la pratique, dit froidement Harry. A quoi cela vous sert-il d'avoir autant de muscle si vous ne vous en servez pas ? Il serait peut être temps de vous servir de la seule partie de votre corps que vous n'avez pas encore musclez, votre cerveau.

Drago semblait savourer ce moment. Lui non plus n'aimait pas du tout ce voisin monté comme une armoire à glace. Drago n'était pas peureux mais très Serpentard et il ne doutait pas que s'il devait se battre comme un moldus face à ce jeune homme, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. L'idée d'utiliser sa magie le démangeait mais il voulait conserver leur anonymat le plus longtemps possible. Harry lui ne semblait pas dérangeait plus que ça. Pourtant il était plus petit que Drago, mais celui-ci aurait été bien incapable de dire si Harry était bien foutu ou pas, les vêtements qu'il portait ne lui donnaient aucun indice. Hermione quand à elle semblait heureuse pour sa fille et Ursula…était dans un état second, dans le monde des bisounours. Tout est beau, tout le monde m'aime.

- Bien puisque tout le monde a finit de manger nous allons débarrasser et passer au dessert, s'exclama Hermione en se levant de sa chaise. Ursu tu m'aide s'il te plait.

Matthieu se retrouva donc seul avec Drago et Harry, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de profiter de ma fille et de l'abandonner comme un chien perdu ensuite, lâcha crument Drago en mode papa protecteur.

- Bien sur que non monsieur, je tiens à votre fille, répondit le jeune homme avec un air outré.

- Oui parce que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose j'en serais vraiment très désappointé, le menaça-t-il.

- Vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire je ne lui ferai aucun mal, répondit Matthieu le plus sincèrement possible.

_Oh non je ne vais lui faire que du bien !_ pensa-t-il en souriant. Un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre dans la cuisine et Drago soupira de désespoir. Ca s'était encore sa fille. Il se leva pour aller les rejoindre et les aider en trainant des pieds. Le face à face entre Harry et Matthieu était des plus tendus, enfin surtout pour le plus jeune des deux. Alors qu'Harry affichait un visage froid et inexpressif depuis le début de la soirée, il le changea radicalement pour montrer un regard meurtrier et un sourire de psychopathe.

- Rien ne sert de te menacer je suppose, puisque tu as déjà en tête de la mettre dans ton lit et de ne pas lâcher l'affaire tant que tu n'auras pas réussi, dit le survivant froidement en faisant s'inquiéter son voisin. Tu t'imagine peut être que parce que je ne suis pas très grand ni très corpulent tu pourras m'aplatir comme une crêpe si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose. Et puis après tout tonton est adjoint au maire il peut couvrir tes arrières. La seule chose que tu as oublié c'est que j'ai un cerveau très actif. Il serait dommage que tes prises électriques soit défaillantes où que tes lacets soit mal fait, une fuite de gaz est si vite arrivait.

- J'ai comme l'impression que c'est une menace, s'emballa Matthieu en devenant aussi rouge de colère que Vernon avait pu l'être quelque fois.

- Non, c'est une promesse. Va donc porter plainte si c'est le cas, mais dit moi tu porteras plainte contre X, non parce qu'à part le prénom Harry tu ne connais rien de moi. D'ailleurs même mon nom est inconnu des fichiers de police, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'oncle Harry est mort depuis longtemps. Alors l'oncle Harry peut faire ce qu'il veut. Notamment faire entrer un peu de respect dans le crâne d'un jeune con comme toi. Je t'aurais prévenu, si elle revient en pleurant, le lendemain c'est toi qui pleure.

Harry n'ajouta rien d'autre, c'était inutile, le message était bien passé, même si l'intention profonde de Matthieu restait intacte. Les Malefoy revinrent à table en apportant le dessert et le repas se finit sur la conversation entre Hermione, Matthieu et Ursula. Alors que les deux tourtereaux étaient entrain de roucouler derrière la porte d'entrée, Hermione fixa son mari et son ancien meilleur ami.

- Je ne l'aime pas, avoua-t-elle en serrant les dents. C'est un manipulateur qui croit qu'il peut tout avoir avec sa belle gueule. Il faut faire comprendre à Ursula que ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour elle.

- Oui tu as raison, la soutint Drago. Mais connaissant Ursu elle ne va rien vouloir entendre. J'aimerais tant qu'il se prenne un sort malencontreusement et qu'il se retrouve hideux pour le reste de ses jours.

- Tu crois qu'il s'en sortirait vivant s'il se faisait renverser par une voiture, dit Harry très sérieusement en regardant Drago.

- Avec un camion on a peut être plus de chance, lui répondit l'autre cruellement.

- Ca c'est méchant, s'écria Hermione choquée. Non mais franchement vous imaginez le boulot après pour nettoyer, pauvre camion il ne mérite pas ça.

Les deux hommes de la maison la regardèrent comme ci ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.

- Que ma fille me revienne en larmes pour voir, je le castre pour le restant de ses jours, lâcha-t-elle en se levant et en débarrassant une nouvelle fois la table.

Matthieu quand à lui avait bien compris le message. Le papa était protecteur mais il ne risquait pas grand-chose. La maman était intelligente et il allait en entendre parler quand la fille sera passée à la casserole. L'oncle le mettrait à mort une fois la fiesta finie. Peut importait à ses yeux, tant qu'il prenait du bon temps, il était prêt à subir un peu de baston par la suite et comme l'avait si bien dit l'oncle « tonton couvre tes arrières ».


	7. Le respect

**Et voici la suite les amis ! **

**Un peu de divertissement pour changer. Enfin, une dose à la fin dirons nous. Il va prendre cher le Matthieu !**

**Personne ne l'aime, ça tombe bien, Harry non plus. **

**Mini yuya: ****Bienvenue parmi nous, tu verras cette fic est pleine de surprise arrosé d'un grain de folie. Je suis heureuse que tu nous rejoigne et je te confirme il est con ce jeune. Donc voici la suite, régale toi et à bientôt.**

**J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, comme toujours alors laissez moi un petit mot !**

* * *

><p>- Echec et mat, dit calmement Harry alors que sa reine mettait à mort le roi de Drago.<p>

- T'es vraiment lourd Potter, ronchonna l'homme de la maison. Même aux échecs je ne peux pas te battre. Il ne me reste plus que les potions.

- Si j'étais toi je mettrais un peu de menthe dans la dernière que tu viens de mettre en route, ainsi elle sera peut être moins imbuvable quand elle sera finie et en plus la menthe n'altère pas l'effet de la potion…, commença Harry en rangeant les pions quand il tomba sur le regard meurtrier de Drago.

- T'es lourd tu le sais ça, ça fait des mois qu'on cherche le moyen d'y remédier avec Hermione et toi tu nous sors ça comme ci c'était évident.

- Disons que je sais que les sorciers n'utilisent pas souvent ce genre de plantes et que j'ai eu malgré mes années de solitude, un excellent professeur.

- Et bien si Severus Rogue apprenait qu'Harry Potter est devenu un pro des potions il en perdrait tous ses cheveux.

Harry se permis un sourire à cette remarque.

- Il s'arrachait déjà les cheveux à l'époque, à force il aurait pût devenir chauve, ricana Harry alors qu'Hermione entra en trombe dans la pièce.

- Drago qu'est ce que tu as dit à Ursula ? demanda-t-elle en colère.

Le blond se fit soudain tout petit dans son canapé. Deux mois que sa fille…fréquentait cet imbécile sans cervelle. Ursula venait à peine de prendre 18 ans, ce qui était la majorité chez les moldus et elle estimait à présent pouvoir agir selon son bon plaisir, ce que son père avait réfuté avec vigueur.

- Je lui ai peux être interdit de revoir ce petit con, marmonna-t-il en relevant la tête.

- Oh non ! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Harry en même temps dépités.

- Quoi encore ? s'énerva à son tour Drago. C'est ma fille et je ne veux que son bien et ce morveux va la faire souffrir je le sens. Il est hors de question qu'il s'en serve pour prendre du bon temps et ensuite la laissait rentrer chez elle le cœur brisait…

- On sait très bien que tu fais ça pour elle, le coupa Hermione en venant s'assoir sur ses genoux. Mais là, tu t'y es mal pris.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ursula est…, commença Harry en souriant, même si ça ne te plait pas, ta fille serait une parfaite Gryffondor…

- Ma fille ne serait pas à Gryffondor, répliqua-t-il outré. Une Malefoy chez les lions et puis quoi encore !

- Sur et certain qu'elle y serait, et c'est bien connu, plus on dit à un Gryffondor de ne pas faire quelque chose, plus vite il va courir vers ce quelque chose en question. En gros tu as voulu bien faire, mais tu viens d'envoyer ta fille au bucher, ou plutôt au bucheron en l'occurrence.

- Harry ça n'a rien de drôle, le réprimanda la maitresse de maison en le fusillant du regard. Il est minuit et elle n'est toujours pas rentré, j'ai été voir chez les voisins mais ils ne sont pas là bas.

- Sacré tête de mule celle là, comme sa mère, ronchonna Drago en commençant à manger ses ongles.

- Ca ne sert à rien de l'attendre, elle ne rentrera pas, dit sagement sa femme en le prenant par la main. Mieux vaut aller nous coucher et lui parler calmement demain.

- Pour un Serpentard je n'ai pas été très futé sur ce coup là !

- Les Gryffondor sont trop impulsif pour que les Serpentard puissent prévoir quoique ce soit, répondit Harry en regardant le plafond. Néanmoins être un Serpentard a du bon, on y apprend la patience. Laisse-la faire cette erreur, elle n'en ressortira que plus forte et elle ne se fera plus jamais avoir par un gigolo de passage. Elle souffrira au départ mais au moins elle apprendra. De toute façon que veut tu faire d'autre à l'heure qu'il est ta fille est déjà passée à la casserole.

Le visage de Drago passa de la fureur, à la colère, à la résignation puis à la tristesse.

- Elle grandit n'est-ce pas ? Tu as raison Hermione je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, il faudra que je sois en forme demain. Si jamais ce salopard a profité de ma fille et la jette ensuite, il me faudra toute ma forme physique pour en venir à bout.

- Bien sur, nous verrons ça demain. Allez au dodo papa poule. Bonne nuit Harry.

Le survivant tourna son regard vers elle. Il hésitait toujours à lui montrait quelconque intérêt. Le faire serait la blesser encore plus une fois qu'il devrait partir. Mais plus il passait de temps ici, plus il s'attachait à cette famille. Il ne le souhaitait pas mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Et sa raison lui disait qu'Hermione était et resterait toujours comme sa sœur, que Drago n'était pas si différent de lui et qu'Ursula était une emmerdeuse qu'il adorait comme sa propre fille. Alors il essayait de s'éloigner, mais il trouvait un peu de joie et de paix ici, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis la mort de sa femme. Elena aurait voulu qu'il soit heureux, mais il ne le serait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vengée. Ursula visait juste pour une gamine de son âge, Harry se faisait passé pour mort et dans un sens au fond il l'était vraiment, mais la partie émergée de lui ne réclamait qu'une chose, la vengeance. Depuis la mort de sa femme il vouait sa vie à ça. La préparation était longue, mais elle serait savoureuse. Alors à ce moment là, il décida de lâcher un peu de mou. Serai-ce vraiment mal de profiter un peu du bonheur que lui offrait les Malefoy avait de partir ?

- Bonne nuit à vous deux, répondit-il en proie aux doutes.

Il les laissa monter se coucher et resta là à penser toute la nuit sans fermer l'œil. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne se posait plus autant de questions. Il se remémora sa vie et fit un bilan très simple. En tout dans sa vie il pouvait compter 5 années de bonheur et de paie, pas plus, le reste de sa vie avait toujours était un cauchemar !

- Harry tu es encore ici ? demanda Hermione les yeux ensommeillés. Il est 6 heures, tu t'es couché tout de même ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, mentit-il à la perfection. Mais toi que fais tu debout de si bonne heure.

Elle parut choquée qu'il lui parle normalement, sans une once de froideur. Elle en tomba assise sur le fauteuil d'en face.

- Avec Drago nous devons allez faire quelques courses pour les prochaines potions. D'ailleurs on risque de recevoir quelqu'un ce soir qui va nous ramener des produits rares. Seulement il vaudrait mieux que cette personne ne te voit pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu comprendras quand tu l'espionneras. Euh…Harry ?

- Oui, dit-il en ancrant son regard dans celui d'Hermione qui affichait une mine inquiète et triste en même temps.

- Si Ursula rentre et qu'elle… ne va pas bien, tu ne la laisseras pas seule n'est-ce pas.

- Non je ne la laisserais pas seule même si je doute que ta fille soit du genre suicidaire, ricana-t-il.

- Je n'aurais pas imaginé que tu le serais et regarde aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en le montrant du doigt. Combien de fois au juste as-tu essayé de mettre fin à tes jours ?

- Consciemment ou inconsciemment ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me fasse à ton nouvel humour, sourit-elle en se levant et en partant.

- Pour une fois ça n'avait rien d'humoristique, souffla-t-il en se recalant dans le fauteuil.

Peu de temps après il entendit Drago se lever à son tour et marmonner dans ses dents. De toute évidence l'absence d'Ursula allait lui couter cher. Qu'aurait-il fait lui si l'enfant qu'Elena portait avait été une fille. Il aurait certainement été comme Drago…en pire ! Sauf qu'il aurait été plus patient pour les leçons et plus strict sur ses sorties nocturnes. Il ne l'aurait certainement pas empêché de sortir, mais il aurait au moins exigé de savoir où elle était. Encore une fois il était tellement plongeait dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Hermione et Drago partir par contre il ne pût pas louper l'entrée d'Ursula. Elle claqua la porte tellement fort qu'elle aurait pût réveiller un mort, ce qu'elle fit en l'occurrence pour Harry. Elle passa devant la porte du salon et s'arrêta quand elle remarqua l'homme assis dans le canapé. La jeune femme avait le visage rouge de colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Envie d'en parler ? demanda simplement Harry en soulevant un sourcil.

- Non, répondit-elle le moins sèchement qu'elle le pût.

- Besoin de te défouler ? continua-t-il imperturbable.

- Plutôt oui, admit-elle en serrant et desserrant ses doigts.

- Alors enlève ta veste, prend ta baguette et rejoint moi dans la pièce d'entrainement.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Harry, sans savoir vraiment comment, comprenait se dont Ursula avait besoin. Ils passèrent une demi heure en haut, Harry attaquait et se protégeait en même temps et Ursula attaquait de plus en plus fort. Il ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit et elle apprenait vite. Plus ses forces l'abandonnaient, plus les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Le survivant devait bien lui reconnaitre ça, elle avait un moral d'acier, alors que n'importe quelle fille aurait pleurait en rentrant, elle, elle essayait de tout refouler. Mais Harry était bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Alors il lança un sort tellement puissant pour elle que toutes les résistances d'Ursula cédèrent. Elle s'écroula à terre en lâchant enfin prise. La jeune femme pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry avait cessé d'être tactile depuis longtemps, alors il ne savait plus trop comment s'y prendre. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla en posant une main sur son épaule. A peine sentit-elle sa main qu'elle se jeta à son cou en le serrant le plus fort qu'elle le pût, en gros elle l'étouffait !

- Vous aviez tous raison pourquoi je ne vous ais pas écouté, pleura-t-elle. Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu que c'était un connard qui ne pensait qu'au sexe. Pourquoi suis-je aussi idiote.

- Idiote peut être pas à ce point, dit-il en « essayant » de la réconforter, mais naïve probablement. Tu ne vois que le meilleur en chacun de nous, mais il faut que tu apprennes à voir au-delà des apparences. J'étais comme toi à l'époque. J'adorais un homme qui ne voulait pas forcement que mon bien et j'en haïssais un autre qui au contraire cherchait à me protéger, bien qu'il ne me le faisait pas comprendre explicitement.

- Je l'aime…, se morfondit-elle en s'accrochant désespérément au pull d'Harry.

- Le premier amour est souvent le plus décevant et le plus difficile, essaya-t-il de la détendre. Demande un peu à ta mère comment je m'en suis sorti avec Cho Chang. Très mal crois moi. Elle en aimait un autre, c'était horrible. Et après il y a eu Elena qui m'a donné beaucoup à réfléchir. Mais elle m'a rendu heureux malgré mon état. Elle m'aimait et moi aussi. L'amour n'est qu'une chose éphémère s'il n'est pas entretenu. Et je te conseillerais de ne pas cultiver celui là !

Un petit rire échappa à la jeune fille. Contre toute attente Harry avait encore des bases pour réconforter.

- Je lui ais tout donné de moi, absolument tout, confia-t-elle à demi mot. Au départ je ne voulais pas trop, mais il insistait tellement et je lui faisais confiance, alors je me suis laissait aller. Je n'aurais jamais dû.

Harry serra les dents. Il commença à penser qu'il n'était peut être pas la meilleure personne à qui elle puisse se confier, parce que son CV de meurtrier n'était pas très reluisant et un meurtre de plus dessus ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça. Ce petit con n'avait même pas attendu qu'elle se donne à lui librement il l'avait poussé pour qu'elle accepte.

- Tout est de ma faute, c'est peut être parce que je l'ai trop « chauffé » comme il dit…

- Pardon ? demanda sombrement Harry en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui pour éviter de partir tout de suite démonter cet abruti profond.

- Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin dans ses bras, je lui ai demandé si l'on se revoyait cet après midi et il m'a répondu « certainement pas ! » avec un air méprisant. Alors j'ai compris qu'il s'était servi de moi. Il a dit que c'était de ma faute, que je n'avais qu'à pas le chauffer aussi souvent. Qu'il n'avait pas pût se contrôler. Que l'on pouvait rester amis et se rendre service de temps en temps si jamais l'envie m'en disait. Alors j'ai eu des envies de meurtre et je l'ai castré pour le restant de ses jours, comme ça au moins personne ne risquera de le chauffer pendant un certain temps, raconta-t-elle mauvaise. Pauvre con !

- Je préfère te voir en colère je gère beaucoup mieux ce genre de situation, ricana Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais dis-toi bien que tu n'es coupable de rien Ursula. Ce type avait ça en tête depuis longtemps. Et puis même si c'est triste et déprimant pour l'instant, un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un de bien qui ne pensera pas qu'au sexe et qui t'aimera pour qui tu es. Un beau gars, sensible, aimant et beau ça doit pouvoir se trouver quelque part.

- Quelqu'un comme toi, se moqua-t-elle.

- Ah, ah, très drôle. Je suis mort de rire. Je n'ai rien d'un gentleman et je crois que notre différence d'âge rebuterais pas mal de monde, moi en premier. Le Harry de 15 ans, presque 16, aurait été bien pour toi, le Harry que je suis aujourd'hui n'a rien avoir. Aujourd'hui même une femme de mon âge ne voudrait pas de moi et je ne veux pas de qui que ce soit non plus.

- Tu n'es pas si vieux que ça, le taquina-t-elle. Et puis un homme célèbre et riche comme toi pourrait totalement se payer l'amour d'une jeunette comme moi.

- Tu as un humour plus que douteux gamine, lâcha-t-il en faisant une grimace.

- Ce n'est pas derrière ça que tu te cache toi d'habitude ? attaqua-t-elle en se reculant.

- C'est exactement ce que je fais, répondit Harry en la rattrapant par le poignet. Mais ce n'est pas la meilleure façon d'agir. A trop vouloir enterrer mes sentiments j'en suis devenu insensible. Ce n'est pas une vie, c'est un cauchemar. Alors tu as le droit d'être triste et de pleurer, tu as le droit d'être en colère et de tout casser, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'être les deux en même temps et de tout refouler. Des peines de cœur tu en aura encore jolie comme tu es, ne laisse pas ce crétin te pourrir la vie, il ne te mérite pas.

- Merci Harry, merci pour tout.

Elle se replaça dans ses bras et pleura un bon coup. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione et Drago les retrouvèrent quand ils rentrèrent. Assis à même le sol, Ursula pleurant silencieusement dans les bras d'Harry qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

- Chérie prépare les oranges je vais finir en cellule, s'exclama Drago en devenant aussi blanc qu'un linge.

- Oh non chéri ! répliqua-t-elle sous le regard furieux de son mari. C'est Harry qui va préparer les oranges parce que nous allons finir tous les deux en cellule.

Ursula voulu leur dire que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'après tout c'était de sa faute, elle s'était faite piéger, elle aurait dû être plus vigilante. Mais les mots n'arrivèrent pas à quitter sa bouche. Elle avait la gorge trop serrée pour ça. Alors elle vit ses parents partirent fou de rage et elle ne fit rien, elle n'avait plus de force pour ça.

- Harry il faut les arrêter, dit-elle enfin en essuyant ses larmes. Vu la carrure de ce con, mon père va se faire déglinguer ou alors il va sortir sa baguette…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, quoiqu'il arrive, tes parents sont responsables. Si ton père s'en mange une, il comprendra enfin qu'il ne pourra pas toujours être là pour toi malgré tout l'amour qu'il te porte. C'est ta mère qui me fait peur je dois te l'avouer. Elle est tout à fait capable de lui mettre une potion pas très recommandable dans sa prochaine soupe.

Ursula éclata de rire, oh oui ! Sa mère en était tout à fait capable. Il ne fallut pas attendre plus de vingt minutes avant que Drago ne revienne avec le nez en sang et un œil au beurre noir.

- Je ne suis pas de taille et ça m'énerve encore plus, hurla-t-il en frappant un meuble à coup de pied.

- Et heureusement que j'étais là sinon monsieur sortait sa baguette, souffla Hermione frustrée. Mais cela n'empêche pas que sa joue gauche doit lui faire extrêmement mal.

- Chérie ton crochet du droit est toujours aussi magnifique que le jour où tu me l'as envoyé, la félicita son mari.

- Ca ne le dérange pas de frapper un homme, mais il a beaucoup plus de scrupule à frapper une femme, dit-elle en croisant les bras. Il a au moins une once d'intelligence sous cette tonne de conneries.

Ursula quitta les bras de son confident pour foncer dans les bras de ses parents. Elle les aimait plus que tout au monde. Même si Harry en doutait, ils seraient toujours là pour elle quoiqu'il arrive. Lui n'avait plus confiance en personne, pas même en lui-même. Elle s'excusa longuement de ne pas les avoir écouté, puis elle alla broyer du noir dans sa chambre. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement même si quand Harry passait devant la porte d'Ursula, il l'entendait pleurer. Ses parents avaient fait du mieux qu'ils avaient pût, mais tonton Harry n'avait pas encore joué ses cartes. Le soir venu, l'invité que les Malefoy devaient recevoir était en retard. Alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, Harry vis Matthieu sortir de chez lui et partir à pied les mains dans les poches.

- Hermione ne m'attend pas pour diner, j'ai quelque chose à faire, prévint-il la maitresse de maison en ne prenant même pas la peine de mettre un manteau.

Il courut après le jeune homme qui marchait tranquillement dans la rue. Quand celui-ci tourna dans un coin désert, Harry se dit que c'était la providence qui venait à son aide. Cette petite rue abandonnée était inhabité depuis longtemps.

- Alors comme ça tu as réussi ton coup, tu dois être fière, lança Harry en s'appuyant sur un mur avec un pied relevait et les mains dans les poches. Ca t'apporte un sentiment de puissance de te servir des femmes comme ça ?

Matthieu se retourna et lui lança un regard suffisant et un sourire méprisant. Hermione avait dû taper fort car l'œil gauche du jeune homme était boursoufflé et rouge.

- J'ai réussi à mettre votre ami hors jeu en deux temps trois mouvements, je ne pense pas que vous soyez vraiment mieux que lui !

- Il t'arrive de penser, merde alors ! ricana froidement Harry. Le seul problème c'est que je ne suis pas « mon ami » comme tu dis et ça, tu vas bientôt t'en rendre compte.

Du côté des Malefoy, leur invité était enfin arrivé, avec juste une petite heure de retard, rien de bien grave s'agissant d'elle. La porte d'entrée claqua et Hermione en eu froid dans le dos. Non Harry ne pouvait pas revenir maintenant.

- Drago tu finis tout ça, je dois aller en bas, dit-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre.

Il souffla de désespoir mais acquiesça. Hermione se précipita dans les escaliers et faillit rater les dernières marches quand elle vit l'allure d'Harry. Il avait les vêtements arraché, une lèvre enflé mais surtout du sang sur les mains et son pull. Elle posa une main sur son cœur et commença à paniquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, demanda-t-elle morte d'inquiétude.

- J'ai fait comprendre à une certaine personne ce que voulait dire le mot respect et je pense qu'à présent il saura l'orthographier correctement et même te donner la définition. Parce que oui il est toujours vivant.

- Mais d'où vient tout ce sang alors ? hurla-t-elle en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

- J'ai dit qu'il était vivant, je n'ai pas dit qu'il était en bon état. Son si joli visage a malencontreusement rencontré un mur après avoir fait connaissance avec mon poing. Un vrai blaireau ce type.

- Mais Harry te rend tu compte de ce que tu risques avec ce que tu viens de faire ? cria Hermione en le foudroyant du regard.

- Oh non je ne risque rien, il a bien trop peur de moi pour aller dire quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit.

- Ca tu ne peux pas le savoir !

- Oh si je le sais, ça tu peux me croire, la seule chose qu'il a compris ce soir et qu'il a imprimé dans son cerveau, c'est qu'il ne faut surtout pas prendre mes menaces à la légère. Sur ce je vais aller me nettoyer parce que tout ce sang ça fait désordre. La crasse passe encore mais le sang de cette vermine sur moi m'horripile.

- Pourquoi crie-tu comme ça Hermione, lança une voie féminine dans l'escalier. Je croyais pourtant que tu ne voulais pas que l'on crie chez toi.

Quand Harry la vit enfin, son cœur ne fit qu'un tour. Elle allait le reconnaitre, c'était sur. Elle avait toujours eu ce don pour voir ce que les autres loupé à chaque fois. Toujours aussi blonde, avec des longs cheveux frisés. Oui elle avait gagné en maturité et en beauté. Elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec la gamine qui trainait dans l'AD. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, Harry sut instantanément qu'il était foutu. Parce que Luna Lovegood voyait toujours ce que les autres se refusaient à voir.


	8. Sujets délicats

**Salut tout le monde, voilà le prochain chapitre qui arrive vite, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est cours !**

**Le chapitre qui suivra sera un peu plus fournit je pense. **

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir !**

**Lisia:**** Je ne révèlerai rien que un Harry/... parce que ce n'est pas drôle sinon. Le recaser, certainement avec qui ça j'ai encore un doute. Mais dans tous les cas ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine.**

**Mia:****Ah ! Comme on se retrouve. Je ne trouve pas que je ressemble à Ursula, mais bon tu me trouves toujours des points de ressemblance avec mes personnages alors... Je te remercie de lire cette fic, sachant que tu as été ma première lectrice, je pense que si j'écris encore c'est grace à toi. Alors gros bisous !**

* * *

><p>Luna le fixait depuis un petit moment et Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si Luna se rendait compte qu'il était toujours en vie. La question était surtout qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Voilà presque 20 ans qu'il se faisait passer pour mort et en à peine 3 mois, tous ses anciens amis redébarquaient dans sa vie. Il angoissait, il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. L'anonymat lui convenait parfaitement. Seulement quand il vit les yeux de Luna pétiller d'intelligence et de malice il comprit que son anonymat avait volé en éclat.<p>

- Je leur avais bien dit que tu ne pouvais pas être mort, dit-elle calmement en s'approchant de lui. Ton corps ne pouvait pas disparaitre comme ça et puis tu avais déjà reçu le sortilège de la mort enfant et pourtant tu avais survécu, tes comptes à Gringotts ont été totalement vidés, aujourd'hui encore tu prouve que tu es le survivant.

- C'est bien ça le drame de ma vie, répliqua-t-il sèchement en s'éloignant alors qu'elle allait lui caresser le visage. Tu es bien la seule à m'avoir reconnu directement.

- J'aurais reconnu tes yeux entre mille, je suis la dernière personne a les avoir vu avant que tu ne te prennes le sortilège de la mort au ministère, ils m'ont hantés jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ca, le fait que l'on vois un peu ta cicatrice et le fait que tu sois chez Hermione, alors qu'elle n'invite jamais personne à part moi ou Neville et Ginny.

Harry lui lança son regard le plus menaçant, le sang sur ses mains ne faisait qu'accentuer la menace.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de proférer quoique ce soit, si tu ne veux pas que ça se sache, je n'en parlerais pas, le coupa-t-elle avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. Je suis bien consciente que si tu t'es fait passer pour mort il y a une raison. Tu as toujours agi avec raison.

Un silence tomba alors qu'Hermione regardait l'échange sans oser intervenir. Un boucan se fit entendre dans les escaliers quand Drago les descendit.

- Quoi ? Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! T'es encore là toi ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête de désespoir.

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime Malefoy.

- C'est ça oui, maugréa Drago, Harry qu'est ce que tu as fait avec ton pull ?

- Peu importe.

- Alors vous allez enfin me dire où se trouve ma filleule ou pas ? demanda Luna en cherchant quelqu'un.

- Ta filleule ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Oui Luna est la marraine d'Ursula, répondit Hermione en se dirigeant vers le salon, et tu aurais certainement était son parrain si tu ne t'étais pas fait passé pour mort.

- Pourquoi pas Ginny ? Sans vouloir te vexer Luna, l'interrogea-t-il curieux alors que Drago sifflait.

- Une Weasley marraine de ma fille, ça ne va pas la tête, s'énerva Drago en allant lui aussi vers le salon.

- Il dit ça mais c'est juste parce que j'ai été la seule à les soutenir dans leur couple.

- Disons que Drago a une rancune tenace envers Ginny depuis qu'elle nous a surpris nous embrassant dans un couloir de Poudlard et qu'elle a dit que j'étais vraiment indigne de la mémoire de Ron de sortir avec un futur Mangemort, expliqua Hermione en emmenant tout le monde s'assoir. Depuis ça va un peu mieux avec moi, mais ce n'est toujours pas ça avec Drago.

- Sale peste égocentrique et mauvais juge en plus. Briseuse de mariage et arrogante comme on n'en fait plus, cracha Drago en laissant sa femme s'assoir sur ses genoux.

- Drago ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça…,commença Luna en rougissant.

- C'est ça oui, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu lui as pardonné de t'avoir pris ton fiancé tout de même ? s'énerva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais qu'entre nous deux ce n'est pas le grand amour Lovegood, mais néanmoins je préfère cent fois rester en ta compagnie qu'en la sienne. Et cet imbécile de Londubat qui ne cherche même pas à s'excuser…

- Je n'ai absolument rien compris, le coupa Harry totalement perdu.

- Londubat a…, commença Drago en se redressant un peu.

- Drago ! crièrent en même temps Hermione et Luna pour le faire taire.

- … épousé Ginny Weasley alors qu'il était fiancé avec Luna depuis un an, alors on est peut être des futurs Mangemorts dans la famille, mais on ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens. On a encore un peu d'honneur. Ca me fou en rogne que tu ne dises rien toi, souffla-t-il en regardant Luna.

- Tu voulais que je dise quoi au juste ? dit-elle calmement. Ils s'aiment qu'est-ce que je peux y faire. D'ailleurs Ginny vient d'accoucher de son deuxième enfant. Un petit Marcus.

- Ne change pas de sujet veux tu !

- Drago ça suffit maintenant, s'écria sa femme fermement. Stop !

Un silence gênant tomba. Hermione regardait toujours son mari avec autorité, Drago quand à lui ruminait. Ce fut Luna qui reprit la parole en premier.

- Et toi Harry qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps, des aventures héroïques ? Des amours inavoués ? Une vie trépidante ?

Harry lança un regard froid à Luna. Il ne souhaitait pas forcement être aussi rebutant avec elle, mais le fait été que la seule personne avec qui il arrivait à parler de son passé, c'était Ursula.

- J'ai survécu, comme toujours, répondit-il en se levant et en les abandonnant dans le salon.

Il ne sût pas pourquoi exactement, mais ses pas le guidèrent vers la chambre d'Ursula. Elle était allongée sur son lit et semblait dormir avec une lampe de chevet allumée. Lui qui était sur le pas de la porte, hésita à la déranger, elle avait déjà bien assez à faire avec ses sentiments, pas besoin de rajouter son moral négatif sur son dos.

- Viens t'allonger, lui proposa-t-elle la voie enrouée. Au moins on déprimera à deux au lieu de le faire chacun de notre coté.

Harry eu un sourire en coin, elle ne dormait pas, elle faisait juste semblant pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa famille.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

- Tu es le seul assez givrée pour venir m'embêter alors que je veux de toute évidence être seule, répondit-elle en répétant mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait dit il y a quelque temps.

Il rit silencieusement avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de s'allonger sur le lit.

- Il a eu mal je suppose, dit-elle en montrant le sang sur le tee-shirt de son voisin.

- Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles, nia-t-il en souriant.

- Tu es parti pendant une demi-heure et tu reviens tout à fait sobre, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

- Ce n'est même pas le sang qui te chagrine c'est le fait que je revienne sobre, ricana Harry alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule et qu'il se crispa.

- Détend toi « oncle Harry ! », je n'ai pas l'intention de te manger. Tu n'es pas mon genre.

- Oui c'est vrai ton genre c'est les musclés décérébrés…, commença-t-il en se rendant compte que ce n'était peut être pas le moment pour faire ce genre d'humour. Désolé je ne voulais pas être blessant.

- Et bien ça c'est bien une première, dit-elle en lui souriant timidement. C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends t'excuser sincèrement.

- Peut être parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps je m'inquiète pour quelqu'un, avoua-t-il en fixant le mur en face de lui. Et puis un jour tu m'as dit que j'étais de la famille…

- Chose que tu as réfuté très vigoureusement peu de temps après…

- Et on ne touche pas à ma famille, l'interrompit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai beaucoup de mal a me réintégrer aux gens, parce que j'ai vécu seul trop longtemps, parce que les gens m'ont déçu et tué petit à petit, tellement de fois que je ne fais plus confiance à personne. Je suis ici depuis quelques mois maintenant, je rentre ivre mort, je vous fais vivre avec mon mauvais caractère et ma froideur chaque jour et pourtant vous ne m'avez toujours pas jeté dehors. C'est ça que fait une vraie famille. Peu à peu je commence à accepter, que peut être un jour, j'aurais de nouveau une famille et j'espère que cette famille ça sera vous. Mais je suis mort de trouille.

- On a tous peur de quelque chose tu n'as pas à avoir honte, le réconforta-t-elle touchée par ses paroles. Mais tu sais que nous t'accepterons quoiqu'il arrive…

- Ce n'est pas de ça que j'ai peur, j'ai la hantise qu'un jour ou l'autre mon passé ressurgisse. Dans mon passé, le meilleur moyen que Voldemort avait trouvé pour me faire souffrir, c'était de tuer ceux que j'aime, et jamais je n'accepterais qu'il arrive quelque chose à un membre de cette famille. Jamais !

- Au moins ça prouve que tu as encore un cœur et que tu n'es donc pas mort, ta plus grande force ça a toujours était ton amour pour les autres, c'est ce que disait maman.

- Oui mais c'était malheureusement ma plus grande faiblesse aussi. Parce que si on touche à ceux que j'aime je peux devenir incontrôlable et ainsi partir tête baissée dans un piège spécialement tendu pour moi…

- Tu étais jeune Harry, le consola Ursula en le regardant profondément. Tout comme moi tu apprends de tes erreurs, moi aujourd'hui j'ai appris à ne plus me faire avoir par la beauté d'un beau mec et de penser d'abord à regarder son portable pour voir combien de message d'insultes il avait reçu pour avoir brisé le cœur d'une jeune femme !

Elle avait un peu détendu l'atmosphère. Ursula se releva un peu en fronçant les sourcils en se posant une question.

- Alors qui a-t-il de si effrayant en bas pour que tu fuies dans ma chambre ?

- Il y a ta marraine qui est avide de savoir ce que j'ai fait ces dernières années, parce que bien sur Luna a deviné de suite que j'étais toujours en vie. Elle a ce double sens pour comprendre des choses qui ne paraissent pas évidentes aux premiers abords.

- Et moi tu me le dirais ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années, demanda-t-elle inquiète. Tu as peut être besoin d'en parler.

- Je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'en parler…, se renfrogna-t-il aussitôt en essayant de se relever mais elle le repoussa violemment contre l'oreiller.

- Ok ! Ne t'énerve pas. Je ne veux pas savoir tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé mais au moins comment tu as fait pour être encore en vie.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire ça, marmonna Harry en n'essayant même pas de se relever.

- Alors raconte-moi au moins comment ton corps a disparu du ministère, alors que personne n'a rien vu ?

Harry réfléchit, pouvait-il lui dire ça. Certainement, ça ne changerai pas grand-chose, mais il ne supportait pas d'en parler. Ce passé là était encore une autre paire de manche, parce que c'était l'une des périodes les plus noires de sa vie et sans les deux personnes qui l'avaient aidé, il serait mort depuis longtemps.

- D'accord mais je veux avoir ta promesse que ça ne sortira pas d'ici.

- Harry depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que tu peux compter sur moi, répliqua-t-elle vexée.

- Oh tu sais on ne peut jamais être sur de rien, ni de personne, ça aussi je l'ai appris. Parce que cette nuit là au ministère j'ai entendu la pire prophétie qui soit et par la suite j'ai appris que Dumbledore l'a connaissait depuis longtemps sans jamais m'en parler. Alors je réitère, promets tu ?

- Oui je te le promets.

- Alors installe toi ça risque de prendre du temps.

Elle se rallongea en calant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, il allait enfin lui dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé cette nuit là. Il allait lui dire à elle, pas à sa mère, pas à Luna, non à elle, parce qu'il avait assez confiance pour lui parler. Et elle était bien prête à écouter jusqu'au bout sans jamais l'interrompre. Un secret de plus qu'ils partageraient.


	9. Douleurs

**Salut tout le monde, je vous poste le prochain chapitre vite fait bien fait, parce que j'ai pas le temps, je dois aller bosser. **

**Alors j'espère qu'en rentrant ce soir j'aurais des tonnes de reviews qui me feront plaisir.**

**Mini Yuna: Merci pour ton com et pour ce qui est des deux persos, regarde la suite et tu verras.**

**A+ les gens !**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback environ 20 ans plus tôt :<em>

- Allez Potter ne me lâchez pas ! marmonna une voix qu'Harry connaissait mais qu'il était incapable d'identifier.

La seule chose dont-il était capable, c'était de sentir toutes les douleurs de son corps.

- Mais comment peut-il être encore en vie, c'est impossible, chuchota une autre voix inquiète. Il s'est prit un Avada Kedavra, déjà ça c'est super glauque, mais après il a fait un vol plané de je ne sais pas combien de mètres, ce qu'il fait qu'il a la plupart, voir la totalité de ses os en miettes ! Sans compter ça, dans ce même vol plané il s'est empalé sur des dizaines de bout de verres, il pisse le sang, je suis étudiante en médicomagie mais je ne peux pas faire des miracles non plus…

- Elena ! s'énerva l'autre voix. Tu es la seule personne de 17 ans que je connaisse qui soit déjà entrée en médicomagie aussi jeune. Alors tu respires, tu te calmes et tu m'aides. Parce que j'ai peux être des basses, mais je ne peux pas tout faire tout seul.

- Ok ! Allons-y. J'ai déjà la nausée rien que d'y penser. Il va souffrir le martyr.

- Je connais Potter depuis longtemps, crois moi, la douleur il connait, il a beaucoup de défaut, mais c'est loin d'être une mauviette.

Harry n'avait pût entendre que cette bride de conversation avant de retomber inconscient. Quand il se réveilla, la seule chose qu'il sût, c'est qu'il avait mal absolument partout. Il n'arrivait même pas à bouger sans que cela lui cause une douleur atroce. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur une chambre aux teintes grises, rien de très réjouissant. Il essaya de se rappeler se qu'il s'était passé, mais il n'arrivait qu'à une chose à cet instant là, c'était sentir son corps en feu. Il gémissait mais se retenait de crier. Ses yeux laissèrent quelques larmes s'échapper sans qu'il puisse y faire grand-chose, la douleur c'était quelque chose, ça c'était l'enfer. Il ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire en essayant de refouler cette atroce brulure dans son corps. Quand il les rouvrit il vit une jeune femme devant lui. Elle avait les cheveux aussi noirs que la pupille de ses yeux, elle avait un visage fin et un air inquiet collait au visage. Elle s'approcha prudemment de lui et pris son poignet dans sa main. De toute évidence elle surveillait son poult.

- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle en essayant de le rassurer. Je m'appelle Elena. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas, que tu ne sais pas où tu es et que tu as atrocement mal. Crois moi j'en suis vraiment navrée, mais j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pût, la magie aussi a ses limites. Je t'ai fait boire un dérivé du pouss'os pour que ton squelette qui était en ruine se remette un peu du choc qu'il vient de subir, mais comme tu le constates, le dérivé est aussi douloureux que l'original. Sans compter tes multiples plaies ouvertes qui te laisseront malheureusement quelques cicatrices. J'ai vraiment fait tout ce que j'ai pût et je suis vraiment désolé que tu es mal, parce que je vois bien que tu as mal et franchement il n'y aurait que moi, j'essayerai de te soulager mais je suis impuissante dans ton cas, il va falloir que tu supporte ça encore un moment et….

- Et si tu n'arrêtes pas de bavasser dans deux secondes c'est à la tête qu'il va avoir mal, dit une voix réfrigérante à l'entrée de la chambre.

Harry voulut tourner la tête pour savoir qui s'était, mais cela lui était impossible. Tous ses sens n'étaient pas encore opérationnels et son ouïe ne se connectait plus aussi facilement avec sa mémoire. Il savait qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage dessus.

- Désolé mais tu sais très bien que quand je suis stressée je parle et là je suis extrêmement stressée ! Te rends tu comptes que tout le monde le croit mort, on a sauvé un mort !

- Je sais Elena, seulement pour l'instant ça vaux mieux pour lui. Il est mort aux yeux de tous, alors plus personne n'a de raison de vouloir le tuer. Il est au moins en sécurité et vivant, pas forcément en grande forme mais il est vivant, alors calme toi.

- Je vais essayer, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre. Vas-y doucement il est faible et ne compte pas sur le fait qu'il te parle, sa mâchoire est entrain de guérir, elle était elle aussi brisée.

Harry entendit distinctement la porte se refermer et quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Quand il vit enfin le visage de la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie avec la jeune femme qui venait de partir il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Alors il essaya de bouger mais la douleur fut tellement intense qu'il s'arrêta aussitôt.

- Restez calme Potter je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal, si j'avais voulu vous en faire je vous aurais laissé entre les mains de Dumbledore et du seigneur des ténèbres au ministère. Hors ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai promis voilà longtemps que je prendrais toujours soin de vous, je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais quand j'ai vu ce trait de lumière verte vous atteindre en pleine poitrine j'ai crut que j'allais mourir en même temps que vous. Je venais juste d'arriver, personne ne m'avait vu, alors je me suis approché de votre corps qui venait d'atterrir sur des débris de verres et là j'ai compris. Oui j'ai compris que c'était le moment ou jamais de tenir ma promesse, parce que vous étiez encore en vie. Comment faite vous pour toujours vous en sortir ? J'ai vraiment une sainte horreur de la vulgarité Potter, mais là je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes vraiment un emmerdeur. J'ai faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque par votre faute !

- Severus je crois t'avoir dit d'y aller doucement, l'enguirlanda Elena en apportant un bac d'eau.

Harry lui regardait la scène comme ci il était dans une autre dimension. Severus Rogue se tenait devant lui, il lui avait sauvé la vie, il lui parlait presque normalement, sans animosité. Rien n'était normal ici, tout était décalé.

- Je sais que vous êtes complètement perdu, lui dit Rogue en voyant la terreur dans les yeux d'Harry, mais vous devez rester calme et vous reposer un peu. Ici vous êtes en sécurité et même s'il venait à l'esprit d'un dérangé mental de se pointer chez moi, il serait vite reçu. Ne pensez à rien, dormez juste, nous parlerons une fois que vous serez guéri.

Un grognement ce fit entendre de la bouche d'Elena, de toute évidence, elle avait plus de doutes que Severus sur sa guérison. Mais malgré sa curiosité et son besoin d'en savoir plus, Harry ne pût lutter longtemps contre la fatigue. Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, la douleur était toujours aussi intense, pourquoi donc le pouss'os prenait-il autant de temps.

- Non Severus il faut lui dire, chuchota Elena agacée.

- Mais ça va servir à quoi ? murmura Rogue à son tour. Il est déjà bien assez faible comme ça, pas besoin de lui plomber le moral en plus.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne l'aimais pas ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à son père, que je n'apprends pas de mes erreurs. Ce n'est pas son père ! Et il a fallut qu'il soit presque mort pour que je le comprenne. Si Lily m'avait vu je peux te dire qu'elle m'aurait remis les idées en place depuis longtemps. J'ai promis de protéger son fils et au lieu de ça, je l'ai humilié, méprisé et agressé. Alors aujourd'hui je prendrais soin de lui, qu'il le veuille ou non, tout comme j'ai pris soin de toi.

- Il doit savoir Sev ! Imagine qu'il l'apprenne en essayant de se lever…

- Je…veux…savoir, grogna Harry du mieux qu'il pût.

- Potter ! s'exclama Severus en s'approchant du lit. Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça, ça peut attendre…

- S'il…vous…plait…

- Bon d'accord, céda le professeur de potion en voyant le regard suppliant d'Harry et celui menaçant d'Elena. La guérison va être dur Potter, notamment pour vos jambes. Elles étaient totalement brisées et ce n'est pas un euphémisme. Alors nous avons dû vous retirer totalement les os des jambes, des deux jambes. Voilà pourquoi le pouss'os prend autant de temps. Le seul problème c'est que les os qui vont repousser vont être fragiles. Il va vous falloir de la rééducation si vous voulez remarcher un jour, car actuellement vous en êtes incapable.

Harry ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sans qu'il puisse les retenir, la vie ne lui épargnera donc rien.

- Je vous aiderez Potter, on vous aiderez tous les deux, essaya de le rassurer Rogue. Surtout gardez à l'esprit que vous avez de la chance d'être en vie.

Il était en vie, oui. Et comme un flash il se rappela tous ce qui c'était passé au ministère. Ce fut le début de la fin pour lui. Les blessures de ses amis, la mort de Ron, puis celle de Sirius. Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience. C'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient morts. C'était de sa faute. Si seulement il n'était pas tombé dans le piège de Voldemort, jamais aucun d'eux ne serait mort.

- Non ! Potter écoutez moi ! s'écria Rogue en prenant la tête du blessé entre ses mains. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Comment avait-il sût ? Puis Harry se rappela que son professeur était un légiliment.

- Justement Potter ! C'est de ma faute, si je vous avez appris correctement l'occlumentie jamais vous ne seriez tombé dans ce piège. Hors j'ai tout fait pour que ces cours soit un enfer pour vous. Je sais que vous ne pourrez jamais me pardonner, mais autant rejeter la faute sur le coupable en l'occurrence, moi.

- Je ne… voulais… pas apprendre…. l'occlumentie, pleura en grimaçant de douleur Harry. C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée d'aller au ministère, …c'est moi qui les ai mis en danger inconsciemment, …comme toujours. Vous aviez raison,… je suis arrogant et imbu de moi-même. J'étais tellement sur de pouvoir réussir que je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences…et ils sont morts maintenant. Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé, …je ne mérite pas de vivre. Je devrais être mort, …j'ai courus après ma propre mort, …alors pourquoi moi je suis en vie mais pas eux. Laissez-moi mourir !

- Je vous interdis de parler ainsi Potter, s'énerva pour de bon Rogue.

- Oui surtout après tous les efforts que nous avons mis en place pour te sauver, ajouta Elena.

Mais Harry ne les écoutait déjà plus. Il commença à respirer de plus en plus vite, il avait l'impression d'étouffer et c'était tant mieux, au moins il irait rejoindre les autres. Il leur demanderait leur pardon pour avoir était aussi con. _Potter écoutez moi !_ murmura une voix dans ses pensées. _Sortez de ma tête ! _cria mentalement Harry en essayant de repousser Rogue. Malheureusement pour son professeur, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry réussi à la perfection à faire de l'occlumentie. Severus décida donc de l'assommer avec sa magie. Au moins quand il était inconscient son cœur reprenait un rythme régulier.

Le reste resta vague dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il savait que Rogue et Elena essayait de lui parler, de le soigner, mais il avait fini par tout occulter, les douleurs, les voies, les sentiments. Il ne réagissait plus à rien. Rogue avait même réussi à lui faire signer un document extrêmement bien falsifié sans qu'il pose la moindre résistance. Ce papier faisait de Rogue son successeur légal. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pour que la famille moldus d'Harry ne puisse jamais avoir possession de son or, ou encore pire Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Harry étant toujours en vie, cet or lui appartenait, même si personne n'était au courant. Alors Rogue avait fait en sorte de vider absolument tous ses comptes dans le plus grand secret et d'en ouvrir un autre sous un faux nom. Les gobelins pourtant intelligent, ni avait vu que du feu et puis ils étaient tenu au secret professionnel. Quand Dumbledore viendrait vérifier le compte pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire de l'or, il se rendrait compte que tout était vide, il soupçonnerait donc Voldemort et Voldemort ferait la réciproque de son côté. Même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin d'argent, Harry avait une fortune bien plus volumineuse que la leur et elle représenterait un avantage certain pour le parti qui s'en saisirait. Malheureusement pour eux Rogue avait était plus rapide qu'eux. Or de question qu'un seul de ses deux manipulateurs touche à l'argent d'Harry.

Severus Rogue essayait de tout mettre au point pour qu'Harry passe pour un mort. Mais il avait quand même réussi à récupérer quelques affaires en se proposant pour ramener ce qu'il restait des vêtements et autre d'Harry à sa famille moldus. Dumbledore lui avait accordé cette requête bien qu'il en fut surpris. Severus en avait profité pour récupérer la cape d'invisibilité, le balai de Potter et d'autres objets auquel il savait que l'adolescent tenait. Sa sale famille moldus n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'intérêt quand il leur avait dit que leur neveu était mort, il n'y a que l'oncle qui avait murmuré un « c'était à prévoir ! ».

C'est seulement une semaine après quand Harry tomba sur une photo d'Hermione, Ron et lui, qu'il sorti enfin de sa léthargie. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il n'arrivait pas à les tarir. Le pire c'était que ce jour là, Elena était la seule présente et bien que cela lui semble étrange, Harry voulait juste voir un visage commun, celui du professeur qu'il détestait tant. Il était allongé dans son lit incapable de bouger les jambes puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu travailler la rééducation. Quand Elena l'entendit pleurer elle se précipita vers lui.

- Harry chut ! dit-elle en le berçant. Calme-toi ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

- Ils sont tous morts, morts par ma faute…

- Ah bon ! s'énerva-t-elle. C'est toi qui tenait la baguette qui a envoyait Ronald Weasley contre un mur, c'est toi qui a envoyé le sort contre Sirius Black ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait à part agir avec ton cœur ?

- Alors je ne veux plus jamais avoir de cœur, cracha-t-il en envoyant la photo à terre.

- C'est bien dommage parce que certaines personnes te pleurent sincèrement, comme cette fille, l'engueula-t-elle en montrant Hermione du doigt. C'est elle qui est à plaindre dans cette histoire, parce qu'elle se sentira coupable toute sa vie d'être la seule vivante sur le trio d'origine. Ronald est mort, Sirius aussi, fais toi à l'idée parce qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Concentre-toi sur les vivants au lieu de te détruire pour les morts, imbécile !

- Je ne crois que ce soit la meilleure façon de lui remonter le moral Elena, s'exclama froidement Severus en entrant dans la chambre. Heureux de vous revoir monsieur Potter.

- Lâchez-moi la grappe vous, siffla méchamment Harry en lançant un regard glacial à son professeur.

- Tiens il me rappelle quelqu'un quand il fait ça, ricana Elena en sortant. Je te préviens Sev, ou tu le secoue ou je m'en charge, je ne l'ai pas sauvé pour qu'il se laisse mourir à petit feu.

- Monsieur Potter vous allez sortir de ce lit, ordonna Rogue en s'approchant avec ce qui ressemblait à un fauteuil roulant.

- Allez-vous faire…

- Je préfère ne pas entendre la fin de cette phrase, le coupa-t-il directement en l'attrapant sans ménagement et en le jetant dans le fauteuil. Vous allez vous bouger, parce qu'aujourd'hui on enterre Ronald Weasley…

Harry commença à s'agiter et à essayer de fuir par tous les moyens en hyper ventilant.

- Restez calme Potter, exigea Severus en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Vous allez faire honneur à votre ami et lui faire un dernier au revoir. Parce qu'il en aurait fait de même pour vous, malgré toute la culpabilité qu'il pouvait ressentir. Vous allez boire ce polynectar, ainsi ça cachera votre visage mais aussi vos blessures, parce que vous ne vous êtes peut être pas regardé dans un miroir récemment mais vous faite peur à voir. Je parle non seulement de vos multiples bleus, mais aussi de votre amaigrissement, vous ne mangez plus rien. Croyez vous vraiment que c'est ce que vos amis voudraient pour vous, que vous vous laissiez mourir.

- On en le saura jamais, parce qu'ils sont là où il ne nous donnerons plus jamais de réponse, répliqua sèchement Harry.

Rogue se mit à sa hauteur et fixa son regard dans celui de son ancien élève.

- Vous êtes têtu et borné, mais je le suis bien plus que vous Potter. J'ai la patience nécessaire pour vous remettre sur pied. Vous pouvez m'insulter, me frapper ou même tenter de me tuer, je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que vous ne serez pas en parfaite forme, j'entends par là physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement. Je vais devenir votre plus grosse plaie.

- Vous en étiez déjà une, répliqua méchamment le blessé.

- Et vous en étiez une pour moi, sourit-il en coin. Je n'ai pas baissé les bras alors que j'estimais que vous étiez un cauchemar ambulant, imaginez un peu maintenant que je tiens à votre vie. Quand j'ai un objectif, j'arrive toujours à mes fins. Mon but c'est que vous alliez mieux, ensuite vous pourrez enfin vivre comme une personne normale. Plus de célébrité, plus de publicité, plus de Voldemort ni de Dumbledore, juste vous et le reste de votre vie, comme Lily l'aurait voulu. J'étais le meilleur ami de votre mère Potter et je vous assure que si elle vous a sauvé, ce n'est certainement pas pour vous voir mourir de désespoir.

Harry ne répondit même pas. Il n'était même pas au courant que sa mère avait été amie avec Rogue. Qu'importe, il pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'en restait pas moins qu'Harry se sentait coupable. L'adolescent n'eu pas trop le choix, il se retrouva à l'enterrement de Ron avec un Rogue sous Polynectar lui aussi, et constata par lui-même le mal qu'il avait pût faire. Mme Weasley était effondrée, Arthur la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, les jumeaux avaient les yeux rouges et serraient les mâchoires, Percy se tenait en retrait par rapport aux autres. Ginny pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de son frère Charlie, alors que Bill se faisait réconforter par sa future femme, Fleur. Tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix étaient présents ainsi que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, ce qui fut encore plus douloureux à Harry. Mais l'apothéose de sa douleur arriva quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione elle était dévastée, jamais Harry ne l'avait vu pleurer autant. Molly abandonna les bras de son mari et s'avança pour parler à la foule.

- Merci à tous d'être venu, Ron en serait honoré. Il a toujours agi en fonction de ce qu'il pensait être juste et c'est en combattant qu'il a essayé de rendre justice. Si le ministère avait voulu écouter, entendre et comprendre le retour de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, jamais mon fils ne serait mort. Parce que les Mangemorts aurait été poursuivit et mon fils n'aurait pas eu besoin de risquer sa vie pour aider celle de ceux qui ne voulaient pas entendre. Mon fils était quelqu'un de bien, fidèle envers ses amis et sa famille, aujourd'hui il est mort en nous laissant un message clair. Quoiqu'il arrive, peu importe les difficultés, le nombre de personnes qui sont contre nous, il ne faut jamais abandonner ce que l'on croit être juste. Je n'ai pas perdu un fils ce soir là, j'en ai perdu deux. Je considérais Harry comme mon propre fils et si chacun de vous ici présent l'avait écouté quand il disait la vérité, aucun de nous ne serait entrain de le pleurer à l'heure actuelle. Vous êtes autant responsable de la mort de mes fils que ceux qui les ont tués. J'espère que dans une heure vous viendrez rendre hommage à Harry au cimetière de Godric Hollow, parce que vous lui devez bien ça. Ron était le meilleur ami d'Harry depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Pas un jour ne s'est passé sans que l'un ne parle de l'autre. Ron, mon fils, si tu m'entends, prend soin de toi, je te souhaite de reposer en paix et ait confiance ton crime ne restera pas impunie. Ni le tien, ni celui d'Harry.

Un silence de plomb était tombait sur l'assemblée. Harry était encore plus anéanti qu'il ne l'était avant de venir. Pourquoi Rogue l'avait forcé à venir, voir la douleur des gens qu'il aimait ne l'aidait pas bien au contraire. Tout le monde allait présenter ses condoléances à la famille, mais Harry s'y refusa.

- Non ! ordonna-t-il agressif lorsqu'il senti son fauteuil bouger. Je ne veux pas m'approcher d'eux…

- Ils ne peuvent pas te reconnaitre Harry, essaya de le résonner Elena.

- Mais moi je peux reconnaitre chacun d'entre eux, s'énerva-t-il silencieusement. Je vois leur douleur, je sens leur tristesse. Je suis indigne d'être en vie. Regarde ce que je leur ai fait !

- Rien ne sert de lui parler à cette bourrique, s'énerva-t-elle à son tour en s'éloignant.

- Nous n'allons pas nous approcher Harry, lui confessa Rogue. Nous allons juste les suivre…

- Les suivre ? Les suivre où ?

- A la deuxième cérémonie…

- Hors de question, je ne veux pas aller à mon propre enterrement sous prétexte que certaines personnes vont dire du bien de moi parce que je suis mort alors qu'ils pensaient tous que j'étais fou de mon vivant. Non !

- Si tu savais marcher ou même transplaner peut être aurais tu le choix, hors tu ne veux apprendre ni l'un ni l'autre, donc tu t'inclines.

Harry fulminait intérieurement. Et puis d'abord depuis quand Rogue l'appelait Harry et le tutoyait ? Certainement depuis qu'il se sent responsable de toi. Il n'eu pas le choix, Rogue le fit transplaner de force au deuxième cimetière. Quand il arriva Harry eu envie de vomir et pour une fois ça n'eu rien avoir avec le transplanage. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde ici, beaucoup trop de personne qui n'en avait rien eu à faire de lui, d'autre qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Plus le temps passait plus le cimetière se remplissait, se qui dégouta encore plus Harry. Il ne méritait pas que tout le monde fasse le déplacement. Tout le monde était regroupé autour d'un caveau, celui des Potter. L'adolescent n'avait jamais eu le temps de venir voir la tombe de ses parents. Aucun trou n'avait été creusé comme Ron, de toute façon pour quoi faire, le corps d'Harry n'existait plus selon eux. Une voie s'éleva et Harry en eu des frissons dans le dos. Il avait vu Dumbledore à l'enterrement de Ron, mais il s'était fait discret, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en faire autant à celui d'Harry.

- Merci à tous d'être venu aussi nombreux, dit le vieil homme en surplombant la foule. Je sais que nous vivons des temps durs, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Notre élu est mort, mais son esprit vit encore. Si Harry était là, il nous dirait de poursuivre nos efforts, de continuer de combattre, que tant qu'il y a une étincelle d'espoir il ne faut pas abandonner. Le combat n'est pas fini, il ne le sera pas tant que la guerre durera…

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'Harry vous dirais, le coupa Hermione en pleurs. Non il vous dirait que vous êtes pour la plupart une bonne bande d'hypocrite, qui se ramène à son enterrement mais qui a été incapable de l'aider au ministère parce que personne n'a voulu l'écouter ! Alors maintenant vous pouvez pleurer, parce que votre précieux élu est mort ! Vous avez perdu un élu, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, celui que je considérais comme mon frère…

- Hermione chérie…, essaya de la raisonner Mme Weasley mais Hermione se dégagea violement.

- NON ! Vous payez aujourd'hui votre imbécilité et votre égoïsme. Qu'est ce que vous faite là au juste. Personne ici ne connaissait Harry comme je le connaissais. Personne ici n'a cherché à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Alors ne venait surtout pas pleurer maintenant qu'il est mort, je vous l'interdit ! Alors que ceux qui ne sont pas indispensable dégage et vite ! Parce que votre présence n'est pas la bienvenue ! Personne ici ne savait que sa famille moldus lui a fait vivre un enfer, qu'il n'a pas été élevé comme un enfant gâté mais plutôt comme un résidu de notre société ! Personne ne s'est inquiété qu'il ait mal après chaque combat qu'il a eu contre Voldemort, non le principal c'était qu'il ait gagné, personne ne l'a crut quand il disait qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe de feu et personne ne l'a écouté quand il disait que Voldemort était revenu ! Quelqu'un sait-il déjà demandé s'il ne se sentait pas coupable d'être en vie alors que ses parents avaient sacrifié la leur pour lui. Avez-vous déjà cherché à savoir qui était Harry en dehors du survivant ? Parce que moi je l'ai fait, parce que moi j'ai vu sa douleur, j'ai vu ses angoisses je les ais vécu avec lui et Ron aussi. Nous n'étions pas un trio inséparable pour rien. J'étais l'intelligente, Ron était le rentre dedans courageux et Harry… s'était un héros. Mais cela n'à rien avoir avec les combats. Harry était mon héros, parce qu'il arrivait à me faire sourire quand j'étais mal, c'était mon premier ami, j'ai tremblé pour lui et il en a fait de même pour moi. C'était et ça restera toujours un héros, un héros que vous avez abandonné à la première difficulté. A présent ne venait pas pleurer que vous êtes malheureux, que le pays tombe en ruine et que Voldemort prenne du pouvoir, parce qu'Harry vous avez prévenu. Alors maintenant dites ce que vous voulez sur lui, mais essayez au moins de dire la vérité. Il était têtu, obstiné, courageux, généreux et il avait une capacité à aimer que personne ici n'égalera. Allez donc tous vous faire pendre, c'est la meilleure chose qu'il vous reste à faire !

Sur cette dernière phrase elle bouscula Dumbledore et courût en dehors du cimetière. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient senti visées, d'autres avaient entendu des choses qu'elles ignoraient. Hermione avait fait une chose qui avait scotché tout le monde, elle avait déballée son sac en pleine cérémonie. Harry en était bouleversé. Hermione avait raison sur un point, elle était la seule à le connaitre vraiment. Quand ils rentrèrent enfin chez Severus, Harry fit rouler son fauteuil jusque dans la chambre où Elena l'avait soigné. Rogue allait le suivre mais sa cousine l'attrapa par l'épaule.

- Sev je sais que je suis plus jeune que toi et que tu m'as presque élevé, donc je n'ai pas d'ordre à te donner. Mais là, laisse le respirer. Il a besoin de réfléchir.

Une drôle de sensation se fit sentir dans sa main, c'était le sortilège qu'il avait mis en place un peu plus tôt.

- Oh non ! Crois moi à l'heure actuelle je ne le laisserais pas seul une seconde de plus.

Le professeur avait courût dans la chambre le plus vite possible et avait trouvé un Harry Potter immobile, tenant un scalpel dans sa main.

- Un problème peut être ?demanda innoccement Rogue.

- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ! hurla Harry fou de rage.

- Je vous ais lancé un sort qui vous empêche de vous faire du mal. En gros si vous voulez vous tuer il faudra attendre de vieillir.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry compris une chose essentielle. A l'intérieur il était mort, mais à l'extérieur ça allait être beaucoup plus compliqué. Alors il avait enchainé les tentatives de suicide, jusqu'au jour où il avait abandonné. Puis il avait tout remis en question, Elena le secouait souvent. Plus il trainait avec Rogue, plus il avait tendance à devenir comme lui, cynique, froid, distant et calculateur. Alors il avait revu sa stratégie et il avait demandé à ce qu'on l'aide dans sa rééducation. Harry Potter était mort, mais Harry Prince lui était né.


	10. Code rouge !

**Salut tout le monde, le retour. Oui j'ai mis un peu de temps à mettre la suite, mais je suis pas mal occupé en ce moment alors désolé d'avance !**

**Dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir une nouvelle facette d'Harry que je n'avais pas encore exploré et un gros retournement de situation. **

**Donc j'attends vos réactions avec impatience.**

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt !**

* * *

><p>- S'il te plait Papa, supplia Ursula en regardant son père avec des yeux de chien battu.<p>

- Je suis ton père c'est à moi de t'apprendre…

- Tu n'aimes pas ça, essaya de le raisonner sa fille. Toi tu aimes les potions et tu n'aimes même pas partager tes connaissances en la matière.

- Et tu crois vraiment que Potter y arriverais mieux que moi…

- Honnêtement…oui. Sans vouloir te vexer il ne me hurlera pas dessus parce qu'il n'a pas de patience, il s'y connait en magie et lui il aime enseigner.

- Tu lui as demandé au moins avant de venir me proposer ça ?

- Bien sur, il m'a dit techniquement parlant « si ça concerne la pratique je veux bien t'aider mais ne me parle même pas d'histoire de la magie ou de divination ». Chose qui me convient parfaitement puisque maman s'occupe de l'histoire de la magie et que vous détestez autant que moi la divination.

- Bon s'il est d'accord, ça me laissera plus de temps pour m'occuper des commandes de potions, nous pourrons avoir un peu plus d'argent. Mais dis bien à Potter que je ne fais pas la charité, s'il devient ton professeur, nous lui payeront quelque chose.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry en arrivant dans le couloir sans comprendre ce qu'il se disait.

- Harry, s'écria Ursula en sursautant. Viens avec moi il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son père de parler ou à Harry de protester, qu'elle l'embarqua dans la chambre d'ami.

- S'il te plait il faut que tu m'aides, je t'en supplie, il faut que tu deviennes mon professeur particulier, parce que j'aime mon père mais il va me rendre folle et que j'apprend mieux et plus vite avec toi, en plus tu m'as déjà appris plein de truc en cachette...

- Ursula…, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête et en gémissant. Je suis occupé en ce moment…

- Toi ! Tu es occupé ? demanda-t-elle ironique en soulevant un sourcil.

- Tu crois que je fais quoi pendant des heures dehors, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je ne suis pas rentré ivre depuis un certain temps.

- C'est vrai ça, qu'est ce que tu fais pendant des heures dehors ? le questionna-t-elle curieuse.

- Rien qui ne te regarde. Mais sache que ça me prend pas mal de temps.

- S'il te plait je ne te le demanderais pas si je n'étais pas désespéré.

Elle lui fit son regard spécial « tu ne peux rien me refuser ».

- D'accord, accepta-t-il. Mais pas de privilège, si tu es mon élève, tu n'es rien d'autre pendant le cours. C'est clair ?

- Parce que je suis quoi au juste à tes yeux en dehors des cours ? dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

- Si je suis « oncle Harry » tu es censé être nièce Ursula, répondit-il du tac-o-tac. Je ne ferais pas dans la dentelle je te préviens, si je te dis que tu as tord, c'est que tu as tord, ne me sort pas mon père m'a dit de faire comme ça ! Je t'explique, tu écoutes, tu comprends, tu appliques point final.

- Ca me va, admit Ursula en sautant au cou d'Harry qui le repoussa bien vite. Merci Harry.

Elle s'enfuit de la chambre en laissant la porte grande ouverte pour faire dieu seul sait quoi.

- Elle me tuera cette gamine, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Elle a réussi à t'avoir toi aussi, ricana Hermione en arrivant devant la porte. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient souvent. N'ais pas peur, c'est une bonne élève.

- Si elle est aussi brillante que tu l'étais je ne doute pas que ce soit une bonne élève.

Hermione retrouva un peu le sourire à cet aveu. Depuis trois mois qu'Harry avait parlait avec Ursula de son passé, il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Hermione. Mais la femme avait vu dans le regard de son ancien meilleur ami qu'il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Un soir Hermione en avait tellement eu marre des réactions du vagabond qu'elle avait piqué une crise devant sa fille. Ursula lui avait juste dit « il fait ça parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, il protège la dernière personne qu'il aimait en ce temps là ». Depuis Hermione avait observé Harry beaucoup plus objectivement et ce qu'elle voyait lui réchauffait le cœur. Oui, il avait gardé cette qualité ou parfois ce défaut, de vouloir protéger tout le monde. Il estimait qu'il était un danger pour eux, donc il essayait de s'éloigner.

- Mais sans vouloir te vexer, je dis juste ça parce que j'ignore totalement ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ses années, commença Hermione. Es-tu qualifier pour lui enseigner un programme d'ASPIC ?

Harry laissa échapper un petit ricanement avant de regarder Hermione en face.

- J'ai eu le meilleur professeur que l'on puisse avoir en Défense contre les forces du mal, en potion, en sortilège et en botanique. C'est on ne peut plus suffisant je pense.

- Le meilleur professeur dis tu, ris Hermione en le bousculant. J'aimerais bien savoir de qui tu parles.

- Du cousin de ma femme, répondit-il sincèrement en fuyant le regard de la maitresse de maison.

- Tu es marié ? s'insurgea-t-elle en devenant rouge de colère. Tu es marié et tu restes ici depuis des mois. Tu es marié et tu passes tout ton temps ici…

- Non ! la coupa-t-il le moins froidement qu'il le pût. Je suis veuf Hermione. Depuis un bon bout de temps. A cause de moi, ma femme n'a pas eu la chance de pouvoir vivre, ni elle, ni l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle est morte tué par des Mangemorts. Alors même si je sais que pour toi c'est difficile de me voir ainsi, de me voir taciturne et agressif, je ne peux plus faire autrement. C'est mon moyen d'expression. C'est ma nouvelle façon d'être. C'est ma carapace, ta fille est la seule assez folle pour avoir tenté de la percer et d'avoir réussi avec brio.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça que maintenant, pleura-t-elle en laissant couler ses larmes.

- Parce que je croyais que si je faisais comme ci je n'existais pas, comme ci je ne t'aimais pas comme ma propre sœur, comme ci je ne voulais pas être là, tu me rendrais ma liberté. Parce qu'avec ce lien de trahison avec lequel tu m'as fait du chantage, je me suis senti emprisonné et je t'en voulais pour ça. Je pensais que si je t'énervais assez, tu me dirais toi-même de partir. Mais je suis ici depuis des mois, j'empiète sur votre vie chaque jour, et pourtant vous m'acceptez encore. Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce qu'on t'aime idiot, cria-t-elle en lui frappant violement le bras. Tu crois que ça m'a fait quoi quand je t'ai revu dans cet état. Barbu, sale et récalcitrant. Ca m'a brisé une deuxième fois. Je suis certaine que sans tous ses poils que tu as sur la tête, tu serais l'un des plus beaux hommes de ce pays. D'ailleurs je crois que malgré ton allure, tu as tapé dans l'œil de Luna.

- C'est faux…, essaya de la contredire Harry en secouant la tête.

- Nous verrons bien.

- Laisse tomber Harry, s'écria Ursula en surgissant de la salle de bain d'en face. Maman essaye de caser Luna avec absolument tout le monde…

- Ce n'est pas vrai, s'indigna sa mère.

- Ah non ! Tu n'as pas voulu lui présenter ton conseiller financier, ton boulanger, ton facteur et n'oublions pas ton fabuleux mais imbécile cousin…

- Ne parle pas de Roger ainsi voyons…

- C'est un crétin, lâcha Ursula en soulevant un sourcil demandant implicitement à sa mère de la contredire.

- Bon d'accord il est un peu limité, admit-elle à contre cœur, mais il n'est pas méchant.

- Luna à besoin de mieux que ce bouffon. Je ne doute pas qu'Harry ferait un parfait candidat, mais je doute que ce soit possible.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Caractère beaucoup trop complémentaire, ils s'ennuieraient vite l'un avec l'autre.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à être complémentaire, objecta Hermione. Regarde avec ton père nous sommes…

- Fusionnel c'est différent, vous comblez les vides l'un de l'autre, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de vous prendre la tête de temps en temps, vous avez tous les deux des caractères de cochon. Harry…

- Harry est là si ça vous intéresse, essaya de faire remarquer l'intéressé.

- … a un caractère beaucoup trop appuyé pour Luna…

- Justement elle saurait le canaliser…

- Non, parce que Luna n'est pas du genre à canaliser les gens, elle leur laisse leur libre arbitre en les faisant culpabiliser. Elle te fait la morale sans que tu t'en rendes compte et ça c'est très intelligent. Beaucoup trop subtil pour Harry…

- Je te remercie, dit-il en ricanant.

- Admets le Harry, Luna est beaucoup trop gentille pour toi, tu n'en ferais qu'une bouchée de pain.

- Je crois que tu n'es pas objective gamine, la contredit Harry. Si Luna est encore comme je l'ai connu, elle cache son intelligence sous un grain de folie, c'est ça qui fait qu'elle est brillante. Elle n'a pas un caractère aussi doux que tu pourrais le penser, elle se bat juste pour ce qu'elle croit en valoir la peine…

- Alors dans ce cas pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas battue pour oncle Neville ?

- Peut être parce que le cœur n'y était plus, répondit-il calmement. Si Matthieu t'avais quitté pour une autre fille, aurais tu cherché à te battre pour lui.

Elle ne répondit même pas, Ursula pinça juste les lèvres et s'enfuit le plus vite possible dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

- Ouep ! Je crois que j'ai oublié ce qu'était le tact, dit-il en grimaçant.

- Harry comment fais tu toi ?demanda Hermione en s'adossant au mur du couloir. Ca fait trois mois que ce salopard a profité de sa naïveté et ça fait trois mois qu'elle ne me confit plus rien. On dirait que tu es devenu son meilleur ami, elle ne parle plus qu'à toi. Que ce soit avec moi ou avec son père, elle se renferme, dès qu'on essaye de parler de ses études, elle s'emballe et dès que j'essaye de lui tirer les vers du nez elle claque une porte. Je suis dépassé.

- C'est vraiment à moi que tu demandes conseil, l'interrogea-t-il moqueur. Je ne crois pas être le mieux placé. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir élever mon enfant puisqu'il n'est jamais né, la seule rébellion adolescente que j'ai vécu c'est la mienne et elle n'était pas belle à voir. Je ne peux pas t'aider Hermione, elle me parle, c'est vrai, mais elle ne me parle pas de ce qui est essentiel, de son ressentie. Je ne l'ai plus entendu prononcer le prénom Matthieu depuis que ce kamikaze a voulu remettre les pieds ici.

Et c'était vrai. Le jeune homme, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, était revenu voir Ursula pour…se faire plaindre de toute évidence. Manque de bol pour lui « oncle Harry » n'était toujours pas parti. Quand la famille avait vu l'état de Matthieu, ils avaient tous été choqués. Le jeune homme avait un bras en écharpe, dû certainement à une fracture du bras mais aussi de l'épaule, un nez en miette, un visage de toutes les couleurs et surtout une difficulté évidente à marcher. Malgré l'immense joie qu'Hermione avait ressenti en voyant ce spectacle, elle n'avait pas pût s'empêcher d'hurler sur Harry. Mais rien n'avait eu plus de valeur aux yeux du survivant que la terreur qu'il avait vu dans le regard de Matthieu lorsque celui-ci l'avait vu. Il avait fuit plus vite que la lumière. Depuis ce jour là, Ursula faisait comme ci rien ne c'était passé et pourtant rien n'était pareil. Elle avait perdu de sa joie de vivre, de son enthousiasme. Elle était probablement désillusionnée.

- Elle déprime, conclut Hermione en soufflant dépitée, et je ne sais pas comment l'aider, je suis une mère abominable.

- Misère que ne faut-il pas entendre, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Ta fille est bien élevée, intelligente et mure pour son âge. Mais il lui a fallut un grand choc pour qu'elle arrête de croire que tout est beau. En fait ta fille à la vision de la vie opposée à celle de Trelawney. La folle me voyait toujours mort et la vie était un cauchemar, ta fille s'efforce de me voir en vie dans le monde des bisounours ! Aujourd'hui elle apprend ce qu'est la trahison, l'humiliation, la naïveté et la colère. Alors elle a le droit de déprimer, ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise mère. Laisse la juste réfléchir en paix.

- Merci, murmura Hermione en lui serrant la main et en descendant les escaliers.

Harry avait dit à Hermione ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, il n'en restait pas moins que le survivant trouvait le comportement d'Ursula un peu trop excessif ces derniers temps. Elle était embêtante, têtu et curieuse, mais pas agressive et désagréable. Alors qu'il allait la rejoindre pour pouvoir parler, un grand tumulte se fit entendre à l'étage du dessous.

- Code rouge Chérie ! hurla Drago dans l'entrée.

- Dépêchez vous ! cria à son tour Luna qui était parti avec l'homme de la maison chercher des racines très rares en ce moment.

- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, s'énerva Ursula en sortant de sa chambre. Un an de tranquillité, une toute petite année et ils nous retrouvent, bouge toi Harry !

Le survivant aurait bien voulu bouger pour faire quelque chose d'utile, mais il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Il descendit pour voir d'un peu plus prêt quel était le problème. Il le comprit bien vite quand il vit Hermione emballer toutes leurs bagages en un temps record, Drago quand à lui emballait tous ce qui leur servait à faire des potions et Ursula surveillait l'avant de la maison tandis que Luna était à l'arrière.

- Ils sont là, prévint Luna en levant sa baguette vers la fenêtre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? cria à son tour Hermione paniquait.

- Cette vente de racine était un piège de Mangemort pour nous faire sortir de notre terrier. Voilà pourquoi je préfère que Luna se charge de ce genre de chose seule d'habitude, expliqua Drago en lançant des sortilèges de part et d'autre de la maison. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls fuyards à vivre du commerce de potions, ces parasites ont mené une mission d'envergure, plusieurs sorciers anglais ce sont fait rafler pendant cette vente. Alors nous avons fuit, seulement nous ne savions pas qu'ils nous suivaient et…il y a pire.

- Pardon, dit Hermione tellement doucement que s'en était d'autant plus menaçant.

- C'est mon père qui conduit les troupes d'aujourd'hui, répondit Drago le regard flamboyant. Alors je peux te dire qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

- Vous êtes prêt ?demanda Luna en arrivant.

- Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas mis de Fidelitas sur la maison, les interrogea Harry perdu.

- Parce que les commandes de potions ne risquent pas d'arriver si nous sommes sous Fidelitas, répondit Hermione. Nous ne vivons pas sur l'or Harry, on n'avait pas le choix.

- Bien, dans ce cas combien sont-ils dehors ? demanda le survivant en redevenant aussi froid qu'un glaçon.

- Je ne sais pas exactement mais ils sont beaucoup trop, ils viennent de lancer des sortilèges anti-transplanage, expliqua Luna en scrutant l'extérieur. Et tu avais raison Drago, ton père est là. Il a pris un coup de vieux.

- Crois moi Luna, commença Harry en regardant dehors à son tour, je sais par expérience que plus le sorcier est vieux plus il est puissant, j'en ai fait les frais beaucoup trop de fois. Les sorciers ne sont pas comme les moldus, ils vivent beaucoup plus longtemps, la magie les conserve et si tu regarde bien, Lucius n'a pas l'air si vieux que ça. Vous avez un plan ?

- On s'arrache en vitesse en essayant de passer entre les mailles du filet, répondit Ursula avec gravité.

- Ce n'est pas un plan ça c'est du suicide, se moqua Harry.

- Ca nous a plutôt bien réussis jusqu'ici, rétorqua Drago en réfléchissant. D'habitude on prévoit une cave avec une sortie de secours, malheureusement celle-ci en est dépourvu.

- Bien dans ce cas je vais faire diversion par derrière pendant que vous fuirez par devant…

- Hors de question, hurlèrent en même temps Hermione, Luna et Ursula.

- Et pourquoi ça serait toi qui ferait diversion d'abord, demanda Drago en réfléchissant.

- Parce que je suis entrainé pour ça. Vous croyez quoi, que j'ai glandé pendant des années. Non j'ai fait le tour du monde, j'ai appris le plus de magie qu'il mettait possible d'apprendre, j'ai souffert pour l'apprendre, mais aujourd'hui je suis enfin prêt.

Un silence tomba et Hermione le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention d'abandonner n'est-ce pas ?

- Quand j'étais heureux, si, avoua-t-il. Puis j'ai compris que mon passé ferait toujours parti de mon présent si je ne m'en débarrassé pas. Alors j'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste. Enfin là il y a plus urgent que moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas je sais comment les retenir. J'ai juste une question, Drago tu tiens à ton père ?

- Je te demande pardon ? répondit l'autre surpris.

- Parce que depuis quelques années j'ai appris à ne plus faire dans la dentelle et à ne plus me soucier de broder. En gros si tu me dis que tu tiens à ton père je me retiens, sinon pour moi Mangemort égal ennemi, donc égal futur cadavre.

- Le très généreux et respectable Harry Potter est devenu un meurtrier ? demanda Drago en soulevant un sourcil.

- Harry Potter est mort en restant respectable, le nouveau Harry n'a plus l'intention de se laisser tuer par n'importe qui, alors oui, je suis devenu un assassin. Si je dois me battre pour ma vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je laisserais la sienne à celui qui m'agresse. Il essaye de me tuer, je le tue.

Hermione et Luna semblait choquée, alors qu'Ursula et Drago approuvait plutôt le point de vue du survivant.

- Tout compte fait tu aurais été mieux à Serpentard Potter, ricana Drago en s'armant de sa baguette et en les rejoignant à la fenêtre, par la barbe de Merlin le père n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens. Tu ne pourras pas faire face Harry…

- On pari, demanda-t-il en souriant sadiquement.

- Non je paris rien quand t'a cette tête là, psychopathe ! Il n'empêche que chez les Serpentard on est logique avant d'être courageux, on en n'est pas moi des lâches. Tu n'y arriveras pas seul Potter.

- Drago, je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui, après tout je suis le survivant, un sortilège de mort de plus ou de moins, ça ne devrait pas faire grande différence. Faites moi confiance je sais comment les retenir le temps que vous partiez en suite je fuis moi aussi. Je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de me faire charcuter par une vingtaine de Mangemorts.

- Harry…, commença à grogner Hermione.

- Stop ! On perd du temps, faite ce que je vous dis, tu as une fille à protéger Hermione alors tu vas penser à ta famille avant de t'occuper de moi…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des Mangemorts s'attaquaient déjà aux portes de la maison.

- Dégagez, ordonna-t-il en les faisant reculer d'un coup de baguette. Où je me charge personnellement de vous.

Drago pris les choses en main et emmena sa femme, sa fille et Luna vers l'avant de la maison. Hermione posa le pour et le contre, autrefois elle aurait obligé Harry à la garder, mais elle avait muri depuis et sa fille était sa priorité. Luna avait à peu prêt le même avis, seul Ursula posait problème. Elle regarda Harry, les yeux embués de larmes et le regard suppliant.

- On se reverra, lui dit-il comprenant ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Tu me le promets, supplia-t-elle la voie cassée.

- Je te le jure ! Maintenant suis tes parents s'il te plait.

Elle fit se qu'il lui avait demandé, même si c'était à regret. Harry eu un pincement au cœur en les voyant partir. Il ne voulait plus s'attacher, mais malheureusement le mal était fait. Il savait très bien qu'Hermione, Drago et Luna pourrait s'en sortir peu importe la situation, que même s'ils étaient capturés ils trouveraient un moyen de s'enfuir, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Ursula. Elle était encore trop jeune. Trop inexpérimentée, comme lui l'avait été à 15 ans. Si jamais il lui arrivait quoique se soit, il serait prêt à se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour aller la récupérer et ça lui fit peur. Parce qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais laisser passer personne avant sa mission, or une fois encore il avait échoué. Le survivant préféra se concentrer sur la situation actuelle plutôt que d'analyser ses sentiments qu'il essayait en vain d'enfouir. Bien pour laisser le temps aux autres de s'enfuir il lui fallait une diversion. Autrefois il aurait attendu que les Mangemorts arrivent à lui, il se serait défendu du mieux qu'il aurait pût en attendant les secours. Seulement ce jour là, c'était lui les secours et sa meilleure défense c'était l'attaque. Bien ! Il renforça les défenses de la maison le temps de courir dans la chambre d'ami, emballa ses affaires le plus vite possible et s'appliqua une crème sur sa cicatrice. Merci Severus pour avoir découvert une pommade capable de cacher sa cicatrice, c'était encore la seule chose qui pouvait le trahir, personne ne le reconnaitrait avec son nouveau look. Harry attacha ses cheveux, descendit les escaliers et jeta son sac dans le couloir.

- Bien, Harry reprend du service ça m'avait presque manqué, dit-il en s'étirant et en sortant sa baguette.

Quand il eu finit, il se dirigea vers la porte arrière et l'ouvrit en grand sous le regard choqué des Mangemorts qui ne s'attendaient pas à se retournement de situation. Harry afficha son visage le plus froid et son regard le plus menaçant.

- Une raison particulière pour essayer de défoncer ma porte à coup de baguette ? demanda-t-il froidement en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte. Parce que j'ai horreur qu'on me dérange pendant ma sieste.

- Qui êtes-vous et où sont-ils ? ordonna Lucius Malefoy en enlevant son masque de Mangemort.

- Vous êtes ici chez moi ! mentit Harry en le foudroyant du regard. Et c'est moi qui pose les questions.

- _Endoloris !_ s'écria Lucius en visant Harry.

Celui-ci ne bougea même pas quand le sort l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, il se contenta de soulever un sourcil et de faire un sourire en coin au père de Drago.

- C'est tout, ricana-t-il en montrant sa propre baguette. Veux tu que je te montre ce qu'est vraiment la souffrance vieillard.

Le survivant agita sa baguette avec finesse et rapidité et l'oreille droite de Lucius se découpa aussitôt de sa tête ainsi que la plupart des ongles de sa main. Il se mit à hurler sa souffrance tellement fort qu'il avait dû réveiller tout le quartier. Le Mangemort saignait abondamment. Les autres étaient tellement surpris qu'ils ne savaient plus s'ils devaient attaquer ou non.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait, hurla Lucius en essayant d'endiguer le sang qui coulait de son oreille.

- Peu importe, tu souffre j'espère. Parce que moi j'ai souffert quand on me l'a infligé, par chance mon oreille est restée intacte grâce au contre sort, ce qui ne sera pas ton cas parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te le donner. On apprend tellement de chose sur la torture en Europe de l'Est. Maintenant je ne vais avoir qu'une question pour vous tous. Etes vous des Mangemorts à la botte du maitre des Ténèbres, si oui avez-vous ou avez-vous l'intention de tuer des moldus, des nés moldus où des traitres à leur sang ?

- Bien sur que nous sommes tous des Mangemorts et chacun ici en a fourni la preuve du sang d'un traite ou d'un sang de bourbe, cracha Lucius.

- Parfait je n'aurais donc pas à me soucier de vos vies quand j'y mettrais un terme.

- Tuez-moi cette vermine, hurla Lucius en se reculant du combat.

Le courage d'un vrai chef pensa Harry. Aussitôt le survivant se retrouva encerclé par une dizaine de Mangemorts.

- Bien que le spectacle commence, dit-il en agitant une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

Une tête tomba à ses pieds quand le sort de découpe avait touché l'un d'entre eux. Un autre ce prit un Sectumsempra, les sorts sortirent de partout et Harry les esquiva les uns après les autres. Après toutes ses années de souffrance, sa formation lui servait enfin à quelque chose. Quand il attaqua enfin le dernier des Mangemorts en le tuant à la façon moldus du coup du lapin, Harry remarqua que Lucius Malefoy avait pris la fuite. Puis il entendu des cris au devant de la maison. Il y courut le plus vite possible. Aucun de ses amis n'avaient pût s'échapper. D'ailleurs Hermione était inconsciente et Drago et Luna essayait tant bien que mal de la protéger. Mais où était Ursula ? Harry la chercha frénétiquement dans cette mêlée et la trouva sur le dos d'un Mangemort. Elle essayait de lui enfoncer ses doigts dans les yeux à travers son masque, sacrée Ursula ! Le combat qui se déchainait dans la cour avant de la maison faisait un bruit d'enfer. Mais comment faisaient les moldus pour dormir avec un vacarme pareil ? L'idée qu'Hermione est lancé quelques sortilèges pour ce genre de chose lui vint à l'esprit, oui elle en était tout à fait capable. Le plus urgent aux yeux du Survivant c'était d'aider Ursula. Celle-ci combattait à mains nues, elle avait dû perdre sa baguette dans tout ce fourbi.

- _Accio_ baguette Ursula, clama Harry en l'attrapant avec finesse quand celle-ci lui atterrit entre les mains.

Il propulsa sa propre baguette en direction du Mangemort sur lequel Ursula était perchée, celui-ci s'écroule comme une masse en crachant du sang.

- Trop rapide celui là, constata Harry en analysant le sortilège qu'il venait de lancer.

Ursula le regarda choquée.

- Tu auras le temps de me traiter d'assassin plus tard d'accord, lui dit-il en la relevant. Parce que là moi j'estime que je nettoie, pas que je tue. Chacun son point de vue.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui me choque, le contredit-elle. C'est le fait que tu l'es atteint sans me toucher.

- J'ai une très bonne vue avec mes lunettes…

Il ne pût finir sa phrase parce qu'il vit Luna atterrir à coté de lui en sang. Quand il tourna la tête il vit Lucius Malefoy ordonner à un des Mangemorts de prendre Hermione alors qu'une autre personne mettait Drago hors circuit. Quand il vit le visage de la personne en question son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange en personne. Des Mangemorts se massèrent autour d'eux, baguette levée, Harry était doué mais pas à ce point là. Le choix d'Harry était simple, essayer de sauver Hermione et Drago en essayant de tuer Bellatrix sans aucune garantie de survie, ou alors pour la première fois de sa vie, faire preuve de logique et d'intelligence en oubliant son cœur.

-_ Accio sac à dos_, dit-il en récupérant le sac qu'il avait laissé dans le couloir. Promis on se retrouvera Bellatrix et tu comprendras enfin toute la finesse du mot souffrance.

Alors il ouvrit son sac et en sortit une petite cuillère et l'activa en s'accrochant à la fois à Ursula et à Luna. Le portoloin se mit à vibrer et ils purent s'échapper. Il le lâcha juste au moment où il sentit le chemin vers l'arrivée s'ouvrir. Ils atterrirent le plus délicatement qu'ils purent. Harry prit Luna dans ses bras et se hâta de sortir de la ruelle où il venait d'atterrir.

- Harry ! Stop, STOP ! hurla Ursula en pleurs. Mes parents…ils sont là bas, il faut y retourner…ils vont les tuer…

- Non ils ne vont pas les tuer, affirma Harry haut et fort avant de murmurer, pas tout de suite dans tous les cas.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils font aux gens comme eux !

- Oui ils vont donner l'exemple, répondit Harry en essayant de la calmer. Voldemort veut avoir le pouvoir total sur l'Angleterre, or il y a encore des résistants cachaient un peu partout qui attendent le bon moment pour sortir pour s'allier derrière un chef. Hermione étant la dernière personne connue à ce jour comme étant amie avec le survivant à l'époque, reste la seule personne capable de les réunir. Voilà pourquoi vous étiez tellement recherchés. Tes parents seront tués oui, mais pas maintenant. Ils vont faire ça devant un public, avec des témoins, ainsi ils frapperont une dernière fois le peu de résistance qu'il reste. Hermione a toujours crut en moi et ça n'a jamais échappé à Voldemort. Même si elle n'est qu'une Née Moldus il ne la sous estime pas. Alors nous allons d'abord nous occupé de ta marraine qui est en très mauvais état et ensuite nous nous chargerons de tes parents.

- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que tu avais un portoloin, s'énerva-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard. Nous aurions pût l'utiliser pour fuir.

- Parce que l'endroit où nous venons d'atterrir était mon dernier recours en cas de danger. Nous sommes revenus en Angleterre Ursula et je ne crois pas que tes parents avaient envie de revenir ici malgré l'attaque. Ils auraient plus en danger encore ici. Je les aiderais je te le promets, mais je te mettrais d'abord à l'abri.

Ursula essaya de reprendre son calme et de réfléchir.

- Où sommes-nous exactement ? dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

- Nous sommes au Privet Drive, répondit Harry en marchant droit vers le 4.

Ursula avait déjà entendu parler du 4 Privet Drive par sa mère. Pourquoi Harry les emmenait-il chez sa tante qu'il détestait tant ? Et pourquoi selon lui, ils seraient en sécurité dans cette maison. Autant de question sans réponse qui tourmenté la jeune femme qui recommença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en suivant son nouveau protecteur.


	11. Surprise ! Surprise et Resurprise !

**Salut les gens, voici la suite avec toujours ces personnages extraordinaires, son histoire active et son orthographe plus que précaire !**

**Après l'action, la réflexion, c'est toujours comme ça avec Harry.**

**Jonathan: Je vois que tu es toujours aussi perspicasse. En effet c'est pour la protection du sang. Harry a certainement pensé à tout abandonner, mais le passé allait forcement le retraper un jour ou l'autre.**

**Djeday: Que dire à part OUAH ! Ca c'est de la review ! Alors d'abord merci pour ce message qui m'a fait extrèment plaisir. Ursula est le copié collé de ses parents, totalement. Quand à son prénom, j'ai juste était voir la généalogie des Malefoy et c'était le seul prénom à peut prêt potable, je crois que c'est l'arrière grand mère de Drago. Et ça ne me vexe pas du tout, parce que je ne suis pas fan de ce prénom non plus. En ce qui concerne Harry et Drago, laisse le temps faire, tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre. Alors voici la suite j'espère que ça aura été assez vite mais je crois qu'avec le suspense que j'ai mis à la fin je ne me fasse coupé en petite rondelle bien fine.**

**Sur ce ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

><p>- Oui j'arrive ! s'exclama une voie bourrue derrière la porte d'entrée du 4 Privet Drive. Oh mon dieu ! Mais qui êtes vous, que me voulez vous ?<p>

Harry remarqua que Dudley n'avait pas tellement changé. Il avait vieillit, ça c'était un fait indiscutable. Ses cheveux grisonnaient légèrement sur les côtés, il avait toujours une masse de muscle impressionnante, mais il avait embelli avec le temps. Harry quand à lui était toujours méconnaissable. Il essuya vaguement la pommade de son front sur sa manche, enfin autant que le corps inerte de Luna lui permettait. Sa cicatrice réapparut comme par magie.

- Bonsoir Dudleynouchet, dit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Quand il vit son cousin tanguer et devenir blanc comme un linge, Harry crût qu'il allait s'évanouir. Harry maintint le mieux qu'il pût Luna pendant qu'il attrapait son cousin du bout des doigts.

- Restes avec moi Dudley veut tu, lui demanda-t-il en le secouant un peu. J'ai besoin de toi là.

- Entre, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Harry fit entrer Ursula en premier, d'ailleurs Dudley ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Luna n'était pas très lourde, mais à force de la porter, le survivant commençait à sentir ses bras s'engourdir, qui a dit qu'un corps endormi pesait deux fois plus lourd que son poids habituel ? Parce que c'était totalement vrai. Harry posa la blessée sur le canapé et remarqua l'heure sur la grosse horloge en face de lui, vingt deux heures trente. Il avait de la chance que Dudley lui ai ouvert. Ursula s'assit à même le sol, elle semblait complètement anéantie.

- Tu es vivant, s'exclama Dudley avec une certaine émotion dans la voix. Tu es vraiment vivant. Comment ?

- Laisse moi la soigner d'abord et je t'explique tout ensuite d'accord ?

- Oui bien sur.

Aucun doute, Dudley avait bel et bien changé. Harry fit du mieux qu'il pût pour Luna, mais il n'était pas médicomage, bon d'accord il avait appris pas mal de truc avec Elena et durant son voyage autour du monde. Mais rien n'équivalait l'expérience et le repos. Luna en avait grandement besoin.

- Est-ce que tu aurais un lit où je pourrais la déposer, demanda calmement Harry en essayant de ne pas effrayer son cousin.

- Dans l'ancienne chambre de mes parents, il y a mon lit, installe là-dessus.

- Tes parents n'habitent plus ici ? demanda Harry surpris qu'ils aient abandonné la maison.

- Non après un sérieux désaccord que nous avons eu, ils sont partis en retraite en Australie en me laissant la maison.

La survivant acquiesça mais se promis de questionner Dudley plus tard.

- Je vais te suivre pour t'ouvrir la porte, essaye juste de ne pas faire trop de bruit quand tu seras en haut.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Dudley avait-il réussi à trouver une femme assez décérébrée pour l'épouser ? Le survivant se mit une gifle mentalement, si Dudley avait réussi à trouver l'amour c'était tant mieux pour lui, il était déjà bien assez gentil de les laisser rentrer ici. L'envahisseur déposa son fardeau sur le lit avec délicatesse en laissant Dudley redescendre. Il referma la porte avec douceur en se faisant la remarque que si femme il y avait, elle ne se trouvait pas dans ce lit. Quand il tourna le regard vers le couloir ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette toute menue. Un petit garçon d'environ dix ans se tenait sur le pas de la porte de son ancienne chambre. Harry eu un petit sourire quand il vit les yeux ensommeillés du gamin, il avait le visage de Dudley plus jeune, mais avec les traits plus fins et beaucoup moins de kilos. Il avait des yeux bleus perçant comme Dumbledore les avaient autrefois.

- Salut bonhomme, dit Harry en avançant. Comment tu t'appelle ?

- Chut il ne faut pas réveiller Anna, lui dit le gamin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Anna ? demanda le survivant en n'y comprenant plus rien.

- Bonjour monsieur tu es qui ? s'exclama une petite voie derrière lui.

Harry se retourna aussi vite qu'il le pût, dans son dos ce tenait une magnifique petite fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés et aux yeux aussi bleu que son frère.

- D'abord Tommy tu dis n'importe quoi, s'exclama la gamine en relevant le menton, le monsieur il pouvait pas me réveiller parce que je dormait pas !

- On dit il ne pouvait pas parce que je ne dormais pas chérie, s'exclama Dudley en haut des escaliers. Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec mon fils et ma fille. Je te présente Tommy dix ans et Anna cinq.

- Ils sont magnifiques, avoua Harry en voyant la bouille de poupée d'Anna.

- Comme leur mère l'était.

Le survivant regarda son cousin un peu plus attentivement, il remarqua cette étincelle de deuil et de tristesse, il avait longtemps eu la même. D'ailleurs à l'heure actuelle il devait l'avoir car Dudley sourit à son cousin en secouant la tête, il avait compris lui aussi.

- De toute évidence je ne suis pas le seul de la famille à connaitre ce gouffre de désespoir qu'est le statut de veuf. Les enfants je vous présente votre oncle Harry. Nous avons grandi ensemble, il est comme mon frère.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne Dudley n'avait jamais dit de son cousin qu'il était presque comme son frère.

- Retournez vous coucher les enfants, Harry sera encore là demain, vous aurez tout le temps de faire connaissance avec lui quand le jour sera levé. Allez au lit !

Les enfants retournèrent respectivement dans leur chambre et Dudley entraina son cousin en bas. Harry chercha Ursula et la trouva bien vite, endormie sur le canapé.

- Allez viens t'assoir et explique moi un peu comment tu as encore réussi à t'en sortir, souffla le maitre de maison en dirigeant Harry vers la cuisine. Le survivant lui raconta sommairement ce qui lui était arrivé en mettant sous silence une grande partie de sa vie, plus particulièrement celle qu'il avait eu entre la mort de sa femme et les retrouvailles avec la famille Malefoy. Il lui expliqua comment il s'était fait attaqué ce soir, et la raison pour laquelle il était venu se réfugier ici.

- J'ai lu dans un livre qui parle de magie du sang que tant qu'un membre de ma famille vit dans la maison dans laquelle j'ai grandit, le meurtrier de ma mère ne pourrait jamais y rentrer. En gros je pourrais cacher toute la population sorcière chez toi que Voldemort n'arriverait toujours pas à rentrer. Je ne suis pas obligé d'y être, je sais juste que Voldemort ne peut pas toucher cette maison, ni lui, ni une personne agissant sous ses ordres.

- Elle a l'air forte cette magie, acquiesça Dudley en buvant son thé. Est-ce qu'elle marcherait encore si je déménageais.

- Je ne pense pas non, admit Harry.

- Est-ce que ça ne dépend que du sang de ta mère ou est-ce que c'est seulement à cause de la magie. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est est-ce qu'un moldus comme moi pourrait faire ce sortilège sans avoir recours à la magie.

Harry fronça les sourcils et commença à se poser une tonne de question. Son cousin avait employé dans une même phrase le mot magie, sortilège et moldus. Quelque chose clochait.

- Dudley comment se fait-il que tu en connaisses autant sur les termes technique du monde magique.

Son cousin commença à se dandiner sur sa chaise.

- Et bien quand on m'a dit que tu étais mort, je pense que j'ai été le seul dans cette maison à te pleurer vraiment. Je sais que j'étais un monstre avec toi Harry, je m'en suis rendu compte, mais ça n'empêche pas que je tenais à toi. Tu es mon cousin. Alors j'ai essayé d'en apprendre plus sur ta mort et j'ai fouillé dans tes affaires. Je suis tombé sur l'adresse d'un certain Ron a qui tu avais écrit pas mal de lettres. J'ai essayé de le joindre par la poste moldus, va savoir par quel miracle ma lettre est bien arrivé à bon port. C'est la mère de Ron qui m'a répondu, elle m'a tout expliqué et j'ai fini par vouloir en savoir toujours plus. Puis un jour j'ai rencontré Elisabeth, une moldus comme moi. Mes parents l'adoraient. Elle a mit au monde mes enfants, nous habitions encore ici, c'était serré mais mes parents prévoyaient déjà de nous laisser la maison pour aller vivre ailleurs. Seulement quand Anna a eu un an, Tommy venait d'en prendre six et il a fait une chose qui a rendu sa mère complètement folle. Il a fait de la magie. Quand j'ai voulu lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment elle m'a envoyé baladé et s'est suicidé. Mes parents sont rentrés de voyage et on apprit la nouvelle, ils ont voulu que je me débarrasse de mes enfants, j'ai dit non, ils sont partis pour ne plus jamais revenir. Aujourd'hui Tommy fait de plus en plus de magie accidentelle et je demande beaucoup de conseil à Mme Weasley, surtout que ça fait un mois qu'Anna s'y est mise aussi. Moi le moldus élevé dans la haine de la magie j'ai deux enfants qui en sont doté.

Harry le regardait bouche bée. En effet que ces deux enfants aient le gène magique était assez surprenant. Soit ce gène trainait dans la famille depuis longtemps et il avait loupé quelques générations, soit la magie était plus intelligente qu'on ne croyait et elle ne s'intégrait pas dans les fanatiques comme Pétunia Dursley.

- Tes enfant sont parfait comme ils sont, le soutint Harry.

- Je n'en doute pas, clama l'autre en se redressant avec une étincelle de fierté dans le regard. Voilà pourquoi j'ai réagi aussi violement quand mes parents ont voulu que je les abandonne. Je leur ais répondu qu'ils ne feraient pas subir à mes enfants ce qu'ils t'avaient fait subir. Pourquoi n'es tu jamais revenu me dire que tu étais en vie je t'aurais fait une place parmi nous.

- Tout simplement parce que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir ce genre d'accueil et surtout parce que j'ai voyagé, beaucoup voyagé.

- Tu as l'intention de rétablir l'ordre dans le monde sorcier ou pas ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Peut être parce que mon fils à bientôt onze ans et qu'il devra se révéler au monde magique comme étant un née moldus, Tommy n'aura jamais la chance d'aller au Poudlard que toi tu as connu. D'ailleurs il n'ira pas du tout, parce que les nés moldus n'entre plus à Poudlard, ils n'ont théoriquement même plus le droit d'avoir de baguette magique. Ca c'est sans compter Mme Weasley et son équipe de résistant qui ont pris Mr Ollivander avec eux. Avec une certaine Mc Gonagall ils ont monté une école clandestine.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Oui, Mme Weasley enseigne pas mal de matière mais elle s'avoue dépassée sur certaine. Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas pour vocation d'être professeur. Elle m'a proposé de prendre Tommy dans quelques mois, mais je suis plutôt réfractaire à le laisser partir loin de moi, surtout maintenant que je sais qu'aucun Mangemort ne peut atteindre cette maison. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à Mme Weasley que tu étais en vie, elle t'aime comme son propre fils, elle me l'a souvent dit quand elle venait manger ici.

- Je suis responsable de la mort de son fils, avoua Harry en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Comment pourrais-je encore la regarder en face ?

Ils restèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter ainsi, ce parlant de leur vie respective. Harry était très secret. Dans la nuit, Harry appela son faucon, oui il en avait un. C'était son nouveau messager, allait savoir comment il s'y prenait mais cet animal arrivait toujours à savoir où Harry se trouvait. Sa pauvre chouette était morte il y avait bien longtemps. Le survivant n'avait plus beaucoup de contact avec le monde magique anglais, mais il était encore capable de faire passer le message qu'Hermione et Drago s'était fait capturer, avec un peu de chance ses contacts arriveraient à les aider avant que les Mangemorts ne les ramènent au ministère. Dudley monta dormir avec son fils, alors qu'Harry veilla toute la nuit sur le fauteuil avant de s'endormir aux lueurs du jour. Ursula et lui furent réveillés par le faucon qui tapait du bec à la fenêtre. Il s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir et de regarder le message.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Ursula inquiète.

- C'est une assez bonne nouvelle, répondit Harry avec un air sérieux. J'ai quelques contacts qui trainent encore par ci par là et je leur ais demandé un coup de main. Ta mère s'en est sorti, elle n'est pas belle à voir mais des personnes bien sont entrain de s'occuper d'elle. Ton père par contre est retenu prisonnier dans les cachots du manoir des Malefoy. Ils n'ont pas encore prévu d'exécution, mais je pense qu'ils attendent un peu en pensant que ta mère et toi allaient tenter un truc inespéré pour le libérer. Etrangement pour Lucius seul ton père et toi importait, pour Voldemort c'est Hermione. Mais je trouverais un moyen de le faire libérer, je n'ais pas encore joué toutes mes cartes, il me faut juste un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir.

Harry releva enfin la tête pour croiser le regard d'Ursula. Il s'attendait à y voir des larmes et de la détresse mais bien au contraire il y trouva un visage plein d'espoir et un regard déterminé.

- Mon père est fort, il surmontera tout ça et on réussira à le libérer.

- Non, pas on, tu ne te mêles pas de ça, hors de question…

- Harry je fais ce que je veux…

- Je suis ici l'adulte et tu es la gamine naïve, donc tu m'écoute point barre. Je n'ai pas envie que tu joue avec ta vie comme j'ai pût jouer avec la mienne, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ça ne m'a pas superbement bien réussi.

Ils se turent tous les deux quand des petits pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Une petite Anna toute ensommeillée débarqua dans la cuisine avec un doudou à la main et son pouce dans la bouche. Elle s'avança vers Harry et lui tendit les bras. Celui-ci recula comme ci on allait le mettre au bucher.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit celui-ci en dévisageant la gamine devant lui qui s'attrista.

- Fais un effort elle ne va pas te manger, ricana Ursula en découvrant Anna. Une petite bouille comme celle-ci ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Malgré ses réticences Harry attrapa Anna délicatement et la hissa dans ses bras. L'enfant se calla contre lui en passant ses bras autour du cou de son oncle, place de choix où elle se rendormi aussitôt.

- Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant, demanda-t-il gêné à sa voisine.

- Tu profites, lui répondit-elle en souriant attendrie.

Peu à peu, Harry se détendit et commença à chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner dans les placards avec Anna dans les bras. La petite se réveilla à un moment mais préféra rester dans les bras de son oncle. Il lui prépara un bol de céréales en faisant le pitre pour la faire rire. Ursula le regarda attentivement. Aucun doute, Harry aurait fait un père extraordinaire. Anna était conquise. Quand Dudley arriva dans la cuisine en compagnie de son fils il trouva Harry attablé avec sa nièce sur les genoux entrain de rire à gorge déployée.

- Et bien ! s'exclama Dudley. Il y a de l'ambiance à ce que je vois.

- Tonton Harry il est trop marrant ! s'écria Anna.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui fais de la magie, demanda du tac-o-tac Tommy.

- Oui c'est moi, admit Harry en regardant son neveu qui semblait très méfiant.

- Prouve le, le défia le garçon réticent à croire tout ce qu'on lui disait.

Harry sorti sa baguette et ne fit qu'un léger mouvement de poignet pour que tous les objets de la pièce se mettent à léviter. Tommy ouvrit de grands yeux mais resta silencieux.

- Moi je ne sais pas faire bouger autant de choses, avoua le garçon en se tournant de nouveau vers Harry.

- C'est normal, lui répondit son oncle. Tu n'as pas encore de baguette et il faut apprendre à l'utiliser pour faire ça.

Tommy accepta cette explication et vint s'assoir à table. Harry commença à boire son café, chose qu'il avait appris à aimer en France. Tommy tourna son regard vers Ursula qui restait en retrait.

- C'est ta femme la dame là bas ? demanda-t-il en montrant l'héritière des Malefoy.

Harry en recracha tout son café en toussant. Ursula elle, éclata de rire. Le survivant faillit mourir d'étranglement. Celle là au moins il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

- Non Harry est mon ami, répondit Ursula en lui tapant dans le dos. Mon meilleur ami. Un ami que tu as faillit tuer.

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle je suis mort de rire, grogna Harry en essayant de retrouver sa respiration normale. Mais où les gamins vont-ils chercher des âneries pareilles ?

- Cesse un peu de faire ton rabat joie Harry, nous savons tous les deux que tu me trouves irrésistible.

Le survivant darda un regard noir sur sa voisine ce qui la fit sourire encore plus.

- Si je me souviens bien tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas ton style, entra-t-il dans son jeu.

- Rase donc cette barbe et coupe toi les cheveux et on en reparlera.

- Même pas en rêve, trancha Harry en souriant.

- J'aurais essayé au moins.

- Je vais aller voir comment se porte Luna avant d'entendre encore des choses qui attenterait à ma vie.

Ursula le laissa tranquille et prit la petite Anna dans ses bras. Cette gamine était vraiment magnifique. Quand Harry entra dans la chambre, il trouva Luna entrain de se tenir la tête avec les deux mains sur le front.

- Je serais toi je resterais allonger pendant encore quelques jours, le sort que tu as prit n'était pas vraiment léger.

- Harry Potter tu es vraiment un puits de sagesse, bientôt on va t'appeler Dumbledore.

En entendant cela, le survivant grinça des dents.

- Sois gentille et trouve moi un autre surnom celui là ne me plait guère.

- Alors ? Où sommes-nous, combien sommes nous ?

Harry mit un bon quart d'heure à lui expliquer la situation.

- Tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire à Drago ? Je ne l'aime pas forcement beaucoup mais il faut le sortir de là même si je souffrirais après de ses vannes incessantes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je connais deux personnes qui s'occupent déjà du plan d'évasion et les connaissant, cela comprendra certainement des passages secrets et des gadgets en tous genres. Reposes toi maintenant. Je me charge de la famille Malefoy.

- Merci Harry, c'est important ce que tu fais. Peu de gens te le dise mais certain le pense, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de courageux et d'impressionnant et ça n'a rien avoir avec ton statut de survivant. Il parait que tous les Potter étaient assez surprenants.

- Oui c'est dans les gènes. Allez Melle Lovegood, on dort maintenant, dans une heure je te ramène de quoi manger pour reprendre des forces.

Quand il sorti de la chambre il resta immobile à réfléchir. Comment en une seule soirée tous lui était encore retombé sur les épaules ? Trois personnes en Angleterre savaient qu'il était encore en vie, l'une d'entre elle jouait toujours les espions chez les Mangemorts et les deux autres n'aurait jamais dû le savoir. Alors qu'il pensait encore à la manière dont il allait devoir procéder, Harry entendit un bruit étrange en provenance de la salle de bain. Il y trouva Ursula entrain de régurgiter son petit déjeuner. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et de lui tenir les cheveux. Quand elle eu enfin fini, elle commença à reprendre un peu de couleur.

- Tu es malade et tu ne m'as rien dit, l'engueula Harry en la foudroyant du regard.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle hurle qu'il n'était pas son père, mais malheureusement elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Ursula ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry sentait venir quelque chose dont il ne pourrait pas gérer la situation et il eu tout à fait raison quand Ursula releva la tête et le regarda plein d'espoir dans les yeux. Puis elle remonta son tee-shirt et montra la petite bosse qui commençait à se montrer au niveau de son nombril.

- Oh merde ! s'exclama-t-il choqué.

Il resta là, bloqué sur la situation improbable qu'il avait en face des yeux. Ursula était enceinte depuis trois mois et elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Heureusement que Matthieu n'habitait plus la maison d'à côté sinon Harry l'aurait achevé sur le champ. Il allait encore devoir prendre des décisions qui n'étaient pas de son ressort. Il n'était peut être pas père, mais il finissait par en avoir toutes les responsabilités jour après jour.


	12. Changement de plan

**Salut ! Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait, je suis désolé du retard, mais là c'était totalement impossible de poster. Ayant du travail, des problèmes familiaux, j'avais pas mal de chose à faire. Enfin bon, la suite est là !**

**Voyons voir comment Harry va réagir. Merci à tous pour vos petit mots qui me font super plaisir. **

**Black Jo:****Dudley n'a pas eu trop le choix, ses parents Haïssaient Harry, alors il le détestait aussi. Une fois qu'il n'a plus écouté ses parents il a pût voir par lui même que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Quand à Ursula, elle avait peur de le dire à ses parents, c'est aussi simple que ça. **

**Allez bonne lecture, en m'excusant encore pour les fautes d'orthographe. Bisous !**

* * *

><p>- Harry dit quelque chose s'il te plait, le supplia Ursula en continuant à pleurer.<p>

- Que moi je dise quelque chose, s'énerva-t-il en chuchotant. C'était à toi de dire quelque chose depuis 3 mois ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu me le dis à moi, il y a ta marraine dans le lit de la chambre d'à côté bordel ! Ah fais chier !

- Harry tu es vulgaire quand tu es fâché, constata Ursula incapable de dire autre chose.

- Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre d'être vulgaire ! Moi la question que je me pose c'est ce qu'on va faire.

- Rectification, ce que je vais faire…

- Désolé mais tu m'as mis dans la confidence, donc je me sens responsable. Alors tu n'as pas le choix tu m'as sur le dos pour le restant de ta grossesse, voir même après, parce que si tu l'as gardé sous silence je suppose que c'est parce que tu n'avais pas l'intention d'avorter.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pleura-t-elle de plus belle. Son père à beau être un con, ce petit être n'y est pour rien. C'est de ma faute, j'assume mes conneries quoiqu'il arrive.

- Ca prouve au moins que tu as muri, admit Harry. Espérons que cet enfant ne ressemblera pas à son père, ayez pitié de nous. Si ça se trouve ce sera une fille qui t'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs avec les garçons, elle aura ton intelligence et ton sourire. Allez arrête de pleurer, c'est choquant sur le coup, mais au fond c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?

- La vérité ? Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ce gamin avec une mère recherchée par des Mangemorts.

- Contentes toi de faire grandir l'alien je m'occupe des Mangemorts.

Ursula éclata de rire en l'entendant appeler son futur bébé « l'alien ».

- Mes parents vont me tuer, soupira-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Harry y réfléchit pendant cinq secondes avant d'acquiescer.

- Ton père va faire une crise cardiaque et ta mère va certainement y perdre ses cordes vocales. Ca va leur foutre un coup de vieux mais ils s'en remettront, ils t'aiment donc ils finiront par accepter.

Ursula lui sauta au cou en le remerciant mille fois.

- Tu pourrais peut être en parler à ta marraine en premier pour te faire la main ? proposa Harry en essayant de la décoller de son cou.

- Oh non ! Je préfère le dire à tout le monde en même temps.

- Alors pourquoi tu me l'as dit à moi, souffla-t-il en grimaçant.

- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, répondit-elle aussitôt comme ci c'était une évidence.

Harry souffla en réfléchissant à la situation. Son visage se ferma aussitôt.

- Tu te rends compte que si jamais j'arrive à ramener ta mère et à récupérer ton père, tu ne pourras plus vivre avec eux.

- Je te demande pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle inquiète.

- Vous êtes recherché tous les trois, et tes parents ne pourront pas arrêter leur activité de potion sinon ils finiront à la rue. Je leur proposerais bien de l'argent mais connaissant la fierté de l'un et de l'autre ils n'accepteront jamais. Rester avec eux deviendra trop dangereux pour toi et le bébé. Tu ne peux plus penser qu'à toi, si tu veux mettre cet être en sécurité il va falloir que tu t'éloigne de la maison où habiteront tes parents. Parce que quand tu as un ventre rond il est beaucoup plus difficile de courir, et quand le bébé sera là tu ne pourras fuir sans lui, un enfant ça pleure, pas de meilleure solution pour se faire remarquer quand on essaye de s'enfuir….

- Ca va ca va j'ai compris, maugréa-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Mes parents n'auront jamais assez d'argent pour m'acheter une autre maison. Nous avons de quoi vivre décemment mais tous ensemble.

- Voilà pourquoi j'espère que tu n'auras pas hérité de la fierté de tes parents et que tu accepteras mon aide…

- Non Harry…

- Laisses moi finir, ordonna-t-il en s'énervant. J'ai plusieurs maisons dans mon patrimoine, les unes comme les autres protégées des meilleures protections magiques existantes. Mais une maison ça s'entretient, la meilleure façon de faire ça c'est d'y vivre. Je te propose donc d'habiter dans une de mes maisons, je n'y suis jamais, autant que quelqu'un en profite. En plus, vous m'avez bien hébergé pendant des mois sans rien dire, pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas vous renvoyer l'ascenseur ?

- Mais imagine qu'il m'arrive quelque chose chez toi, comment je fais pour prévenir quelqu'un si je suis toute seule…, s'inquiéta-t-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser toute seule, la rassura Harry en lui caressant les cheveux pour la consoler. Je serais là ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pense pas que tes parents te laisseront toute seule de toute façon. Mais si je suis avec toi ça aidera peut être. Je suis là maintenant, une famille tu te rappelle ?

- Oui, notre famille, répondit-elle en souriant enfin. Merci Harry, j'avais tellement peur de te le dire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Parce que toi qui voulais un enfant tu n'as pas eu cette chance et moi qui n'en voulait pas je me retrouve dans cette situation.

- Ca n'à rien avoir gamine, ne compare pas ta vie à la mienne, je suis loin d'être un exemple. Tu es d'accord pour que je te file un coup de main ?

Elle hocha juste la tête en se jetant dans ses bras. Il essaya de profiter un peu de la tendresse qu'elle lui offrait. Il n'y était plus habitué. Ses voyages en quête de connaissance magique s'était avéré réellement un enfer. Ses nombreuses cicatrices témoignaient du genre de sortilège et de coups qu'il avait pût recevoir. Alors la douceur et la tendresse c'était une chose nouvelle pour lui.

- Harry je peux te poser une question ?

- Mmmhh…

- Si tu n'as pas abandonné l'idée de te battre contre Tu-sais-qui, pourquoi tu attends depuis si longtemps.

Encore une question à laquelle Harry ne pouvait pas répondre.

- J'attends juste la mort de quelque chose, répondit-il à demi mot. Je ne peux rien faire tant que cette chose est toujours en vie.

- Une chose vivante ? dit-elle en se relevant et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui quelque chose d'extrêmement maléfique dont je ne peux pas te parler.

Comment aurait-il pût lui dire qu'il attendait que le serpent de Voldemort crève de vieillesse. Parce que oui, le serpent était bien un Horcruxe et comme il était vivant, la vieillesse pouvait le tuer. Il y avait ça et le fait qu'il avait cherché et détruit tous les autres Horcruxes, ça l'avait occupé pendant un certain temps, le problème avec le serpent c'est qu'Harry ne pouvait pas le tuer sans se montrer et il était hors de question que Voldemort comprenne qu'il était encore en vie. « L'effet de surprise est encore la meilleure chance de gagner » lui disait tout le temps son maitre de combat. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette fois ci. Il voulait gagner pour tous ceux qui étaient mort, pour pouvoir enfin se dire qu'il n'était pas vivant pour rien. Il irait peut être enfin rejoindre les cadavres qui peuplaient ses cauchemars, mais au moins il irait la tête haute. Vengeance était devenue son crédo. Voldemort ne s'en tirerait pas aussi bien que lorsqu'Harry avait 15 ans. Non aujourd'hui il était prêt, il avait parcourut la planète entière, cherchant à en apprendre plus sur toutes les magies existantes, même sur la magie noire. Mais ces dernières années il avait plutôt brouillait du noir. Quand il s'était retrouvé sans Horcruxes à chercher, sans magie à apprendre, juste à attendre qu'un maudit serpent de malheur meurs de vieillesse, il s'était rappelé pourquoi il faisait tout ça, et toute sa culpabilité l'avait rattrapé. L'alcool l'aidait à oublier, mais ça n'enlevait pas la douleur pour autant.

- Harry, cria Dudley en bas des escaliers. Il y a ton oiseau qui est de retour avec un mot.

Le survivant caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de sa petite protégée avant de rejoindre son cousin. Quand l'oiseau vit son maitre il rejoignit aussitôt en lui présentant sa patte. Harry ouvrit la lettre et lu un message des plus important.

_Nous avons retrouvé la trace de Drago Malefoy, il est actuellement au manoir du patriarche Malefoy, il risque d'être transféré à Azcaban sous peu, alors si tu veux le libérer c'est maintenant où jamais. Hermione est chez nos parents, elle se repose. Elle a subit pas mal de Doloris mais elle s'en sortira._

_A tout de suite à l'ancien QG de l'ordre du phœnix. Tes fournisseurs de gadget préférés._

Harry regarda son cousin puis releva la tête et vis Ambre.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il en voyant déjà le visage de son amie se décomposer. J'ai une chance de sauver ton père maintenant, si je n'y vais pas, il sera perdu.

- Alors vas-y, je prendrais soin de ma marraine.

Le brun la regarda choqué.

- Quoi tu ne vas pas me faire une crise dans le genre « c'est mon père j'ai le droit d'aller le libérer si j'en ai envie » ?

- Non, comme tu l'as si justement dit, je ne peux plus penser qu'à moi, répondit-elle en descendant les dernières marches de l'escalier et en venant l'enlacer. Moi côté Gryffondor me hurle de te suivre même si tu me l'interdit, mais mon côté Serpentard me dit que je serais bien plus utile ici. Luna à besoin de moi et je ne serais qu'un boulet en cas de pépin, je serais totalement incapable de faire ce que tu as fait hier. Je vais donc écouter mon côté Serpentard pour une fois et te laisser gérer la situation, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Harry l'éloigna juste assez pour voir son regard briller de confiance. Il posa ses mains sur chacune de ses joues et l'embrassa sur le front affectueusement.

- Prends soin de toi, si jamais je ne reviens pas tu te rendras à l'adresse que je vais te donner, de là tu crie Kreattur et tu donne le mot de passe « tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre », lui murmura-t-il en français. J'aime beaucoup cette expression. Kreattur est mon elfe de maison, il te montrera le chemin jusqu'au manoir Potter. C'est un peu comme mon QG. Il est sous un fidelitas un peu spécial. Si tu veux avoir le mot de passe de cette maison il faut l'a demandé à mon elfe de maison, or celui-ci est tenu par le silence par mes ordres. Je ne sais pas si Hermione t'a parlé de lui, mais il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il n'en a l'air. Si tu vas à l'adresse précise et que tu dis rapidement le mot de passe il te laissera rentrer.

- Mais tu vas revenir n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle inquiète.

- Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour revenir le plus tôt possible. Mais je serais peut être obligé de laisser tes parents chez des amis et revenir te chercher après seulement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, je t'attendrais ici, enfin si ton cousin accepte de nous héberger quelques temps.

- Vous pouvez rester, il n'y a pas de soucis, un peu de compagnie ne fait pas de mal. Les enfants seront ravis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la magie pendant ce temps.

- Vas-y, ordonna-t-elle en le serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras.

Le survivant parti dans la cuisine récupérer la veste qu'il avait sur le dos la veille et marqua l'adresse du manoir des Potter sur un papier pour Ursula. Dudley vint le rejoindre et lui serra la main.

- Tu vas revenir ?

- Je reviens toujours Dudley, même s'il me faut à peut prêt vingt ans. Si je réussi je serais de retour très vite, si j'échoue je te supplie de prendre soin d'elles jusqu'à ce que Luna aille mieux. Après c'est elle qui prendra le relai.

Ils se regardèrent en silence avant qu'Harry ne se secoue un bon coup et ne sorte de la maison. Il jeta un dernier regard à la maison avant de transplaner plusieurs fois avant d'arriver devant le 12 square Grimault. Il faisait souvent ça, pour que personne ne suive sa piste. Un lien direct de transplanage est traçable, une dizaine l'est beaucoup moins. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues. Seul deux hommes identiques trainaient par là. Cheveux roux et regards farceurs, non les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce. Harry s'avança vers eux tranquillement. Depuis quelques années où il avait croisé des Mangemorts connu et dangereux et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait fait le rapprochement avec Harry Potter, le survivant n'avait plus besoin de se cacher en Angleterre. La meilleure façon de devenir invisible aux yeux des gens s'était encore de se fondre dans la masse, traverser la foule comme ci de rien n'était. Harry voulait voir s'il avait autant changé que tout le monde le prétendait. Il n'avait pas revu les jumeaux depuis un certain soir en Roumanie il y avait une dizaine d'année, dans un bar douteux où il était complètement ivre.

_Flashback :_

Il brouillait du noir comme d'habitude. Puis un grand type baraqué lui était rentré dedans. Harry malgré son taux d'alcoolémie certain avait toujours des reflexes exemplaires. Il avait attrapé le type en question, qui faisait sans mentir le double de sa masse musculaire et trois tête de plus que lui, et il l'avait plaqué contre le comptoir du bar, en tordant son bras jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne puisse plus bouger. Ce soir là le survivant n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Il venait de sortir d'une séance de torture à la russe comme aimaient le dire les sorciers de l'est, et ça n'avait rien de réjouissant. Puis Harry avait vu le visage de l'homme, celui-ci était en tout point identique à celui de Ron mais en plus vieux. Il le relâcha directement comme ci il avait été électrocuté ce qui le dessoûla directement.

- Ron ? demanda le survivant choqué.

- Vous connaissiez mon frère ? le questionna l'homme surpris.

Oui ça avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Après tout c'était lui le survivant, pas Ron. Pourquoi son ami serait-il en vie puisqu'il était mort par sa faute. Son imagination lui donnait toujours trop de faux espoir.

- Alors Charlie qu'est ce que t'a encore foutu, demanda quelqu'un en contournant Harry et en rejoignant le frère ainé de Ron.

- Ouais si tu tiens même plus sur tes pieds après deux verres qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi à Noël, s'exclama une autre voie qu'Harry avait reconnu aussitôt.

Le survivant ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il pût en se disant que c'était un cauchemar.

- Les gars je suis crevé et malade alors moi je vous le dis je vais me coucher j'ai déjà fait assez de dégâts pour ce soir, s'écria Charlie en se redressant. Désolé pour le dérangement monsieur, mais en tous cas, bravo pour la technique de combat, je n'ai rien vu venir.

Charlie parti en adressant un signe de tête au brun, alors que les jumeaux eux regardaient l'homme en face d'eux avec beaucoup de curiosité.

- Vous êtes anglais, questionna George en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si je vous réponds oui ça pose un problème ? demanda froidement Harry cherchant un moyen de partir le plus vite possible.

- Comment avez-vous connu Ron ? demanda à son tour Fred en dévisageant celui qui lui faisait face sans réussir à mettre un nom sur son visage.

- Peu importe je dois vous laisser, trancha Harry en prenant son verre sur le comptoir et en le buvant cul sec.

Ce qui fut une grave erreur, parce que ses cheveux qui avaient déjà pas mal poussé se collèrent à l'arrière de sa tête et dévoilèrent sa cicatrice au grand jour. Fred vit aussitôt ce détail et blêmit aussitôt en croyant voir un mort devant lui.

- T'as vu ça Georgy, je te l'avais bien dit que si on ne retrouvé pas son corps se n'était pas normal.

- Oh mais j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec toi Freddy, seulement moi la question que je me pose c'est qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, pourquoi il est ici et surtout comment il est encore possible qu'il soit ici ?

Harry ne leur répondit même pas, il tourna le dos et parti en titubant.

- Et stop Harry ! cria Fred en l'attrapant par le bras.

Aussitôt le brun sorti un couteau de sa taille et le plaqua contre la gorge du frère de Ron.

- Tu me lâches maintenant ou je ne verrais aucun inconvénient à te tuer, menaça-t-il froidement ce qui fit reculer Fred.

Celui-ci regarda l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui comme ci il ne l'avait jamais vu, puis il regarda sa main qui était moite de sang. Quand il le remarqua il releva la tête effrayée et vit la chemise bleu foncé d'Harry avec une grosse tache.

- Merci beaucoup, souffla Harry en rangeant son couteau tout en relevant sa manche et en regardant le bandage précaire qu'il avait fait. Tu m'as rouvert ma plaie. Saloperie de sortilège d'arrachage de l'épiderme…

- Je te demande pardon ? grogna George choqué.

- Asseyez-vous au lieu de jacasser, je crois que pour la faire discret maintenant ça va être dur.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry leur avez expliqué comment il s'en était sorti, pourquoi il était encore en vie et pourquoi il n'était pas revenu. L'alcool avait beaucoup aidé, sans ça Harry n'aurait jamais parlé. Après avoir juré de garder le silence Harry leur avait laissé un moyen de le joindre sous son nouveau nom, Harry Prince.

_Fin Flashback_

Depuis ce jour là, Harry correspondait beaucoup avec les jumeaux, qui lui envoyé à travers le monde entier leur plus précieux gadgets. Ils n'avaient pas oublié qu'Harry avait été leur premier investisseur. Sans lui les facétieux n'auraient jamais pût décoller. Aujourd'hui encore, même si la boutique était clandestine, leurs affaires tournaient à merveille. Mais Harry ne les avaient plus jamais revus en vrai depuis tout ce temps. Alors il se posa la question de savoir s'ils allaient le reconnaitre ou pas. Il avança, puis bouscula Fred avant de rebondir sur George et de se redresser maladroitement.

- Désolé, veuillez m'excuser, dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit l'un des jumeaux en le laissant partir.

Et bien de toute évidence il avait bel et bien changé. Aucun des deux ne l'avait reconnu.

- Eh toi là bas ! hurla George en se mettant à courir. Rends-moi mon portefeuille.

Harry se retourna et sorti les deux portefeuilles qu'ils avaient réussis à subtiliser avec finesse. Quoi ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde la main.

- Alors George, si tu ne fais un peu plus attention à tes affaires un pique-pocket pourrait passer par là et se servir dans tes poches et dans celles de ton frère et qui sait, voler votre argent ou pire votre baguette. Comment on ferait après pour aller chez les Malefoy.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Harry c'est toi ?

- Quoi tu ne me reconnais pas ? ironisa le survivant en faisant une accolade à chaque jumeaux.

- Harry merde c'est quoi ce look ? On dirait un vagabond. T'es au courant que la chasse de l'abominable homme des neiges risque d'être rouverte à cause de toi.

- C'est vrai ça, une barbe Harry ? Non sans rire, une barbe. S'il n'y avait que ça regarde moi cette touffe de cheveux, grogna Fred en faisant l'inventaire. Les vêtements c'est moyen aussi.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir les mecs, vous ne changez pas d'un pouce vous par contre.

- Nous on te dira si tu as changé quand t'aura enlevé ce surplus de poil qui te pousse de partout. Alors comme ça tu scouate chez Hermione depuis plusieurs mois et tu ne nous préviens pas. On aurait pût venir te faire un petit coucou !

- Au risque de vous faire suivre et de conduire les Mangemorts direct chez elle ? ironisa Harry.

Oui les jumeaux étaient suivis constamment, ça c'était sans compter leur tendance fâcheuse à semer systématiquement leur poursuivant.

- Ouais t'as pas tord, avoua George en acquiesçant. Qu'est ce que tu fais depuis tout ce temps.

- Je chasse les forces du mal, ricana Harry en se frottant les yeux de fatigue. Et croyez moi ce n'est pas de tout repos.

- Tu parles d'Ursula là ? se moqua à son tour Fred. Cette petite aura notre peau à tous, elle arrive à nous faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut.

- Crois moi la petite n'est plus si petite que ça, et comment connaissez vous Ursula ?

- Hermione passe chez nous des fois, enfin je veux dire au Terrier, mais elle vient seulement avec Ursula, Malefoy se refuse à mettre un pied chez nous.

- Il n'est pas si méchant qu'il en a l'air, d'ailleurs nous sommes là pour aller l'aider. Qu'est-ce que vous savez ?

- Voldemort est en déplacement, donc il ne peut pas juger lui-même Drago, répondit George sérieusement. Alors c'est Malefoy père qui s'en charge, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Malefoy junior. Ils attendent qu'Hermione vienne le chercher, c'est elle qui représente le plus grand danger à leurs yeux. Donc ils ne le tueront pas maintenant, mais si on tarde trop ils n'hésiteront certainement pas.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, admit Harry en réfléchissant. Quelle sont nos chances de le libérer.

- Par magie ? Aucune, ils ont des défenses du tonnerre sur le manoir, la porte restera close à n'importe quel assaut.

- Alors on va se la jouer à la moldus.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent étrangement, qu'est qu'il avait en tête ? Harry lui commença à préparer son attirail alors que le soleil se couchait.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Fred inquiet.

- En route. La magie détecte la magie, c'est tous ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Vous savez toujours voler sur un balai ?

- Tu nous prends pour qui ? ricana George en bombant le torse.

- Parfait. Je n'ai encore jamais eu le plaisir de voir un Mangemort sur un balai.

Fred et George ne comprenait rien mais préférèrent ne rien dire. Harry avait un plan c'est tous ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Les Mangemorts n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, la cavalerie était en route.


	13. Evasion

**Salut la compagnie, comment allez vous ?**

**Voici la suite comme promis, rien de bien spectaculaire mais tout plein de génie. Place au nouveau Harry Potter celui qui réfléchit avant d'agir. **

**Black jo: Oui Harry va encore devoir porter pas mal de chose sur ses épaules. La façon moldue la voilà, regarde la suite. Toujours aussi heureuse que tu me laisses un petit message alors continue comme ça, j'en suis contente. **

**Bonne lecture tout le monde et comme d'hab, ne vous privez pas de laisser un petit ça attire les chapitres suivants. Bisous !**

* * *

><p>- Harry tu n'es pas sérieux là ? chuchota Fred en regardant le manoir des Malefoy un peu plus loin. C'est du suicide.<p>

- Mais non, au contraire, s'ils ne savent pas que je suis là, comment veux tu qu'ils sachent que je vais libérer Drago, c'est ce qu'on appelle une opération fantôme.

- Mais franchement y aller sans baguette c'est la mort assurée.

- Bien au contraire. Les défenses magiques sont faites pour détecter soit la magie d'une baguette soit des moldus. Si je n'emporte pas ma baguette, aucun chance qu'ils sentent ma magie et je ne suis pas un moldus, donc aucun moyen que les défenses préviennent qui que se soit.

- Tu veux vraiment entrer là dedans, sans baguette et avec pour seul renfort… personne ! Parce que nous nous ne rentrons pas sans baguette, le prévint George.

- Et je ne vous l'aurais pas demandé. Tout ce que je veux c'est que chacun de vous se poste à chacune des sorties secrètes du manoir.

- Comment as-tu sût qu'il y avait des sorties secrètes à ce manoir ? demanda Fred impressionné.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'ai un elfe de maison qui travaille pour moi et qui s'appelle Dobby ? Dobby étant l'ancien elfe de maison des Malefoy il connait la maison de fond en comble. Il m'a également fait un plan pour aller jusqu'au cachot.

- Pourquoi nous avoir appelés si tu avais déjà tout prévu ? le questionna George en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour emmener Drago en sureté le temps que moi je me charge des Mangemorts. Il ne faut pas qu'ils suivent votre trace. Ca les mènerait droit chez votre mère. Bien maintenant excusez moi mais il faut que je me prépare. Dobby !

Un plop se fit entendre et l'elfe apparut, les bras chargé d'un gros sac, plus grand que lui.

- Tout est là Harry monsieur. La combinaison, les armes, la poudre, les crochets…

- Oui merci Dobby, le coupa Harry en prenant le sac. Ton aide m'a était précieuse. Bien maintenant si tu pouvais juste entrer là dedans et empêcher les elfes de me repérer ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Parce que c'est eux qui me font le plus peur là dedans. Incapable de tromper un elfe et je ne veux pas leur faire du mal.

- Bien monsieur, Dobby connait plusieurs elfes dans le manoir. Si Dobby discute, les elfes ne feront pas attention. Sinon Dobby les endormira.

- Comment comptes-tu faire ça ? le questionna Harry en imaginant mal l'elfe mettre une potion dans la soupe des ses congénères.

- Les casseroles des cuisines assomment très bien, affirma l'elfe en souriant.

- OK ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux choqués en regardant l'elfe de maison d'un autre œil.

- Dobby écoutes moi bien s'il te plait, lui dit le brun en s'agenouillant. Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, prévient Kreattur qu'il va avoir de la visite au manoir Potter. Une jeune femme du nom d'Ursula viendra avec le mot de passe. Si jamais je meurs cette nuit, c'est à elle qu'il devra obéir. Il ne pourra pas se déroger à cette règle. Depuis la nuit dernière, depuis que je sais que je risque ma vie, j'ai fait d'elle mon unique héritière de la richesse des Potter, des Black et des Prince. Dis lui de la traiter avec tout l'égard qu'il lui revient. Je sais qu'il se tient bien quand on lui demande gentiment.

- Il suffit qu'Harry Potter s'en sorte vivant et Dobby n'aura pas à faire le messager.

- Ce serait une bonne solution en effet, ricana Harry. Bien il vaut mieux que je me prépare à présent.

Il ouvrit le sac et en sorti un pantalon et une veste totalement noir. Il enleva les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos pour se vêtir de son nouvel attirail. Mais avant cela il passa un tee-shirt et il se sangla des multiples ceintures sur le corps. Ceintures armées jusqu'aux dents les unes comme les autres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? le questionna Fred ahuri.

- Ca c'est un poignard, ça, expliqua Harry en faisant un trou dans la poche de son pantalon, ça s'appelle un cran d'arrêt. Et ça !

Il mit sa veste et mit des bretelles ceinturés qui lui barraient le dos, d'où il sorti deux sabres.

- Ce sont mes petits bijoux, finit-il pas dire en caressant la lame de l'un de ses sabres.

- Mais où as-tu appris à te servir de ça ? l'interrogea George impressionné.

- En Chine, enfin je crois. Parce que je ne savais pas exactement où je me trouvais à ce moment là. Bref il est temps que j'y aille. On se retrouve dehors les gars.

Il parti tel un ninja vers le manoir, si les jumeaux ne l'avait pas vu partir il ne l'aurait jamais vu. Quand Harry passa la protection magique, il senti comme une cascade d'eau lui tomber dessus mais aucune alarme ne se déclencha. Bien première difficulté passait. Il regarda bien autour de lui, mais aucun Mangemort ne faisait le guet. Beaucoup trop confiant, pensa Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte arrière. Oui il n'était pas fou au point de passer par l'entrée principale. De plus la porte de service était plus proche des cachots. Tiens enfin une difficulté, la porte est fermée à clef. Bien, Harry fit craquer ses doigts et sorti ses crochets. Si les jumeaux voyaient ça il lui demanderait certainement où il avait appris ça, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à dire en prison, ça fait mauvais genre. Il crocheta la porte et entra tout en finesse et en discrétion. A première vue, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas de ce côté-là non plus. Il chercha l'entrée que Dobby lui avait indiquée et suivit le couloir avant de tomber sur la porte en bois qu'il cherchait. Harry la passa en crochetant également le verrou et il arriva enfin dans les cachots. Il n'eu pas trop de mal à deviner par où il devait se diriger, les cris de Drago était assez audible pour qu'ils le mènent droit à lui. Même s'ils avaient été ennemi étant plus jeune, Harry avait fini par apprécier Drago, c'était peut être à force de vivre avec un Serpentard pendant plusieurs années, oui il n'y avait pas plus serpent que Severus Rogue, malgré qu'il ait une grande quantité de courage dans les tripes.

- Alors maintenant es-tu plus enclin à répondre, où est ta femme et qui est cet homme ! hurla Lucius en attrapant son fils par le col de ce qui fut son pull.

- Va te faire foutre, répondit Drago en lui crachant du sang à la tête. Je ne suis pas une balance moi. Ma femme est en sécurité c'est tout ce qu'il me faut, tu peux me tuer je ne te dirais rien.

- Ta femme est peut être en sécurité mais ta fille certainement pas, essaya de le déstabiliser Bellatrix en tournant autour de lui en jouant avec sa baguette.

- Ma fille est la personne de ma famille qui est le plus en sécurité et ça j'en ai la certitude profonde, ricana Drago avec orgueil.

- Parce qu'elle est parti avec cet homme n'est-ce pas, déduisit sa tante en s'arrêtant. Ce n'est qu'un homme Drago, il peut être suivi, rattrapé et battu…

- Justement non, ce n'est pas qu'un homme comme les autres, sinon pourquoi le chercherais tu ? la brouilla-t-il à son tour. On ne cherche pas un homme que l'on a déjà rattrapé Bella.

- Ce type connait un peu trop de magie noire à mon goût, s'énerva-t-elle. C'est un danger pour nous et je veux savoir où il est maintenant !

- C'est un électron libre, je ne sais pas où il est et même si je le savais tu pourrais me torturer jusqu'à la mort, jamais je ne te le dirais. Il protège ma fille, et contrairement à vous, je préfère d'avantage protéger ma descendance que ma vie.

Reproche à peine voilait Drago, bravo, pensa Harry en se cachant dans un recoin sombre où personne ne le voyait. Bellatrix lança un dernier sortilège qui coupa profondément la joue de son neveu et parti en prenant Lucius par le bras.

- Laisse-le, le temps fait des miracles quelques fois.

Les deux Mangemorts fermèrent la prison à clef avant de partir. Ouf, ils n'avaient pas fermé avec de la magie. Harry attendit patiemment qu'ils soient tous les deux parti avant de se diriger vers la prison de Drago. Il prit ses crochets qu'ils avaient coincé dans ses cheveux, comme quoi ça tignasse pouvait servir. Il eu un peu plus de problème avec cette serrure là, mais elle ne lui résista pas longtemps. Quand il trouva enfin Drago, effondré dans le fond de la cellule il serra les dents. Le blond n'était pas beau à voir. Le Doloris pouvait faire de sacré dégâts sur les muscles et sur le cerveau, mais là, Bellatrix avait dû faire preuve d'imagination parce que le corps du blessé était roué de coup et lacéré de tout côté. Harry s'approcha silencieusement et mis sa main sur la bouche de Drago qui essaya aussitôt de se débattre.

- Chut Drago, c'est moi, chuchota Harry en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Comment puis-je en être sur ? rétorqua le blessé qui avait gardé toute sa cervelle.

- Tu perds aux échecs contre moi, ta femme s'énerve dès que tu perds les clefs de la maison, ta fille va finir par me tuer si elle écoute encore une seule fois MUSE, et j'ai personnellement défonçait la gueule du petit con qui habite à côté de chez toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? grogna silencieusement le blessé en essayant de se redresser.

- Je ne sais pas, je me suis dis que j'allais prendre un thé avec les Mangemorts parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas bu de thé…je viens te libérer crétin.

- Tu gagnes en sarcasme avec les années. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, sourit Drago malgré la douleur.

- Si ta question sous-entends « où as-tu fourgué ma fille » je te répondrais qu'elle est en sécurité et qu'elle ne risque absolument rien. Pour ce qui est de ta femme, elle se fait soigner et après je me charge de vous mettre en sureté.

- De Nous mettre, comment compte tu nous faire sortir d'ici, soupira Drago en se rallongeant sur le sol. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai la force de marcher.

- On trouvera bien un moyen, pour l'instant je vais te porter, si jamais un problème survient je te pose, je règle le problème et on se tire.

Le blond acquiesça de toute façon il n'avait pas beaucoup de solution. Harry le pris sous les bras mais un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir et il relâcha le blessé immédiatement pour sortir un de ses couteaux et se cacher sur le coin du mur à l'extérieur de la cellule. Une femme entra à l'intérieur en compagnie d'un homme aux cheveux gris.

- Drago, par Merlin, mon fils que t'ont-ils fait, pleura la femme en caressant les cheveux du blond.

- Narcissa dépêche toi nous n'avons pas que ça à faire. Finissons-en.

Harry qui ne savait pas trop ce que cette phrase voulait dire craignit le pire quand il vit que la mère de Drago sortait sa baguette. Cette femme allait-elle vraiment tuer son fils pour lui épargner des souffrances. Le survivant décréta qu'il fallait qu'il intervienne. Il sorti de l'ombre telle une flèche et crocheta le cou de l'homme aux cheveux gris avant de le menacer de son poignard sous la gorge.

- Eloignez cette baguette de lui tout de suite ou je tue votre ami et croyez moi je suis loin d'être un tendre, menaça Harry en appuyant un peu plus fort sur la gorge de l'homme.

La femme obéit aussitôt en rangeant sa baguette et en essayant de voir le visage de l'agresseur.

- C'est vous qu'ils recherchent n'est-ce pas ? le questionna la femme en se relevant avec grâce pour son âge.

- Eloignez-vous de Drago maintenant, personne ne le tuera pas même vous, je me suis bien fait comprendre.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de le tuer…

- J'ai dit maintenant, lança froidement Harry en laissant un filet de sang s'échapper de la gorge de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Mais malgré la vieillesse de l'homme, celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir de joli réflexe. Il réussi au prix d'un grand effort à mettre un coup de boule à Harry pour se libérer et arracher le poignard des mains du survivant. Harry ne se laissa pas démonter, il recula quand l'homme attaqua et ne se laissa pas faire. Bien papi voulait se battre, OK ! Harry bougea avec agilité et vitesse et décocha un coup de poing dans la tête de l'homme. Alors qu'il allait lui en mettre un autre, la lumière de la lune éclaira le visage de l'homme.

- Severus ! marmonna Harry en reculant.

L'homme se releva et fronça les sourcils en remarquant la réaction de celui qui l'avait agressé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur, questionna l'espion en soulevant un sourcil et essayant un filet de sang qui coulait de son nez.

- Mieux vaux que tu ne le sache pas, répondit Harry en ramassant son poignard. Maintenant soit vous hurlez et je vais avoir des difficultés à sortir mais je vous tue avant de me faire prendre soit vous vous la fermez et je sors Drago en toute discrétion et personne n'est blessé.

- Lumos, clama Severus en allumant sa baguette pour voir le visage de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

Le seul problème c'était qu'Harry aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. Si une personne était capable de le reconnaitre sous tous ses poils c'était bien Severus Rogue, parce qu'il avait déjà vécu avec un Harry Potter dans le même état pendant plus d'un an. Quand le Mangemort fit le lien, des larmes de rage qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pensé voir dans ses yeux, apparurent.

- Tu vas me payez ça gamin, s'énerva Rogue en le reconnaissant. Pas une nouvelle depuis l'enterrement d'Elena, pas une ! Comment pouvais-je savoir si tu étais encore en vie ou non ! Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain en me laissant me ronger les sangs. Chaque jour depuis tout ce temps je crains que tu n'es réussi à trouver une alternative au sortilège et que tu ailles mis fin à ta vie. Mais je te retrouve là, en Angleterre, en pleine forme et en mission commando, entrainé jusqu'aux dents.

- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'avais conseillé, fût un temps, de me battre au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Alors j'ai été voir cet homme que j'avais vu chez toi qui m'avait proposé son aide et j'ai appris beaucoup de chose.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? chuchota-t-il horrifié.

- Oh que si je l'ai fait et crois moi, même si ça a été un enfer, aujourd'hui je ne regrette rien, je suis enfin prêt…

- Mais ce type t'a envoyé au bucher, c'est un boucher qui ne connait que la manière forte, que la torture.

- Ca j'en ai pris conscience, mais j'ai fini l'apprentissage, j'ai réussi toutes les épreuves qu'il m'a lancé. Je suis le seul à avoir réussi. Mais moi j'avais des raisons de me battre.

- Comment as-tu pût apprendre quelque chose de cette façon, je suis sur que tu n'es même plus toi-même depuis.

- C'est pour ça que tu as abandonné ? Parce que tu avais peur de te perdre. Mais la souffrance je connais depuis mon plus jeune âge. Toi aussi si je ne me trompe pas. Alors pourquoi tu as fuit.

- Parce qu'il faisait de moi une machine, murmura-t-il froidement. Je ne suis pas comme toi, la douleur me touche et me blesse et je n'avais rien, pas de famille, pas d'ami. Cet apprentissage était trop dur pour moi.

- Et ça a été un enfer pour moi. Mais j'en avais besoin. La quête que je dois accomplir, elle nécessitait cet apprentissage. Maintenant je serais heureux de parler avec toi, mais il faut que je sorte Drago d'ici, avec ou sans ton aide.

- Nous étions venu pour cela, avoua Narcissa en regardant son fils. Jamais je ne laisserais quiconque tuer mon fils si je peux faire en sorte de l'aider. Occupez vous de l'emmenez, je me moque de savoir qui vous êtes, pourquoi Severus vous connais, mais si vous êtes venu risquer votre vie ici pour sauver mon fils, alors vous avez toute ma confiance, sortez le de là et mettez le à l'abri. Je couvre vos arrières.

- Faites comme vous voulez, mais mes arrières sont déjà protégés.

Harry attrapa Drago et le hissa une fois de plus sur ses épaules. Il regarda une dernière fois Severus avant de partir.

- Tu as été comme un père pour moi quand je sombrais, voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu souffres de me savoir en danger. Le silence vaux parfois mieux que la vérité. Ne m'en veut pas, je reviendrais je te le promets. Mais avant tout je dois finir ce pourquoi je suis né.

- Et en quoi ça consiste ? répondit l'espion en essayant de cacher son émotion.

- Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de son ancien professeur, mets un peu de tetalium tioura dans l'assiette du serpent de Voldemort, c'est un poison qui agit lentement mais surement. Ne me pose pas de question auxquelles je ne peux pas encore répondre. Un jour tu sauras, un jour je te dirais tout. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. Maintenant laisse moi sortir, mon colis pèse légèrement son poids.

- Bien je le ferais, mais je connais ce poison, le serpent ne mourra pas avant au moins un an et demi.

- Si c'est le temps qu'il me reste à attendre ce sera parfait. J'attends depuis si longtemps qu'un an et demi n'est rien. On se reverra ne t'inquiète pas. Merci de ton aide. Sortez d'ici, mais surtout n'approchez en aucun cas des passages secrets.

- C'est Lucius qui va être content que tu détruise son manoir, devina Severus en secouant la tête.

Harry se dépêcha de quitter les cachots en faisant le moins de bruit possible sous le regard inquiet de Narcissa et soulagé de Rogue. Il reprit le chemin à l'envers, mais au détour d'un couloir un Mangemort fit son apparition. Harry n'eu d'autre choix que d'abandonner une fois de plus son fardeau au sol et d'empoigner ses épées. Le Mangemort en face de lui fut tellement surpris qu'il n'osa même pas crier à l'aide. Harry l'avait reconnu tout de suite, c'était un de ceux qui avait attaqué la maison des Malefoy la veille, pas de quartier se dit-il en serrant fort son sabre. L'homme lui lança un premier sortilège qu'Harry esquiva à la perfection en se décalant avec agilité sur le côté. Il s'approcha de plus en plus vers l'homme, tout en évitant les attaques magiques du Mangemort. Quand il arriva enfin à portée de tir, il sorti son deuxième sabre et trancha la tête de l'ennemi. Sans leur précieuse baguette, les sorciers n'étaient pas grand-chose. Harry avait fait en sorte que les attaques de l'homme ne puisse pas l'atteindre, ainsi sa baguette ne lui servait à rien. Un autre Mangemort arriva alertait par le bruit. Harry sorti un poignard et le lança droit dans la gorge de son ennemi, celui-ci s'écroula à terre. Le survivant ne chercha pas à combattre plus longtemps, il reprit Drago et courût vers le passage secret le plus proche. Du bruit ce fit entendre derrière lui, de toute évidence il était suivit. Il redoubla d'effort et se mit à trottiner dans le passage secret. Quand il vit enfin la sortie il accéléra encore le pas, il sentit la cascade de magie qu'il avait eue à l'entrée de la protection. Il sût qu'il avait atteint son but quand il vit la tête de Fred et George.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux ici, demanda-t-il surpris.

- On a prié pour que tu ne prennes pas l'autre passage secret parce qu'il est condamné, heureusement celui là a été oublié, répondit Fred. Allez passe moi le colis je crois que tu as le hibou aux fesses.

- Emmenez le chez vous, je vous recontacterais, merci pour tout les gars. Ne vous inquiétez pas je me charge du reste. Seulement rendez-moi ma baguette.

- Tiens, s'exclama George en lui tendant l'objet. Essaye de ne pas faire trop de dégâts.

- Un mort de plus ou de moins peu importe ils ne sont pas dans mon camp. Allez-y maintenant.

Les jumeaux lui firent un signe de tête et transplanèrent à l'unisson en emportant Drago.

- Bien réfléchissons, des Mangemorts dans le passage secret, j'ai prévenu le bon Mangemort de ne pas y rentrer, donc je peux tout faire péter.

Harry s'arma de sa baguette et en quelques coups de poignet il envoya un sortilège tellement puissant dans l'entrée du passage que celui-ci s'effondra.

- Encore un travail de pro, se félicita-t-il.

Après avoir rappelé Dobby, il se décida enfin à partir en ne laissant aucun indice sur son identité. Il ne serait plus catalogué de garçon qui a survécu, mais de l'homme à la tête poilue maintenant. Quand il fut enfin de retour chez Dudley, après avoir fait plusieurs détours pour brouiller les pistes et ranger ses affaires dans le sac qu'il avait de nouveau confié à l'elfe, il rencontra le regard inquiet d'Ursula. Ce même regard s'illumina de bonheur quand elle vit le sourire d'Harry. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce jour là, ce fut officiel, Harry était devenu son héros.


	14. Reproches

**Salut les chéris, la suite là voici, pas toujours à la bonne heure vu que là il est quoi, une heure du matin, mais je fais ce que je peux avec mes horaires de malade. **

**Donc dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir la réaction d'Hermione et Drago face à la grossesse de leur fille, mais aussi a une scène un peu plus pénible qui risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde, je n'en dis pas plus je me ferais taper dessus à la fin.**

**Borocogurl** : **Merci pour ton message qui ne me vexe pas n'ai crainte, je sais très bien que mon orthographe laisse à désirer c'est pour ça que je préviens à l'avance à chaque fois. **

**Black Jo:  Harry est devenu un combattant c'est certain et il en a effectivement bavé pour en arriver là. Sev s'est lié à Harry et je pense que c'est réciproque. Pour ce qui est de ton crime n'ais pas peur, je te le pardonne ! Pour les livres teste le royaume de tobin c'est génial. **

**Sur ce les gens, bonne lecture et j'attends comme toujours vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience ! Bisous bisous !**

* * *

><p>- Ursula ça fait deux mois maintenant il est temps de les prévenir, s'énerva Harry en attrapant la future maman qui essayait de fuir vers la chambre.<p>

- Est-ce que tu as vu la réaction de ma marraine quand elle a compris que le poids que je prenais n'avait rien avoir avec mes fesses mais tout avoir avec mon bide, essaya-t-elle de se défendre, mon père va me faire un infarctus. Il est déjà faible…

- Ne prends pas l'excuse de ton père s'il te plait, la contra Harry. Ca fait deux mois qu'il est libre, d'accord il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre parce que la magie n'a pas pût l'aider, mais maintenant il va mieux et il serait temps que tu ailles les voir, tu ne pourras pas éternellement te cacher ici et moi je ne pourrais pas te couvrir plus longtemps.

Oui ça faisait trois mois qu'Harry et Ursula avait emménagé au manoir Potter, Ursula l'avait trouvé immense au départ, remplis de livres et d'objets anciens, mais magnifique. Etrangement Luna n'avait pas voulu les suivre prétextant que Dudley s'occupait très bien d'elle. Harry avait vite compris à quel point il s'en occupait bien quand ils les avaient retrouvés l'un sur l'autre dans le lit, s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il avait appris par la suite que Luna et Dudley s'était déjà rencontré chez Mme Weasley. Hermione avait repris des forces depuis longtemps et elle harcelait sa fille par hibou interposé pour qu'elle vienne la voir chez Molly. Problème, Harry se refusait à l'accompagner, il ne voulait absolument pas remettre un pied au Terrier, et Luna avait décidé qu'elle ne serait pas là quand Ursula devrait annoncer à ses parents que la famille allait bientôt s'agrandir.

- D'accord j'irais, capitula-t-elle un peu trop vite au goût du brun qui le regardait suspicieusement. Si tu viens avec moi, je ne peux évidemment pas y aller seul, tu m'as dit toi-même que c'était trop dangereux de rester seul quand on voyage.

- Tu n'es pas une Malefoy pour rien toi. Mais ce que tu as oublié c'est que je suis un Gryffondor pur et dur, alors d'accord, je t'accompagnerais, de toute façon personne ne me reconnaitra.

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à partir.

- Qu..quoi ! Non Harry, tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

- Je ne veux pas être complice de ça, tu vas le dire à tes parents, de toute façon ils s'en rendront bien compte eux même. Est-ce que tu as vu l'évolution de ton corps.

Ca pour l'avoir vu elle l'avait vu, sa poitrine avait doublé de volume et son ventre s'arrondissait de jour en jour. D'ici la fin de sa grossesse elle ressemblerait à une baleine si elle ne se stoppait pas un peu sur la nourriture. Elle commença à s'agiter en cherchant une solution, mais elle n'en trouvait aucune, Harry serait bien capable de la trainer par les cheveux jusqu'à ces parents si elle ne s'avouait pas vaincu.

- Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu as aussi peur de dire la vérité à tes parents, lui demanda le survivant sérieusement.

- Et s'ils ne veulent plus me revoir après, s'ils me renient, si…si…ils estiment que je ne suis plus digne d'eux…

- Ursula arrête toi, lui ordonna Harry en le prenant par les épaules et en relevant le menton de la jeune femme. Tes parents t'aiment, qu'importe la bêtise que tu es pût faire, par amour pour toi ils accepteraient tout. Tu n'as tué personne, au contraire tu vas donner la vie.

- Mais je suis si jeune…

- Tu as 18 ans, ta mère n'en avait que 17 quand elle a accouchait de toi. Tu en auras bientôt 19 quand tu accoucheras.

- Mais ma mère avait mon père pour la soutenir…

- Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?

- Je sais que tu es là et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez, mais tu n'es pas le père de cet enfant, tu n'auras jamais d'obligation envers nous, un jour toi aussi tu trouveras une femme et tu auras envie de refaire ta vie, alors nous serons de trop…

- Je t'accorde certes que ce bébé n'est pas de mon sang, mais je t'aiderai à l'élever si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Et je te rassure je n'ai aucune intention de refaire ma vie. Alors tranquillise-toi. Et puis tu n'es pas prisonnière non plus, le jour où tu voudras partir, parce que tu auras rencontré l'homme de ta vie, je te laisserais t'éloigner de moi.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter maintenant non plus, et l'homme de ma vie j'espère qu'il se trouve dans mon ventre.

- Je suis certain que ça sera une fille, la contredit-il en souriant.

- Comment peut tu en être aussi sur ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Je ne sais pas, une intuition et peut être le fait que ton ventre est bien rond, il parait que c'est caractéristique des petites filles.

- C'est des conneries tout ça, si mon bébé veut se mettre en boule ça ne prouve pas que c'est une fille, nous verrons bien à la naissance. D'ailleurs je réfléchis à ça depuis un petit moment maintenant, où vais-je accoucher ?

- J'ai une solution à te proposer mais ne te braque pas tout de suite, la prévint Harry, il y a un hôpital moldus juste à côté d'ici. Je peux falsifier des papiers très vite et nous n'aurons aucun problème. Ce serait moins dangereux que d'aller à St Mangouste où là on est sur de se faire repérer. En plus les moldus ont fait de grand progrès en médecine, il n'y a rien à craindre.

- Tu as vraiment réponse à tout, dit-elle scotchée.

- J'essaye de régler les problèmes un par un, j'ai appris à réfléchir ça aide de temps à autre. Au moins ainsi peut être que tes parents accepteront plus facilement de te laisser vivre ici avec le bébé, s'ils voient que je prends soin de toi.

- Si on allait vérifier dès maintenant, proposa-t-elle en soufflant un bon coup. Autant y aller avant que tout le courage que tu viens de m'insuffler ne s'évapore.

- Envoie le faucon à ta mère d'abord qu'elle prévienne les Weasley qu'ils vont avoir de la visite, qu'ils nous laissent entrer. Tu as le mot de passe pour le Fidelitas au moins ?

- Oui je l'ai ne t'inquiète pas.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, ils ne reçurent pas de réponse mais le problème avec le faucon d'Harry, c'était qu'il était beaucoup plus méfiant et intuitif qu'un hibou, si Harry avait précisé que le mot devait être remis à Hermione, le faucon mordrait n'importe quelle main qui s'approcherait trop prêt du message sauf celle d'Hermione. Alors si celle-ci était entrain de prendre un bain, cela pouvait prendre un peu de temps. Mais il se pouvait aussi qu'Hermione n'ai pas cherché à répondre et que le faucon soit parti chassé à la place. Alors les deux amis se préparèrent à partir. Harry fit comme à chaque fois, il transplana plusieurs fois avant d'atterrir à proximité du Terrier. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison, Ursula attrapa la main d'Harry et l'écrasa de toutes ses forces.

- N'ai pas peur gamine, celui qui risque le plus gros ici c'est moi. S'ils me reconnaissent je me charge personnellement de ton cas.

- Tu oserais porter la main sur une femme enceinte ? demanda-t-elle en se détendant un peu.

- Qui t'a dit que j'allai lever la main sur toi ? Non je parlais plutôt d'un truc sadique dans le genre te piquer tous tes CD de MUSE quand tu déprimes, t'interdire l'accès à la cuisine, restait des heures aux toilettes pendant que toi tu te tiendras la vessie…crois moi le fait que tu sois enceinte ne sera pas forcement un avantage pour toi.

- Tu es machiavélique « oncle Harry » !

- Et j'en suis fier. Tiens prend ça, dit-il en lui enfilant la veste qu'il avait sur le dos. Tu nages dedans mais au moins on n'entendra pas Mme Weasley crier un « par la barbe de Merlin ma chérie qu'as-tu fait ! », ça alerterait tes parents un peu trop vite je pense.

Elle le remercia une fois encore de penser à tout et attrapa sa main pour se donner du courage

- Ne m'abandonne pas, le supplia-t-elle.

- Jamais.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit en grand et que Mme Weasley sera Ursula dans ses bras. Harry trouva qu'elle avait vieillit, la guerre ne lui allait pas au teint. Ses cheveux autrefois si roux avaient pris une teinte beaucoup moins belle et plusieurs cheveux blancs. Harry essaya de se reculer, après tout ce n'était pas une si bonne idée, mais Ursula lui broya la main l'empêchant de partir. Mme Weasley serra encore un peu plus fort la jeune femme puis écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle recula d'un pas et fronça les sourcils en regardant le ventre d'Ursula.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ma chérie qu'as-tu fait ? s'écria-t-elle en ayant senti la bosse au niveau du ventre d'Ursula.

Celle-ci tourna son regard vers Harry en souriant, l'air de dire « tu ne l'as pas vu venir celle là ».

- Ok je n'y avais pas pensé à celle là, mais je n'étais pas loin, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Molly Weasley tourna aussitôt son regard vers lui. Elle le dévisagea en devenant rouge de colère, une colère retenue de toute évidence.

- Entrez nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour parler, ordonna la maitresse de maison en les laissant le passage nécessaire pour passer le pas de la porte.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé à l'intérieur. Harry préféra ne pas s'attarder sur la décoration, il se sentait comme un intrus ici, il redoutait plus que tout de tomber sur une photo de Ron.

- Où sont mes parents, demanda Ursula impatiente de les revoir malgré tout.

- Ils sont parti chez Xenophilius Lovegood, notre voisin, pour pouvoir lui emprunter son hibou, parce qu'ils ont reçu un message par faucon, mais l'oiseau s'est senti agressé quand Victoire a voulu le toucher alors il s'est enfuit avant de reprendre un autre message.

- Mince alors, souffla-t-elle en sentant son courage diminuer de minutes en minutes.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bientôt revenir, venez dans le jardin en attendant, nous avons quelques invités.

Et c'était peut dire, le jardin était remplis de la famille Weasley, ainsi que des enfants des frères et sœur de Ron. Hagrid trainé dans un coin en compagnie de Lupin et Tonks. Harry se senti de plus en plus oppressé, sa place n'était pas ici.

- Viens, lui chuchota Ursula en pressant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne sentant qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise.

Quand les invités les virent arriver le silence se fit. Un jeune homme séduisant aux cheveux noirs (enfin Harry aurait juré avoir vu du bleu dedans) se releva et se précipita sur Ursula. Il l'attrapa rudement et la fit tourner dans les airs. Harry choppa fermement le bras du jeune homme en question et le stoppa.

- Eh ! Doucement Hulk ! Repose-la à terre tout de suite.

Oui, depuis qu'Ursula était enceinte, Harry était devenu très protecteur, encore plus qu'avant. Il rallait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait monter les escaliers, il refusait qu'elle porte quoique se soit de trop lourd. Elle aimait bien en rire mais n'allait jamais trop loin, Ursula avait bien conscience que sa grossesse n'était pas un sujet sur lequel Harry aimerait plaisanter.

- Ted repose moi s'il te plait j'ai mal au cœur, avoua la future maman en retournant sur la terre ferme en se tenant instinctivement le ventre. Mais sinon moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Teddy posa son regard sur la main de la jeune femme et même si la veste d'Harry cachait la chose de loin, impossible de l'éviter de si prêt surtout quand on la sert dans ses bras. Comme Mme Weasley il tourna son regard haineux vers Harry.

- C'est vous qui lui avait fait ça, cria-t-il en pointant le ventre d'Ursula du doigt.

- Je te demande pardon, s'étouffa Harry en ayant la tête de quelqu'un qui s'était pris une brique sur la tête.

- Non mais vous avez quel âge au juste, s'énerva Teddy en bousculant Harry. Elle n'est même pas mariée et vous vous la foutez enceinte…

- Ted arrête ce n'est pas lui le père ! trancha Ursula en retenant le jeune homme de son mieux. Lui c'est l'homme qui prend soin de moi depuis des mois, sans son aide je serais déjà morte. Alors tu le laisse tranquille.

- Excuse-moi de me mettre en colère aussi vite mais ça porte à confusion tout de même, se justifia le jeune homme en essayant de se calmer.

- Crois moi j'aurais préféré que se soit lui le père…

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! lança Harry choqué par ces propos.

- Quoi dit pas le contraire, si ça avait été toi le père, au moins mon enfant aurait-il des chances d'être un peu plus intelligent, maintenant il n'a qu'une chance sur deux de me ressembler.

- Ah oui vraiment tu aurais voulu que ton enfant soit une personne cruelle et sans cœur avec des tendances suicidaires ?

- Non je voudrais qu'il soit beau, intelligent, courageux et fort comme toi…

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, les hormones ne t'arrange pas ma pauvre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux quand ils virent que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux.

- Je vous pris de m'excuser Monsieur, s'exclama Mme Weasley en rougissant, l'accueil que je vous ais offert n'étais pas digne de nous, j'ai crût moi aussi que vous étiez le père.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu son âge, s'enflamma Harry, ça pourrait être ma fille.

- L'âge n'est pas forcement un problème quand on aime la personne, intervint Tonks vexée en prenant la main de Lupin.

- Pour vous peut être, moi je ne vois pas ça d'un bon œil, répliqua Harry en serrant les dents.

- Mais dis le que tu es fou de moi mais que tu n'oses pas m'avouer ton amour de peur que ma famille ne l'accepte pas, ricana la future maman en souriant.

- Ursu tu te souviens qu'avant d'entrer ici je t'avais promis que le fait que tu sois enceinte ne t'aiderait pas.

- URSULA ! cria Hermione en arrivant et en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Ma chérie, tu vas bien, tu n'as rien mais… OH MON DIEU !

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago en arrivant à son tour inquiet. Elle est blessée ?

- Pas tout à fait non, marmonna Harry en s'éloignant un peu de la famille Malefoy sur le point d'exploser.

- Qu'est-ce que…c'est…qu'est…c'est…dites moi que j'ai une hallucination, réclama Drago blanc comme un linge en reculant.

- Tu le savais depuis tout ce temps, s'énerva Hermione en tournant son regard haineux vers Harry.

- Je le sais depuis que nous nous sommes séparés.

Hermione préféra lâcher sa colère sur Harry plutôt que sur sa fille, voilà pourquoi c'est lui qui se prit une gifle.

- Eh non mais ça va pas, cria Ursula en repoussant sa mère avec violence. C'est moi qui suis en faute et c'est à lui que tu t'en prends.

- Il aurait dû me le dire autant que toi, hurla Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Trois mois que j'attends de te voir et tu refuse de venir parce que tu veux me cacher la vérité et lui il t'à couvert. C'est pour ça que tu tiens tant à vivre avec lui au lieu de rester avec nous. Tu nous abandonne pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à lui, au contraire tu devrais le remercier de vous avoir sauvé tous les deux, s'énerva Ursula en foudroyant ses parents du regard. Vous n'avez pas honte. Sans lui je n'aurais même pas trouvé le courage de venir vous dire la vérité. Il y a vraiment des fois où je ne te comprends pas maman.

- Il me vole ma fille ! hurla Hermione en pleurant.

- IL…, commença à hurler Ursula à son tour.

- Il a une langue et sait s'en servir, intervint Harry en foudroyant Hermione du regard. Tu voulais que je prenne mes responsabilités il y a un certain temps souviens toi. J'en prends aujourd'hui, vis-à-vis de ta fille je te l'accorde, même si cette place ça devrait être ce petit con de Matthieu qui devrait l'avoir. Mais vous m'avez aidé à me sortir du gouffre où je m'enfonçais de jour en jour, surtout Ursula. Alors pourquoi à présent je n'aurais pas le droit de l'aider en retour. Je lui propose un hébergement où je prendrais soin d'elle et du bébé, je vous en propose un autre, vous ne pouvez plus rester ensemble et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Soit tu acceptes mon offre de vivre à mon crochet avec ton mari ou alors tu acceptes la maison que je te propose et tu continue à travailler. Dans le premier cas vous mettez votre fierté et votre orgueil de côté mais vous restez constamment avec votre fille, dans le second cas vous continuez à subvenir à vos besoins en venant voir régulièrement votre fille et son bébé. En aucun cas je ne te vole ta fille, je la protège c'est tout. Maintenant si tu es incapable de faire la part des choses je ne peux rien y faire. Ursula est majeure, elle va être mère, c'est à elle de choisir ce qui est le mieux pour son bébé. Je lui ais proposé, alors je vous laisse discuter entre vous, si Ursula veut rester avec vous alors je la laisserais, moi je ne kidnappe personne contre son gré. Mais elle sait qu'elle sera plus en sécurité avec moi.

- Arrêtes un peu ton blabla que cherches-tu à la fin ! hurla une fois de plus la brune prise de panique de perdre sa fille.

- Je protège ma famille, répondit instinctivement Harry en criant à son tour.

Il ferma les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ursula elle en fut émut. Drago était toujours aussi choqué, il ne s'en remettait pas. Hermione était folle de rage et rien, absolument rien de se qu'elle disait ne serait sorti de sa bouche si elle n'avait pas aussi peur pour Ursula.

- Pour ce que tu sais protéger une famille toi, ça n'a pas très bien réussi à la dernière si je ne m'abuse, répliqua-t-elle méchamment sans vraiment penser ce qu'elle disait.

- Hermione non…, intervint Drago choqué qu'elle puisse sortir quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

De toute évidence elle l'avait mis au courant du passé du survivant et Drago était scandalisé qu'elle puisse l'attaquer sur quelque chose d'aussi traumatisant. Harry serrait les dents en fusillant Hermione du regard.

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus grand-chose à nous dire, lança-t-il froidement en tournant les talons. Ursula tu fais ce que tu veux je ne t'oblige à rien. Mais si tu veux me suivre c'est maintenant.

La future maman ne regarda même pas sa mère tellement elle était en colère après celle-ci et se dirigea directement dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci compris aussitôt ce que cela signifiait.

- Prends soin de toi et donne moi de tes nouvelles, lui chuchota-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. Et appelle-moi dès que le bébé sera près à sortir même s'il va falloir un certain temps pour que je m'en remette. Potter est quelqu'un de parole il a promis de te protéger il le fera jusqu'à sa mort.

- Je sais papa, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi ma puce. N'en veut pas trop à ta mère elle se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi.

- C'est trop tard pour ça.

Ursula se sépara de son père en l'embrassant et rejoignit Harry sans accorder la moindre attention à sa mère. Mais Hermione, qui voyait sa fille lui échapper finit par attaquer encore plus fort.

- Sais-tu ce que nous fêtons aujourd'hui, cria-t-elle à Harry. Nous célébrons ce qui aurait été l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter, une tradition que la famille Weasley perpétue depuis presque 20 ans, pour lui comme pour Ron. Quel âge aurait-il aujourd'hui ? A oui il aurait 35 ans. Te souviens-tu de cet anniversaire au moins où es-tu aussi mort que tu le prétends ? Pendant tout ce temps, qu'est ce que tu as fais pour nous protéger, à part glander dans ton coin à boire comme un trou !

- Maintenant ça suffit maman, cria Ursula en la tuant du regard. Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ce que tu fais.

Tous ceux qui les entouraient les regardaient étrangement, ils ne comprenaient rien, mais tout le monde sentait que c'était important.

- Je n'ai jamais souhaité à quelqu'un de vivre ce que j'ai vécu mais là j'ai bien envie que tu sentes la moitié de la souffrance que j'ai eu durant ma vie, ragea Harry en s'approchant d'elle. Tu ne comprends rien, je ne te savais pas aussi égoïste.

Sous le regard choqué de tout le monde il enleva son tee-shirt et dévoila son dos et son torse.

- Ca, dit-il en lui montrant une drôle de tache rouge au dessus du cœur, c'est une marque qui reste gravait dans la peau à force de subir un sortilège qui fait repartir le cœur. Ca !

Il montra à présent des zébrures dans son dos.

- C'est les marques que l'on garde après avoir était fouetté des centaines de fois, ça c'est des brulures, ça c'est la lame d'un couteau empoissonné qui à infectait mon épiderme, ça c'est la morsure d'un animal dont je ne me rappelle même plus le nom. J'ai vécu l'enfer ! J'ai fait tout ça pour devenir plus fort, pour finir ce pour quoi je suis né, alors je t'interdis de me dire que j'ai glandé, je t'interdis de me juger parce que je bois, parce que j'ai besoin d'oublier ! Ta fille me fait oublier, Ursula m'aide sans s'en rendre compte. Elle m'offre du repos. Toi qu'as-tu vécu au juste. La mort de tes amis, moi pas peut être, la naissance de ton enfant, je n'ai pas eu cette chance, la désapprobation de tes amis quand au choix de ton mari, je n'avais plus d'approbation à recevoir de qui que ce soit. Tu as vécu Hermione pas survécu. Donc je te le répète une fois encore. JE T'INTERDIS DE ME JUGER !

Il se rapprocha encore d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Si jamais tu leur dit qui je suis compte sur moi pour ne plus jamais t'adresser la parole, tu seras comme morte pour moi.

Harry enfila son tee-shirt et commença à partir suivit de près par Ursula qui se retenait de pleurer. Quand soudain le pire se produisit.

- Tonton Harry ! cria une petite voix en courant vers lui.

Un silence de plomb tomba quand tous firent le lien entre Harry et Anna. Dudley venait d'arriver en compagnie de Luna et ses enfants. La gamine s'accrocha à la jambe de son oncle avant de lui tendre les bras pour qu'il lui fasse un câlin. Le survivant s'abaissa et déposa un baiser sur le front de la gamine et se retourna vers toute la famille Weasley et les autres, ils étaient pour certain en colère, pour d'autre choqué et pour Molly à terre évanouie. Mais Harry n'était pas prêt à faire face à tout ce monde en même temps, surtout que certain regard comme celui de Ginny ou de Remus n'était qu'hostilité. Le survivant se releva et foudroya tout le monde du regard.

- Je vous interdis tous de me juger.

Et il partit pour de bon en tendant sa main à Ursula. Celle-ci ne chercha pas plus longtemps et l'attrapa. Bien que ce soit très malpoli, Harry transplana directement sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir. Une fois arrivait au manoir il tomba à genoux en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ursula s'abaissa du mieux qu'elle pût dans son état et pris la tête de son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Harry, tellement désolé, dit-elle en pleurant.

Il s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- J'étais pas prêt, j'étais pas prêt…

Il répéta ça jusqu'à ce que sa gorge s'obstrue de part les sanglots qu'il retenait. Ursula pensait que c'était son père qui le prendrait le plus mal, mais apparemment elle s'était trompée. Elle qui pensait que ce serait une journée difficile pour elle, jamais elle n'aurait crût que ça finirait aussi mal pour Harry. Elle le sentait lâcher prise dans ses bras et elle le réconforta du mieux qu'elle pût. Trop de fois l'inverse s'était produit. Elle avait grandi, Ursula avait muri et maintenant elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait une vie avec son bébé et avec Harry. Il s'était proposé pour devenir le père d'adoption de son enfant en quelque sorte, elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Elle allait redonner le sourire à Harry, peu importe les efforts. Harry Potter allait revivre et l'année prochaine il fêterait son anniversaire comme il se doit.


	15. Le petit ange

**Salut tout le monde ! De retour et enfin en vacances, donc avec un peu de chance j'aurais du temps pour écrire (ouais j'ai toujours le droit d'espérer). **

**Black Jo:**** Oui tout le monde s'attendait à ce que se soit Drago qui réagisse mal, mais tous compte fait Hermione a pété un cable. L'identité d'Harry ne pouvait pas rester secrète indéfiniment non plus, quatorze chapitre avant que la famille Weasley aprenne qu'il est en vie c'est déjà pas mal. Le royaume de tobin peut paraitre difficile à lire dans les premiers chapitres mais une fois qu'on s'habitue au style d'écriture ça passe comme une lettre à la poste. **

**Jordan: ****Le meilleur chapitre dis tu? Peut être. Moi il y en a beaucoup que j'adore alors ça serait dure de choisir. Hermione va expliquer sa réaction dans le prochain chapitre, alors ça aidera un peu à comprendre. Une romance Harry Ursula, tu te doute bien que tu n'es pas le premier à me demander ça, mais que bien sur je ne dirais rien. C'est pas drôle sinon ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu seras là pour ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Missmm's:**** Heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant et que tu trouve Ursula attachante, parce que pour moi elle l'est. Le fait de mettre Harry avec Ursula ne serait pas impossible, maintenant savoir si je vais le faire, ça reste à voir. Et je te confirme, je HAIS les scènes guimauves. Le truc où au bout de deux minutes du chapitre ils s'aiment à la folie mais n'osent pas se la dire, ça me gonfle. Pour les fautes, je m'en excuse souvent, je suis une catastrophe, désolé. Merci pour ton avis et j'espère que tu me le donneras encore au prochain chapitre. **

**Voilà, je vous laisse donc profiter et j'attends vos réactions avec toujours autant d'impatience. Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt ! BISOUS !**

* * *

><p>- Harry, chuchota Ursula en la secouant juste à côté d'elle. Harry…<p>

Il s'était endormi à côté d'elle il y a quelques heures, elle n'avait pas eu le courage ni l'envie de le réveiller. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il venait la rejoindre dans son grand lit. Maintenant qu'elle était au terme de sa grossesse il mourrait de peur de la laisser seule. Alors quand il s'endormait à ses côtés elle le laissait dormir. Mais là, c'était urgent.

- Harry, Harry putain réveille toi, HaRRRRYYYYY ! Oh merde !

- Quoi ! Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-il en émergeant enfin.

- J'ai archi mal depuis plusieurs minutes et ça passe pas, je me suis dis, ça va passer, mais ça passe pas, et là j'ai un truc super mouillé qui vient de me couler entre les jambes, dit-elle en respirant de plus en plus fort.

- Quoi tu veux dire que c'est pour maintenant, mais c'est pas possible, paniqua-t-il en se redressant aussitôt, le bébé est prévu pour dans deux semaines, tu peux pas accoucher maintenant, il faut qu'il reste au chaud…

- Je ne suis vraiment pas sure qu'il soit d'accord là ! Alors tu vas prendre le sac que tu as préparé depuis un mois déjà et tu vas m'emmener illico presto à la clinique.

- D'accord mais tu pousses surtout pas, même si tu sens que ça vient, tu pousses pas et tu respires, il ne faut pas que tu paniques, le stress c'est pas bon pour le bébé, on va y aller et tout va bien se passer, tu respires surtout…

- Harry c'est qui qui panique là ?

Celui-ci respira un grand coup et parti chercher le sac qu'il avait effectivement préparé depuis un mois. Il en profita pour envoyer son faucon à Drago et Hermione, il était fâché avec celle-ci mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'ils ne sachent pas que leur fille était sur le point de devenir maman.

- Tape jusqu'à ce qu'on te réponde, dit-il à son rapace, c'est urgent.

Oui il était un peu 2h du matin tout de même. Harry doutait sérieusement que les Weasley ou les Malefoy soient encore debout à cette heure tardive. Quand il remonta dans la chambre il donna une robe de rechange à Ursula, il lui avait acheté il y a peu de temps, elle ferait l'affaire. Il la laissa faire dans la salle de bain le temps qu'il mette les draps de côté pour Kreattur. Il essayait de rester calme, mais il avait du mal. Il s'occupait seul d'Ursula depuis plusieurs mois, celle-ci refusait catégoriquement de revoir sa mère, et elle avait vraiment un caractère de chacal avec les hormones. Mais dans l'ensemble Harry aimait être avec elle. Ursula était rafraichissante, vivante et intelligente. Autant de qualité qu'il adorait chez elle, mais ça il ne lui avouerait jamais, ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir. Parfois il en oubliait même qu'elle était la fille de Drago et Hermione et qu'elle avait seulement 18ans presque 19. Pour lui c'était devenu sa meilleure amie, sa seule amie à vrai dire. Et il en prenait soin comme de la prunelle de ses yeux, qu'il y en ait un qui veule lui faire du mal et il allait comprendre sa douleur.

- Harry c'est bon on peut y aller, le sortit-elle de ses pensées.

Il arriva vers elle et la porta dans ses bras.

- Pose moi à terre Harry je ne suis pas impotente, râla-t-elle en lui lançant son regard noir.

- Hors de question que je te laisse descendre les escaliers alors tu la fermes point final.

Ursula avait appris depuis le temps à ne plus contredire Harry quand il devenait grossier. Il la porta jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le jardin, une fois la frontière du Fidelitas passé, il transplana aux abords de la clinique, Ursula essaya de lui dire qu'elle pouvait descendre à présent, mais quand elle vit le regard peu engagement de son protecteur elle préféra se taire, elle s'était encore faite avoir. Quand ils passèrent les portes de la clinique une contraction se fit sentir et Ursula serra la mâchoire avec force.

- Respires, lui souffla Harry dans l'oreille.

- Ca fait un mal de chien, râla-t-elle en essayant de respirer.

- Crois moi c'est la seule torture que je n'aurais jamais à tester, lui confia Harry en la menant vers l'accueil des urgences.

Harry leur fit comprendre le plus calmement possible que la jeune femme dans ses bras était sur le point d'accoucher donc ça serait bien qu'ils se bougent un peu.

- Posez la future maman sur ce fauteuil roulant monsieur nous allons nous occuper d'elle. Pendant ce temps je vous laisse remplir les papiers d'admission.

- C'est une blague ?demanda Harry en les fusillant du regard. Je ne la laisse pas toute seule même pas une minute.

- Alors dépêches toi de remplir ses papiers qu'on y aille en vitesse, réclama Ursula en serrant les poignets du fauteuil où on venait de l'asseoir.

Harry se laissa faire pour une fois, il attrapa le sac à dos qu'il avait amené et en sorti les faux papiers qu'il avait réussi à obtenir, enfin les siens était plus ou moins faux, mais ceux d'Ursula l'était totalement.

- Ah Monsieur et Madame Potter ! Si vous saviez le nombre de Potter que nous avons eux ici.

Ursula le regarda avec des yeux exorbités, pourquoi donc les avaient-ils mariés et pourquoi choisir son vrai nom au lieu de Prince ?

- Je t'expliquerais après, lui chuchota-t-il en s'abaissant à son niveau.

- Il y a plutôt intérêt.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, Ursula les réclama ses fameuses explications. Entre temps elle avait refusé la péridurale, annonçant catégoriquement que jamais une aiguille comme celle-ci n'irai se loger dans son corps, même si elle devait souffrir pour ça. A ce moment précis, elle souffrait et de temps à autre broyait la main d'Harry.

- Pourquoi tu m'as mis sous le nom de Potter et toi aussi d'ailleurs, demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Tu aurais pût choisir le nom Prince.

- Pour deux raisons, la première, malgré ce qui peut te paraitre étrange, le nom Potter se dissimule beaucoup plus facilement que celui de Prince, je te rappelle que je suis un homme mort, qui ferait le lien avec moi, en plus chez les moldus je ne suis toujours pas déclaré mort, ma « famille » n'a certainement pas cherché à me faire passer pour un macchabé mais à m'oublier comme ci j'avais déménagé à l'autre bout du pays ce qui était en réalité la vérité, donc j'ai encore une identité chez les moldus. La deuxième c'est qu'il n'y a eu qu'une seule et unique Mme Prince et c'était Elena, c'est moi qui ai portait son nom pas le contraire, je t'aime beaucoup mais jamais je n'aurais accepté que tu portes ce nom. Alors désolé mais pour notre sécurité et la facilité d'exécution, le nom Potter était beaucoup plus simple et j'ai pensé que s'ils croyaient que j'étais le père ils me laisseraient entrer ici beaucoup plus facilement. Puisque de nos jours ça ne choque plus personne qu'une gamine de 18ans soit avec un vieillard de 35 balais comme moi, je me suis dit que ça passerait. Excuse-moi si j'ai mal fait, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution.

- Tu penses toujours à tout c'est dingue ça, dit-elle en souriant. Je me moque du nom qu'on peut me donner tant que j'accouche en sécurité et que tu es là, peu m'importe. Dommage que papa ne soit pas là.

- Tes parents vont arriver Ursula, je leur ai envoyé mon faucon.

- Je ne veux pas voir ma mère Harry !

- C'est avec moi qu'elle a un problème, pas avec toi…

- Si elle t'attaque toi elle m'attaque moi, tu es mon meilleur ami…

- Stop ! Elle t'aime, elle a voulu te protéger comme chaque mère le ferait. Tu verras quand le petit bout qui est dans ton ventre sortira. Même moi je ne compterais plus à tes yeux, c'est ça être mère. Hermione t'aime plus que sa propre vie, elle ne veut que te protéger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a vu un danger en moi, mais je sais qu'elle saura me l'expliquer un jour. Jamais elle n'a voulu te faire du mal, elle a été injuste mais c'était envers moi. C'est ta mère Ursula. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour un moment de folie. Elle réglera ça avec moi plus tard, aujourd'hui elle va venir ici, pour te soutenir, comme toute mère se doit de le faire. Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire.

- Oui, mais je saurais aussi lui faire comprendre mon point de vue, elle n'a pas toujours raison, et sur ce point-ci elle avait précisément tort. Malgré toutes les erreurs que tu as pût faire, malgré les ambigüités de ton passé je sais moi que tu seras le meilleur père que cet enfant puisse avoir. Même si je ne suis pas vraiment ta femme et même si cet enfant n'est pas vraiment le tien, tu seras son père comme tu l'es déjà depuis le début de ma grossesse. Tu as accepté ce rôle depuis le premier jour où je me suis confié à toi, elle acceptera ma décision ou alors elle ne reviendra pas. Je ne céderais pas.

- Alors je lui parlerais, la rassura Harry en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Non tu n'as pas à t'abaisser…

- Ok, ok, le seul problème c'est que je vous connais assez toutes les deux pour savoir qu'aucune ne lâchera le morceau. Pour l'instant contente toi de mettre cet enfant au monde le reste se réglera plus tard.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Harry crût pendant un certain temps que sa main n'allait jamais s'en sortir vivante. Ironiquement il pensa que si Matthieu avait été à sa place il aurait pleuré comme une chochotte. D'ailleurs, Ursula avait murmuré à Harry, entre deux contractions, qu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital elle allait casser elle-même la gueule de ce con. Ouais, des promesses toujours des promesses, se dit Harry en imaginant la scène.

- Harry, l'appela-t-elle. Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose…

- Arrêtes tes bêtises veux-tu, s'énerva-t-il aussitôt.

- Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, continua-t-elle en serrant sa main avec force. Je veux que se soit toi le parrain, légalement personne ne pourra te l'enlever si je décide de faire de toi le tuteur et je veux que tu appelle ma fille…

- Qui te dit que ça sera une fille ?

- C'est toi qui l'as dit, ma fille tu l'appelleras Lilia, promets le moi.

Il tiqua un peu au nom qu'elle avait choisi, jamais elle ne lui avait fait part de ses idées de prénoms.

- Pourquoi Lilia ? gémit-il en lui souriant malgré tout.

- Parce que j'adore ma mère et j'aurais voulu que ma fille ait quelque chose d'elle, mais son prénom est vraiment pas terrible. Alors ça sera Lilia Hermione. J'aime ce prénom, il ressemble à celui de ta mère et la seule amie que je m'étais faite en France s'appelait Lila. Je pense que je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

- Et si c'est un garçon ?

- Le pauvre pour sa survie je ne l'appellerais ni Drago ni Lucius. Pourquoi les prénoms de ta famille sont plus beaux que ceux de la mienne.

- Tu trouves qu'Harry c'est un joli prénom toi ?

- Oui, et je tiens à te dire que moi je déteste le mien, qui irait appeler son enfant Ursula, ça fait méchante de la petite sirène.

- La petite sirène ? demanda-t-il en ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Laisse tomber. De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de discuter j'ai changé d'avis, je me range à ton opinion, tu as un instinct que je n'aurais jamais, donc à présent j'ai la certitude que ça sera une fille.

- Quelle tête de mule, ricana Harry.

L'heure suivante fut la dernière. La douleur fut tel, qu'Ursula pensa que si jamais elle devait avoir un autre enfant un jour elle réfléchirait à deux fois avant de refuser la péridurale. Le survivant, quand à lui, commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, le bébé ne se présentait pas bien. Avec tous les voyages qu'il avait faits, il avait quelques connaissances en médecine magique, mais rien qui puisse aider dans ce cas là. Heureusement, les médecins étaient compétents et après avoir tourné le bébé alors qu'il était encore à l'intérieur, le petit bout fini par sortir sous le dernier cri de douleur de sa mère.

- Bravo Madame, vous allez accueillir une jolie petite fille. Monsieur, voulez vous couper le cordon ?

Harry regarda Ursula avant d'agir et celle-ci lui fit un sourire d'approbation. Une fois le cordon coupait, la sage femme posa le bébé dans les bras de sa mère.

- Ouah, souffla la maman en laissant couler quelques larmes alors qu'elle affichait pourtant son plus beau sourire. Elle est magnifique.

- Comme sa mère, déclara Harry en s'approchant et en embrassant le front d'Ursula.

- Tu as vu j'avais raison, c'est une fille.

Harry préféra ne pas répliquer, le débat serrait interminable sinon.

- Quel prénom devons nous donner à cette petite princesse ? demanda l'une des sages femmes.

- Lilia Hermione s'il vous plait, répondit la maman en caressant la joue de son nourrisson du bout des doigts.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Melle Lilia Hermione Potter, clama la femme en inscrivant le nom du bébé sur un bracelet.

Harry se retourna aussitôt vers la femme, prêt à dire que la petite ne s'appelait pas Potter, il ne voulait pas imposer ça de plus à la maman, mais Ursula, qui avait, malgré son taux de fatigue, captée aussi le problème attrapa le poignet de son faux mari et lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

- Il n'y a rien à changer c'est parfait comme ça, dit-elle sincèrement.

Le survivant regarda son amie, elle était exténuée et pourtant le bonheur se lisait dans ses yeux. Malgré la sueur qui lui collait au front, Harry la trouva plus belle que jamais. Ursula était fière de sa fille, Hermione pouvait être fière de la sienne. Elle ne ressemblait plus à une adolescente au cœur brisé, mais à une femme qui venait d'être mère. Le personnel de l'hôpital récupéra le bébé et s'occupa d'Ursula. Harry l'abandonna le temps qu'elle se repose et aussi, mais ça il ne lui avoua pas, le temps d'aller admirer Lilia. Quand il arriva devant la vitre de la nurserie il chercha sa nouvelle petite princesse des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Une des femmes qui se trouvait de l'autre côté le regarda en souriant et vint lui demander le nom du bébé.

- Lilia Potter s'il vous plait, répondit Harry.

Quand la femme lui apporta le berceau avec le petit ange dedans les yeux d'Harry commencèrent à lui piquer. Cette enfant était réellement magnifique. Il n'avait jamais vu un bébé avec des cils aussi long. Il faut dire que même si Matthieu avait beaucoup de défaut, c'était un bel homme. Le survivant n'essaya pas d'imaginer à qui ressemblait le plus la petite, non pour lui elle était trop jeune, une fois qu'elle sera grande il se prononcera. Pour l'instant il profitait de l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

- Lilia Potter hein, s'exclama quelqu'un derrière lui, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé à celle là ?

Harry ne chercha même pas à se retourner, son sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il s'était inscrit sur son visage.

- J'avais pensé à Malefoy, Granger et malgré tout j'ai pensé au nom Prince, mais pas Potter. C'est elle ?

- Oui, répondit-il froidement.

Jamais il ne s'était senti mal à l'aise en présence d'Hermione, jamais il n'avait été aussi en colère contre elle. Son ancienne meilleure amie avait été injuste avec lui et elle avait sorti la phrase de trop.

- La famille Weasley au grand complet à l'intention de venir rendre visite à Ursula, alors tu ferais peut être mieux de t'éclipser un certain temps.

- Hors de question, Ursula a besoin de moi, je reste et si ça ne plait pas à quelqu'un cette personne n'a qu'à partir.

Hermione ferma les yeux comprenant bien que cette phrase à peine masquée était dirigé vers elle.

- Je suis désolé Harry, j'ai été ignoble et je le sais. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher dans la mort de ta famille. Je sais que ça ne suffit pas…

- Non ça je te le confirme, cracha-t-il en serrant les dents.

- J'ai peur, tu peux comprendre ça, j'ai peur ! avoua-t-elle en devenant rouge. Je suis morte de trouille à l'idée que tu l'abandonne, que tu les abandonne, comme tu m'as abandonné…

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné…, essaya-t-il de se justifier.

- Tu t'es fais passé pour mort tu trouve ça mieux peut être ? Tout cet entrainement que tu as subit, il a un but n'est-ce pas. Qu'arrive-t-il à ma fille et ma petite fille quand tu te feras définitivement tuer en cherchant à mettre à mort Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il leur arrivera qu'elles croiront indéfiniment que tu es encore vivant, parce que as déjà survécu à deux Avada Kedavra, alors pourquoi pas un troisième. Mais j'ai fait des recherches, j'en ai déduit que si tu n'étais pas mort la première fois c'était parce que tu avais la protection de ta mère, la seconde fois c'est parce que tu as eu beaucoup de chance, je ne vois pas d'autre explication, pourtant j'ai cherché. Mais on dit toujours jamais deux sans trois, sauf que la troisième te sera fatale. Je ne veux pas que ma fille me revienne brisée parce que tu es mort, comme moi je l'ai été. Tu ne peux pas imaginer l'état dans lequel j'étais.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'étais là, je t'ai vu, lui confia Harry en la dévisageant.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De mon enterrement. J'étais là, j'ai entendu chacun de tes mots qui m'ont tué encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Je ne voulais pas y aller, je ne pouvais plus marcher, mes jambes était aussi solide qu'un brin de paille. Severus m'a obligé à y aller, pour « rendre un dernier hommage à Ron ». Moi j'ai été obligé de suivre, de supporter Dumbledore et son discours à la con, les pleurs de Mme Weasley, le visage ravagée de Ginny et ta souffrance que tu as retranscrit en haine dans ce monologue fabuleux. Personne au monde ne me connaissait aussi bien que toi. Tu as touché tous ce qui était juste. Moi, quand j'ai entendu tes mots, je n'ai eu qu'une envie, rejoindre Ron. La première fois où j'ai essayé de mettre fin à mes jours c'était ce jour là. C'est drôle, je serais précisément mort le jour de mon enterrement. Bien sur rien ne sait passer comme prévu. Combien de fois ai-je eu envie de venir frapper à ta porte et te dire « je suis en vie », mais cette honte, cette culpabilité que je ressens depuis la mort de Ron et de Sirius ne m'a plus lâché, j'étais indigne de revoir qui que ce soit. Indigne de recevoir l'amitié que tu m'offrais, autant être ce que j'étais censé être, un mort. Quand ma femme est morte il me restait deux choix, la mort ou le combat, j'aurais préféré la première mais Severus a fait en sorte de me mettre des battons dans les roues. Alors un soir, un homme très louche est venu chez Severus, il m'a reconnu, cet homme a un troisième œil on dirait. Il m'a proposé de me rendre plus fort, de me rendre invincible, que pour ça je souffrirai, mais qu'au bout du compte je deviendrais imbattable. Severus m'a fait juré de ne jamais aller voir ce bonhomme, je n'ai jamais juré, parce qu'au fond de moi je savais très bien que j'irais un jour ou l'autre. J'y suis allé, et j'ai enfin compris toute l'étendu de la formation. J'ai voyagé d'est en ouest, à la recherche de nouvelles magies, à apprendre à résister à la douleur. Cet homme a fait de moi ce que je cherchais à être depuis longtemps, un mort vivant. Il a tout détruit, mes muscles, mes os, mes croyances, ma magie mais il y a une chose qu'il n'a jamais pût m'enlever, c'était mon but et c'est pour ça que j'ai réussi. C'est pour ça que je suis devenu plus fort, pas imbattable, mais néanmoins un autre homme que le gamin que j'étais à 15 ans. Alors pour une fois fais-moi confiance, la prochaine fois que je vois Voldemort, je ne compte pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Et même si nous venions à mourir tous les deux, ta fille est forte, ta fille surmontera tout pour cette magnifique enfant qui se trouve devant moi. Je ne suis pas indispensable et irremplaçable, je reste tant que j'y suis et une fois que j'aurais réussi je resterais encore.

- Tu n'as rien compris Harry n'est-ce pas ? le questionna-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tu ne vois donc rien se profiler. Je connais ma fille mieux qu'elle-même. Elle te choisit vis-à-vis de nous, elle accepte de donner ton nom à sa fille, qui est en quelque sorte la tienne maintenant, elle emménage avec toi, elle ne vit qu'à travers toi, et toi tu ne viens rien arriver ?

Harry regarda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, où voulait-elle en venir.

- Elle t'aime, lui souffla Hermione en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Elle t'aime comme une femme aime un homme, pas comme une amie. Et toi tu ne vois rien. Le Harry que tu es devenu je le hais. Il m'a volé mon meilleur ami et à présent il me prend ma fille. Tu es un homme brisé, tu l'as dit toi-même et en t'aimant elle va se briser elle aussi.

- Arrêtes un peu de raconter n'importe quoi, la stoppa-t-il en s'énervant. Hermione ta fille pourrait être la mienne…

- Mais elle ne l'ait pas ! Ta fille se trouve devant toi, du moins c'est ce qu'en disent les papiers moldus, et ce qu'ils disent aussi c'est que la mère de cet enfant se trouve être Ursula. Même avec cette barbe et ces cheveux tu restes un homme séduisant qui ne fait pas son âge Harry. Tu as un charisme que beaucoup t'envierais. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que je veuille protéger ma fille d'un homme qui ne l'aimera jamais comme elle l'aime.

- Ursula ne m'a jamais vu ainsi et elle ne le fera pas, intervint-il en essayant de rassurer sa voisine. Je suis son meilleur ami, son seul ami. Je l'aide et elle m'aide en retour. C'est un échange commun. Ce que ta fille montre pour moi c'est tout au plus de l'admiration, tout comme je suis admiratif d'elle. Alors sort toi un peu ses idées farfelues de la tête. A trop vouloir la protéger tu vas finir par la perdre. Ursula est devenu mère aujourd'hui, il serait peut être tant que tu t'avoue à toi-même que ta fille à grandi, qu'elle prend son envol. Drago l'a compris alors que c'est lui le psychopathe protecteur dans la famille. Cesse d'avoir peur et prends des risques, la vie ne vaux pas la peine d'être vécu sinon, rien n'est possible sans un grain de folie.

- Qui a bien pût dire une ânerie pareille ? dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Si je me souviens bien c'est ta fille.

Hermione sourit malgré elle. Elle baissa la tête et essaya de reprendre son calme.

- Je l'aime Harry, c'est ma fille unique et je serais prête à tout pour elle. Mais je ne veux pas la perdre, alors je vais te faire confiance et me taire, mais si jamais tu meurs ou que tu la fais souffrir, fais moi confiance pour te ressusciter et te tuer de nouveau. Et je tiens aussi à te remercier de ton aide pour la dernière fois. Sans toi nous étions perdus. Mes excuses font pale figure face à ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, mais sache que jamais je n'aurais dit quelque chose d'aussi horrible si j'avais été dans un état normal. Ca faisait plusieurs jours que je ne dormais plus parce que je m'imaginais que si Ursula ne venait pas nous voir c'est parce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave et qu'elle ne voulait pas nous prévenir, bon je n'avais pas imaginé le vrai scénario, mais plus quelque chose dans le genre une jambe en moins. Alors d'accord ça n'excuse pas tout, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolé.

- La colère est un bien mauvais juge. Je veux bien te pardonner pour cette fois ci, mais ça va être une autre paire de manche avec ta fille. Moi je peux comprendre, parce que j'ai déjà vécu ce genre de colère, quand tu es dans cette état tu ne cherches qu'une chose c'est blesser la personne qui te fait face.

- Et je le regrette à présent. J'ai un peu plus de deux mois pour réfléchir et crois moi, j'en ai tiré la conclusion qu'il faut tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant des dire des horreurs dans ce genre.

- Il me reste un point à voir avec toi et après je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire. Comment ont réagi les autres une fois que nous sommes partis ?

- Oh ça ! Et bien Molly a eu du mal à s'en remettre elle a crut qu'elle avait eu une hallucination, Hagrid a pleuré de joie bien sure. Rémus est furieux que tu n'es pas eu assez confiance en lui pour venir le voir après ta fausse mort, Tonks ne voit que le côté positif comme toujours, pour elle le survivant tiens bien son nom. Neville était ému de te savoir en vie, Ginny quand à elle, je ne sais pas trop elle était bizarre. Enfin ce qui en est ressorti en général c'est un sentiment d'allégresse de te savoir en vie et un sentiment de trahison de savoir que tu n'avais prévenu personne. Un peu comme moi la première fois où je t'ai revu.

- Comprendront-ils un jour que je ne pouvais pas revenir parce que je me sens coupable de la mort de Ron et de Sirius ?

- Je pense que pour certains, ils l'ont déjà compris.

- Alors la discussion est close. Tu ferais bien d'aller voir ta fille pendant qu'elle est KO, parce que lorsqu'elle sera en pleine forme j'ai peur que tu ne te prennes un savon.

- Dans tous les cas, elle a bien travaillé, regardes moi ce petit bout, elle est superbe.

- Tu peux être fière de ta fille, je suis sur qu'elle fera une mère merveilleuse.

- Tu l'y aideras n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle confirmation.

- J'y compte bien. Après tout, selon les papiers moldus, c'est ma fille, non ?

Hermione retrouva le sourire aussitôt. Il avait raison au fond, depuis qu'il passait plus de temps avec Ursula, Harry revivait. Il réapprenait à sourire, il ne buvait plus, il était toujours aussi sarcastique, mais elle commençait à retrouver un peu du Harry d'avant. Il ne redeviendrait jamais totalement le même, mais Ursula faisait ressortir ses bons côtés. La femme qui avait demandé le nom du bébé à Harry, pris Lilia dans ses bras et la lui confia.

- J'ai vu que vous la dévoriez des yeux, le taquina l'infirmière.

Le survivant retrouva instantanément le sourire. Lilia était si légère, une vraie petite plume, il avait peur de la casser et pourtant il s'y prenait à merveille. Cette petite fera des ravages plus tard, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

- Salut mon ange, moi c'est Harry, je suis ton parrain…ton oncle…ton ami…

- Ton père, ajouta Hermione en rigolant émue.

- Aussi, je suis un peu tout ce que tu veux que je sois. Bienvenue parmi nous, tu vas voir, on n'est pas une famille comme les autres. Tu as un grand père qui va te tenir à l'œil à cause de ta beauté, tu as une grand-mère qui va t'apprendre la totalité de l'histoire de la magie et crois moi ce n'est pas une mince affaire, tu as une mère adorable mais un peu casse pied et un papa totalement barjo. Mais tu as un avantage notoire, nous t'aimons tous déjà avant de te connaitre. Si on m'avait dit à la mort de ma femme et de mon bébé que je serais à nouveau heureux comme ça je ne l'aurais pas crût, ta fille est vraiment un cadeau du ciel Hermione.

- C'est peut être le destin après tout, s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais dit un truc aussi guimauve George.

- Ouais je me ramollis avec le temps Fred, on se fait vieux.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi dans ce cas, ronchonna Mme Weasley.

Harry hésita à se retourner, mais après tout il était un Gryffondor, le courage il connaissait. Quand il vit les visages rayonnant de son ancienne famille d'adoption, il se dit qu'il avait eu tord de penser qu'ils lui en voudraient.

- Personne ne te juge Harry chéri, dit calmement Molly en s'approchant. Hermione nous a fait part de l'enfer que tu as vécu, de ton histoire, tu aurais dû venir nous voir, nous t'aurions aidé, personne ici ne t'en a jamais voulu pour la mort de Ron. Sa mort est tragique, mais la tienne l'était également, ça aurait un peu soulagé notre peine de te savoir en vie. Enfin maintenant ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire. Donc montre-moi ce bébé que je puisse l'admirer.

Oui c'était définitivement une bonne journée pour le survivant. Un poids venait de quitter ses épaules et ça le soulageait plus qui n'aurait pût le dire. Lilia passa de bras en bras. Il rejoignit Ursula dans sa chambre une fois que tout le monde était parti, elle était HS, mais en bonne santé. Drago fit juste un sourire et le laissa seul avec sa fille le temps d'aller voir la petite merveille. Le survivant se mit à côté d'elle et lui embrassa le front.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'elle dormait. Je viens enfin de comprendre que mon ange gardien c'est toi. Je vous rendrais votre liberté, fais moi confiance, un jour tu pourras mettre ta fille à Poudlard, un jour tu n'auras plus à avoir peur de sortir dans la rue, un jour tu seras libre de vivre comme bon te semble. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Il prit place dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et s'endormit en lui tenant la main. Il fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des années, il dormit plus de cinq heures de suite. Quand il se réveilla un nouveau jour commençait et pour lui ça rimait avec une nouvelle vie.


	16. Jalousie quand tu nous tient !

**Salut la compagnie ! Je suis enfin de retour ! Et oui les vacances c'est fini, le boulot c'est repris. Donc comme vous vous en doutez, la suite est prête. Dans ce chapitre pas de Mangemort, pas de magie noire, mais un anniversaire qui ne va pas forcemment ce dérouler comme prévu et bien sur de l'inatendu (ou pas) pour la fin du chapitre. **

**Et franchement les gens : HIP HIP HIP HOURRA ! On a dépassé les 100 reviews. C'est magnifique tout ça. **

**Greg83: ****Je te remercie pour ce message et bienvenu parmis nous. J'espère que ça change un peu de l'ordinaire, merci encore et à bientôt !**

**Jordan: ****Merci à toi de la suivre et de laisser un petit mot à chaque fois. J'espère que tu prends autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en prend à l'écrire. **

**Black Jo: ****Oui j'essaye de montrer les sentiments d'Hermione pour ne pas qu'on le catalogue tout de suite, elle était énervée ça arrive. Les Weasley l'ont plutôt bien pris, enfin certain d'entre eux. L'affrontement des Mangemorts, il faut encore attendre la mort de Nagini et après nous irons droit au but. Moi aussi je viens de lire des nouveaux livres, la sélection et les héros de l'olympe 2 en l'occurence, donc je comprends tout à fait. A bientôt !**

**Missmms: ****En effet je crois qu'Harry essaye de compenser un peu. Que j'aille choisi le prénom de soeur n'était pas du tout vouluk surtout que j'ai hésité pendant longtemps, comme quoi le hazard fait bien les choses. Remus a un grand coeur, il pardonnera vite. Et je confirme il n'y a que les hommes pour ne rien voir, surtout Harry. Oui autant leur laisser un peu d'intimité pendant qu'ils le peuvent encore. Je crois que je vais laisser quelques chapitre de calme pour reprendre l'action après. je te remercie encore pour cette reviews et j'espère que tu seras encore la pour le prochain chapitre. **

**Mia: ****Merci merci ! Mais non tu me connais , si je commence je finis. Donc la suite tu l'auras pas besoin d'attenter à ma vie. Gros bisous !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Harry tu la gâte trop, s'énerva Ursula en arrachant le nouveau jouet qu'il avait acheté pour Lilia. Un balai volant ? Non mais ça va pas la tête. Elle n'a que 9 mois, elle ne sait même pas marcher et toi tu lui achète un maudit balai !<p>

- C'est un miniature, se défendit-il en lui faisant sa moue spécial « tu ne peux rien me refuser ».

- T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets, capitula-t-elle incapable de lui dire non.

- URSULA ! Langage, hurla Hermione de l'autre pièce.

Ca avait pris un certain temps, mais la fille et la mère, après s'être hurlé dessus pendant un mois complet, s'être fait la tête un mois de plus, ont fini par se tomber dans les bras et en pleurant. Harry et Drago s'était regardé en levant les yeux au ciel. Lilia grandissait vite, trop vite aux yeux du survivant. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Des cheveux bruns bouclés, des yeux bleus acier mais ce qui faisait craquer Harry s'était cette petite fossette qu'elle avait sur le coin de la bouche. Ursula avait appris à devenir une mère d'exception, elle avait voulu assumer les nuits blanches sans l'aide d'Harry, mais devant la détermination de celui-ci elle avait bien dû céder quelques fois. Ils se partageaient les taches, c'est ce qu'Harry avait dit qu'ils feraient et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Tout compte fait, Lilia avait presque une famille normale. Grâce à la nouvelle maitresse de maison, Harry commençait à recevoir pas mal de monde chez lui. Même s'il était devenu un peu asocial avec le temps, il faisait des efforts. Il s'était fait passé un savon par Remus, mais devant le visage inexpressif d'Harry, le loup garou avait fini par jeter l'éponge, ça ne servait à rien de lui faire la leçon, rien ne rentrerait plus dans ce crane buté. La personne que le survivant évitait le plus c'était…Ginny. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé aussi…entreprenante. Elle était marié, mère de deux enfants et ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire de l'œil à Harry devant les yeux d'un Neville aveugle. Plusieurs fois il avait remarqué le regard mauvais d'Ursula, tout comme son père elle détestait Ginny, malheureusement elle adorait Neville et les enfants. Alors elle se retenait d'ouvrir la bouche, mais un jour ou l'autre, ça finirait en crêpage de chignon. Surtout que depuis quelques temps Harry entrainait intensivement Ursula, il ne conseillerait pas à Ginny d'hausser le ton. Parce que la rousse pouvait bien lancer des sort de chauve furie très efficace, Ursula avait le crochet du droit aussi performant que celui de sa mère, voir meilleur.

- Comment fait-elle ? demanda la jeune maman en se posant encore la question.

- Dis toi que d'ici quelques années elle te dira peut être sa recette, la taquina son père. Harry et moi on fera exprès d'apprendre des gros mots à Lilia comme ça on vous verra vous énerver toutes les cinq minutes ça sera drôle.

- Bien, continuez, vous m'intéressez, s'indigna Ursula en frappant gentiment l'épaule de son père et en balançant le coussin le plus proche sur Harry qui riait.

- Mais non on se contentera de lui apprendre à jouer au Quidditch, à ne pas respecter les règlements et à sortir après le couvre feu pour aller combattre des trolls ou encore affronter un chien immense à trois têtes, ainsi que de se promener dans une forêt remplis d'être étrange et dangereux en pleine nuit, ajouta Harry hilare.

- Eh Potter ! La forêt en pleine nuit j'y suis allé à cause de toi, se défendit Drago sous le regard horrifié de sa fille.

- Faux, intervint Hermione en revenant dans la pièce. Si tu ne nous avais pas dénoncés nous n'y serions jamais allés. Et puis la forêt cette nuit là ce n'était pas le pire. Je me souviens de la nuit où l'on s'est fait attaqué par les détraqueurs, ou quand Harry a faillit se faire tuer par un dragon, sans oublier la chambre des secrets que je n'ai toujours pas eu le loisir de visiter.

Un silence de plomb tomba avant que les trois adultes n'explosent de rire. Ursula elle était atterrée.

- Vous êtes des grands malades, dit-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras et en montant à l'étage.

- C'est fortement possible, lui hurla Harry en continuant à rire.

Son rire se stoppa très vite quand il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Oui, Ursula avait tenu à se qu'il fête son anniversaire comme il se doit cette année. Et dire qu'un an plus tôt il avait vécu une journée merdique peuplé de disputes et de larmes. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir, malheureusement Harry aurait préféré une bonne soirée sur la terrasse avec sa poupée sur les genoux et sa maman juste à côté regardant les étoiles. Mais non, elle avait invité toute la famille Weasley, Lupin et Tonks, leur fils Ted qu'Harry n'appréciait pas plus que ça. Non pas que ce soit un mauvais gosse, mais il tournait un peu trop autour d'Ursula alors que celle-ci le repoussait gentiment mais surement. Hagrid allait être de la partie aussi ainsi que Luna et la petite famille de Dudley. Oui décidemment Harry aurait préféré une soirée tranquille à l'air frais. Cela se confirma encore plus quand il vit Ginny entrer dans la salle escorter par Kreattur.

- Oh non pas elle, grogna discrètement Harry.

- Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord, ricana doucement Drago en regardant la nouvelle venu. Elle m'insupporte cette femme. Londubat est un crétin fini, je ne suis pas fan de Luna, mais elle avait au moins la qualité d'être fidèle.

- Arrête de faire ton méchant Serpentard, tu aimes bien Luna, lui dit sérieusement son voisin. Ton problème c'est que comme Hermione tu es quelqu'un de réaliste, tu ne crois que ce que tu vois, Luna, elle, aime rêver. Elle aime croire en des choses qui n'existent pas forcement et pourquoi y croit-elle ? Parce que personne ne lui a donné la preuve que ça n'existe pas. Comment veux-tu prouver que quelque chose n'existe pas ? Si ça n'existe pas tu ne peux pas prouver sa non-existence.

- Stop, l'arrêta Drago en regardant Harry bizarrement. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de trainer avec ma fille, elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Potter qui dit des trucs intelligents on aura tout vu.

- Je trouve assez comique que se soit ta fille qui ait une mauvaise influence sur moi.

Très vite le manoir Potter fut pris d'assaut. Ursula avait laissé Lilia dans les bras d'Harry un certain temps, elle savait très bien qu'il adorait cette gamine comme ci elle était la sienne et pour Ursula aucun doute possible, il était son père. Elle le voyait du coin de l'œil jouait avec la petite. Elle hésitait à lui dire de se stopper, Lilia n'allait jamais s'endormir s'il ne n'arrêtait pas de l'énerver. Alors qu'elle les regardait attendrie, elle vit Ginny s'approcher d'Harry et elle serra les dents. Celle là elle allait finir par lui arracher les cheveux.

- Heureusement que tes yeux ne sont pas des baguettes sinon je crois que Mme Londubat ici présente serait morte, lui souffla Luna en arrivant à côté d'elle.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, dit un peu trop sèchement sa filleule en voyant Ginny s'assoir juste à côté d'Harry. Elle n'a qu'à lui monter sur les genoux pendant qu'elle y est.

- J'ose espérer que ta jalousie va s'apaiser…

- Je ne suis pas jalouse…, essaya de se défendre la jeune maman en rougissant.

- Parce que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse, la coupa sa marraine. Je vois comment tu le regarde Ursu, je ne suis pas aveugle, mais lui oui apparemment. Vous vivez ensemble depuis plus d'un an et il n'a toujours rien remarqué.

Ursula regarda sa marraine avec intensité cherchant un piège mais elle n'en trouvait pas.

- Si la question que tu te pose c'est « Pourquoi ne me fait-elle pas la morale ? » je te répondrais que je ne vois pas pourquoi. Vous habitez ensemble, vous élevez un enfant ensemble, vous faites pratiquement tous ensemble, on dirait déjà que vous êtes un couple, alors pour moi ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

- J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas le cas pour mes parents et aussi…pour Harry.

- Tu as un caractère de feu, qu'importe ce que tu décides tu ne laisseras jamais tes parents régenter ta vie, tu leur as déjà prouvé. Alors comme à chaque fois, si quelque chose devait se produire, tu leur mettrais un ultimatum, ou vous acceptez ou vous sortez. Et comme ils t'aiment ils accepteront. Non je t'avoue que le problème c'est Harry.

- Oui j'ai bien conscience de n'avoir aucune chance, rit Ursula sans joie.

- Non ce n'est pas de toi que viens le problème, c'est de lui. Il a déjà eu une femme, une seule et unique femme, savoir s'il en a fait son deuil ça reste à prouver. Harry n'expose jamais ses sentiments, déjà quand il était jeune il mourrait de peur d'inviter Cho Chang au bal, il n'a pas confiance en lui quand il s'agit d'amour. Alors je ne ferais pas de pronostic sur ce qu'il ressent pour toi, ce type est un mur. On voit qu'il t'adore, mais on n'arrive pas à savoir s'il ressent autre chose. Malgré son âge, je trouve qu'il est fait pour toi. C'est quelqu'un de responsable, de beau, enfin il le serait certainement plus sans sa barbe, même si depuis qu'il vit avec toi j'ai remarqué qu'il l'avait coupé largement, mais Harry a un si beau visage c'est dommage de le cacher. Enfin je suis sure que pour la barbe tu peux négocier pour qu'il la rase en mettant le prétexte de ta fille sur le tapis, dis lui que ça lui fait des marques rouges je suis certaine qu'il cédera.

- Je croyais que c'était les Serpentard les manipulateurs, s'indigna Ursula en souriant tout de même.

- Oui et bien ça ce n'est pas faire preuve de manipulation mais d'intelligence et on en regorge à Serdaigle.

- Ouais tout dépend du point de vue. Mais comment as-tu sût que je…enfin qu'Harry me plait.

- Tu veux dire en plus de tes regards de braise et ta jalousie dévorante ? Le fait que tu repousse systématiquement Teddy, ce jeune homme est gentil, terriblement séduisant et totalement mordu de toi. Alors la seule raison que j'ai trouvé pour expliquer ce mystère, c'est que tu étais déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un. Et j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu que c'était Harry qui retenait toute ton attention. Il faut dire que tu ne vas pas chercher dans la petite catégorie.

- Enfin soyons réaliste, même s'il ressent quelque chose pour moi il ne saura jamais faire abstraction de notre différence d'âge.

- Je pense que ça sera effectivement ton plus gros problème, admit Luna en prenant sa filleule par les épaules.

- Et puis comparé à Ginny je ne fais vraiment pas le poids.

- Vraiment et bien dans ce cas regardes la façon dont Harry essaye de se tirer d'affaire et même ça il n'est pas doué pour le faire en discrétion.

- Ursula, s'exclama Harry en se levant précipitamment, je vais aller calmer un peu Lilia en haut pour pouvoir la coucher après.

- Oui je crois que c'est nécessaire, répondit-elle en essayant de retenir son rire devant la tête de Ginny quand elle le vit fuir vers l'étage.

Luna ne voulait pas l'avouer mais si Ursula arrivait à prendre le cœur d'Harry devant les yeux de Ginny, malgré les difficultés, elle aurait comme un semblant de vengeance qui lui ferait un bien fou. Maintenant qu'elle habitait avec Dudley et les deux enfants, elle avait relativisé, l'abandon de Neville n'était pas une si mauvaise chose puisqu'elle avait rencontré Dudley. Par contre elle en voudrait éternellement à Ginny pour avoir tourné autour de son fiancé. Là encore elle faisant clairement du rentre dedans à Harry, sauf que c'était différent, oui parce qu'Harry n'était pas Neville.

- Je vais aller l'aider un peu, un premier enfant c'est toujours difficile, s'exclama la rousse en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

- Il n'a pas besoin d'aide, je crois que depuis neuf mois il a prouvé qu'il pouvait s'occuper pleinement de notre fille, lança Ursula en attrapant fermement Ginny par le bras.

- Tu veux dire de Ta fille, attaqua la rousse.

- Non notre fille, il n'a peut être pas planté la graine mais il s'occupe très bien de la croissance de la jolie plante.

Ginny foudroya du regard la maitresse de maison mais décida néanmoins de tourner les talons avant de se faire repérer. Ursula ravala sa rage et essaya de se calmer, puis elle tomba sur le regard de son père qui avait un sourire en coin. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais tu viens de sauver Potter là, lui chuchota-t-il en ricanant. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il aurait survécu à une attaque de plus de la part de la fille Weasley. Va le rejoindre pour le motiver à descendre sinon il va se terrer avec Lilia toute la soirée.

Sa fille le regarda en souriant, oui s'entendre dire qu'Harry évitait une femme qui lui fait du rentre dedans, ça lui faisait plaisir.

- Je viens de dire à cette…femme qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, ça poserait problème si j'allais le rejoindre maintenant.

- Tu es chez toi oui ou non, tu ne lui doit rien à la rouquine, qu'elle aille se faire voir. Je me charge de son cas si elle pose problème ne t'inquiète pas.

- Techniquement je suis chez Harry…

- Tu es au courant que s'il t'entendait dire ça il serait dans une rage folle ?

- D'accord j'y vais. Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que j'aille le chercher ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Pour te dire la vérité durant mon adolescence, Potter était mon pire ennemi, mais depuis que nous l'avons retrouvé j'apprends à le connaitre et il est plutôt marrant. Donc résultat des courses, ta mère ce soir s'éclate avec la famille Weasley, toi tu parles avec ta marraine et Teddy, Harry et moi nous essayons de fuir tout le monde. Alors il ne me laissera pas seul face à cette horde de Weasley une minute de plus, ramènes le ici que je puisse avoir un peu de bonne compagnie s'il te plait.

La brune secoua la tête et parti chercher l'homme de la soirée. Le manoir était immense mais Harry préféré n'utilisait qu'une seule partie. Quand Ursula arriva devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille, elle eu son cœur qui déborda de bonheur. Harry était assis à terre, regardant Lilia dormir en lui tenant la main à travers les barreaux du lit. Des petites étoiles voletaient au dessus, un sortilège que le survivant aimait mettre le soir pour aider la petite à s'endormir. Autrefois Harry aurait senti que quelqu'un le regardait, mais là il était trop concentré sur Lilia pour penser à autre chose.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais c'est ton anniversaire que nous fêtons ce soir, chuchota Ursula en arrivant derrière lui et en posant ses mains sur les épaules du survivant.

- Oui mais j'aurais mille fois préféré que nous ne le fêtions que tous les trois, avoua-t-il en serrant l'une des mains de son amie. Elle est si belle et fragile quand elle dort.

- Elle tient tout de sa maman, ricana sagement la concernée.

- Je suis vraiment obligé d'y retourner ? quémanda-t-il en tournant la tête.

- Malheureusement oui, regarde le point positif des choses, mon père exige que tu restes avec lui parce qu'il ne supporte plus les autres.

- Super au moins j'aurais la chance de pouvoir me moquer des autres avec quelqu'un. Dire que nous étions ennemi plus jeune et que maintenant ton père est devenu un ami précieux.

- Vous étiez tellement jeune et différent, aujourd'hui vous avez chacun de votre côté connu des choses qui vous ont fait murir…

- BON POTTER TU TE RAMENES ! hurla Drago en bas de l'escalier.

- …ou pas, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Allons-y avant qu'il ne nous face un saignement de nez et qu'il ne réveille ma princesse, dit Harry en se relevant avec agilité.

Il fit un dernier bisou sur la tête de Lilia avant de suivre Ursula dans le couloir. Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien. Ginny avait fini par lâcher un peu l'affaire quand Neville s'était mis à côté d'elle. Ursula n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il puisse être aussi aveugle, à moins qu'il ne soit au courant, ce qui lui semblait pire encore. Quand l'heure du gâteau fut venu, la jeune maman exigea d'y allait elle-même. Elle souhaitait allumer les bougies. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand en les mettant sur le gâteau elle vit Ginny pénétrer dans la cuisine en repoussant un peu la porte.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, lança sèchement Ursula en voyant la rousse la regarder de haut.

- Je vois très bien ce que tu essayes de faire, ton petit jeu avec Harry, attaqua-t-elle en s'avançant tel un félin. Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir faire le poids ? As-tu vu votre différence d'âge. Et puis franchement tu n'es pas aussi belle que certaines personnes qui seraient parfaites pour lui.

- Heureusement nous sommes dans la même catégorie, rétorqua la brune en souriant méchamment.

- Harry ne t'aimera jamais comme ça. Il voit en toi ce qu'il voyait en Hermione il y a de ça 20 ans.

- Toi il ne t'aimait déjà pas à l'époque et je remarque que ça n'a toujours pas changé.

- Ursula ce n'est pas parce que ta mère est ma meilleure amie que je ne te recadrerais pas pour autant. Harry est trop vieux pour toi. Tu n'as rien à lui offrir qu'il n'ait déjà.

- Parce que toi oui ? Tu es une femme mariée qui trompe son mari, mère de deux enfants. Tu n'es pas libre, tu n'es pas ce qu'il lui faut. Et puis qui te dit que ma jeunesse ne jouera pas en ma faveur. Après tout il n'aime peut être pas les femmes d'âge mure. En plus tu étais peut être belle avant, mais aujourd'hui tu te défraichis un peu.

- Empêches moi encore une fois d'approcher Harry et je me charge de ton cas. Tu n'es qu'une petite prétentieuse pourris gâté par ses parents qui est tombé enceinte d'un abruti de moldus parce qu'elle n'a pas sût fermer les cuisses ! Harry est bien gentil de s'occuper de ta batarde.

Ginny n'aurait certainement pas dû s'approcher autant d'Ursula en disant ça. Parce que dans la minute qui suivit la tête de Ginny se retrouva dans le gâteau.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma batarde, qu'elle a le meilleur père du monde et que ce père c'est Harry, je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma famille c'est clair !

Quand la rousse réussit enfin à se sortir la tête du gâteau elle attaqua Ursula à pleine main. S'en suivit une bagarre qui ameuta presque tout le monde. Quand Drago et Harry virent la scène ils eurent très envie de la laisser durer, parce qu'Ursula avait de toute évidence bien retenu les cours que le survivant lui donné. Elle avait largement le poids sur la rousse. Mais bien sur Hermione était là pour ramener l'ordre sous les yeux scandalisé de Neville et heureux de Luna.

- Mais ! Bougez vous tout les deux, séparez les ! hurla-t-elle en sortant elle-même sa baguette.

Harry ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'agir qu'il lança un sortilège qui colla chacune des femmes contre un mur de la cuisine. Aussitôt Neville se précipita vers sa femme et Harry vers Ursula.

- Franchement, lui chuchota-t-il en secouant la tête de dépit devant le regard honteux d'Ursula, combien de fois faut-il que je te répète que ton crochet du droit doit être plus incisif ?

La brune explosa de rire en l'entendant dire ça. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise que se battre comme cela n'était pas digne d'une mère.

- Je vois un point positif dans tout ça, dit-il en répétant les mots qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt, c'est que vu qu'il n'y a plus de gâteau les gens vont pouvoir rentrer chez eux et nous laisser en paix.

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS, cria Hermione à sa fille en montant dans des aigus non répertorié.

- Demande lui à elle j'aimerais bien entendre sa version pour voir si elle a des couilles pour une fois, s'énerva aussitôt Ursula en foudroyant Ginny du regard.

- Ton langage ! s'enflamma sa mère rouge de colère.

- Cette petite garce est folle, elle s'imagine des choses, elle me traite de tous les noms, enfin on ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir, une gamine dans son genre ne peux pas vraiment donner mieux.

- Dit la salope qui a traité ma fille de batarde !

Peut être aurait-elle dû se taire sur ce point, parce que le regard d'Harry qui avait déjà changé quand il avait entendu le mot « garce » venait de tourner totalement. Il était devenu dangereux en à peine trois secondes. S'il y avait bien une personne sur qui il ne fallait pas dire de mal, c'était Lilia.

- Dehors, dit-il froidement en libérant Ginny du mur.

- Mais enfin je ne suis pas responsable…

- Dehors ! répéta-t-il menaçant. Tu es ici chez moi, je t'y ai invité, si je veux te mettre à la porte j'en ai le droit aussi. Donc tu dégages et sans esclandre je te pris, toi si friande de bonne éducation, tu vas te tirer de cette maison avec la tête haute et la bouche close.

Ginny tourna les talons, folle de rage, la tête pleine de morceau de pâtisserie, la lèvre et l'œil enflés.

- Je suis désolé Ursula, dit Neville gêné.

- Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai, lui répondit-elle. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu mais pas si elle est avec toi.

Il acquiesça et parti rejoindre sa femme en silence. Drago et Luna, qui d'habitude ne s'appréciait pas plus que ça, se tapèrent dans les mains en souriant. Oui, au moins ils étaient d'accord sur un point. Hermione préféra ne pas s'en mêler et parti de la pièce en soufflant fatiguée.

- Ma fille tu es vraiment digne de ton père, sourit Drago en suivant sa femme.

Luna essaya de retenir son rire mais n'y parvint pas. Harry retira le sortilège qui retenait toujours Ursula et respira un grand coup.

- Merci de m'avoir crut, dit-elle en le fixant.

- Tu n'aurais jamais pût inventer un truc pareil, répondit-il en donnant un coup de baguette qui nettoya la cuisine en un coup de main. Je l'exécrais déjà beaucoup mais maintenant elle me ressort par les trous de nez. Comme quoi l'âge n'aide pas forcement à murir.

Harry avait eu raison de penser que les invités s'en iraient sous peu sans gâteau. Alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin seul dans le salon, Ursula s'approcha du survivant.

- Dis Harry je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Mmmhhh, répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Tu voudrais bien me faire plaisir ?

- En quoi ça consiste ?

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de lui. Une fois assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il était assis elle sorti un rasoir magique.

- Enlève-moi cette barbe s'il te plait.

Elle eu enfin toute son attention. Il la regarda intensément cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle voulait tant le voir sans barbe.

- Je veux voir le vrai Harry Potter, pas Harry Prince, dit-elle en le fixant. Je pense que maintenant il est temps que tu fasses un pas de plus vers ton ancien toi. Laisse-moi faire. Fais le pour moi s'il te plait.

Elle était prête à utiliser l'excuse de sa fille si ça pouvait l'aider, mais elle attendit de voir si ce qu'elle avait dit suffirait. Après mure réflexion il hocha la tête lui donnant l'autorisation de lui raser sa barbe. Ursula en aurait presque sauté de joie. Harry attacha ses cheveux et laissa Ursula faire. Elle préféra ne pas regarder le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fini de le raser totalement. Une fois le dernier coup passé elle s'éloigna et admira le visage de l'homme en face d'elle. On lui avait pourtant dis qu'Harry était un bel homme, mais sans sa barbe il était vraiment canon. Elle s'approcha du fauteuil et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-il à dire en la voyant s'installer ainsi.

- J'admire le résultat, avoua-t-elle en caressant le visage du survivant. Cacher un aussi beau visage derrière cette tonne de poil c'est vraiment du gâchis.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises veut-tu. Je me sens nu sans cette barbe. Je m'y étais fait moi.

- Et bien tu as eu tort, tu es bien plus beau de sans.

- Ursula s'il te plait…, essaya-t-il de l'arrêter.

Avant qu'il puisse la contredire de nouveau elle fondit sur ses lèvres. Dire qu'il était surpris c'était bien peu comparait à ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas crût Hermione quand celle-ci avait essayé de le prévenir. Il aimait Ursula, mais est-ce qu'il l'aimait de cette manière là, il n'en savait rien. Puis il se laissa aller dans ce baiser. La chaleur que celui-ci provoqua en lui le transporta dans une fougue qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Il prit part à son tour à cet échange et la passion dont il fit preuve commença à l'effrayer. Ursula elle était aux anges. Harry répondait à son baiser et c'était vraiment le meilleur de toute sa vie, bon d'accord elle n'en avait pas connu des masses, mais celui là était inoubliable. Puis la réalité frappa Harry de plein fouet. Il prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il était entrain de faire et se recula vivement.

- Ursula non on ne peut pas faire ça, s'excusa-t-il en essayant de la repousser.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant le visage du survivant. Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Parce que tu es trop jeune, répondit-il en la poussant de ses genoux.

- Si tu m'aimes et que je t'aime aussi, l'âge importe peu.

- Non, tu…ne me demandes pas ça je t'en supplie. J'ai déjà fait beaucoup de chose horrible dans ma vie. Ne me demande pas ça.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, il fuit de la pièce le plus vite possible. Ursula se retrouva donc seule dans le salon. Malgré le fait qu'il l'est repoussé, il n'avait pas dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Non le problème était celui qu'elle avait toujours craint, leur différence d'âge et elle espérait qu'après avoir bien réfléchit, il comprendrait que cet obstacle pouvait ne pas en être un, seulement si lui décidait que ça ne l'était pas. Ursula ne s'avoua pas vaincu, bien au contraire. Après tout, aujourd'hui elle avait réussi un exploit de taille, Harry Prince avait perdu sa barbe pour redevenir un peu plus Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'écris des histoires qui n'ont rien avoir avec des fanfic, ce sont juste mes histoires, il n'y a pas beaucoup de chapitres sur chacune, mais si ça vous interèsse de jeter un oeil et de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait très plaisir. Voici l'adresse, les histoires ce trouve dans la rubrique "articles": Vavaamoiblog**4ever/ vous mettez .com à la fin et vous mettez des points à la place des /****

**Merci beaucoup et gros bisous à tous !**


	17. Un an !

**Salut la compagnie, la suite...la voilà. Un des chapitres les plus longs de cette fic, le plus long peut être. Alors profitez s'en bien. Il contient un lot important de révélation et une fin de chapitre tout en splendeur. **

**Sheintan: Heureuse que ça te plaise autant que ce soit pour les FFic ou pour mon blog, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonnée cette fic, surtout que je risquerais de me faire massacrer par certaines personne acro ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire, folle sur les bords mais pas suicidaire. Je n'ai pas vraiment de mode de parution, je fais avec le temps que j'ai, sachant que j'ai des horaires de boulot assez éparpillés et que j'ai une autre fic en route, je slalome entre les deux. Pour ce qui est d'un secret à double tranchant, profite bien de Santana (un des personnages préféré de tout le monde dans cette fic) parce qu'il n'existe que là dedans. Merci encore et à bîentôt. **

**Black Jo: N'est-ce pas ! Ca fait vraiment du bien. Ginny est prête à tout, elle est malade ! Harry pense à sa femme souvent mais il faut qu'il arrête de vivre avec son fantôme. **

**Greg 83: Merci, j'essaye de faire au mieux, j'aime ce que je fais et c'est ça l'important alors autant partager. Continue à ne pas regretter en lisant la suite à bientôt !**

**Jordan: Merci, est-ce un premier pas vers une relation? Lis la suite la réponse y est.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture et ne m'oubliez pas à la fin.**

* * *

><p>- Harry je peux te parler une minute ? lui demanda Hermione en fermant la porte du salon. Il faut vraiment qu'on discute.<p>

Le survivant commença à paniquer comme un adolescent. Un mois, ça faisait un mois qu'il avait vécu le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie. Le problème ? Il l'avait vécu avec la fille d'Hermione et cette fille en question avec 17 ans de différence avec lui ! Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à occulter ce baiser ? Parce qu'il l'avait apprécié, parce qu'il en voulait d'autres de ce genre. Mais c'était mal, elle pourrait être sa fille. Un baiser s'était encore pardonnable, se disait-il, mais ce que son cerveau imaginait quelques fois, ça, ça ne l'était absolument pas. Rien que de repenser à ça, il se mit à gesticuler sur son fauteuil. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui le déstabilisé maintenant, il pouvait faire face à la peur ou à la douleur sans que son visage n'exprime quoique ce soit, mais les sentiments de ce genre l'ont toujours mis mal à l'aise. Ursula avait continué à faire comme-ci de rien n'était. Mais Harry lui avait du mal. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et commençait à constater des choses qu'il s'était refusé à voir. Il était jalou de Teddy, il ne supportait pas que ce gamin drague Ursula. Celle-ci était jalouse de Ginny et malgré tous les efforts qu'il pouvait faire, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il n'aimait pas Ursula. Oui il l'aimait, mais sa conscience le torturait encore. _Ce que tu fais est mal ! Elle est trop jeune ! Que dirais Elena ? Tu ne mérites pas de deuxième chance, surtout pas avec une gamine. _

- Harry tu m'écoutes, le secoua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé près de lui.

- Non excuses moi j'étais parti dans mes pensées, avoua-t-il en se recentrant sur sa voisine. Que disais-tu ?

- Je disais que j'attendais impatiemment que tu me sortes cette phrase que Ron et toi aviez tellement de mal à dire quand vous aviez fait une bêtise après ne pas avoir suivie mes conseils.

Il souffla bruyamment, oui en effet, Hermione était bien trop observatrice.

- Tu avais raison Mione, tu as toujours raison, admit-il en se calant au fond de son fauteuil. Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écouté, pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu, ta fille est tombé amoureuse de moi et je ne peux plus rien y faire, pourquoi suis-je toujours aussi aveugle…

- La question qui se pose c'est plutôt que vas-tu faire ? dit-elle en souriant.

- Je n'en sais rien…et je dois dire que ça me fait bizarre d'en parler avec toi, admit-il gêné.

- Pourquoi ? Autrefois c'est vers moi que tu te tournais pour avoir de l'aide en matière de fille.

- Oui mais là j'ai besoin d'aide concernant TA fille ! Est-ce que tu réalises ce que j'essaye de te dire. Ton ancien meilleur ami qui a ton âge je te le rappelle, a des vues sur ta fille ! Ca serait Drago qui aurait des vues sur la mienne il serait mort à l'heure actuelle.

- Donc tu as des vues sur Ursula, intéressant, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Harry la fusilla du regard, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rire. Elle se décida à redevenir sérieuse.

- Moi je veux savoir une seule et unique chose, le reste peu m'importe : Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Un silence de plomb tomba, il se refusait à le dire à voix haute, l'admettre oralement ça aurait été comme rendre la chose réel. Hermione comprit rien qu'en regardant les yeux du survivant.

- Le problème en réalité ce n'est pas l'âge n'est-ce pas, analysa-t-elle, d'accord c'est assez troublant, mais je pense que deux choses te bloquent principalement. La première, le fantôme de ta femme, tu as l'impression de la trahir alors qu'elle est morte depuis longtemps Harry, la deuxième c'est ta peur incommensurable de l'attachement, tu as peur de t'engager vis-à-vis d'elle, peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à cause de ton passé.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même à la naissance de Lilia, dit-il en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose, qu'est ce qu'elles vont devenir. Je ne peux pas tout abandonner une fois encore, fuir n'est pas la solution, je le sais. Il faut que Voldemort disparaisse et je suis le seul encore capable de le faire, parce que j'en connais plus sur sa vie que lui-même ne s'en souviens. Tu sais Hermione, cette fameuse nuit au ministère, sais tu pourquoi nous nous sommes battus ?

- Pour sauver Sirius, répondit-elle troublée.

- Oh ça c'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais la vraie raison, c'était une prophétie. Une prophétie parlant de Voldemort et moi. J'ai réussi à entendre cette prophétie avant de « mourir », et pour faire simple, elle expliquait qu'il n'y avait que deux choix, ou Voldemort me tue ou je le tue. Il n'y aura pas d'autre alternative. Je suis son pire ennemi, mais je suis aussi le mien. Parce que si je sais que j'ai une famille qui m'attend quelque part, je ne mettrais plus autant de folie dans chaque combat que je mène et c'est ça qui m'a sauvé la vie depuis 20 ans.

- Quoique tu fasses tu as déjà une famille Harry. Tu es le père de Lilia, tu l'es depuis sa naissance. Elle commencera bientôt à gazouiller et le premier mot qu'elle dira c'est papa en te regardant. Tu as une famille Harry, c'est trop tard pour ça. Maintenant, je te connais, ce combat tu ne l'abandonneras pas, mais je sais que ça sera le dernier ! Alors prends toutes les forces dont tu as besoin avant d'y aller, et ta plus grande force c'est l'amour que tu nous porte à tous, surtout à Ursula. Pose toi cette question : si tu combats Voldemort et que tu sais qu'Ursula t'attends et qu'elle court un danger si tu ne tue pas ce monstre, est-ce que ça ne te donneras pas plus de force ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait perdre au ministère Harry ? Tu le sais.

- Ma colère, ma tristesse. J'ai combattu par vengeance et pas par nécessité, admit-il. J'ai poursuivit Bellatrix parce que je voulais la tuer mais je n'en étais pas capable. Si je veux tuer Voldemort c'est parce que c'est nécessaire, parce qu'il menace chaque jour un peu plus les personnes que j'aime. Je ne cherche pas à le combattre pour les morts qu'il a faits, mais pour les vivants qu'il reste.

- Tu as tout compris, vous avez gagné en sagesse avec les années monsieur Potter.

- J'ai eu de bons professeurs, dont toi et Severus.

- Oui Drago m'a raconté votre rencontre au manoir Malefoy. C'est lui n'est-ce pas, c'est lui qui t'a récupéré ?

- Oui et il m'a sauvé dans tous les sens du terme. Il m'a caché même aux yeux de Dumbledore et crois moi ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux premières apparences, Dumbledore n'avait rien d'un saint. Il était au courant de la prophétie depuis avant ma naissance. Il savait très bien qu'un jour je mourrais, seulement il pensait que j'emmènerais Voldemort avec moi. Il n'a pas eu la chance d'assister à ce combat. Il se servait juste de moi comme bouclier, très courageux venant de lui, très Gryffondor.

- Je n'aime pas t'entendre parler ainsi, tu sembles si amère quelque fois, le pardon tu connais Harry ?

- Je sais pardonner mais je n'oublie jamais. La preuve je t'ai pardonné, ça n'empêche pas que je me souviendrais de tes paroles éternellement.

- Oui je comprends, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de son ami. Ursula t'aime vraiment Harry. Fais bien attention à ce que tu fais. Si tu l'aimes vraiment en retour lance toi, parce qu'il ne te reste peut être pas beaucoup de temps, profites-en, elle sera heureuse de t'offrir son cœur. Mais si tu préfères camper sur tes positions, mets tout ça au clair avec elle, ne joue pas avec ses sentiments, sinon je n'oublierais pas mais je ne pardonnerais pas non plus. J'ai beau t'aimer comme un frère, elle reste ma fille donc ma priorité.

- Merci pour tout Hermione.

- Je vais rejoindre Drago et Ursula dans le jardin et après nous emmènerons Lilia à la maison pour vous laissez le temps de vous expliquer.

Elle posa un baiser sur la tête de son ami et sorti de la pièce. Harry y voyait un peu plus clair, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Ursula. Il l'aimait, mais il avait réellement peur d'en profiter. Il avait connu cet amour une fois, il lui avait été arraché brutalement, si jamais ça devait recommencer une fois encore, il n'y survivrait pas. Mais s'il n'en profitait pas et qu'il arrivait quelque chose à Ursula, de toute façon il ne s'en remettrait pas. Harry n'eu pas le temps de se creuser plus la cervelle que Kreattur se matérialisa devant lui.

- Maitre, Severus Rogue demanda à vous voir, ai-je l'autorisation de le laisser passer les sécurités de la maison ?

Severus ? Pourquoi voulait-il le voir, le serpent était-il enfin mort ?

- Amène le Kreattur s'il te plait.

- Il est accompagné Monsieur, de madame Narcissa Malefoy.

Ok ! A quoi jouait Severus ? Il tenait vraiment à ce que toute la société des Mangemorts apprenne son existence ou quoi. Sev avait peut être confiance en Narcissa, mais Harry préférait se faire lui-même son opinion.

- D'accord amènes les, mais reste à proximité, si jamais elle tente quoique ce soit tu la neutralise.

- Bien Monsieur.

Il fallut un certain temps à l'elfe pour revenir. Harry avait tellement sécurisé le manoir que Voldemort lui-même n'arriverait pas à y entrer. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, la chose que le survivant remarqua immédiatement c'est que Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Elle était blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine. Ca ne s'arrangea pas quand elle vit qui était installé en face d'elle. Elle tourna son regard vers Severus aussitôt. Lui avait plutôt l'air en forme malgré ses cheveux blancs.

- Severus pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici, avec lui ? demanda-t-elle silencieusement mais pas encore assez pour échapper aux oreilles du survivant.

- Tu voulais un endroit où tu pourrais être en sureté, il est le seul à en avoir, si j'en ai autant la certitude, c'est parce que moi-même je n'ai pas trouvé cet endroit malgré tous mes efforts. Bonsoir, dit l'espion en regardant Harry.

- Bonsoir, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe Sev.

- Il se passe énormément de chose depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vu. Le seigneur des ténèbres a très mal pris le fait que Drago se soit échappé. Nous avons tous payé au prix fort. Seulement bien entendu, Narcissa a été soupçonné, parce qu'elle est sa mère avant tout, mais j'ai fourni un alibi. Tu es recherché dans tout les coins tu sais, il cherche absolument partout. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile de débusquer un homme mort.

- Je préfèrerais que tu gardes certaines choses confidentielles en présence de certaine personne, répliqua Harry froidement.

- Tu peux lui faire confiance.

- Permets-moi de me faire ma propre opinion.

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à Narcissa de comprendre il entra de force dans son esprit, de toute évidence elle pratiquait l'occlumentie, mais pas encore à la perfection. Harry s'était entrainé pendant de nombreuses heures à la légimentie, et pour avoir été le cobaye pendant des années, il savait au combien cela pouvait être douloureux. Il ne trouva rien de suspect dans l'esprit de la femme. La seule chose qu'il percevait s'était son dégout pour ce qu'on l'obligeait à faire, son envie mordante de partir aussi loin que possible de ces horreurs, son envie de vengeance envers sa propre sœur et son mari, son amour pour Severus et son fils. Le survivant était rassuré, à ce niveau là, le cerveau ne pouvait pas mentir, il ne pouvait que rejeter la personne en cas d'intrusion si l'on pratiquait l'occlumentie.

- Bien, si je comprends bien la situation, tu veux savoir si je peux mettre Narcissa à l'abri avant qu'elle ne se fasse trop remarquer avec ses envies de meurtres au sein de sa propre famille ? demanda Harry en se recentrant sur Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? l'interrogea la Mangemort confuse.

- Oui c'est ça, répondit l'espion en s'apaisant. Narcissa est déjà parti par trois fois, ils l'ont toujours rattrapé, elle ne s'en ait sorti que parce que Bellatrix aime sa sœur et que Bella est le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Evites de prononcer ce nom chez moi s'il te plait, cracha Harry en serrant les dents.

Narcisse après s'être remise du choc regarda Harry le regard remplis d'interrogations.

- Votre sœur est la personne qui est responsable de la mort de ma femme et du bébé qu'elle portait. Cette femme était en l'occurrence un peu comme la fille de Severus. Alors oui j'ai le droit d'interdire ce nom chez moi…

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais…, s'exclama Ursula en entrant dans la pièce avec Lilia dans les bras.

Dès qu'elle vit les personnes au milieu du salon elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, elle prit sa baguette et s'arma d'un bouclier qu'Harry lui avait appris. Il sourit en voyant ça. Il était fier de voir qu'elle savait se protéger à présent.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura-t-il en l'apaisant. Ursula je te présente Severus Rogue et Narcissa Malefoy, ta grand-mère.

Les deux femmes se scrutèrent longuement. L'une avec les larmes aux yeux, l'autre avec méfiance. Harry avait peut être transmis sa parano à Ursula.

- Tu es la fille de Drago ?…tu portes le prénom de notre ancêtre. Tu…as quel âge ?

- En quoi ça vous intéresse ? l'agressa immédiatement Ursula en serrant Lilia dans ses bras. Depuis quand vous préoccupez vous de nous ?

- Je ne connaissais même pas ton existence, se défendit aussitôt Narcissa les larmes aux yeux.

- Elle a du mordant, s'exclama l'ancien professeur de potion en regardant la nouvelle venue. Il fallait s'y attendre avec un mélange de caractère tel que Granger/Malefoy.

- Et encore tu n'as rien vu, ricana Harry en s'approchant des femmes de sa maison. Je crois qu'avant de l'agresser tu devrais peut être l'emmener voir ton père, ils seront certainement heureux de se revoir. Elle nous a aidé quand j'ai libéré ton père.

Il lui avait chuchoté la fin. Il ne connaissait pas Narcissa, mais il savait qu'elle aimait son fils. C'était probablement elle qui l'avait aidé à fuir la première fois.

- Laisse moi Lilia, je pense que ça sera moins agité ici que là bas, lui souffla-t-il en lui faisant les yeux doux.

La vraie raison c'est qu'il avait besoin de parler avec Severus et pour ça il devait se débarrasser des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle le regarda avec amour et inquiétude, pesant le pour et le contre, puis elle hocha la tête et laissa Lilia au bon soin de son père. Narcissa suivie sa petite fille en essayant de rester digne. Harry se remit aussitôt dans son fauteuil préféré, tout en commençant à bercer Lilia. Severus décida de s'assoir juste en face dans le sofa.

- Elle est très belle cette enfant, c'est ta fille ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Oui, enfin pas biologiquement, mais pour moi c'est ma fille, avoua Harry en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant. Ursula est tombé enceinte dans de mauvaises circonstances, j'étais là pour l'épauler.

- Et tu es en couple avec cette jeune femme ?

Harry releva aussitôt son regard vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Son regard ne présagé rien de bon, voilà pourquoi l'espion leva les mains aussitôt.

- Ne t'enflamme pas je demandais juste. Elle est très belle et semble proche de toi, donc c'est normal que je pose la question.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? le coupa Harry désireux de changer de sujet.

- Pour protéger Narcissa dans un premier temps et pour te dire que le poison prend un peu plus de temps que prévu. Ce serpent n'est pas normal, tout animal serait mort depuis longtemps, mais pas lui.

- Augmente les doses alors, répondit Harry agacé par la tournure des choses.

- Je l'ai déjà fait, si je continue, il va s'en rendre compte. Le serpent mourra Harry je te le promets, mais ça mettra un plus de temps.

- Combien de temps ? s'énerva-t-il silencieusement. J'attends déjà depuis une éternité.

- Je dirais un an grand maximum. Parce que le serpent ne mange pas tous les jours et parce que le poison se fait rare. Je fais tout mon possible, mais je ne peux pas faire plus.

Un an, encore un an à attendre avant de pouvoir passer à l'action. Mais comment allait-il tenir encore un an. Certains pourraient croire qu'il attend depuis tellement longtemps, alors une année ce n'était pas la fin du monde, mais c'était 365 jours de plus dans la misère pour des gens en fuite, comme Hermione et Drago.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça te tient tellement à cœur, reprit Severus en posant une main sur son épaule. J'ai bien conscience que c'est important, sinon tu ne me l'aurais pas demandé. Mais tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, je mettrais tout en œuvre pour que ça aille le plus vite possible.

- Je te remercie. Et oui je te fais confiance. Voilà pourquoi maintenant que nous sommes seul je peux te dire la vérité. Sais-tu ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?

- J'ai entendu ce nom quelque part dans un livre de magie noire, mais je ne vois pas ce que c'est, répondit sincèrement Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un Horcruxe est un objet dans lequel un homme peut enfermer un bout de son âme. Quand on tue quelqu'un, notre âme se déchire, ce bout d'âme peut être emprisonné dans un objet. C'est ce qu'à fait Voldemort, sept Horcruxes en tout.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, souffla le Mangemort. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Il en a crée six. Une bague ayant appartenu à sa famille, une coupe de Poufsouffle, le livre de Jedusor que j'ai transpercé durant ma deuxième année, un collier de Serpentard, le diadème de Serdaigle et le serpent. Tous ses objets l'ont maintenu en vie quand le sortilège de la mort à rebondit sur lui. Il ne peut pas mourir tant que les Horcruxes ne sont pas détruit.

- Mais tu as dit qu'il y en avait sept mais qu'il en avait crée six ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

- J'étais le septième Horcruxe, lâcha Harry en souriant amèrement devant le regard horrifié de son voisin. Le seul être vivant sur lequel l'âme de Voldemort restante a pût se raccrocher. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas mort au ministère. En essayant de me tuer, c'est son bout d'âme à lui qu'il a réduit à néant. Dans un sens il m'a rendu service, c'était un de moins à chercher ! Pendant tout ce temps je me suis entrainé. J'ai appris la vérité en récupérant des informations sur lui pendant des années. J'ai passé 5 ans en entrainement intensif en Russie, 2 ans à parcourir le monde à la recherche de connaissances en magie dont personne ne se souvient. Le reste du temps, je l'ai passé à chasser les Horcruxes sans me faire repérer et ça n'a pas été une mince affaire. Je l'ai ai tous eu, il ne me reste que le serpent. Uniquement le serpent. Une fois ce dernier Horcruxe anéanti, je pourrais enfin combattre Voldemort et il pourra enfin mourir comme il se doit. Peut être que je le suivrais de prêt, mais il est hors de question que je parte seul, soit il mourra soit nous mourrons, il n'y aura pas d'autre possibilité.

- Gellert Grindelwald a vraiment fait de toi un tueur, se rembrunit le maitre des potions. Pourquoi t'ai-je présenté cet homme ? Combien de fois Dumbledore m'a-t-il dit qu'il avait eu son combat le plus difficile face à lui. Il n'était même pas au courant que Grindelwald s'était échappé de Nurmengard. Cet homme est fêlé.

- Etait, précisa Harry en regardant Severus droit dans les yeux. Je t'ai dit que j'avais fini la formation, que j'étais le seul et l'unique à l'avoir terminé.

Rogue en devint livide immédiatement.

- Quelle était la dernière règle Severus, celle qu'aucun de ses élèves n'a jamais réussie ?

- Dépasses ton maitre, articula-t-il difficilement.

- Et je l'ai fait. Il est mort en me combattant. Il me torturait jusqu'à ce que je crie grâce, il m'entrainait jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus une once de magie en moi, il me vidait à petit feu de tout ce que j'étais et c'est ce qui a fait que je suis devenu aussi fort que lui. Il m'a rendu fort, insensible et froid comme un mort-vivant, et je lui avais promis que je lui rendrais la monnaie de sa pièce un jour. Parce que même si j'avais voulu fuir, jamais je n'aurais pût, j'étais son meilleur élève et il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Alors j'ai appliqué la dernière règle, j'ai dépassé le maitre et je l'ai tué. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que mon âme sera toujours déchirée, comme celle de Voldemort, parce que je n'éprouverais jamais du regret face à cet acte. Cet homme devait mourir. J'ai travaillé trop dur pour laisser Voldemort gagner, notre prochain combat sera le dernier.

- Et bien j'espère que tu n'auras pas fait tous ça pour rien, parce que vivre une vie d'enfer pour mourir seul et malheureux ce n'est pas vraiment un happy end.

- Que veux-tu, je ne vais pas me refaire maintenant.

- Elena n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça, essaya-t-il de le raisonner. Elle voudrait que tu sois heureux, que tu retombe amoureux, que tu es une famille. Cette jeune femme qui était là tout à l'heure, elle a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent sinon tu ne t'emballerais pas aussi vite. Laisse le souvenir d'Elena en paix et avance un peu.

- Mets en pratique ce que tu prêches Sev. Oublie donc le souvenir de ma mère et avance avec Narcissa. Je ne pense pas que tu risquerais ta vie pour quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas réellement.

L'espion se renfrogna aussitôt. Avant qu'un petit éclair passe dans ses yeux.

- Enfin si on m'avait dit qu'Harry Potter finirait comme gendre de Drago Malefoy…

- Sors d'ici, le menaça Harry en sortant sa baguette sous le rire discret de Severus. Ne m'oblige pas à me lever, j'ai Lilia dans les bras.

- Je pense que tu as déjà fait plus que ta part dans ce monde Harry, profites un peu pour changer. De toute façon avec où sans toi, cette jeune femme est en danger parce qu'elle est la fille de Drago. Si tu l'aimes profites-en.

- Elle est trop jeune…

- Essayes-tu vraiment de me sortir des excuses bidon pour ne pas avoir à te mouiller ? Dis moi, combien de temps à mis Elena avant que tu cèdes à ses avances ? Tu es vraiment trop long à la détente.

- Dis l'homme qui connait une femme qu'il aime depuis plus de 30 ans et qui n'est toujours pas passé à l'action. Alors occupes toi de ton postérieur impérial et je m'occuperais du mien. Donc j'habite ici, Hermione et Drago occupe la maison du centre de Londres. Il me reste plusieurs résidences pour loger Narcissa, j'en ai une proche de son fils, le 12 Square Grimmauld, si elle aime le lugubre et veux renouer avec la famille Black, au moins elle sera servi. Sinon j'ai un cottage au bord de mer, un château dans la campagne, enfin de quoi monter une agence immobilière. Kreattur !

- Oui maitre, demanda l'elfe en apparaissant.

- Pourrais-tu emmener Severus et Narcissa dans une de mes demeures protégées ? Ensuite tu ramèneras Severus là où il te le demandera.

- Bien maitre.

Son ancien professeur le regarda avec fierté et le prit dans ses bras malgré la présence de Lilia.

- Merci pour tout Harry.

- Est-ce qu'elle sait qui je suis réellement ? l'interrogea le survivant.

- Non, mais si tu me permets de lui en parler, alors je l'a mettrais au courant.

- J'ai beau avoir fouillé son cerveau et être sur qu'elle est fiable, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes, c'est plus fort que moi. Alors s'il te plait, dis lui la vérité mais surveilles là.

- D'accord. Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu. Et enlève moi ce début de barbe, on dirait un vagabond.

Harry lui sourit en l'accompagnant dans le jardin. Ils retrouvèrent la famille Malefoy un peu gêné, larmoyante, mais heureuse. Drago était dans les bras de sa mère, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, Hermione souriait avec les larmes aux yeux et Ursula…déteignait vraiment trop sur Harry. Elle avait les bras croisés et le regard menaçant, au moindre faux pas de cette femme, elle lui arrachait un œil, c'était certain. Hermione habilla Lilia, qui râlait un peu, apparemment elle ne souhaitait pas partir du manoir. Narcissa choisie l'ancienne maison de Sirius, était-ce pour sa situation géographique proche de Drago ou pour la maison en elle-même, Harry n'en savait rien, mais si lui avait dû choisir c'est bien le dernier endroit où il aurait été. Maintenant qu'elle savait dans qu'elle maison elle allait, elle regardait Harry avec des yeux interrogateurs, essayant de savoir qui il était. Quand ce petit monde fût parti, Harry se retrouva seul avec Ursula et ses pensées lugubres. Encore un an se disait-il en soufflant.

- Un problème Harry ? lui demanda la jeune femme inquiète.

- Le jour où je n'en aurais pas sera à signer dans le calendrier, répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

- Severus Rogue ne t'a pas apporté de bonnes nouvelles de toute évidence.

- Ca dépend du point de vue, mais du mien c'est évident que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Une nouvelle que tu ne veux pas partager avec moi, parce que c'est trop dangereux et que tu tiens beaucoup à ma sécurité, ce que je peux comprendre, je suis irrésistible et fragile, donc j'ai besoin d'un bon garde du corps.

Harry la regarda en souriant. Il adorait quand elle faisait de l'humour, même si ce genre d'humour avait un double sens à présent.

- Tu ne te fâches même pas ! s'étonna-t-elle. Je crois que je vais allez me coucher avant que le ciel ne me tombe sur la tête. Mais sérieusement, si tu as besoin de parler tu sais où je suis. Bonne nuit Harry.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et disparu à l'intérieur. Harry se décida à rentrer lui aussi, se mit dans le salon et s'installa une fois encore dans son fauteuil, avec tout ça il n'avait même pas parlé à Ursula. Un an ! Il pouvait se passer tellement de choses en un an. Ursula pouvait tomber amoureuse d'un autre débile du voisinage, Hermione et Drago pouvait se faire repérer pendant une livraison de potion, Lilia grandirait à vue d'œil. Au bout d'une heure il s'approcha de son bar et se servit un verre, il en avait besoin ce soir. Mais quand le récipient s'approcha de sa bouche il rebroussa chemin. L'alcool ne l'aiderait pas à oublier, ça anesthésierait le tout, mais ça n'enlèverait rien. Il préféra vider son verre dans l'évier de la cuisine et allait se coucher, même s'il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas. Le manoir était silencieux, un aussi grand lieu pour si peu de personne, ça ne pouvait qu'être calme. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand en arrivant dans le couloir des chambres il croisa Ursula en peignoir qui l'attendait. Elle avait les yeux brillant.

- Je suis fière de toi, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi, demanda-t-il à son tour surpris.

- Tu aurais pût boire ce verre et en boire encore un autre et un autre, jusqu'à ce que tes problèmes s'effacent pour quelques heures seulement. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais espionné, râla-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Quand je m'inquiète pour toi oui je t'espionne, je n'aime pas te savoir dans cet état, surtout quand tu n'en parles à personne. Je suis avant tout ton amie je préfère que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas plutôt que tu broies du noir tout seul.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était sa force à présent, Hermione avait raison. Certes, c'était aussi sa faiblesse, mais pour elle il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Pris par le moment et ce besoin constant de se le prouver, Harry attrapa tendrement le visage de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Sa preuve était là. Il n'arrivait plus à se passer d'elle. Il était bel et bien tombé amoureux d'elle. Avec une intensité qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Il se senti honteux par rapport à ça. Il avait aimé Elena, d'un amour doux et tendre. Avec Ursula c'était passionnel, fusionnel même. Un amour qui lui faisait peur, parce qu'il était destructeur. Il relâcha son visage doucement, se recula et la regarda dans les yeux. Ses joues avaient prises des couleurs et ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

- Ne joue pas avec moi Harry, le supplia-t-elle. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis le moi maintenant. Parce que je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir supporter beaucoup de rejets de ta part.

- Et toi ? Es-tu vraiment sur que c'est ce que tu veux, parce que si je m'engage dans cette voie ne compte pas sur moi pour faire demi-tour.

- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre, répondit-elle en souriant. Parce que si tu t'engages dans cette voie et que tu te tires après je te castre pour le restant de tes jours. Mais je préfèrerais que tu gardes tes bijoux de famille en bonne état, ça peut encore servir.

Elle descendit doucement sa main sur le torse d'Harry en l'embrassant de nouveau, descendant de plus en plus, voulant faire comprendre avec les gestes ce qu'elle avait sous entendu dans sa phrase. Harry attrapa sa main et la retint de justesse

- Ursula si tu continues à faire ça je ne réponds plus de rien, tu es entrain de jouer avec le feu. Je suis un homme qui n'a pas touché une femme depuis une quinzaine d'année. Si j'entre dans cette voie là je n'en sortirais pas non plus.

- Alors montre-moi à quel point tu es en forme, parce que moi j'attends ça depuis plus d'un an.

- Ton père va me tuer, dit-il finalement.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue et la prit par les hanches en la collant contre le mur le plus proche. Il lui retira du mieux qu'il pût son peignoir pour voir qu'elle n'avait qu'une nuisette en dessous. Il s'en souvenait très bien de cette nuisette, c'était Luna qui lui avait offerte à son anniversaire. Drago avait voulu la confisquer en disant qu'elle ne laisser pas de place à l'imagination, mais Harry était heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. A présent c'était lui qui en profitait. Il remonta ses mains le long des jambes d'Ursula, qui ne protestait pas bien au contraire. Elle souleva à son tour le tee-shirt de son futur amant et pût enfin toucher au torse qu'elle avait rêvée de caresser depuis longtemps. La jeune femme ne se préoccupa pas des cicatrices, elle préféra les lui faire oublier à lui aussi, en embrassant chacune d'entre elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'accrocha à lui tout en continuant là où elle en était. Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec force, heureusement que Lilia n'était pas là. Pour une fois, le survivant allait faire bon usage de son lit à baldaquin d'un autre siècle. Il dormait rarement dedans, préférant somnoler dans son fauteuil dans le salon. Il n'avait plus touché une femme ainsi depuis qu'Elena était morte. Il redécouvrit la douceur de la peau d'une femme, le bien fou que cela pouvait procurer. Ils firent l'amour avec passion pendant le reste de la nuit, laissant enfin toutes leurs limites derrière eux. Alors qu'ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry repensa à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit : «nous emmènerons Lilia à la maison pour vous laissez le temps de vous expliquer ». Si elle apprenait à quel point il s'était expliqué avec sa fille, il n'était pas sur qu'elle le prenne bien. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, bien au contraire. Maintenant il arrivait à relativiser ces un an de battement, il ne serait pas seul, il ne serait pas malheureux. Il devait profiter de ce que la vie lui donnait, elle ne l'avait jamais gâté, pour une fois il allait mordre le fruit à pleine dent. Heureux de ses nouvelles résolutions, il s'endormit à son tour en rapprochant le corps d'Ursula contre lui. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne regretterait rien le lendemain. Parce que comme il lui avait dit, il n'était pas prêt de faire demi-tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ce que ça intéresse l'adresse de mon blog se trouve sur mon profil, la dernière fois l'adresse ne s'était pas affichée, alors si ça vous tente de lire autre chose faites y un tour. Bisous ! Bisous !<strong>


	18. Le poids du passé

**Salut les gens, je sais je suis une femme morte ! Le temps passe trop vite et ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je travaille et je travaille et donc j'en oublie d'écrire, d'accord il m'arrive de sortir et de manger aussi, mais je ne peux pas taper sur mon ordi si je ne suis pas chez moi. Donc milles excuses pour cette attente interminable, non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, j'ai juste eu beaucoup de mal à publier le chapitre étant donné qu'il n'était pas encore fini. **

**Donc voilà, un chapitre de taille moyenne, ne contenant pas de révélation importante (enfin presque). Je vous laisse juger par vous même. **

**Lisia: La barbe d'Harry fait de lui un autre homme, il aime sa barbe ça le cache du reste du monde, un happy end, ça serait bien en effet.**

**greg83: Je suis heureuse que cette romance passe aussi bien, j'avais peur que les gens ne puisse pas l'accepter. **

**Achtar: Et oui, c'est Harry, il lui faut du temps pour se mettre en action mais une fois qu'il est parti plus rien ne l'arrête. **

**Sheintan: Je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura en tout, mais je sais qu'on approche de la fin. Tout dépend de la vitesse à laquelle j'écris, si je trouve que ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai posté je mets des chapitres court mais plus régulier, sinon j'essaye d'en écrire un très long. Merci pour rester fidèle à cette fic. **

**Black Jo: toujours fidèle au poste et ça fait chaud au coeur. Narcissa est un personnage complexe qui ne cherche qu'à protéger son fils. Seulement Ursula à vécu dans la peur des mangemorts et Narcissa était et restera une Mangemort pour sa petite fille. Oui Severus est devenu comme un père pour Harry et l'apprentissage de l'un et de l'autre n'a pas était facile. Harry essaye de profiter de la vie, s'il ne le fait pas il ne le fera jamais. Merci encore et à bientôt !**

**Sur ce ! Bonne lecture et ne m'oubliez pas à la fin du chapitre. Bisous !**

* * *

><p>- Aïe ! grogna Harry en se frottant le derrière. Tu aurais pût me cramer les fesses tu le sais ça ?<p>

- Ca aurait été dommage, elles sont tellement belles, se moqua Ursula en rangeant sa baguette.

- Ne commence pas comme ça tu sais comment ça va finir et nous n'avons pas le temps, tu dois t'entrainer. D'ailleurs je trouve que tu apprends trop vite à mon goût, après c'est mes fesses qui en pâtissent.

- Harry la semaine dernière on a passé la journée à s'entrainer et tu as fini par me casser le bras…

- Merci de me le rappeler je ne me sentais pas déjà assez coupable comme ça…

- Et tu me l'as réparé en moins de deux, c'est notre truc ça, s'entrainait jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux demande grâce. Etrangement ce n'est jamais toi, sauf si je fais preuve de perfidie et que j'utilise mon corps pour te déconcentrer.

- C'est exactement ça espèce de Serpentard !

- Et fier de l'être !

- Les Serpentard ont bien d'autre qualité, s'exclama Narcissa en entrant dans la pièce avec Lilia. Tout dépend de l'usage que l'on en fait.

Ursula avait fini par mettre son aversion pour sa Mangemort de grand-mère de côté, surtout grâce à ses parents, mais malgré les 9 mois qui venaient de passer, elle restait toujours vigilante. 9 mois de bonheur pour elle. Harry l'aimait, Lilia marchait, 9 mois avec une vie presque normal. Enfin ça c'est si elle oubliait la mort de nombreux sorcier qui n'ont pas la même protection qu'elle. Ses parents avaient encore faillit se faire capturer par trois fois lors de transaction de produit. Dans deux de ses tentatives, Harry leur avait sauvé la mise, dont une où il avait été blessé et où Ursula lui avait sauté dessus en l'embrassant à pleine bouche devant ses parents. Drago avait bien faillit tuer Harry ce jour là. Malheureusement il s'était frotté à sa fille qui n'était pas vraiment encline à parler. Hermione quand à elle avait juste levée les yeux au ciel, sachant déjà que ça allait arriver. Drago avait mis un certain temps à s'en remettre, il n'adressait même plus la parole à Harry, puis il avait fini par abandonner, parce que même s'il avait beaucoup de préjugé, il aimait bien le nouveau Harry Potter et celui-ci prenait soin de sa fille.

- Bon Lilia il est l'heure d'aller se laver, as-tu vu dans quel état tu es ma chérie, dit Ursula en récupérant sa fille.

Harry se tourna et regarda vers l'extérieur. Il se posait souvent la question de savoir si sa vie aurait été comme celle là si Elena était encore en vie. Il pensait de plus en plus à sa défunte femme en ce moment, parce qu'il voulait agir, mais bien agir.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse à ce point Mr Potter ? demanda Narcissa qui l'observait depuis un moment entrain de jouer avec l'alliance d'Elena qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

- Je réfléchis à la bonne marche à suivre. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne m'en inquiétais plus.

- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Ursula ?

- En effet, répondit-il honnêtement.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

- Elle ne vous connait pas c'est différent. Je l'ai rendu aussi craintive que moi. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher de rester vigilante. Je sais que l'on peut vous faire confiance, j'ai foie en Severus, mais je sais aussi que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à vous trancher la gorge si vous vous en prenez à ma famille.

- Je peux comprendre et je respecte votre vision des choses. Vous n'êtes pas seulement le survivant Harry Potter, vous êtes aussi un puissant sorcier avec beaucoup de pouvoir, je sais donc que vos menaces ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

- Effectivement.

- Maintenant si vous en veniez au fait, parce que je vous vois en conflit depuis plusieurs jours, Ursula aussi, mais vous ne vous confiez à personne, j'en ai donc conclut que ça la concernée, mais que vous ne pouviez pas en parler à vos amis proches, alors si vous avez besoin d'une vision objective de la situation je suis à l'écoute.

Harry se tourna vers cette femme menue, malgré son âge elle était toujours très belle. Elle avait ce petit truc dans le regard qui lui rappelait Sirius. Lui il aurait sût le guider, pourquoi pas elle. Après tout, ce n'était certainement pas le genre de femme à rire de ce genre de chose.

- Je me suis fixé une date butoir pour attaquer Voldemort, cette date approche bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je voudrais mettre Ursula et Lilia à l'abri au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose. J'ai trouvé une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps, mais j'ai peur qu'Ursula le prenne mal. J'ai peur qu'elle pense que je lui ais demandé justement pour la mettre à l'abri et non parce que je l'aime.

- Etes-vous entrain de penser à une union avec ma petite fille Mr Potter ?

- Oui j'avais oublié que les Serpentard sont très perspicaces.

Narcissa se contenta de sourire en réponse.

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Oui, répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

- Pas même votre précédente femme ?

- J'ai honte de le reconnaitre, mais oui pas même comme Elena.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour la demander en mariage ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je l'épouse parce que le temps nous est compté, et si jamais je l'épouse et qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Elle héritera de ma fortune, ce qui est une bonne chose, mais elle héritera aussi de mon nom et sera éternellement en danger. Je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse le paradis avant de vivre l'enfer.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore mort et elle n'a pas encore dit oui à ce que je sache, essaya de le raisonner Narcissa.

- Oui vous avez raison, rigola-t-il, avec Ursula il faut s'attendre à tout et je ne compte pas mourir une fois de plus. Je crois qu'au bout de deux fois, le sortilège de la mort peut bien m'oublier un peu.

- Je vous ai longtemps haïs sans vous connaitre, parce qu'on m'avait appris à le faire. Puis nous avons tous crût que vous étiez mort, y compris le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et là tout a changé. Seul les fanatiques et ceux qui recherchent la puissance et le pouvoir ont été heureux de la situation. Moi j'ai vécu ça comme une trahison. Une chute de mes idéo. Je croyais que nous nous battions pour retrouver notre place initiale dans la société, pour récupérer notre argent que nous avions tant investi pour faire de la société sorcière ce qu'elle était. Moi ces histoires de moldus et autres, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais juste devenir quelqu'un de reconnu, c'est très vil et égoïste, je l'ai compris bien plus tard. Avec la montée au pouvoir du Seigneur, la société sorcière est devenu invivable, plus une seule rue n'est pleine, les gens fuit, mon fils m'a quitté, mon mari est devenu encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je me suis retrouvé seule, enfin il y avait Bellatrix et croyait moi, je me demande quelque fois ce que nous avons en commun à part notre sang. J'ai pleuré mon fils tellement longtemps que ma sœur à fini par m'abandonner à mes larmes. Le seul qui m'ait soutenu c'est Severus. Le monde sorcier ne ressemble plus à rien aujourd'hui, il a perdu de sa joie de vivre, Poudlard est devenu une école de Mangemort et non de sorcier. Rien n'est plus comme avant.

- Si une nouvelle guerre devait se déclencher, vous seriez dans notre camp cette fois-ci ?

- Je n'ai jamais été une guerrière mais je pense que pour une fois je me battrais pour quelque chose qui en vaux la peine. Si ma vie à moi est plus proche de la fin qu'autre chose, j'ai une petite fille et arrière petite fille qui elles ont toute vie devant elles. Je veux qu'elles vivent libres et heureuses. Je pense que ça c'est une vraie raison de se battre.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison. Merci pour votre aide.

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de la votre, dit-elle en souriant. Auriez-vous des nouvelles de Severus, parce que je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

- Je vais envoyer mon faucon, si jamais Sev a un problème, mon rapace me le fera comprendre.

- Je vous remercie.

- Narcissa !

- Oui.

- Severus a eu une expérience très malheureuse avec la femme qu'il aimait plus jeune, il ne fera pas le premier pas vers vous. Il vous aime je le sais, mais jamais il ne l'avouera.

- Votre mère était une magnifique femme Monsieur Potter et je sais à quel point Severus l'aimait, il ne s'en ait jamais vraiment remis. Un peu comme vous. Vous vivez dans le souvenir de votre femme. Je suis certaine que vous vous êtes posé la question de savoir ce qu'elle aurait pensé de votre relation avec Ursula.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, Severus ne fera pas le premier pas, Ursula l'a fait pour moi.

Narcissa le regarda en souriant discrètement avec une petite étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

- Si jamais vous prévoyez vraiment de vous marier avec Ursula, prévenez Drago d'abord, sinon vous êtes un homme mort.

Harry explosa de rire en entendant ça. Il ne lui aurait pas dit, mais il craignait bien plus Hermione que Drago, même si en duel il était bien plus costaux que sa femme. Mais Hermione avait un esprit inventif et extrêmement productif. Harry alla chercher son faucon et envoya un message codé à Severus, on ne savait jamais. Le survivant parti rejoindre Ursula qui lavait Lilia. La petite avait tellement grandi, elle avait à présent de long cheveux blond bouclés, Drago disait souvent que ça n'avait rien avoir avec son père mais tout avoir avec son grand père. Ursula s'efforçait d'être une mère exemplaire et elle y arrivait à merveille. Peut être qu'Harry n'était pas objectif mais il savait que Lilia n'avait pas à se plaindre d'avoir une mère indigne. Même lorsqu'il l'entrainait au combat, il était impressionné des progrès qu'elle pouvait faire. Harry avait eu un sentiment encore plus intense quand sa fille avait dit pour la première fois « papa ». Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir vivre ça. Pour lui sa vie était tracé, tuer Voldemort était le but, mourir ensuite était la fin de l'histoire. Mais aujourd'hui il avait trouvé une raison de se battre et il comptait bien tout mettre en œuvre pour y arriver. Il était en train de faire un tour de magie avec sa baguette pour sa fille quand la grand-mère d'Ursula hurla.

- Monsieur Potter ! cria Narcissa dans une autre pièce.

Harry souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, combien de fois au juste lui avait-il dit de l'appeler Harry ? Ursula le regarda en souriant sachant très bien ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête.

- J'arrive !

Il comprit mieux pourquoi elle l'avait appelé avec tant d'empressement quand il vit son faucon tourner en rond au plafond en poussant des cris strident.

- Oh ! Oh ! Mauvais signe, interpréta Harry en récupérant son oiseau.

L'oiseau n'avait plus la lettre sur lui, mais un collier était attaché à sa patte, c'était celui d'Elena. Pas besoin de plus d'information pour le survivant il avait vite comprit le message. Severus était en danger, il ne se séparait jamais de ce collier. Harry attrapa le pendentif et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait des bouts de sa lettre en morceau.

- Narcissa aidez moi, lui ordonna Harry en déposant les bouts de papier sur la table.

- Mais vous aidez à faire quoi ?

- Ceci est un code que nous avons apprit avec notre maitre commun. Quand quelqu'un ne peut pas écrire et qu'il est en danger, il essaye de mettre au point une stratégie pour indiquer le lieu où il est. En l'occurrence les 8 lettres que nous avons devant nous indiquent l'endroit où il se trouve. Mon faucon est très petit et très intelligent il est capable de retrouver quelqu'un, même dans une prison, enfin si elle possède des fenêtres bien sur.

- Faites moi voir ça.

Harry disposa les lambeaux de sa lettre sur la table basse et laissa Narcissa regarder. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt à Severus. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis un bon bout de temps. Il était vraiment temps qu'il termine toute cette folie, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle Severus pouvait être en danger, Voldemort s'était rendu compte que l'espion en avait après son serpent.

- J'ai trouvé, dit Narcissa en mettant les lettres dans le bon ordre. POUDLARD.

- Il ne pouvait pas choisir un autre endroit.

- Mais vous connaissez cette école par cœur, intervint Narcissa en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers elle.

- Severus disait souvent que les personnes qui connaissaient le mieux Poudlard s'était les Maraudeurs et leur héritier, en l'occurrence vous.

- Les passages secrets ont dû être condamnés depuis…

- Quel passage secret ?

- C'est une blague, vous allez me faire croire que vous ne connaissez vraiment pas les passages de la dame bossue ou celui du saule cogneur qui donne accès à la cabane hurlante.

- Severus les connait certainement mais il ne m'en a jamais soufflé mot. Je sais juste que le Seigneur des Ténèbres met rarement les pieds là-bas. C'est Lucius et Severus qui ont reprit la gestion. Lucius s'occupe des finances et de certains cours et Severus de la direction.

- Mais Sev n'est plus en mesure d'assurer ce poste, donc la question est, qui a prit sa place ?

- La meilleure façon de le savoir c'est d'y aller.

Harry se posa les bonnes questions en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour les prononcer. Allait-il y aller seul ? Allait-il le dire à Ursula ? Allait-il risquer une fois de plus sa vie dans un sauvetage suicidaire ? Oui, il allait le faire pour Severus, parce qu'il en aurait fait autant pour lui. Mais il ne dirait rien à Ursula, pas la peine de l'inquiéter pour rien.

- Je m'occupe de Severus occupez vous d'Ursula, ordonna-t-il en commençant déjà à appeler à lui le matériel dont il aura besoin.

- C'est totalement exclue, je ne resterais pas ici à rien faire pendant que vous serez seul dans cette école remplie de Mangemort.

- C'est ainsi et non négociable. _Accio Eclair de Feu. _

Il attrapa avec fluidité son ballet, un des rares cadeaux de Sirius qu'il lui restait. Ursula arriva au même moment dans la chambre avec Lilia dans les bras.

- Que fais-tu ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt en le voyant s'agiter.

Il ne lui répondit même pas, il attrapa Lilia et la serra fort contre lui. Puis il prit Ursula à son tour et l'embrassa avec toute la force de son amour.

- Je vais revenir comme toujours. Promis.

- Harry expliques moi ? exigea-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Narcissa va t'expliquer.

- Je n'expliquerais rien du tout je vous suis !

- Hors de question.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester plus longtemps, il ouvrit la fenêtre et enfourcha son balai. Une fois qu'il fut loin du manoir des Potter il transplana un peu plus loin de Pré-au-Lard et continua sur son balai. Il préférait ne laisser aucun indice. Il se précipita vers la cabane hurlante sans se faire repérer. Bien maintenant qu'il était seul, il se prépara comme il fallait. Harry attacha ses cheveux, relança le sortilège qui lui permettait de ne plus mettre de lunettes, mis la crème qui effaçait sa cicatrice, s'habilla du haut en bas de noir. Il rapetissa son ballet, accrocha toutes ses armes, prit une baguette de rechange au cas où. Puis il finit par trouver ce qui lui manquait, sa cape d'invisibilité. S'il pouvait se la jouer discrètement il n'allait pas s'en priver. Le survivant était de retour pour sauver le monde, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Le passage secret était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, après tout, certaines choses ne changeaient peut être pas. La route jusqu'à Poudlard se fit beaucoup moins facilement que quand il avait 13 ans. Quand il sorti de sous le saule cogneur, qu'il le stoppa pour passer, il pût enfin admirer de nouveau Poudlard. Ce château qui avait abritait tant de ses souvenirs, bons comme mauvais. Il se permit de se souvenir pendant quelques minutes de son innocence en ses lieux. Quand il avait 15 ans, la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici, il n'était qu'un gosse plein d'illusion, un adolescent à l'esprit vengeur, au courage et à témérité de feu mais avec le bras trop court pour se défendre pleinement. Aujourd'hui le contraste était évident. Il était devenu un meurtrier, il avait du sang sur les mains, le cœur et la peau percé par tant d'endroit différent que toutes ses belles illusions s'était envolées. Harry se devait de rétablir l'ordre, mais il se sentait sale. Ce qu'il était devenu n'est pas ce qu'il aurait dû être. Si seulement Dumbledore ne l'avait pas bercé de jolis rêves, alors peut être se serait-il endurcit avant. Mais à présent il se sentait plus dure que de la pierre. Certaines choses devaient être faites et tant qu'elles ne le seraient pas, il ne retrouvera pas son honneur. Voilà la faille ultime des Gryffondor, l'honneur et l'orgueil.

- J'aime à croire que je fais ça pour de bonnes raisons. Mais est-ce que je veux mieux que lui à présent, dit-il tout haut en essayant de ne pas laisser la mélancolie l'envahir. Moi aussi j'ai tué, moi aussi je pratique la magie noire.

Mais une petite voix dans sa tête n'arrête pas de lui répéter : tu n'as jamais soumis personne de force, tu ne veux pas le pouvoir n'y l'immortalité, tu veux vivre et mourir en sécurité avec amour et paix, voilà ce que tu veux et voilà ce que tu es. Etrangement cette voix ressemble à celle d'Hermione ou Ursula, les voix de la sagesse se dit-il en souriant. Il reprit son chemin en se cachant sous la cape d'invisibilité. En effet il n'était plus un gamin de 15 ans. La cape avait bien du mal à aller jusqu'à ces pieds. Heureusement elle était conçue pour une personne. Entrer dans le château se révéla facile, voir trop facile. Personne dans les couloirs, pas même un chat ou un crapaud. Où était donc passé le temps où ses couloirs était remplis de joie et de chocogrenouille. Cette école autrefois si vivante était devenu lugubre : _un peu comme toi il y a quelques années !_ Où Severus pourrait-il être enfermé avec un accès sur une fenêtre ? Les cachots étaient peu probables. Il ne restait donc qu'une solution. La cellule où Sirius avait été fait prisonnier autrefois. Harry préféra cacher sa cape à l'extérieur avant d'enfourcher son balai et de monter jusqu'à la cellule. Il se désillusionna tout de même. Le survivant regarda à travers les vitres, mais il n'y avait aucun élèves dans les couloirs, il était tard d'accord, mais pas encore assez pour que tout le monde soit dans les dortoirs. Quand il arriva à proximité de la cellule il sentit quelque chose de louche, il savait sentir ça maintenant. C'est là, à ce moment précis qu'il sût. Tout allait bientôt changer, il ne vivrait plus éternellement dans l'ombre, il était temps de refaire surface. A peine eu-t-il posait le pied à terre qu'un hurlement cinglant se fit entendre et qu'il se fit piéger par des Mangemorts désillusionnée qui se trouvaient au sommet de la tour devant la cellule.

- Nous l'avons eu, nous avons eu le sauveur Madame, cria un Mangemort en ouvrant la porte donnant accès à l'escalier.

- Bien très bien, s'exclame Bellatrix en arrivant de sa démarche folle. Qu'avons-nous là.

Elle prit sa baguette avec agilité et enleva le sortilège qu'Harry avait mis.

- Comme on se retrouve le vagabond, dit-elle en sifflant presque. C'est donc toi qui envoie des mots au traitre de Rogue, toi qui a délivré notre cher Drago. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire.

- Je crois en effet que nous avons énormément de choses en commun.

Harry avait compris que Severus n'était pas ici, la meilleure façon de savoir où il était, c'était de se faire prendre. S'en sortir après c'était une formalité d'usage.

- Je pense qu'une bonne petite séance de torture s'impose, je souhaite des réponses, qu'en dite vous ?

- J'en dis que ça m'avait manqué. Faites moi donc gouter à la votre et je vous ferais gouter à la mienne ensuite, vous verrez je suis sur qu'en la matière j'ai des recettes bien plus exotiques que les votre.

- Nous verrons cela !

- C'est tout vu.

Harry n'opposa même pas de résistance. Le pire était passé pour lui, depuis longtemps, la torture était une bonne vieille amie qui ne l'atteignait plus. La vengeance elle par contre avait encore ce piquant qui brule les plaies encore vives de sa souffrance passée. Oui Ursula allait lui en vouloir, mais il était temps de changer les choses. Harry se laissa donc guider vers les cachots, parce que pour l'instant il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Ces objectifs étaient clairs : Severus, Nagini, Voldemort. Tous trois dans cet ordre et il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'atteindre ces objectifs.


	19. Pas comme prévu

**Salut les gens. Je sais je suis un homme mort (ou en l'occurence une femme morte). J'aurais tellement d'excuses à vous donner que la liste serait trop longue, donc je vais essayer de faire cour. Mon ordi a fait POUF ! et ce que j'avais écrit de ce chapitre est resté dessus bien entendu. Donc j'ai du attendre que quelqu'un réussisse à me récupérer mes données, tout ça je l'ai fait après mes vacances. Ca plus le fait que j'ai trouvé ma moitié, je ne pouvais pas batifoler et écrire en même temps ce n'est pas compatible. Alors aujourd'hui je poste un nouveau chapitre pour vous rassurer, je n'abandonne pas cette fic ! Je suis vivante ! I will survive ! ...enfin bref je m'égare. **

**Ce chapitre est cours et annonce la fin très prochainement. Quand exactement je ne sais pas trop, mais dans deux voir trois chapitres. Selon mes envies d'écriture.  
><strong>

**Rwell: Merci j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours même après autant de temps.  
><strong>

**Ju: Arrêtes tu vas me faire pleurer. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton message. Et j'ose espérer que ce sera encore captivant dans les prochains chapitres.  
><strong>

**Black Jo: Non je n'ai pas passé d'examen, mais ça aurait pû. La réaction de Drago aurait prit un chapitre entier ce n'était pas concevable. C'est vrai que le point de vue de Narcissa est différent. C'est toute la beauté de la conversation. Et oui ils ont eux Harry. Comme quoi parfois les Mangemorts peuvent être machiavélique, ils apprennent de leur maitre. Bellatrix va s'arracher les cheveux. A bientôt.  
><strong>

**Guest (2): Et oui ce chapitre était un mélange d'un peu de tout. Celui ci est une transition qui certes aura prit son temps pour arriver mais qui est là maintenant.  
><strong>

**Eustache: Bienvenue à toi, et j'espère te revoir bientôt.  
><strong>

**Guest (1): C'est assez étrange de voir qu'il y a deux fois le même pseudo, mais j'arrive à différencier les deux. Va savoir pourquoi...Comme tu dis, Voldy va bientôt recevoir la monnaie de sa pièce et il risque d'avoir mal. Ton programme de mariage me plait beaucoup je crois que je vais l'adopter. Sauf que je rajouterais Luna en mode robe barbe à papa qui crie "à moi" à chaque fois que quelqu'un passe à côté d'elle, va savoir pourquoi j'en sais rien, moi aussi je fais un craquage total. A bientôt.  
><strong>

**Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture ! Et gros bisous !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Fais attention, ça chatouille, la provoqua Harry en recevant une fois de plus un Doloris sans laisser paraitre une seule souffrance. La torture n'est vraiment plus ce qu'elle était.<p>

- Je ferais bien de te couper la langue, là peut être auras-tu mal ! hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

- Peut être bien, même si j'en doute, mais alors je ne pourrais plus répondre à tes questions.

- Oui, toi le sauveur tu dois bien savoir où se trouve mon cher neveu mais aussi sa Sang de Bourbe de femme.

- Peut être bien en effet, mais si je suis un sauveur, je ne risque pas de te dire où ils sont.

- Et où Severus a-t-il séquestré ma sœur ?

Oh ! Ca Harry ne l'avait pas prévu. Donc aux yeux de Bellatrix sa sœur avait été kidnappé par Severus, donc c'était un point en plus pour eux.

- Imagine plutôt ce qu'elle a pût subir entre mes mains. La torture, moi je connais, pas besoin d'une baguette magique pour ça, la torture moldus est tellement plus créative…

Bellatrix lui envoya une gifle bien sentie.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, ricana-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu te ramollis avec l'âge Lestrange, je t'ai connu plus cruelle.

- Je te ferais souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce, crois moi je peux faire de ton existence un enfer.

- Ca je n'en doute plus depuis le jour où tu m'as rendu aussi meurtrier que toi, répliqua-t-il froidement. Tu ne pourras jamais plus me faire autant de mal que tu m'en as déjà fait.

Il vit le regard de la Mangemort changer, oui à présent il avait piqué sa curiosité. Elle cherchait où ils avaient bien pût se rencontrer.

- Quoi tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Comme c'est étrange. Je suis sûr que si tu étais resté après le massacre, jamais tu ne m'aurais oublié. Quelques indices, les côtes d'Angleterre, une femme aux cheveux ébène, au caractère de feu et au ventre rond jusqu'aux yeux. Ma femme et mon enfant. Tu n'as pas dû faire exécuter bon nombre de femmes enceintes ? Tu dois alors te souvenir du pauvre gars sur le côté qui a vu sa famille se faire massacrer en ne pouvant rien faire. T'es-tu au moins rendu compte que tes hommes n'étaient jamais rentrés ?

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans le regard fou de la Mangemort.

- Crois-tu que je peux être clément avec ta sœur quand tu as massacré la femme que j'aimais et l'enfant qu'elle portait ? Elle est encore vivante, mais pour combien de temps ?

Il avait enfin réussi à la mettre en rage, elle le frappa jusqu'à se mettre les mains à sang, elle attrapa sa baguette par la suite et relança des Doloris. Mais Harry ne cilla pas une seule fois. Dire que ça ne faisait pas mal serait mentir, mais il arrivait à la ressentir sans afficher le moindre signe de faiblesse.

- Mettez-le aux cachots, quand le maitre rentrera il s'occupera personnellement de lui et le cerveau de cet homme n'aura plus aucun secret, ordonna Bellatrix en sortant de la pièce folle de rage.

Harry se fit trainer dans Poudlard, il repassa devant certaines classes ouvertes. Cette école avait perdu de sa joie de vivre, elle ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à un lieu d'apprentissage. Voldemort transformait tout ce qu'il approchait en chose sinistre. L'immortalité avait un prix qu'il avait préféré payer plutôt que de mourir, son âme. Certes celle d'Harry n'était plus unie et pure comme elle avait pût l'être mais elle n'était pas non plus divisée et souillée comme celle de ce monstre. Le survivant se retrouva bien vite dans les cachots enfermé à double tour dans une cellule humide et crasseuse.

- Qui est là, demanda une voie sévère mais faible.

Harry agita la main et fit apparaitre une flamme au creux de celle-ci. Une magie qu'il avait appris en Inde, pas besoin d'une baguette, juste du flux magique circulant dans le sang. Il tomba sur le visage gris et éreinté de celui qui était comme un père pour lui.

- T'as une sale tronche ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant le vieil homme.

- Et toi tu en as mis un sacré temps pour venir me chercher. Seulement j'espérais te trouver de l'autre côté des barreaux.

- Tactique Sev, tactique. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où ils t'avaient enfermé, au moins je t'ai trouvé beaucoup plus facilement.

- Et maintenant tu comptes nous sortir comment, parce que les elfes de maison ont été expulsés depuis longtemps de Poudlard et ils n'y ont plus accès.

- Voilà pourquoi ça sert d'avoir les cheveux longs, personne ne va vérifier dedans si tu as de quoi ouvrir une porte, regardes ces magnifiques crochets, ils ne sont pas magnifiques ? On va se dépêcher un peu si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, parce qu'Ursula risque de m'assassiner si elle comprend ce que je suis en train de faire. Autant être à l'heure pour le diner, ma vie en dépend.

Alors qu'il était en train de crocheter la porte, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir en pierre. Harry rangea aussitôt tout son attirail et s'empressa de faire le mort dans le cachot. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir qui venait une fois de plus le chercher pour lui poser des questions. Bellatrix, un de ses lieutenants, Voldemort lui-même. Le survivant n'avait pas imaginé que ça puisse être pire encore. Harry entendit juste le sifflement d'une baguette, avant que la porte de sa prison ne s'ouvre.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour ton matricule que tu ne sois pas mort Harry James Potter ou je me ferais un plaisir de te ressusciter pour t'assassiner une fois de plus dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Oh merde ! marmonna-t-il en entendant cette voie.

- Ca je te le confirme, tu es dans la merde ! s'énerva Ursula en lui balançant quelque chose juste devant les yeux.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et releva les yeux. Ursula pouvait être sacrément flippante quand elle s'énervait. La preuve en était qu'elle venait de lui jeter un serpent à la figure et pas n'importe quel serpent. C'était Nagini. Mort !

- C'était un de tes projets ou je me trompe ? dit-elle mauvaise.

- Mais comment… ?

- Tu te souviens de ce calepin que tu gardes tout le temps sur toi. Celui où tu écris tes pensées, ton histoire, tout ce que tu as besoin de dire à quelqu'un mais que tu gardes pour toi. Je sais ce qu'est ce truc. Grace à ton bouquin, j'ai été dans la salle du trésor de Poudlard et j'ai pris l'épée de Gryffondor, quand ce serpent est venu pour m'attaquer, il n'était pas très vivace vu le taux de poison qui traine dans son estomac, je me suis chargé de son cas. Quand Narcissa m'a avoué où tu étais parti, j'ai cru que j'allais me consumer de colère, la pauvre elle était tellement inquiète qu'elle a lâché le morceau. Après j'ai déposé Lilia chez Madame Weasley et nous sommes tous venu à votre aide.

- Tous ? demanda-t-il sentant le coup monté.

- Mes parents, Narcissa, les jumeaux, Luna, les Lupins, Hagrid et même Dobby.

- Je ne veux pas de ça, rentrez chez vous, pourquoi êtes-vous tous venu ! s'énerva Harry aussitôt. Je peux très bien m'en sortir seul !

- D'une tu baisses d'un ton, de deux tu la ferme complétement et de trois du m'écoutes ! lança Ursula folle de rage. Tu as besoin d'aide ! Tu es peut être fort, peut-être même plus fort que Dumbledore ne l'était et que Voldemort l'est actuellement. Mais tu n'es pas invincible ! Tu n'es qu'un homme. Ta vie t'importe peut être peu mais pour moi elle compte !

- Je ne supporterai pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à quelqu'un par ma faute, comment pourrais-je encore me regarder en face en étant responsable d'autant de mort. Un sortilège mal placé peut tuer tout aussi facilement qu'un Avada Kedavra, alors je refuse que vous vous battiez ! Si je dois y laisser la vie pour que vous surviviez, alors je ferais ce sacrifice.

- Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que ça fait de vivre sans un père, ajouta Ursula en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Ne fait pas ça à notre enfant.

- Je ne suis pas encore mort et même s'il m'arrive quelque chose, Lilia aura toujours un bon souvenir de moi.

- Je ne te parle pas de Lilia…

Un silence de plomb tomba, même la respiration éraillée de Severus s'était tut. Le visage d'Harry exprimé à la fois le choc et la stupéfaction.

- Je suis enceinte depuis 3 mois, je n'osais pas te le dire de peur que ça change notre relation. Tu as tellement bien accepté Lilia, que j'avais peur que tu rejettes cet enfant qui arrive si vite dans notre vie…

- Tu es enceinte de mon enfant et tu es quand même venu risquer ta vie ici ?!

- Prends les choses dans le sens inverse, tu serais seul à la maison avec Lilia et je serais emprisonnée, serais tu venu me libérer ? dit-elle en serrant les mâchoires.

- Oui, avoua-t-il en haussant le ton.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime ! cria-t-il se qui résonna dans tout le couloir.

- Alors arrêtes de me juger pour mes choix si tu sais très bien ce que je ressens.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard un bon moment, avant de se tomber mutuellement dans les bras et de s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Ouah ! J'aurais encore préféré que vous vous en mettiez une plutôt que de voir ça, sorti Severus en grimaçant.

- Ursula qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'exclama Narcissa en arrivant dans la cellule. Tu batifoleras plus tard, là on n'a pas le temps.

La femme se dirigea vers Severus et lui fit boire une potion. Harry, lui, regardait Ursula avec amour.

- Nous allons vite sortir d'ici, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. Tu aurais dû me le dire avant, c'est une superbe nouvelle.

- Tu es content alors ?

- Je vais être papa, je ne peux être que content. En route.

La potion que Narcissa avait donnée à Severus lui redonna de la force et de la vitalité. Ursula en tendit une à Harry.

- Qui t'a amoché comme ça ? demanda-t-elle furieuse.

- Bellatrix, je crois qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup apprécié ma tirade. Mais gardes cette potion pour toi au cas où, moi je n'en ai pas besoin je suis déjà plein de vivacité.

- Alors en la buvant tu deviendras encore plus redoutable, objecta-t-elle en lui faisant des yeux mauvais. Tu me dois bien ça après t'être tiré comme un voleur en me cachant ton acte suicidaire.

- Ca n'a rien d'un acte suicidaire…

- Tu as toujours été un peu kamikaze sur les bords mon chéri, ne dis pas le contraire.

Il accepta donc de la boire et ils sortirent tous des cachots en silence.

- Sev, ta baguette ? demanda Harry.

- Bellatrix bien sûr. Et toi ?

- La mienne est encore sur le toit de Poudlard, je l'ai échangé avec une autre en vitesse tout à l'heure, j'ai juste à la récupérer. Je me trimballe toujours avec deux baguettes.

- Dobby ! appela Ursula doucement avant que l'elfe n'apparaisse.

- Oui madame.

- Peux-tu aller chercher la baguette d'Harry sur le toit.

- Lequel madame ?

- Celui où il y a la prison Dobby, je l'ai coincé dans la jointure de la grille, lui expliqua Harry.

- J'y vais tout de suite.

- Comment se fait-il que l'elfe arrive à transplaner alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur a interdit l'accès au château ? questionna Severus surpris.

- Ils ne peuvent pas rentrer en transplanant, mais nous les avons fait rentrer par un passage secret, ce qui fait que leur magie est active comme la nôtre à l'intérieur du château, expliqua Ursula.

- Comment ça « les », dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dobby a ramené quelques-uns de ses amis qui n'ont pas apprécié de se faire expulser. Les elfes vivent très vieux et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire ils sont très rancunier. Ils sont bien décidés à se venger.

Une certaine stupeur suivie l'explication d'Ursula. Quand Dobby revint enfin avec la baguette d'Harry, les choses sérieuses commencèrent enfin.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il en reprenant le contrôle des opérations.

- Mes parents et Luna fouillent le reste des cachots pour voir si on peut trouver des alliés. Fred et George testent les passages pour voir lesquels ont été bloqués. Hagrid est parti dans la forêt voir qui pourrait nous aider. Tonks, Teddy et Remus sont en train d'accueillir le plus de monde aux portes du château…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me faites là ! s'énerva-t-il en ne comprenant pas ce plan de guerre. J'étais juste venu pour récupérer Severus.

- Sauf qu'entre temps j'ai buté le serpent, Tu-sais-qui a bien dû le sentir c'était le dernier. J'ai entendu Bellatrix dire qu'il était en route. Harry, je ne veux pas ce qui va arriver. Mais si jamais tu n'attaques pas maintenant, alors il prendra peur et essayera d'en créer un autre et nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il ne va pas réussir. Tu es le survivant, c'est à toi de nous rendre notre liberté.

- Comme je te l'ai promis. Mais comme tu l'as dit je ne suis pas invincible, nous n'y arriveront pas au peu que nous sommes.

- Voilà pourquoi nous comptons sur l'effet de surprise, lui expliqua-t-elle. Ca nous laissera le temps de réunir la rébellion que ma mère et les Weasley mettent en place depuis des années. Nous sommes actuellement en train de les contacter.

Il la regarda avec les yeux ronds. Trop de choc en peu de temps, son cerveau n'arrivait plus à suivre.

- Je crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'un verre là, marmonna-t-il en soufflant. Bien je suppose qu'Harry Potter est de retour.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Tu peux le faire, je le sais moi.

- Alors laissez-moi faire. Vous voulez vraiment gagner du temps, j'ai de quoi discuter avec les Mangemorts pendant encore un certain temps. Peut-être même faire peur à quelques-uns. Réunissez-vous à un endroit où vous pourrez voir le terrain de Quidditch, c'est là-bas que je compte faire mon spectacle.

- Pourquoi là-bas ? l'interrogea Severus surpris.

- Il y a des gosses dans ce château. Je suis peut être devenu un assassin, mais je ne touche pas aux gamins moi.

Harry prit une dernière fois Ursula dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue.

- Si jamais ça tourne mal tu t'en vas avec Lilia et tu ne retournes pas au manoir. S'il m'arrive quelque chose les protections n'auront plus lieu d'être.

- Tu as intérêt de me revenir en un seul morceau parce que je t'aime aussi.

Ils se séparèrent au bout du couloir et Harry se prépara mentalement à ce qui aller suivre. Cette scène il l'avait vécu des millions de fois dans sa tête mais jamais il n'aurait crût qu'elle arriverait ce soir. Très bientôt il se retrouverait de nouveau devant Voldemort et il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment ça finirait. Ce monstre avait fait de lui un monstre à son tour. Et il allait très vite comprendre qu'il avait lui-même crée son pire ennemi.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ceux qui comme moi aime Twilight, j'écris actuellement des fanfics sur ce bouquin, mais uniquement des all humans. Les histoires de vampires et moi on est pas copain. Il n'empêche que mes perso son complétement barré dans leur tête, et que les histoires tiennent en haleine encore plus que celle-ci. Alors ci ça vous intéresse je vous invite gaiement à suivre mes autres fanfiction qui n'attendent que vous. Je serais honorais de vous y retrouver. Gros bisous à tous !<strong>


	20. Harry Potter

**Salut les gens, et oui voilà enfin le combat final. C'est la fin de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je sais que j'ai été longue à la poster, mais écrire le dernier chapitre d'une fic c'est difficile. Surtout quand on perd la motivation de le faire. Le chapitre est court mais j'espère qu'il vous conviendra néanmoins. Merci à tous. Et gros bisous. **

**Ash: c'est toi qui m'a remise dans le droit chemin pour que je finisse ce chapitre, je l'ai sur mon ordi depuis un moment mais je n'arrivais pas à le finir. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais. **

**Transeyes: Merci beaucoup de tes compliments. Je les retiendrais. **

**Black Jo: Oui Ursula a fait un heureux et c'est une bonne chose ça lui donne la force de se battre. Quand au nerf de Bellatrix, je me demande s'ils ont toujours était en pleine forme. **

**Voilà, profitez bien c'est le dernier ! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p>Harry se mit au beau milieu du terrain de Quidditch et leva sa baguette en respirant profondément. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce jour lui tomberait dessus dans ses conditions. Il avait toujours pensé que Voldemort lui tomberait dessus un jour ou l'autre et qu'il comprendrait en le regardant dans les yeux. Ou bien que Severus laisserait filtré un souvenir. Mais rien ne s'était passé ainsi. Le destin avait choisi ce chemin et Harry ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Son regard se durcit et il fit tourner sa baguette. Les gradins prirent aussitôt feu en faisant un grand bruit.<p>

- Bienvenu en enfer Harry, se souffla-t-il à lui-même.

Il ne dût pas attendre longtemps avant de voir débarquer les Mangemorts mené par Bellatrix. Quand elle le vit, éclairé par les flammes, le regard meurtrier, Harry crût voir passer un éclair de peur sur son visage, mais Bellatrix Lestrange n'était pas n'importe quel Mangemort. C'était la seconde de Voldemort et elle n'était pas connue pour avoir peur, pour avoir de la pitié ou autre. Non seule sa cruauté importait, sa puissance et son sadisme.

- Que fait-il dehors ?! s'énerva-t-elle aussitôt en cherchant un coupable parmi ses troupes.

- Tu n'avais pas assez bien fermé la porte Bella, j'y ai vu une invitation à partir ! se moqua Harry en allant s'assoir dans les gradins en feu.

Tous les Mangemorts sans masque le dévisagèrent choqués. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas bruler ? Harry avait appris ce tour de passe-passe en Hongrie. Un feu créait par une personne contrôlable par cette même personne. Bien sur Voldemort devait connaitre le contre sort, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de Bellatrix.

- Qui est ce type à la fin ! hurla-t-elle en s'arrachant les cheveux.

- Ah enfin une question intelligente bravo ! dit Harry en hochant de la tête. Bellatrix Lestrange, né Black, sœur de Narcissa et cousine de Sirius et Regulus Black ! Enfermé à Askaban pour les tortures infligées aux Londubat. Evadée des années plus tard grâce à l'aide de son maitre de nouveau de retour. A peine sortie qu'elle tuait déjà son cousin sous les yeux affolés de gamins. L'un de ses gamins est parti vivre sa vie de son côté en espérant oublier tout, en espérant que la malchance ne le pourchasserait pas, mais voilà, il devint grand, se maria et attendit patiemment la venue au monde de son enfant. Bellatrix Lestrange réapparut pour mettre une fois encore la mort sous les yeux de cet homme. Plus de femme, plus d'enfant. Juste la vengeance. D'abord le grand manitou et ensuite la sous fifre. Mais puisque le grand manitou n'est pas là, je vais me faire un plaisir de commencer par toi.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais cette nuit-là il n'y a eu qu'un seul gamin qui s'en soit sorti et je sais à quoi ressemble Londubat, tu n'es pas Londubat.

- Ca je te le confirme, réfléchis un peu tu n'es pas si bête, la taquina Harry en se levant. Non tu ne trouves pas, dommage. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me ferais une joie de te le souffler dans l'oreille avant de t'arracher la tête.

Il sauta des gradins et lui envoya une attaque mais elle l'esquiva facilement. Harry lui fit un sourire en coin énigmatique. Il continua en la faisant bouger dans tous les sens. Jusqu'au moment où elle en eu assez et qu'elle attaqua à son tour. Il pouvait lui reconnaitre quelque chose, ses attaques étaient beaucoup plus agressives et créatives que ses tortures. A peu de chose près l'un de ses sorts l'aurait atteint s'il n'avait reculé au bon moment. Elle avait été entrainé par Voldemort lui-même, elle était donc redoutable. Ca devint encore plus compliqué quand les autres Mangemort se mirent en action. Seul il pouvait venir à bout de Bellatrix, mais avec d'autre adversaire sur le dos, il en doutait. Il était peut être fort mais pas invincible. Il devait encore gagner un peu de temps. Comment retenir l'attention de Bellatrix. Harry essaya de se souvenir de cette nuit meurtrière au ministère de la magie. Cette nuit qu'il aurait voulu oublier plus que tout au monde. Puis la solution lui vint comme par miracle. Il avait l'effet de surprise, mais personne ne le croirait sans une bonne preuve. Quand Bellatrix se repositionna avec les Mangemorts pour l'encercler, Harry respira bien fort.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore là, aurait-il peur de moi. Le grand chef ne veut plus mouiller sa chemise ?

- Le seigneur des ténèbres sera bientôt là et il se fera un plaisir de te recevoir.

- Oui Voldemort a toujours sût soigner ses entrées autant que ses sorties, elles sont souvent explosives, claqua la voie du Survivant.

Un éclair de lucidité passa enfin dans le regard fou de Bellatrix. Mais de toute évidence elle ne voulait pas croire ce qui était en train de germer dans son esprit. Une seule et unique personne avait toujours appelé le maitre des Mangemort par son nom. Alors qu'Harry croyait gagner un peu de terrain en lâchant cette bombe, il se retrouva dans le pétrin quand une ombre apparut au beau milieu du terrain. Le seigneur des ténèbres apparut dans son costume noir. Il était encore plus moche que dans le souvenir d'Harry. Le monstre regarda autour de lui et posa son regard rouge sang sur son prochain adversaire.

- Ah le grand manitou est de retour ! hurla en riant Harry.

Voldemort inclina la tête sur le côté.

- Bellatrix que se passe-t-il ici.

- Maitre, je…c'est impossible…cet homme, c'est celui que nous recherchons, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être.

- Sois plus clair ! cria le maitre en la fusillant du regard.

- Tom Jedusor ! l'attira Harry ne souhaitant pas que Bellatrix lui vole la vedette.

Voldemort siffla à ce nom. Personne ne se souvenait de sa vraie identité.

- Tom Elvis Jedusor, fils de Merope Gaunt et Tom Jedusor senior, abandonné à la naissance, élevé à l'orphelinat Wood. Remarqué par Albus Dumbledore lui-même. A fait ses études ici même à Poudlard, comme nombre de SANG MELE !

Voldemort envoya un Avada Kedavra bien senti qu'Harry se fit un plaisir d'éviter avec aisance.

- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça vieillard pour me faire taire. Un sang mêlé, voilà ce que tu es, ce que je suis, ce que la plupart des sorciers sont, malgré toutes tes tentatives de génocide.

Voldemort essaya de l'attaquer mais Harry réanima son feu et ressauta dedans. Il commença à marche de long en large. Il vit enfin les renforts arriver au loin. Bien le temps du blabla était fini, maintenant on passait aux choses sérieuses.

- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda à son tour Voldemort de sa voix impérieuse.

- Tu pensais vraiment qu'en tuant tout le monde tu n'aurais jamais plus d'ennemi mortel ? C'est en tuant encore plus de monde que tu te créés toi-même tes pires ennemis.

Harry fit le tour du terrain de Quidditch en marchant sur les gradins en feu suivit des yeux par son ennemi de toujours. Quand il arriva enfin à destination il fit diversion le temps de permettre aux autres d'investir les lieux en silence. Harry sauta au sol et se mit à courir en jetant un sort qui le multiplia à l'infini autour des Mangemorts. Ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Bien entendu ils attaquèrent ceux qui s'approchaient le plus du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort quand à lui, ne bougeait pas d'un poil, il se contentait de regarder fixement le bordel autour de lui. Quand il en eu enfin assez de ne plus savoir qui était qui, il explosa et une grande rafale de magie s'étendit tout autour de lui et fit disparaitre une à une les apparitions d'Harry. Quand se fut enfin fait, ils cherchèrent tous le vrai bonhomme. Harry avait atteint Bellatrix par derrière et la tenait à présent par le cou avec sa baguette en dessous de sa gorge.

- Bien maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention. Nous allons jouer à devine qui c'est.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

- Oui je me doute que tu as encore beaucoup de moldus à tuer. Malheureusement je suis là pour te faire cesser tes activités. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, personne ne le sait vraiment.

- Tu la lâche maintenant où je t'explose la tête, le menaça un Mangemort dans son dos.

- Oui j'ai des sorciers bien plus malins que toi dans mes rangs, ricana Voldemort.

Un sortilège fusa et le corps du Mangemort qui se trouvait derrière le survivant s'affaissa au sol.

- Et heureusement il en a des beaucoup plus intelligent que vous dans les siens, s'exclama Hermione en se plaçant sur la gauche d'Harry alors que Drago se mettait sur la droite.

- J'ai dit à Ursula de rester en dehors, lui chuchota Hermione, tu ne pourras jamais être à cent pour cent dans ce combat si tu crains toujours pour sa vie.

- Je vais craindre pour la vôtre, lui répondit-il déjà inquiet.

- Nous avons combattu assez de fois ensemble pour que tu saches que je ne me laisserais pas faire.

- Maitre, hurla Bellatrix avant qu'Harry ne lui mette un coup de poing pour la faire taire.

- Toi ta gueule on parle là. Je te préviens Hermione, n'attend pas de moi que je sois un ange sous tous rapport. Je vais tuer des Mangemorts ce soir et je n'aurais aucun regret.

- C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent, alors ne te prive pas.

Drago lui fit un signe de tête lui montrant qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec sa femme.

- Maitre je crois savoir qui il est ! cria Bellatrix en se remettant petit à petit.

Harry lui mit un coup de genou dans le dos ce qui la fit crier de douleur.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire, laisse-moi me présenter comme il se doit.

- Alors fait le au lieu de perdre du temps, je ne suis pas vraiment patient, lui dit Voldemort à bout.

- Tu aimes le mélodrame généralement pourtant. Ta vie n'est qu'un spectacle. Quand on y regarde le cycle même de l'existence c'est naitre, vivre et mourir. Toi tu as voulu bruler une étape. La mort te fait peur au point de tuer des gens pour créer des Horcruxes, chose que j'ai détruit les uns après les autres d'ailleurs. Oui tu es le seul bout d'âme encore en vie ! Ceci est ton combat final. Réfléchis un peu qui peut bien t'en vouloir autant, à part la moitié de la population sorcière ?

Le visage de Voldemort reflétait l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension.

- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ...,_ récita Harry en secouant la tête de Bellatrix en même temps. Comment peut-on être aussi con ? Prétendre que quelqu'un est mort s'en avoir le corps, c'est un peu prétentieux.

Voldemort avait les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites. Il semblait totalement en panique.

- C'est impossible, Harry Potter est mort ! hurla-t-il fou de rage. Je l'ai tué !

Le survivant frotta vite fait son front et montra sa cicatrice.

- Désolé de te décevoir le cadavre ambulant, je suis au regret de t'avouer que je suis toujours en vie et je ne suis plus un gamin de 15 ans qui n'avait pas les moyens de te combattre. Aujourd'hui je suis un homme et je vais te prouver que tuer ne me dérange plus du tout. A présent je suis Harry Prince et je n'ai plus aucun remord à mettre fin aux jours d'un monstre.

Harry empoigna la tête de Bellatrix passa sa baguette tout le long de sa gorge. Au départ tout le monde crût qu'il n'avait rien fait, mais quand la tête de la sorcière se décrocha de son corps, il y eu un silence de mort qui tomba. Le survivant balança la tête du second du Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses pieds.

- Maintenant à nous deux ! lança Harry en l'attaquant de front.

L'apocalypse commença aussitôt. Toute la résistance qu'Hermione avait mise en place pendant tant d'année débarqua de tous les côtés. C'était un capharnaüm pas possible. Mais Harry ne perdit pas son objectif de vu. Il vit du coin de l'œil Severus se battre malgré ses blessures, Narcissa était à ses côtés. Voldemort lui fit des sortilèges aussi dur voir plus compliqué que ce qu'Harry avait déjà étudié. Il y a vraiment des choses qu'on ne peut apprendre qu'avec l'expérience. Les Mangemorts tombaient les uns après les autres, il faut dire que les plus doué étaient les plus âgés et qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à de vrais combats depuis longtemps. Harry prit Voldemort à part, en essayant de l'éloigner le plus possible des autres.

- Je ne suis que ce que tu as créé, lui cria Harry en évitant encore une fois un Avada. Un ennemi mortel qui s'est entrainé jusqu'à devenir aussi fort que toi, de quoi te tenir tête un bon moment, que tu comprennes ta douleur et qu'enfin tu puisses aller rejoindre tes parents, dans le repos éternel ! Quoique pour toi j'espère que le néant existe, en enfer tu serais bien capable de pactiser avec le diable alors que dans le néant, il n'y aura personne pour savoir qui tu es, personne pour t'écouter, un mort voilà tout. Parce que c'est la fin de toute vie. C'est le cycle logique, point final.

- Et toi tu vas finir comme tes parents !

- Tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer alors que j'étais un bébé pas plus quand j'avais 15 ans, que crois-tu faire maintenant ?

Voldemort n'était pas facilement troublé. Harry devait lui reconnaitre ça, malgré l'effet de surprise, il était imperturbable. Mais le survivant était devenu aussi bon voir meilleur que Dumbledore, il pouvait gagner, il y croyait. Un cri se fit entendre non loin d'eux, et cette voix il la connaissait plus que bien, c'était Ursula. Voldemort remarqua aussitôt le changement.

- Toujours le même problème Potter n'est-ce pas. Ton cœur restera éternellement ton point faible.

Voldemort lui lança un sortilège qui dévia au dernier moment et que le Survivant ne pût éviter. Il vola sur plusieurs mètres et s'écrasa lourdement au sol, le souffle coupé. Harry senti une énorme brulure au niveau de son genou, quand il le regarda de plus près, il constata qu'un débris du gradin lui avait transpercé la jambe.

- Ca va vite te ralentir, clama Voldemort en réapparaissant dans son champ de vision.

Harry serra les dents et arracha avec rage le débris de sa jambe, il l'extirpa vite fait bien fait et se releva aussitôt.

- J'ai survécu à une chute bien pire la dernière fois que nous nous sommes combattu. Ne me sous-estime pas.

Le Mage noir ricana follement avant de reprendre le combat avec hargne. Le survivant avait beaucoup moins de facilité à esquiver, mais il ne lâcha rien. Le sang coulait le long de sa jambe et Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps s'il ne cautérisait pas la plaie. Alors qu'un nouveau sort allait l'atteindre le plein fouet, sa jambe céda et il s'effondra au sol. Voldemort y vit une invitation à terminer pour de bon. Il leva sa baguette, Harry chercha un moyen de s'en sortir, mais son pire cauchemar lui revint en mémoire, il avait déjà vécu ça, et il n'avait pas envie de recommencer, il tenait à la vie ! Tout à coup, Voldemort s'écrasa au sol lourdement. Ursula venait de lui fonçait dedans avec un élan parfait. Harry en profita pour se relever et récupérer sa baguette. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres chopa Ursula avant et la menaça de sa baguette.

- Ton cœur Potter, oui c'est toujours lui qui a parlé à ta place. Jamais tu n'oseras me tuer en sachant que je la tiens entre mes mains. Ta fidélité et ton honneur me font penser à un chien. Tu es bien trop prévisible. Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Sauveur, l'Elu mais au fond tu resteras toujours un perdant !

Voldemort perdit la voix quand Harry se dématérialisa sous ses yeux avec un regard mauvais. Même Ursula ne compris pas ce qui se passait. Elle commença juste à comprendre quand elle entendit Voldemort pousser un cri de douleur en crachant du sang et en la relâchant. Harry se trouvait dans le dos de son ennemi et lui avait enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur.

- Le cœur est une faiblesse pour tout le monde, y compris pour toi. Tu es un humain Tom et comme tous les humains tu ne peux pas vivre sans cœur. Je suis plus que ravi de t'enlever la vie de manière moldus. Tu mourras comme un moldus, point final.

Ursula se mit à courir et s'éloigna, quand Harry relâcha le corps de Voldemort il enleva le poignard, et celui-ci finit par se vider de son sang et de mourir lamentablement sur le sol. Le survivant vérifia que son ennemi était bien mort avant de crier victoire. Ursula se dépêcha de s'occuper de la jambe d'Harry avant de l'embrasser en pleurant. L'homme la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pût. Puis il prit le corps du Mage noir et le fit planer jusqu'au terrain où le combat faisait encore rage. Quand il y arriva enfin, il jeta le corps au milieu pour que tout le monde puisse bien le voir. Ca arrêta bien vite les derniers Mangemorts qui luttaient encore.

- C'est la fin pour vous, je vous conseille de cesser de lutter dès à présent parce que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à en tuer encore quelques-uns, menaça-t-il en allumant un feu dans lequel il jeta le corps de Voldemort. C'est la fin d'un monde, nous allons recommencer à vivre, enfin !

Des cris de joies se firent entendre de partout et les Mangemorts restant capitulèrent bien vite. Le terrain de Quidditch en ressemblait plus à rien. Des morts jonchaient le sol, Harry n'en reconnu pas un seul. Tant de nouvelles générations qui s'était battu pour les idéaux d'un fou. Ursula vint se blottir dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle essuya bien vite les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage du Survivant.

- C'est fini ?

- Oui c'est vraiment Harry, tu as réussi là où tout le monde a échoué.

- Je peux vivre à présent, je peux vivre, souffla-t-il en pleurant à chaude larmes.

Ursula le serra dans ses bras, Hermione les rejoignit bien vite. Oui il avait réussi. Le cycle de tout. La naissance, la vie et la mort. Tout le monde se doit de mourir un jour, qu'importe quand. Harry pleurait pour sa vie douloureuse, pour la mort de tant de proche pour atteindre ce but. Il pleurait parce qu'il pouvait enfin avoir un avenir. Un avenir où il vivrait heureux avec Ursula et leurs enfants. Oui c'était la fin d'une époque et le début d'une autre. Une où il pourra vivre sans craindre pour sa vie, où il pourra exister sans voler la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Juste une vie normale, Harry Potter venait de ressusciter et il en était fier. Le mort vivant n'avait plus raison d'être. La vie était bien trop précieuse pour la vivre qu'à moitié. Harry Potter était bien vivant.

* * *

><p><strong>Je tiens à vous dire à tous un grand merci ! Pour vos messages, vos encouragements et vos remarques très pertinentes. Je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé cette fic avec vous et j'espère que la fin ne vous laisse pas trop un goût d'inachevé. J'espère que j'aurais le loisir d'en revoir sur d'autre de mes fics. Merci d'avoir supporté mes fautes d'orthographe, mes longues attentes de publications et mes manques de motivations. Un énorme bisous à vous tous. Je vous adore.<br>**


End file.
